This Love
by Bamlover
Summary: This takes place the night of Binks and Mimos going away party. Will Maggie finally face her feeling for Binks.
1. Goodbye

Ok guys this is my first Fic so be gentle.

ok lets see I own nothing

It's roughly based it on the Maroon 5 song _This love_.

Feedback: lots of it. Like I said before be gentle.

**Chapter 1**

Maggie was just sitting in Erica's' penthouse for Bianca going away party with the rest of Bianca friends and family in a daze when Reggie goes over to see if see is ok.

Reggie: Hey Mags you ok?

Maggie: Huh?... I'm sorry Reggie did you say something?

Reggie: Yeah I asked if you were ok.

Maggie: Yes... I mean no... I don't know.

Reggie: Mags you can tell me. Is this about Bianca?

_Am I doing the right thing? should I go with her? I know I love her but moving to Paris is HUGE!_

Reggie: Hello earth to Maggie. I said is this about Bianca?

Maggie: What? No! Why would you think that?

Reggie: Because Mags it's written all over you face.

Maggie: No! I was thinking that... umm. That I still have this huge paper to do.

Reggie: Sure you were. Bet you were wishing that Binks had asked you to go to Paris with her. Better yet I bet she did. And you turned her down didn't you? I bet you can up with this lame reason for not going didn't you?

_Damn am I that transparent. Is is that obvious. Oh Reggie you don't know how right you are._  
Maggie: Reggie I...I...I.

Reggie: Out with it Mags!

Maggie: Ahh! (giving him a defeated look and throwing up her hands) Ok Reggie you busted me.

Reggie: I knew it. (with a smirk on his face) So don't you think you need to tell her that you changed you mind.

Maggie: I haven't exactly changed my mind Reggie? _Oh god, but just sitting here looking at her with that smile that only she can give on her face. She just seems so happy, what I would give just to be a part of that. Be a part of her life with Miranda_.

Reggie: What do you mean you haven't changed you're mind? What's to change? Why didn't you say yes to her?

Maggie: Reggie it's comp (cut off by Reggie)

Reggie: Don't give me that crap Maggie! You know you Love her and she LOVES you what's so complicated about it?

_You're right why is it I know without I doubt that I love and she love me._

Flash

_Bianca: I cherish every part of you. You're are Extremely, Beautifully, Loveable!_

Maggie: You love me as a friend... You love me just as a friend.

Bianca: No. It's some much more than that.

kiss

Moans from both girls as Maggie breaks the kiss.

Bianca: I...I think that I was wrong. I think that I've fallen in love with you.

Flash

Reggie: Hello?

Maggie: Huh? (Huge smile on face) _How could I have been so stupid? I love that girl that kiss was amazing. It was the sweetest kiss I have gotten from any guy._

Reggie: Mags where did you go just now?

Maggie: Oh. No where. But thanks for the talk Reggie I gotta go talk to Bianca.

Reggie: No problem.

_Ok Maggie you can do it. Tell her that you have changed your mind. Breathe In breathe out._

Maggie: Hey Bianca can I talk to you for a sec?

Bianca: Sure Maggie. Mom?

Erica: Go ahead sweetheart.

Bianca: Ok Maggie what is it?

Maggie: Oh god I can't do this. I thought I could I just can't this is so hard. And now you're probably thinking, Oh great my best friend has lost her mind and (Bianca cuts her off)

Bianca: Maggie (gives her I smile that tells her that it's ok) just tell me ok.

_Aww look at those beautiful eyes. What am I doing? I want to tell her that I love her and I have changed my mind out going to Paris with her. Ok breathe Maggie In and out you have been doing since you have been born._  
Maggie: Umm.. Bianca I have to go. _What? What are you doing you moron?_ (turns head and doesn't look at her)

Bianca: Oh. Ok well I guess this is goodbye than.

Maggie: What? No not goodbye just I'll see you later. I'll come to Paris to see you and Miranda every chance I get. You got that? _God I hate lying to her, but I can't do this._

Bianca: Right! You're right not goodbye. (starts to cry) And you will come and see us.

Maggie: Yup (crying too) and you and call me anytime day or night.

Bianca: ok (still crying) come here. (goes to hug Maggie)

Maggie: Ok I'm gonna go. _Tell her that you love her_ And Bianca...

Bianca: Yes?

Maggie _Tell her! Tell her! Are you deaf and dumb too. It's bad enough you lied to her Tell her that you LOVE HER!_ Alright!

Bianca: Alright what Maggie?

Maggie: (still crying) Oh I was just going to say that I love you and Miranda too. And you my best friend it the whole world nothing is going to change that. _Tell her that you love her more than just a friend_

Bianca: (still crying) Oh Maggie I love you too. I'm sure Miranda loves you too Maggie. We'll both miss you.

Maggie: I'll miss you guys too. Well I'll see ya later.  
_No! You idiot_

Bianca: See ya.

As Maggie slowly exits Erica's Penthouse she is silently kicking herself for not telling Bianca. That she loves her more than a friend. As she makes her way back to her room at the Valley Inn. Since she couldn't stay at her and Jonathon's place to many bad memories. Except one  
Flash

_Bianca: I cherish every part of you. You're are Extremely, Beautifully, Loveable!_

Maggie: You love me as a friend... You love me just as a friend.

Bianca: No. It's some much more than that.

kiss

Moans from both girls as Maggie breaks the kiss.

Bianca: I...I think that I was wrong. I think that I've fallen in love with you.

Flash

TBC... Only If you guys want me to.


	2. Secrets Out

Same as before I own nothing I just like giving my point of view for our two favorite girls.

Stuff in italics are Thoughts/flashback.  
When you see Flash that is a flashback

Ok you guys wanted it here it goes.

Thanks for all great the feedback keep it coming.

As Maggie slowly exits Erica's Penthouse she is silently kicking herself for not telling Bianca. That she loves her more than a friend. As she makes her way back to her room at the Valley Inn. Since she couldn't stay at her and Jonathon's place to many bad memories. Except one  
Flash

_Bianca: I cherish every part of you. You're are Extremely, Beautifully, Lovable!_

Maggie: You love me as a friend... You love me just as a friend.

Bianca: No. It's some much more than that.

kiss

Moans from both girls as Maggie breaks the kiss.

Bianca: I...I think that I was wrong. I think that I've fallen in love with you.

Flash

**Chapter 2**

What Maggie didn't realize is that as she was waiting for the elevator Kendall was right behind her.

Maggie: Ugh...why am I such a coward?

Kendall: Coward about what Maggie?

Maggie: (Jumps) Oh God Kendall you scared the hell out of me.

Kendall: (snickers) Sorry but, if you don't want people to think you're crazy you might not want to talk to yourself out loud. Now what are you being a coward about?

Maggie: (shifts eyes form her) Ha, Ha very funny, but I... Umm I don't no what you are talking about.

Kendall: Don't pull that Maggie you may be my sisters' best friend, but you are also my friend, and I can tell when you are lying. Now are you going to spill or do I have to get Binks and have her drag it out of you?

Maggie: Kendall I don't know what you are talking about?

Kendall: That's it i'm going to call her out her right now. BIA (stop by Maggie's hand over her mouth)

Maggie: Alright Kendall you win! I tell you.  
_Damn those Kane women they won't let you get away with anything. I guess this give me some practice for my life with Bianca. If I can ever tell her that I'm in love with her_.

Kendall: Maggie you were saying.

Maggie: Oh right. Well you know how Bianca asked me to go to Paris with her. Well I turned her down.

Kendall: What?

Maggie: I know that's what I was being a coward about. That and...

Kendall: And what Maggie!

Maggie:...(doesn't answer her) _That I'm in Love with her._

Kendall: And what Maggie!

Maggie: (Mumbles so that she can't hear her) That in love with her.

Kendall: What?

Maggie: (Still mumbling) That I'm in love with her.

Kendall: That' you're what? (asks her again even though she heard her the first time) _Oh my God Maggie is in love with my sister. This is so great!_

Maggie: THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH HER! Ok I'm in love with your sister. I've fallen head over heals madly deeply in love with her. Every night I dream about my life with her and Miranda. I can hardly eat, she is the air that I breathe. I want to Marry her someday if she'll have me, cause lord knows I don't deserve her. Every time that I see her my day, and my life are so much better.

Kendall: Wow! (smiles)

Little did Maggie and Kendall know the lady of the hour had heard everything. And she stood there with tears in her eyes and the biggest smile on her face She just hadn't made them know she was there yet.

_Maggie said she's in love with me this is a dream come true._

Maggie: Yeah I know, and now that she is leaving I feel like my world is going to crumble.

Kendall: So why didn't you just tell her that?

Maggie: I don't know? that's where you came in. _Ugh...why am I such a coward?_ I just couldn't tell her that I had changed my mind. Because with her I tell one thing like I love her then I take it back. Or the best lie of the them all "I'm it to guys" Ugh how stupid am I? Why can't I just tell the woman I love, that I Mary Margaret Stone am in love her.

Erica: Bianca honey. What are you doing just standing in the door way? Come back to the party.

Bianca: (whispers) Oh no! _Perfect timing as always mom._

Both Kendall and Maggie slowly turn and see Bianca standing there.

Maggie...(stunned) _Oh lord. No get me out of here. Where the hell is that damn elevator?_

Ding

Kendall: I think you just did Maggie.

Just as Kendall says this elevator doors open and Maggie slips into it

Maggie:..._Thank God_

Bianca: Maggie wait!

TBC...

Sorry guys but it's not a good story if you don't have a few cliffhangers. LOL makes you want more. Now the question is do you want more.


	3. Finding the way

Same as before I own nothing.

Thanks for the great feedback guys keep it coming

Erica: Bianca honey. What are you doing just standing in the door way? Come back to the party.

Bianca: (whispers) Oh no! _Perfect timing as always mom._

Both Kendall and Maggie turn and see Bianca standing there.

Maggie...(stunned) _Oh lord. No get me out of here. Where the hell is that Damn elevator?_

Ding

Kendall: I think you just did Maggie.

Just as Kendall says this elevator doors open and Maggie slips into it

Maggie:..._Thank God_

Bianca: Maggie wait!

**Chapter 3**

Maggie: Thank God for this elevator. _What I'm I going to do? Had Bianca heard everything I said. This isn't good. Or could it be that that someone is telling me to quit being a coward and claim Bianca as her girlfriend._ I need to get out here.

As Maggie walked out of the elevator she realized that their was only one place she could go to sort things out.

Bianca: Kendall why didn't you grab her?

Kendall: Sorry Binks she was gone before I had a chance to react. Binks how much of that did you hear?

Bianca: Kendall I heard it all. But what am I gonna do?

Kendall: What do you mean what are you going to do. You're going to go after her aren't you. I mean for god sakes Binks you just heard profess her undying love for you, and you're standing here asking me what the hell you're going to do. I tell what you are going to do you are going to go back in that house get your coat and go find the woman you love.

Bianca: You're right what am I thinking I have to find her before I have to leave for Paris. _I can't miss out on my one shot at true love _(runs to get her coat) 

Kendall: I know I am right. (smiles)

Bianca: Thanks Kendall you're the best. (kisses her on the cheek and gets on the elevator.)

Kendall: I know just go get that girl of yours. Don't worry about Miranda i'll bring her to the airport.

As Bianca went find Maggie she went to the one place that she would thought Maggie would be. After all it was their place.

Bianca: Please be there Maggie you just have to be there.

Maggie: What are you doing Maggie? She was right there why couldn't you just stay. I know why Maggie because you're a Stone that's all we know, It's what we do best. Frankie did it and now I'm doing it. For so long I tried to had my feelings from her and now that they are finally out what do I do I run. Hell I was able to tell Kendall before I told her. Why?

Just as she asked herself this her cell phone was ringing. She didn't have to even pick it up. she know who it was. She let is ring she couldn't talk to her right now.

Maggie: I sorry Bianca I can't talk to you now. (picks up the phone and dials her voice mail.)

Voice mail: You have one new message 2/24/05 6:50 pm: **Bianca: Come on Maggie I know you have your phone on you please call me back. I have a feeling that you at the boathouse stay put I'll be right there. bye **

Maggie: I can't... I just can't do this right now.

Maggie gets up and leaves just narrowly missing Bianca but she couldn't see her. She had to go talk to the one person who know how she felt, and that was Frankie.

Seeing a car pull away from the boathouse hadn't dawned on Bianca that it could be Maggie so she just let go.

Bianca: Maggie! Maggie! Are you here?

(No answer)

Bianca: Oh Maggie where did you go? I wish you just talk to me. God if you only knew how much I loved you too. You and Miranda are my world I can't imagine my life without you. Even though we had a rocky start in the end, we became the best of friends. Look at us now you confessing you love for me and...(starts to cry) Oh god. Maggie I love you so much it hurts. Leo what can I do? I want so much to just to be happy even if it's not with Maggie. I just want to be happy...for us both to be happy even if not together that's all.

(Cell Phone rings)

Bianca: (Still crying) Hello?

Kendall: Binks did you find her?

Bianca: (sniffling) No.

Kendall: Hate to tell you Binks but, It's time for your flight to leave.

Bianca: I know Kendall but, there is just one more place that I think that she might be. I'll see you in a bit. Bye.

Kendall: Bye.

She got up and ran to ran car she had to get to Maggie before it was to late.

Maggie: Hey Frankie. I know what you are think why am I being such a wussy, and you know why. You were always the brave one. You always protected me. What I'm I going to do now. I love her and she love me. Ugh this is so stressful. How where you able to just tell her how you felt. I mean come on she has got to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. When I look into her eyes I just melt I just want to tell her everything. Oh Frankie tell me what to do.  
Flash

_Bianca: I cherish every part of you. You're are Extremely, Beautifully, Lovable!_

Maggie: You love me as a friend... You love me just as a friend.

Bianca: No. It's some much more than that.

kiss

Moans from both girls as Maggie breaks the kiss.

Bianca: I...I think that I was wrong. I think that I've fallen in love with you.

Flash

Maggie: (smiles) Thanks Frankie. (gets up in search of Bianca)

As she does so she doesn't hear Bianca call her name.

Bianca: Maggie! Not her either I guess it just wasn't meant to be. (Starts crying and sadly walks away to head to the airport.) Good-Bye Maggie I will always love you.

TBC... If you want

I'm a sucker for cliffhangers


	4. Surprise

Ok I own nothing

Feedback yes

Thanks for the feedback you guys have been great. Just let me say I am loving you guys reaction to the cliffhangers LOL. I guess that you guys really like my story. so in enjoy.

Maggie: Hey Frankie. I know what you are think why am I being such a wussy, and you know why. You were always the brave one. You always protected me. What I'm I going to do now. I love her and she love me. Ugh this is so stressful. How where you able to just tell her how you felt. I mean come on she has got to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. When I look into her eyes I just melt I just want to tell her everything. Oh Frankie tell me what to do.  
Flash

_Bianca: I cherish every part of you. You're are Extremely, Beautifully, Lovable!_

Maggie: You love me as a friend... You love me just as a friend.

Bianca: No. It's some much more than that.

kiss

Moans from both girls as Maggie breaks the kiss.

Bianca: I...I think that I was wrong. I think that I've fallen in love with you.

Flash

Maggie: (smiles) Thanks Frankie. (gets up in search of Bianca)

As she does so she doesn't hear Bianca call her name.

Bianca: Maggie! Not her either I guess it just wasn't meant to be. (Starts crying and sadly walks away to head to the airport.) Good-Bye Maggie I will always love you.

**Chapter 4**

As Maggie rushes from Frankie's graves she only knows that their is a matter of time before Bianca's plane leaves.

Maggie: I have to make it before her plane takes off.

Bianca sits in her car with tear full eyes think about how her life with Maggie could've been. She had fallen in love with Maggie and once again her heart was broken.

Bianca: I can't believe I missed her.

Flash

_Maggie: Come on Bianca you know you want to._

Bianca: No Maggie I am not going on that ride with you.

Maggie: Pretty please. I make it worth while.

Bianca: Just how do you plan to do that?

Maggie: Well since Miranda is visiting your mothers.

Bianca: She's your mother too now. (smiles)

Maggie: I know and I wouldn't have it any other way. (places a kiss on her beautiful wife's lips.) As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted (winks at Bianca.) Since Miranda is at our mothers why don't I (whispers in Bianca's ear.)

Bianca: (gasps) Maggie! (turns 3 shades oh red after hearing what Maggie has said to her.)

Maggie: Well?

Bianca: Point me to that ride Mrs. Stone.

Maggie (huge grin. Points in the direction of the ride.) I knew you couldn't resists my charm. How do you think I got you to marry me.

Bianca: I was drunk. (Laughing and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before running to the ride.)

Maggie: (fakes being hurt and runs after her wife) I'm hurt Bianca I'm really hurt.

Bianca: (gives her a devilish grin) You aren't now but that will soon change. (winks)

Maggie: I sure hope so. (smiles)

Flash

Bianca: If only. (tears still in her eyes)

As Bianca snaps out of her day dream. She turns the keys and heads to the airport to start her life in Paris without Maggie.

Maggie: Will you gets your hands off of me! I'm her friend I'm supposed to be here. Call her Mother right now.

As Maggie waits for the Erica to answer the phone. She stands there holding Bianca's favorite flowers. Hoping the woman she loves will take her into her life with open arms.

Erica: Erica Kane.

Officer: Yes, Ms Kane their is a Maggie Stone standing here and she says that she is Ms. Montgomery's friend.

Erica:...

Flash

_Bianca: You've done it again mother._

Erica: What are you talking about sweetheart?

Bianca: Maggie said that she loves me, and now is gone because she saw that I heard her say it.

Erica: Oh I'm sorry Honey.

Bianca: Yes you are (walks to Kendall)

Flash

Officer: Hello Ms. Kane are you still there?

Erica: Oh Yes.

Officer: Well is this Ms. Stone a friend of you daughter or not?

Erica: Yes she is. _Hopefully she be more than a friend soon. Maggie, Bianca loves you so much I hope you make this right._

Officer: Ok sorry to bother you Ms. Kane.

Erica: No problem. Good-Bye. (Hangs up)

Officer: Well it seems that you were right.

Maggie: I told you now will you get your hands off of me. _Jackass_!

As Maggie is let go she walks onto to the plane looking for Bianca and Miranda.

Maggie: Bianca! (no answer) Guess they're not here yet. (sighs) That will give me sometime to think of what I'm going to say.

Bianca: (still with tears in her eyes) Thanks Kendall for being Miranda here.

Kendall: No problem Binks. So I take it by that look you did find her.

Bianca: No. I didn't I guess it wasn't meant to be.

Kendall: Awe come here Binks. I'll find her for you and I'll set her straight.

Bianca: Kendall thanks, but no thanks If she wanted to be found see would have stayed put.

Kendall: Ok, but just for my sake I'm gonna her ASS!

Maggie: What was that? (Looks out the window) _She is here! wonder what they're saying._

Bianca: Kendall!

Kendall: What? She deserves it.

Bianca: No she doesn't. Time wasn't on our side. If I wasn't going to Paris I probably would have found her.

Kendall: Ok Binks I am going to miss you we all are. (huge her and waves good-bye)

Bianca: I'm gonna miss you too. I love you and don't you forget that.

Kendall: I love you too Binks.

Kendall watches Bianca board the plane little did she know that Bianca's dream girl was waiting for arrival.

Bianca: So how soon till we take off? (asks the pilots)

Pilot: As soon as you head back there and tell us you're ready.

Bianca: Well in that case give me 10 minutes.

Pilot: Ok Mama.

Bianca: Thank you.

As Bianca walks past the curtain she get the surprise of her life.

Maggie: So I heard you were looking for me. (she says with that famous Stone grin of hers)

TBC... Coming up Bianca reaction and more

Sorry guys had to end it there. Time for class. oh the daily struggle of a college student. Might be another update today. If you're lucky the question is to you feel lucky well do ya LOL


	5. The Promise

Kendall watches Bianca board the plane little did she know that Bianca's dream girl was waiting for arrival.

Bianca: So how soon till we take off? (asks the pilots)

Pilot: As soon as you head back there and tell us you're ready.

Bianca: Well in that case give me 10 minutes.

Pilot: Ok Mama.

Bianca: Thank you.

As Bianca walks past the curtain she get the surprise of her life.

Maggie: So I heard you were looking for me. (she says with that famous Stone grin of hers)

**Chapter 5**

Bianca just stood there with her mouth open wide. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that Maggie was sitting there.

Maggie: Hello earth to Bianca. _Is it me or did she get even more beautiful. Oh she defiantly got more beautiful._

Bianca: Maggie I...I. _Is this real is she really sitting there? No she can't be I'm dreaming. This is one hell of a dream if it is._

Maggie: I take it that is a yes. (smiles)

Bianca goes to put Miranda in her car sit, and just nods at Maggie.

Erica: I wonder If Kendall made it to the airport with Bianca yet. (Dials Kendall cell phone)

(Cell rings)

Kendall: Hello?

Erica: Kendall Honey did Bianca make to the airport yet.

Kendall: Yes mother.

Erica: Wonderful!

Kendall: Mother why is that wonderful.

Erica: Because I think that Bianca is going to get the surprise of her life.

Kendall: What? How?

Erica: I don't know how, I just have this feeling. (smiles)

Maggie: So you found me. (laugh)

Bianca: So it would seem. I would say that you're the one that found me.

Maggie: I guess so. (laughs again)

Bianca: Maggie this not funny. (clearly getting upset)

Maggie: I'm sorry I just can't help it I am so happy to see you. (hands her the flowers)

Bianca: What are these for?

Maggie: Just because you are you. And the fact that I'm sorry for running out on you again. I've hurt you so many times and if it takes all my life to make it up to you I will. I'm so sorry. Like I told Kendall earlier I've fallen head over heals madly deeply in love with you. I don't know how or why it just happened.

As Maggie kept up with her rambling she hadn't noticed that Bianca had moved closer to her. Maggie turned to look at Miranda.

Maggie: When I look at Miranda I know that I can't live my life with out her. Then I look at you and I see the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen. You are my life line you are the air that I breathe. If it weren't for you I would be married to that jerk Jonathon and (cut off by Bianca's lips on here own.)

Maggie:..._Oh my God Bianca is kissing me. This feels good, So right._ (pulls away from the kiss) So I guess this means that you forgive me.

Bianca: Maggie?

Maggie: (Still in a daze) Uh Huh?

Bianca: Shut up (and reclaims Maggie's lips.) _This is a dream come true._

Maggie: Bianca as much as I hate to do this we need to talk. (she say in between kisses)

Bianca: OK (starts to pout)

Maggie: _Oh no not that look she knows that I can't say no to her when she looks at me like that._ Oh don't give me that look. Come on you know I can't resist you when you look at me like that.

Bianca: I know. Is it working?

Maggie: Maybe. (with that she reclaimed her lips) _To hell with it. What's one more kiss gonna hurt? Hopefully I'll be able to kiss those lushes lips for the rest of our lives._

Kendall: What do you mean mother?

Erica: Well I got a call from one of the guards saying that Maggie was trying to get on the plane.

Kendall: Mother tell me you let her get on the plane. Because Bianca looked all over town to find her. If she found out that you turned her down, that would break Bianca heart.

Erica: As hard it my be for you to believe I do like Maggie and I want Bianca happy that's all I want. So to answer your question no I didn't turn her down.

Kendall: Well I'll believe it when I see it. (walks toward the plane)

Erica: No Kendall let them be...

Maggie: (pulling away for the kiss) Ok, Ok enough of that for now. I really need to talk to you.

Bianca: Ok (starts to pout again)

Maggie: Not this time. We're going to talk even if it kills us.

Bianca: Ok. (finally gives in) Well can I least do one more thing.

Maggie: Ok what.

Bianca: This! (kisses her one last time) Oh and I Love you too. (pulls away and smiles)

Maggie: Oh. (returns the smile) _Damn you are going to be the death of me girl._

Bianca: So what did you want to talk to me about.

Maggie: Huh? What? Talk? (still in a daze) _Yup she is going to be the death of me_.

Bianca: Yeah you said you wanted to talk. (smiles) _Wow I can't believe that I have that much of an effect on her, I like it_

Maggie: (shaking lose the cobwebs) Right talk.

Bianca just laugh at this.

Maggie: What's so funny nothing.

Bianca: Nothing. (smiles) You wanted to have your serious talk so talk.

Maggie: Right. Lets I told you that I am in love with you right.

Bianca: Right! (smiles)

Maggie: Did I tell you that I changed my mind about Paris?

Bianca: Really?

Maggie: Well I would hope so I didn't just declare my love for you, get hassled by a guard, and have to relay on the "Great Erica Kane" to let me on the plane for nothing. (while poking Bianca in the side.)

Bianca: Maggie quit teasing.

Maggie: I can't help it. It's what I do best. (winks)

Bianca: Wait what? you said that you had to relay on my mother to get on the plane.

Maggie: Yup, and luckily for me she came though. I guess she like me after all. But that wouldn't have stop me. I would have moved Heaven and Earth just to get to you. (smiles)

Bianca: You must really love me.

Maggie: Yeah go figure. Why would I want to do that? (winks)

Bianca: Maggie! (playfully hits her on her arm) So was their anything else you wanted to tell me?

Maggie: Let's see, I told you I love you, I told you I was going to Paris. If that wasn't a huge Duh! Huh? What I am I forgetting. (pauses and then pulls a ring book out of pocket).

Bianca: Gasps Maggie!

Maggie: Now I know what you are thinking and I have to say it's not one of those at least not yet.

Bianca: Oh (sadly)

Maggie: (smiles) Don't sound so disappointed. You haven't even heard what is yet.

Bianca: So what is it?

Maggie: It's a promise ring. It's to you that I am going to give my all took make this Us work. And hopefully one day it will be exchanged with a wedding ring. So what do you say Bianca will you accept my promise to you. To make **US** work you, me and Miranda as a family.

Bianca just stood there with tears in her eyes she could only do one thing and that was to claim those lips she loved some much. As they were kissing Maggie broke the kiss.

Maggie: So... Is that a yes?

Bianca: Maggie?

Maggie: Yeah, Yeah I know shut up. (and she began to kiss her again)

TBC... If you want.

So are you guys happy no cliffhanger this time. LOL


	6. How did you

First I'd like to say How you guys are awesome I love the feedback. You keep reading I'll keep writing. So let me see this is update number 3 for today what can I say I'm on a roll. Now I now we all want BAM happy and the will be for the net couple of update but then I have to bring the drama. This is going to be very interactive. Would you like to com back into BAMs life. 1.Jonboy 2. Lena you decide.

Ok I own nothing

Feedback yes always

Maggie: It's a promise ring. It's to you that I am going to give my all took make this Us work. And hopefully one day it will be exchanged with a wedding ring. So what do you say Bianca will you accept my promise to you. To make **US** work you, me and Miranda as a family.

Bianca just stood there with tears in her eyes she could only do one thing and that was to claim those lips she loved some much. As they were kissing Maggie broke the kiss.

Maggie: So... Is that a yes?

Bianca: Maggie?

Maggie: Yeah, Yeah I know shut up. (and she began to kiss her again)

**Chapter 6**

As the girls were kissing they heard the pilot come on though intercom in the cabin.

Pilot: Ms. Montgomery if you'll take your sit we'll be taking off now.

Bianca unwilling pulls apart form the kiss and go to the intercom.

Bianca: Thanks you.

As Bianca steps back from the intercom she can feel Maggie's eyes following her ever step of the way.

Bianca: What?

Maggie: Oh nothing, just think how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you in my life. (smiles)

Bianca: Maggie stop it. (blushes)

Maggie: Well it's true. So why don't you came sit next to me so we can get out of here. (patting the sit next to her)

Bianca: Ok. (smiles)

Knowing that Miranda is safe and sound they both buckle in and the pilot tells them that they are taking off.

Maggie: You know what I forgot to do. (Grabs the ring box and Bianca's left hand places a kiss on it) May I?

Bianca: Of course. (smiles) So Maggie how and when did you have the time to get this?

Maggie: Well my dear that is an interesting and also embarrassing story. (as she wraps her arm around her waist)

Flash

Maggie was desperately trying to find a going away present that was worthy of Bianca.

Maggie: Ok Maggie what is a proper going away present? _Hmm... A picture she has lots of those. A mix CD can you say LAME? LAME._

As she walks past a jewelry store.

Maggie: Ah Ha that's perfect! (walks it to the store and talk to a employee.

Worker: Hello is their anything that I can help you with.

Maggie: Say I would have like to buy that promise ring that over in the display.

Worker: AH, excellent choice would you like it wrapped.

Maggie: No, thank you (smiles)

Worker: Anxious to get it to that special someone.

Maggie: Oh yes! (smiles and pays for it) _She is very special_.

Worker: I'm sure he is a very lucky guy.

Maggie: Yeah. _Except it's not a he._

Flash

Bianca: Oh Maggie. I'm so sorry.

Maggie: No need for you to be sorry. I just got the cold feet after she said that. That's why you got this here corsage instead. (points to it)

Bianca: Well I love them both. (kiss her softly on the lips)

Pilot: Ms. Montgomery you are free to move about now.

As they unbuckle Miranda starts to stir.

Maggie: I'll get her. (with a smile) So munchkin did you hear that I'm coming to Paris with you guys?

Maggie intimating Miranda's voice: Well it's about damn time Aunt Maggie.

Maggie: Hey watch it.

Bianca looked on and just smiled and looked and the to loves of her life.

Bianca: (looks down and admires the ring Maggie gave her) Maggie do you think that you are up for feeding and changing her. _Oh it's so beautiful, but not as beautiful as those two though._

Maggie: Of course I am.

Kendall: Well It's to late to doing thing about it now the plane took off a few minutes ago.

Erica: Good. It looks like Bianca will end up happy after all.

Kendall: I guess go. Bye mother.

Erica: Good Bye dear.

Now that Miranda was fed and changed, and nodded off to sleep the girls lay in each other.

Bianca: So Maggie?

Maggie: Huh? _I can't believe this, why did I take so long to get here?_

Bianca: What changed your mind about coming with us to Paris?

Maggie: (laughs) You'll never believe this. Well after I ran. _I am so Stupid!_ I went to the boathouse.

Bianca: You were at the boathouse. (turning to look at her)

Maggie: Yeah I am so sorry. I still needed time to think. So when I got your message I went to Frankie's grave.

Bianca: I thought you might've gone there. (smiles) I guess I just missed you then.

Maggie: I guess so. Any way I was talking to her and I asked her to tell me what to do. And wouldn't you know it she actually listened to me.

Bianca: Really how?

Maggie: Well you know how you kissed me, and told me that you had fallen in love with me.

Bianca: I shouldn't have done that. (sadly says) I was just trying to get you away form Jonathon.

Maggie: Hey I'm glad you did. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. (kiss her softly on the lips) she showed that to me. So I thanked her and Ran of to buy you those flowers and I head straight to the airport. I swear I broke 20 traffic laws to get there (laughs)

Bianca: Wow I guess someone is rooting for us after all.

Maggie: Yeah I guess so. (yawns)

Bianca: Is someone tired? Why do we get some sleep?

Maggie: Ok

As they wrap up in each others arms they quickly fall asleep. Little did they know their was someone that definitely wasn't rooting for them, and didn't want them happy.

TBC...Coming up BAM lands in Paris  
Maggie plans first date.  
And trouble is stirring.


	7. The begginng

Thanks for the Feedback keep it coming

I own nothing

Enjoy

Maggie: Hey I'm glad you did. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. (kiss her softly on the lips) she showed that to me. So I thanked her and Ran of to buy you those flowers and I head straight to the airport. I swear I broke 20 traffic laws to get there (laughs)

Bianca: Wow I guess someone is rooting for us after all.

Maggie: Yeah I guess so. (yawns)

Bianca: Is someone tired? Why do we get some sleep?

Maggie: Ok.

As they wrap up in each others arms they quickly fall asleep. Little did they know their was someone that definitely wasn't rooting for them, and didn't want them happy.

**Chapter 7**

Hours later the girls had landed and were now sitting in the Penthouse suite. With Miranda out for the night, Maggie sat on the balcony just gazing out into the Paris skyline. Bianca sits with her hand in hand, as she talk to her Kendall on her cell phone.

Kendall: So Binks mother tells me that she allowed the Magster to get on the plane. Was she really on the plane?

Bianca: Yes she was. (lovingly looks at Maggie)

Maggie: (mouthing) What?

Kendall: Wow she didn't lie. She really wants you to be happy.

Bianca: What? She said that to you.

Kendall: Yup. I know it's hard to believe. Ok so enough about Mother. What did Maggie say?

Bianca: Well she told me that she loved me. (with a smile on face still looking at Maggie)

While Bianca was telling Kendall what happened, Maggie had gotten up and started kissing Bianca on the neck.

Kendall: And?

Bianca: And... _God does she have any idea what she is doing to me? Breathe Bianca Kendall is saying something pay attention_ (becoming really distracted now)

Kendall: Binks did you hear what I said?

Bianca: Huh? What?

Kendall: I asked you what else did Maggie tell you? (hears her sister breathing increasing) Binks is everything alright?

Maggie: Hi Kendall!

Kendall: What? (now realizing what was going on) Oh my God...Ewwww. Can't you tell her to keep her hands off of you for one second.

Bianca: If I have anything about it that will never happen again.

Maggie: Bye Kendall! (and she grabs Bianca phone and hangs it up)

Bianca: Maggie!

Maggie: Like you weren't think about doing it. (and give here a mischievous grin) Look me in the eyes and tell me you weren't.

Bianca: I wasn't (smiles)

Maggie: Lair! (smiles)

Bianca: Am not. _You know me so well_

Maggie: Bianca Christine Montgomery! You're lying and you know it!

Bianca: Well... what if I am? What are you going to do about it? (winks)

Maggie: This! (as she took Bianca lips in her own)

Kendall: Who does she think she is. (as she starts to laugh) Well it's about damn time. (still laughing.)

Kendall couldn't believe that Maggie had just hung up on her. But she was glad that she was there so her sister could finally be happy. Kendall decided to drive over to see Ethan.

While the girls were happily in Paris someone began to plot to destroy their happiness.

_They left together today Dammit. That bitch is going to pay._

Bianca: Ok, Ok I lied. You know me so well. (said in between kiss)

Maggie: This is true. (kissing her softly)

Bianca: (moans) Maggie?

Maggie: Yes?

Bianca: (still kissing) I have a question.

Maggie: You really want to talk now?

Bianca: Yes.

Maggie: (reluctantly pulls away) Ok. What you're question my dear. (as she sit back down in her chair)

Bianca: What are we?

Maggie: What do you mean what are we?

Bianca: I mean are we dating are we girlfriends?

Maggie: Humm. Girlfriends. I like the sound of that (smile)

Bianca: How can we girlfriends if we never even been on a date.

Maggie: Is that what's bothering you?

Bianca: Well yeah.

Maggie: Well I can I might have to change that. What do you say?

Bianca: Really?

Maggie: Really. Anything for my girl. (smiles and begins to kiss her again.)

Bianca: I'm your girl?

Maggie: I knew you were dense. I didn't think that you were that dense. Yes you're my girl forever and always. (picking up her left hand and showing her the ring again) That's what this means.

Bianca: Hey I'm not that dense. (playfully slaps her on the arm)

Maggie: Baby, you're so dense you make me wonder if you're truly a brunette and not a blond. (winks and slowly leans down and kiss her with passion love and a promise of forever.)

_No this is not happening I would kill her before I let them be together._

TBC...Coming Up Maggie plans the date.  
Someone from the past  
and Kendall and Ethan

Hope you like the update might not be another one until tomorrow busy day today.


	8. The Plan

Hey guys I'm back you should you guys are so lucky I like you guys I so should be studying for my French quiz. But I like you guys and I couldn't stay for this story. so here another update their will probably be another update in the morning.

I own nothing  
Feedback of course.  
So enjoy

Maggie: Really. Anything for my girl. (smiles and begins to kiss her again.)

Bianca: I'm your girl?

Maggie: I knew you were dense. I didn't think that you were that dense. Yes you're my girl forever and always. (picking up her left hand and showing her the ring again) That's what this means.

Bianca: Hey I'm not that dense. (playfully slaps her on the arm)

Maggie: Baby, you're so dense you make me wonder if you're truly a brunette and not a blond. (winks and slowly leans down and kiss her with passion love and a promise of forever.)

_No this is not happening I would kill her before I let them be together._

**Chapter 8**

Ethan: What do you mean you will kill her. I thought you loved her.

Lena: I do but the thought of that whore touching her makes my skin crawl.

Ethan: Calm down I just want you distract her so I can still Cambias from under her.

**Knock, Knock** Ethan see Kendall and waves her in.

Ethan: I gotta go I call you later with more details. (Hangs up the phone)

Kendall: Who was that?

Ethan: Oh nothing just business?

Kendall: Ok. Oh guess what I've got some amazing news. Maggie went to Paris with Bianca and now their together.

Ethan: That's amazing she deserves to be happy.

Kendall: I know they both do. With the whole baby switch thing and then that jerk Jonathon abusing Maggie. They are so in love. I was talking to Binks and earlier and Maggie couldn't keep her hands off her. (pauses) Ewww I just got a mental picture of my sister and Maggie in my head.

Ethan: (laughs) Well I can help you get it out of you head. Lets get out of here. (smiles)

Maggie was the first to wake up on their first morning in Paris. They had decided to take it slow, kissing, holding hands, but no love making at least not yet. That didn't mean that they couldn't touch though. Maggie had slept in Bianca's room that night, they had agreed that was ok on occasion. She gently tried to untangle herself but was unsuccessful at it.

Bianca: (moans) Morning. (smiles)

Maggie: Good morning my sleeping beauty. (she says with a kiss.)

Bianca: Where are you going?

Maggie: I thought I go check on Miranda and then go for a short run.

Bianca: Ok, can you bring her in for me?

Maggie: Of course.

As Maggie walked away Bianca just stared at Maggie's ass. And Maggie could feel her eyes on her.

Maggie: Ms. Montgomery I do believe you are staring at my ass.

Bianca: I am not. (blushes) _What an ass it is though_.

Maggie soon came back with Miranda in tow.

Maggie: As you requested my dear. Ms Miranda Montgomery.

Bianca: Thank you.

Maggie: So what time are you going in today?

Bianca: Whenever I want that's the bonus in being the boss. (smiles)

Maggie: Excellent so will be her when I get back?

Bianca: No, and this little one will be here by herself.

Maggie: Duh Maggie. (slaps forehead) Well I be back be for you can even miss me. (walking out the room)

Bianca: To late I already do.

Maggie: Oh I forgot something. (Runs back into Bianca's room)

Bianca: What did you forget?

Maggie: This! (and kisses Miranda on the cheek) Bye munchkin see you in a bit. (turns to run back out the door.)

Bianca: Uh! What about me?

Maggie: Oh right. (with a mischievous grin on face) 

Just when Maggie leans down to kiss Bianca on the lips she stop and patted her on the head.

Bianca: Maggie! (getting upset) _I can't believe she just patted me on the head! What am I her dog?_

Maggie: (laughing and Bianca reaction) What? (with now straight face) Oh. (and leans down and give a passion filled kiss, as she pulls away she whisper something in her ear.) I could never forget you. (smiles and runs out the door.) I LOVE YOU!

Bianca: I LOVE YOU TOO. (she said to a long gone Maggie.)

While waiting outside of the penthouse an angry Lena looked on.  
_You can't love her you love me. and only me._

Maggie didn't tell Bianca the entire truth she was gonna her a run but she was also going to buy things for their date which she wanted to be a surprise.

Flash

_Lena: What are you talking about, Ethan I can't do that people there don't trust me. because of the whole Micheal Cambais deal they know I stole form them. They wont even let me in the building._

Ethan: Come on Lena I will make it worth you while. A cut for yourself and Bianca.

Lena: Bianca?

Ethan: Yeah I know you still love her. I can tell you this she is really getting close to Maggie Stone.

Lena: Maggie! (anger apparent in her voice)

Ethan: I thought that Might get your attention. (smiles)

Lena: Ok I'll do it but I swear if she gets hurt I'LL KILL YOU!

Ethan: Fine i'll keep it touch.

Flash

Lena: I've got to get Ethan to speed things up. (Call his cell phone)

Kendall and Ethan were in bed after making love Kendall had her eyes close but not a sleep. When Ethan's phone rang.

Ethan: I thought I told you never to call me Lena (clearly angry)

Kendall (sits up with a shock) Lena!

TBC... Sorry had to do it I just love cliffhangers.

Coming up...  
Ethan Explains   
BAM is First date.  
And Lena is spotted.


	9. The Date

Sorry guys it took so long I have been working on it on off and on all day

Ok I own nothing

The song is by Westlife _Swear it again_  
Feedback yes always

Enjoy! 

Flash

_Lena: What are you talking about, Ethan I can't do that people there don't trust me. because of the whole Michael Cambais deal they know I stole form them. They wont even let me in the building._

Ethan: Come on Lena I will make it worth you while. A cut for yourself and Bianca.

Lena: Bianca?

Ethan: Yeah I know you still love her. I can tell you this she is really getting close to Maggie Stone.

Lena: Maggie! (anger apparent in her voice)

Ethan: I thought that Might get your attention. (smiles)

Lena: Ok I'll do it but I swear if she gets hurt I'LL KILL YOU!

Ethan: Fine I'll keep it touch.

Flash

Lena: I've got to get Ethan to speed things up. (Call his cell phone)

Kendall and Ethan were in bed after making love Kendall had her eyes close but not a sleep. When Ethan's phone rang.

Ethan: I thought I told you never to call me Lena (clearly angry)

Kendall (sits up with a shock) Lena!

**Chapter 9**

Kendall: Why the hell are you talking to Lena, don't you know what she did to my family TO MY SISTER!

Ethan: Kendall sweetheart calm down let (cut by Kendall)

Kendall: Don't you dare tell me to calm down first you stop construction on the Miranda Center and now this. No I'm done, if you can stab my sister in the back that make me wonder if you are really telling me the truth when you say you love me.

Ethan: Kendall let me explain.

Kendall: Their is nothing to explain. WE'RE DONE! (storms of his hotel room)

Ethan: Dammit Lena you're going pay!

Bianca was just getting out of the shower when she heard Maggie come in.

Maggie: Honey I'm home. (laughs) _I've always wanted to say that_.

Bianca: Hey I'm getting dress I'll be their in a minute. (smiles)

As Maggie sat on the couch she was staring up at the ceiling thinking.

_Man I can't believe that I'm this lucky, I have a beautiful girlfriend, baby and my life could be more perfect. I can't wait till tonight_ It's going to be perfect. (smiles)

Bianca: What's going be perfect? (as she sits on Maggie's lap)

Maggie: Oh...Um our life. (not actually telling the whole) So what are you up for?

Bianca: Oh I thought I would going into work early so I can't leave early.

Maggie: Now why would you want to do that? (smiles knowing full well what for)

Bianca: You know why. (looking at her like she was crazy)

Maggie: I do...Do I?

Bianca: Yup.

Maggie: Could it be that you have an incredibly gorgeous girlfriend waiting for you at home and you can't wait to get you hands on her. (winks)

Bianca: No. (smiles and gets up from her lap) No because girlfriend is, hot sticky and SMELLY! (laughing)

Maggie: Ugh! You're cheating on me I knew it. (as she gets up her from the couch and wraps her are around her.)

Bianca: Nah never. But you do stink. (laughing)

Maggie: (Looks down and then smells under her arm, realizing that she hadn't showered yet) Yeah I do don't I. (laughs)

Bianca: yes you definitely smell. (laughing)

Maggie: You think this is funny huh? (waking toward Bianca with her arms out)

Bianca: Maggie what are you doing? (knowing she was in trouble now)

Maggie: Just trying to give you a kiss and a Big Hug. (devilish grin)

Bianca: No Maggie after you take a shower.

Maggie: Please...(given her the puppy dog eyes)

Bianca: Ugh! Ok not to long cause you really stink.

Maggie: I know but you love me anyway.( as she grabs her in a bear hug planted a big wet kiss on her.)

The as the girls began to kiss Bianca deepened the kiss by pulling Maggie's head closer. Bianca soon began to realize that if she didn't stop soon she would be late for work.

Bianca: (moans) Maggie we need to stop I have to get work.

Maggie: Ok (but not before placing one finally kiss on her lips) well I'm to hope in the shower where is Miranda?

Bianca: Sleep.

Maggie: Ok I'll see you later. (gives her a kiss good-bye) I love you.

Bianca: I love you too. you better be showered when I get back (she slaps her ass as she walks away.)

Maggie: Why Ms. Montgomery first you were starring at it now you're slapping it. If I didn't know any better I'd say you where trying to tell me something. (winks and turns to go to the bathroom)

With Bianca long gone and Maggie fresh from the shower she decided to get the house ready for the date.

Flash

_Maggie: Yes my I speak to Ms. Kane please._

Erica: Erica Kane.

Maggie: Ms. Kane, this is Maggie.

Erica: Oh hello Maggie why so formal call me Erica.

Maggie: Ok. Erica. Well I was just calling you and tell you thank you for telling that guard that Bianca knows me if you hadn't. I would have done something that would have gotten me put in jail.

Erica: No problem.

Maggie: I mean I know we haven't always seen eye to eye when it come to Bianca, hell on anything for that matter. I mean I in love with her.

Erica: Maggie!

Maggie: Yes?

Erica: You just say said you are in live with my daughter?

Maggie: Yeah I did didn't I. (smiles) That's the first time I said that and not been confused about it.

Erica: Well that good because I would hate to think that I made a mistake that I let you on that plane.

Maggie: No you didn't Erica. Actually that's why I was calling you. I was wondering...I was thinking that one day that I would ask Bianca to marry me. I was just hoping that I could have you blessing to have your daughter's hand in marriage.

Erica: (tears in her eyes) You really love her don't you.

Maggie: With all my heart. I would die without her.

Erica: (still crying) Then yes. Maggie I will gladly give you my blessing.

Maggie: Thank you Ms. Kane ...I mean Erica. You don't know how happy she is going to be that you gave us you're blessing. Ok the second reason I called, I know we just left but I was wondering if you would mind coming and eye on Miranda.

Erica: Sure Maggie no problem I loved to see my granddaughter again when did you need me to come today. I'll be on there in a few hours.

Maggie: Bye Erica and thank you.

Erica: Bye Maggie.

Flash

**Ding Dong**

Maggie: Just a second! (runs to open the door making sure everything was set.) Perfect. Erica you here.

Erica: I told you I'd be here. So where my grand-baby?

Maggie: Sleep in bed. Umm... I don't mean to seem like I'm pushing you out but Bianca should be home any minute.

Erica: Say no more dear I'll grab her and I'll be out of you hair.

Maggie: Thank you so much Erica. I'll call you tomorrow so you can drop her off and spend some time with Bianca.

Erica: Ok

Erica soon came back with Miranda to and said her good-byes to Maggie. Soon was alone waiting for Bianca to come home. About 20 minutes later Bianca home to a quite all expect the music that was playing and dark house. Only light was from the candles that Maggie had lit.

Bianca: Maggie (gasps and looks down to see a note that says follow the yellow rose petals) _Maggie what did you do._

**_I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Girl, they were lying_**

Just look around  
And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying

So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
Just you and I

As the music was still playing Bianca follow the petals to a candle lit dinning room. As she was about to call Maggie again she felt her arms around her waist.

**_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again_**

Maggie: Hey.

Bianca: Hey you. (turns to kiss her)Maggie what do you do?

Maggie: You don't like it?

Bianca: No, I Love it. I love you but you didn't have to do this.

Maggie: Yes I did I love you and you said that the fact that we haven't been on a date bothered you so, Yes I did have to do it. I love you and I want you happy.

Bianca: I am Maggie so happy. (smiles and kisses her again.)

**_All over again_**

Some people say  
That everything has got its place in time  
Even the day must give way to the night  
But I'm not buying  
Cos in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
You'll know I'm not lying

Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
But even if we try  
There are some things in this life won't be denied  
Won't be denied

Maggie: Let's eat. Here you go my dear(pulls out chair and kisses her on the cheek)

Bianca: Maggie this is wonderful.

Maggie: But not as wonderful as you baby. I don't know why it took me so long to get here. But I promise you I'm not going anywhere.

**_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again_**

The more I know of you is the more I know I love you  
And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
And the more that you love me, the more that I know  
Oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
Gotta let you know that I

After they ate they cuddle up to a fire that Maggie had all ready lit before Bianca got home.

Bianca: Maggie honey I loved our first date.

**_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
(I'm never gonna say goodbye)  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
(never wanna see you cry)  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
(swear it all over again and I)  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
(never gonna treat you bad)_**

Maggie: It's not over yet. Stay right here I'll be right back.(and ran to get the gift she got Bianca earlier in the day.) Ok I hop you don't think it to much. Closer those beautiful brown eyes of you please.

Bianca: Ok closed.

Maggie: Ok you can open them now.

Bianca: Maggie (gasps) It's beautiful!

Maggie: It's a charm bracelet. and that right there it for Miranda it's her birth stone. And there is a spot for our children to come.

Bianca:...

Bianca was speech less all she could do was grab the woman she loved and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

Maggie: I guess you like it.

Was all she could say before Bianca reclaimed her lips and they stay like that for a while and eventually fall asleep in each others arms.

**_Cos I never wanna see you sad  
(never wanna see you sad)  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
(oh no, oh no)  
And I swear it all over again  
All over again  
All over again  
And I swear it all over again_**

TBC...Coming up  
Lena is spotted  
BAM Mimo And La Kane  
Kendall on a Rampage 


	10. Our Daughter

I own nothing  
Feedback keep it coming

Enjoy!

Maggie: It's a charm bracelet. and that right there it for Miranda it's her birth stone. And there is a spot for our children to come.

Bianca:...

Bianca was speech less all she could do was grab the woman she loved and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

Maggie: I guess you like it.

Was all she could say before Bianca reclaimed her lips and they stay like that for a while and eventually fall asleep in each others arms.

**_Cos I never wanna see you sad  
(never wanna see you sad)  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
(oh no, oh no)  
And I swear it all over again  
All over again  
All over again  
And I swear it all over again_**

**Chapter 10**

As day broke Bianca was the first to stir. She slowly removed herself away from her girlfriend and got up from the floor, were they had spent the night there, kissing and cuddling. She looked down at Maggie and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

Bianca: _How did I get so lucky_

As she took one last look at her she decided to go make some coffee and check on her daughter who seemed to sleep though the night. After you started the coffee she walked through the living room to Miranda's room.

Bianca: Morning sweetheart. (stops dead in her tracks) Miranda? _Where could she be?_ Maggie! (yells and comes running out of Miranda room)

Maggie still being sleep heard Bianca's blood curdling scream and woke up.

Maggie: Huh? What? (still waking up) Bianca baby what wrong?

Bianca: Maggie Miranda is missing. She not in her room.

Maggie: Huh?

Bianca: Miranda's missing!

Maggie: Oh (staring to comprehend what Bianca was saying and starts to laugh)

Bianca: Maggie what's so funny? Our daughter is missing.

Maggie: Wait hold on a sec... (realizing what Bianca had said) Wait our daughter? _That's the first time she has called her our daughter._

Bianca: Yeah our daughter. I have always consider you as her other mother.

By this time Maggie couldn't contain her excitement. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist and planted the best kiss on her that she had ever done before.

Maggie: Hold on (as she broke the kiss)

Bianca: Ok (in a daze for the kiss)

Maggie just laughed at this and went to pick up the phone to call Erica.

Maggie: Hello.

Erica: Good Maggie, did you want me to bring Miranda back?

Maggie: Yes if you wouldn't mind.

Erica: Sure thing I'll be there in ten minutes.

Was the last thing heard Maggie she hung up.

Maggie: Ok Bianca I want you to wait here for ten minutes and your other surprise will be here. I am going to hop in the shower. (kiss her and runs into the bathroom.)

Bianca: Maggie I don't want a surprise I want our daughter! (yells after her)

Maggie: Trust me you will love this (yell from the bathroom)

Kendall sat in SOS trying to figure out how she could have trusted Ethan. Just then out the corner of her eye she saw him coming up to her.

Kendall: What the hell! Are you follow me now.

Ethan: I just want to explain.

Kendall: Like I said before there is nothing to explain. (raising her voice)

Ethan: Sweetheart (cut off by Kendall)

Kendall: I don't want to hear it. (getting up to leave)

Ethan: No! (as she grabs her arm)

Kendall: Let me go you son of a bitch!

Ethan: No not until you hear me out.

**SLAP!**

Kendall: You Stay the hell away from me and my family! (as she storms out of SOS)

Ethan: Bloody hell. (rubbing his so face) _That woman can slap_

Ethan: Then pull out his cell phone to call in a favor. She wont know what hit her.

Just as expected Erica showed up ten minutes later with Miranda in tow. But she had an eerie feeling just standing there. She thought nothing of it and began to knock on the door but stopped herself. And she saw it, well to be exact HER.

Erica: What the hell are you doing here? (was all she could get out before the figure ran away.)

Bianca sat in the living room waiting nervously. Maggie wanted her to wait her a surprise, but I'll she could do was think about has Miranda. Just then Maggie came out of the shower, and their was a knock on the door.

Maggie well aren't you going to get that? (smiles)

Bianca: Umm sure (not not really understanding how Maggie could be so happy with their daughter missing)

As she open the door she saw Miranda standing there, well not really standing there someone was holding here in front of there face. And then the person moved Miranda.

Bianca: Mother! (hugs her) What are you doing here, and how did you get Miranda?

Erica: That's a very interesting story you don't mind if I come in and tell it. (smiles)

Bianca: Of course. (takes Miranda and puts her in her play pin.) So...?

Erica: Well (looking and Maggie) It was all that girlfriend of yours idea (pointing to Maggie)

Maggie just leaned up against the wall and smiles.

Bianca: (smiles) Maggie you did this?

Maggie: Yeah. I figured you probably were starting to miss you're mom. Plus I had alterer motives. (smiling at Bianca)

Erica: She called me yesterday morning. I guess while you were at work. And asked me I would watch Miranda, and I gladly excepted.

Bianca: Maggie (smiles and pats for her to come sit next to her on the couch) I can't Believe you did this.

Maggie: Well believe it I love you and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you and that little girl. (points to Miranda.)

Bianca: Oh Maggie. (gives her a hug)

TBC... coming up More BAM and La Kane  
Ethan's Plan  
And Erica tell what she saw.

Sorry I know that's a weird place to end it But a girls gotta eat I'll be back later though


	11. Most Beautiful

Ha I told you I'd be back. You guys crack me up.

I know nothing  
Feedback keep it coming.

Erica: Well (looking and Maggie) It was all that girlfriend of yours idea (pointing to Maggie)

Maggie just leaned up against the wall and smiles.

Bianca: (smiles) Maggie you did this?

Maggie: Yeah. I figured you probably were starting to miss your mom. Plus I had alterer motives. (smiling at Bianca)

Erica: She called me yesterday morning. I guess while you were at work. And asked me I would watch Miranda, and I gladly excepted.

Bianca: Maggie (smiles and pats for her to come sit next to her on the couch) I can't Believe you did this.

Maggie: Well believe it I love you and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you and that little girl. (points to Miranda.)

Bianca: Oh Maggie. (gives her a hug)

**Chapter 11**

Bianca: Thank you so much Maggie.

Maggie: No thanks necessary.

Erica: So how are things with you two what happen when you caught up to my daughter on the plane Maggie?

Maggie: First off we couldn't be happier. Secondly when I got on the plane...

Flash

_Maggie: So I heard you were looking for me. (she says with that famous Stone grin of hers)_

Maggie: So you found me. (laugh)

Bianca: So it would seem. I would say that you're the one that found me.

Maggie: I guess so. (laughs again)

Bianca: Maggie this not funny. (clearly getting upset)

Maggie: I'm sorry I just can't help it I am so happy to see you. (hands her the flowers)

Bianca: What are these for?

Maggie: Just because you are you. And the fact that I'm sorry for running out on you again. I've hurt you so many times and if it takes all my life to make it up to you I will. I'm so sorry. Like I told Kendall earlier I've fallen head over heals madly deeply in love with you. I don't know how or why it just happened.

As Maggie kept up with her rambling she hadn't noticed that Bianca had moved closer to her.  
Maggie turned to look at Miranda.

Maggie: When I look at Miranda I know that I can't live my life with out her. Then I look at you and I see the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen. You are my life line you are the air that I breathe. If it weren't for you I would be married to that jerk Jonathon and...

Bianca: So what did you want to talk to me about.

Maggie: Huh? What? Talk? (still in a daze) Yup she is going to be the death of me.

Bianca: Yeah you said you wanted to talk. (smiles) Wow I can't believe that I have that much of an effect on her, I like it

Maggie: (shaking lose the cobwebs) Right talk.

Bianca just laugh at this.

Maggie: What's so funny nothing.

Bianca: Nothing. (smiles) You wanted to have your serious talk so talk.

Maggie: Right. Lets I told you that I am in love with you right.

Bianca: Right! (smiles)

Maggie: Did I tell you that I changed my mind about Paris?

Bianca: Really?

Maggie: Well I would hope so I didn't just declare my love for you, get hassled by a guard, and have to relay on the "Great Erica Kane" to let me on the plane for nothing. (while poking Bianca in the side.)

Bianca: Maggie quit teasing.

Maggie: I can't help it. It's what I do best. (winks)

Bianca: Wait what? You said that you had to relay on my mother to get on the plane.

Maggie: Yup, and luckily for me she came though. I guess she like me after all. But that wouldn't have stop me. I would have moved Heaven and Earth just to get to you. (smiles)

Bianca: You must really love me.

Maggie: Yeah go figure. Why would I want to do that? (winks)

Bianca: Maggie! (playfully hits her on her arm) So was their anything else you wanted to tell me?

Maggie: Let's see, I told you I love you, I told you I was going to Paris. If that wasn't a huge Duh! Huh? What I am I forgetting. (pauses and then pulls a ring book out of pocket).

Bianca: Gasps Maggie!

Maggie: Now I know what you are thinking and I have to say it's not one of those at least not yet.

Bianca: Oh (sadly)

Maggie: (smiles) Don't sound so disappointed. You haven't even heard what is yet.

Bianca: So what is it?

Maggie: It's a promise ring. It's to you that I am going to give my all took make this Us work. And hopefully one day it will be exchanged with a wedding ring. So what do you say Bianca will you accept my promise to you. To make **US** work you, me and Miranda as a family.

Bianca just stood there with tears in her eyes.

Maggie: So... Is that a yes?

Flash

Maggie recalled, leaving out the juicy details not sure if Erica was ready not know that they were kissing.

Erica: That's very sweet Maggie, I am glad to here that you are so committed to my daughter.

Maggie: I sure am Erica and if I have anything to say about you will be getting a daughter-in-law one day. (looks at Bianca and smiles)

Bianca: Maggie your embarrassing me.

Maggie: Well it's true. And since I can't tell the whole world right now i'll just tell all of Paris. (as she gets up and runs to the balcony and opens the doors.)

Bianca: Maggie what are you doing?

Maggie: Telling all of Paris how much I love you.

Bianca: Maggie you don't have to do that I know you love me.

Maggie: Yes I do. (as she began to yell) GOOD MORNING PARIS I JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I'M MADLY DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD. BIANCA CHRISTINE MONTGOMERY.

Bianca: Maggie stop it! It back in here (three shades of red by now trying to pull Maggie back inside.)

Maggie: Hold on I'm not done yet. (smiles at her) AND SOMEDAY I'M GOING TO ASK HER TO MARRY ME. Ok now I'm done.

As Maggie finished she heard cheers and whistles from all the people down in the street.

Maggie: See they think so too. (winks)

Bianca: I can't believe you just do that.

Maggie: You better get used to it. Every chance I get I'm going to let the world know how much I am in love with you. (smiles and kiss her with love and desire.)

Erica: (clears her throat). 

Lena: How are you and what do you want with me!

Guy: Well my name that's not important. But what I want is well... that's simple really

**Bang, Bang**

Guy: You should know better then to cross Mr. Cambais.

Guy: It's handle Mr. handle Mr. Cambais.

Ethan: Good clean it up and lose my number.

Bianca: (moans) Sorry mom.

Erica: That ok sweetheart. You're in love and you're happy that's all that matters. Speaking of you happiness I'm sure it's nothing, it probably wasn't her but I think I saw Lena walking around outside.

Maggie: WHAT! I'll kill her.

Bianca: Maggie stop she's probably not there. It's been a while since mother got her.

Maggie: Ok you're right. (goes to sit on the couch)

Erica: Well honey I hate to end my visit but I have to go I have a meeting with one of our new clients.

Bianca: Ok well come visit us anytime you want.

Erica: Nothing is going to keep me away. (smiles and hugs then both and then goes of the Miranda and kisses her good-bye.)

Maggie: Yeah, but try to call first. (smiles)

Erica: Bye girls. Oh and Maggie, you hurt her I will personally hunt you down and kill you.

Maggie: Oh I believe you. (smiles)

Ethan: So do we have a deal since you help me get of Lena, I help you get Chandler Enterprise back.

JR: How I can trust you to give it back to me once you have it.

Ethan: You don't just like I know I can't trust you.

JR: You have a point. Soon as you get Chandler back through. But I'm warning you if you do you'll be signing your on death certificate.

TBC...Coming up  
BAM talks about going to the next level  
Binks smells a rat a Cambais.  
And Erica return to Pine Valley


	12. I smell a Rat

As promise heres the next update.

I know thing

Feedback of course.

Maggie: Ok you're right. (goes to sit on the couch)

Erica: Well honey I hate to end my visit but I have to go I have a meeting with one of our new clients.

Bianca: Ok well come visit us anytime you want.

Erica: Nothing is going to keep me away. (smiles and hugs then both and then goes of the Miranda and kisses her good-bye.)

Maggie: Yeah, but try to call first. (smiles)

Erica: Bye girls. Oh and Maggie, you hurt her I will personally hunt you down and kill you.

Maggie: Oh I believe you. (smiles)

Ethan: So do we have a deal since you helped me get of Lena, I help you get Chandler Enterprise back.

JR: How I can trust you to give it back to me once you have it.

Ethan: You don't just like I know I can't trust you.

JR: You have a point. Soon as you get Chandler back through. But I'm warning you if you do you'll be signing your on death certificate.

bChapter 12/b

As the Bianca see Erica off Maggie grabs Miranda so she can feed her and change her before her afternoon nap.

Maggie: Hey honey I'm gonna to get Mini you ready for her nap.

Bianca: Mini me? I think she going to be like you when she gets older. Just a plan old heart-beaker.(yells to her from the living room)

Maggie: There is only one person heart that I wouldn't dream of breaking. Well I take that back to people. (while changing Miranda)

Bianca: Who would that be my mother and Kendall.

Maggie: Ha Ha. very funny. (going to the kitchen to get a bottle for Miranda and feeding her.)

Bianca: Yup. Do you think I should quit my day job? (Laughs while sitting on the couch next to Maggie)

Maggie: Nah. So...Um Bianca ( a little nervous) Can I ask you something? Well not really ask but tell. (not looking in her eyes)

Bianca: Yes of course sweetheart you can ask me anything. iWhat's wrong with you Maggie talk to me/i

Maggie: Hold on let me put her down?

As Maggie went to put Miranda down Bianca sat and wonder what could be on her girlfriends mind.

Maggie: Ok I'm back? (as she sits on the couch) Ok stop me if I start to ramble, and you know why I do it's because I get nervous when I talk to you I don't know why but you just bring out these different sides and me and sometimes it scares me but other time it just like how I can't believe I fell in love with I woman that I (cut off by Bianca)

Bianca: Maggie (smiles) you're so adorable when you're nervous. Now what is it you want to talk about.

Maggie: Well...Umm isex/i

Bianca: Maggie...tell me you are starting to scare me.

Maggie: Umm... I think that I maybe ready to...Umm make love to you. (mumbles but Bianca still hears her.)

Bianca: Maggie did you say that you're ready to make love?

Maggie: Yes. (whispering)

Bianca: Um... are you sure. I mean... I know you have had sex before but never with a woman.

Maggie: That's just it that's all that I had ever done had is sex. I never told you this but I while be having sex with Henry. Of all people go figure and I would call your name. (blushing) All I know is that I'm tried of having sex I want to make love to the woman I love. I put on the highest pedal stool and never going to bring down. You're so perfect you are my queen and I want to make love to you.

As Maggie said this to Bianca was blushing and crying at the time. She was so happy that she had finally found someone who loved her just as much as she loved them. While Maggie was still talking Bianca leaned over to kiss her beautiful girlfriend.

Maggie: And yes I'm re (cut off by Bianca lips)

Bianca: (moans) Ok if you think your ready but we can't do it right now I have to get for work.

Maggie: Ok, but one more kiss please. (in her best puppy dog eyes)

Bianca: You don't have to beg I would kiss you anytime anywhere. Forever and always. (and leans in for another kiss)

Hours Later in Pine Valley...

Kendall: So was everything ok with them? Why did you have to fly there overnight?

Erica: Well Maggie wanted me to watch Miranda while the had their first date.

Kendall: So details mother.

Erica: There is not much to tell except that they are together now. If you want to know just call her yourself.

Bianca: Hello Bianca Montgomery.

Maggie: Hello Bianca Montgomery, your best friend would like to know how work going. (smiles)

Bianca: Work was going ok, but then I got to talk to my beautiful girlfriend. Then it got so much better. (smiles playing along now)

Maggie: Well tell her I said hi when you talk to her again.

Bianca: Maggie?

Maggie: Yeah baby...I mean Bianca?

Bianca: Hi. (smiles) So what did you need?

Maggie: Well hello to you too. I just want to hear your voice.

Bianca: Oh that's sweet. (smiles)

Maggie: Oh and go to your office door.

Bianca: Maggie are you standing out there.

Maggie: Just open it. (smiles)

Bianca gets up to open her door and see a deliveryman standing at the door.

Deliveryman: I have a delivery for (looks down at his clip board) Ms. Bianca Montgomery.

Bianca: That's me.

Deliveryman: Sign here Miss.

Bianca: Thank you have a nice day. (and shut the door.) Maggie you didn't have to do this. (no answer form Maggie) Maggie are you still there?

As Bianca was getting the flowers from the deliveryman Maggie had hung up because she wanted her to read the card without her waiting on the other end. Bianca then took the card and read it.

Bianca: I can't believe she hung up on me. i"Dear Bianca, I know what you're thinking that you can't believe I hung up on you. Well I have my reason for doing that. I wanted let you read the card and get the full effect of it. I know that I have told you this many times before, but I going to spend the rest of my life say it to you, because I was to stupid to realize it before now. I love you with all my heart, which now belongs to you forever and always. Like Anna once told me the heart wants what it wants, and for a long time my heart has wanted you. that why I was never able to commit to anyone else. Even when you were with Lena I was kicking myself for not getting to you first. From the day you talked me into staying in Pine Valley you stole my heart. And I don't want you to give it back. You're my heart, my soul, and my everything. I love you and I'm not taking it back.

Forever yours,

Mary Margaret Stone XOXO"/i

By the time Bianca got done reading the card she had tears streaming down her face.

Bianca: Oh Maggie I love you too. (still crying)

Now she was determined more then ever to get home to her lady love. But while she was looking at a stack of papers she noticed something wrong.

Bianca: Hmm.. that's not right we shouldn't missing any funds. (Picks you the phone to call Ethan.)

Ethan: Cambais.

Bianca: Hey Ethan, I was just wondering did you make any purchases that didn't get filed.

Ethan: No, not that I know of why?

Bianca: Because we seem to be missing some funds and I don't know why. Everything on this end seems fine so it had to be on yours.

Ethan: Dammit how could this happen. I You bitch Lena what did you do/i

Bianca: I don't know but I'll have someone look it to it.

Ethan: NO! I mean no that ok I'll do it. (lying)

Bianca: Well both do one ok because I don't want I hostile take over.

Ethan: Ok I Watch it Bianca I don't want to have to take you out of the picture too/i

Bianca: I just want to be absolutely sure that nothing bad is going on. I keep it touch.

When she hung up the phone she began to think how strange Ethan was acting. So she decided to Call Kendall.

Kendall: Hello?

Bianca: Hey Kendall.

Kendall: Hey Binks I was just about to call you what's up.

Bianca: I wanted to know if Ethan has been acting strange lately.

Kendall: I wouldn't know. We broke up.

Bianca: Why?

Kendall: Well first because he stopped the Miranda Center construction and then I can't when one night talking to Lena.

Bianca: Lena! My Ex-girlfriend Lena. Humm that's funny because Mother thought she saw her hanging around our apartment.

Kendall: That S.O.B. If he had anything to do with it I'll kill him.

Bianca: Kendall calm down. I'll figure it out.

Kendall: Ok enough with ex-boy/girlfriends. How is your now girlfriend doing?

Bianca: She's wonderful. (smiles)

Kendall: That's good. What happen when I left you at the airport?

Bianca: Well long story short she told me that she's in love with me and the she gave me a promise ring saying that it was her promise to me to make bUS/b work.

Kendall: So what did you say? (obviously knowing the answer)

Bianca: Kendall you know exactly what I told her. That's not the best part, when we had our first date she bought me this charm bracelet with Miranda birth stone in it and room for are children to come. It was so sweet Kendal, I'm so in love with her I fall harder everyday I'm with her.

Kendall: I can tell by the way talk about her. I just know you smiling from ear to ear right now. I am so happy for you.

Bianca: Thank you Kendall, I hate to cut this short but I have to get back to her I haven't seen her since this morning. I miss so much it hurts. I'll talk to you later Kendall.

Kendall: Ok love you too. And Binks tell that little girlfriend of your if she hangs up on me again I'll kill her (laughing)

Bianca: What...Oh! (starts laughing) Ok will do. bye

Kendall: Bye.

As Bianca hangs up she starts to clean up her desk a little and heads home to her family.

TBC...Coming up

Maggie surprises Bianca again.

Blast form the past.

Kendall Vs. Ethan WWIII


	13. The proposal

Here is another update guys. I love the feedback and how you think that Maggie is a true romantic. Well in my mind that's how I see Maggie just a hopeless romantic that she will do anything and everything for Bianca.

I own nothing

The song this by Kelly Clarkson iBefore your Love/i

Enjoy

Kendall: I can tell by the way talk about her. I just know you smiling from ear to ear right now. I am so happy for you.

Bianca: Thank you Kendall, I hate to cut this short but I have to get back to her I haven't seen her since this morning. I miss so much it hurts. I'll talk to you later Kendall.

Kendall: Ok love you too. And Binks tell that little girlfriend of your if she hangs up on me again I'll kill her (laughing)

Bianca: What...Oh! (starts laughing) Ok will do. bye

Kendall: Bye.

As Bianca hangs up she starts to clean up her desk a little and heads home to her family.

bChapter 13/b

Kendall was sitting at her table her table at the Valley Inn wait to have lunch with her Erica just thinking what Bianca had said to her. That something was up with Ethan.

Kendall: iMaybe I should get back together with him and do some spying/i I just might have to to that.

Erica: Might have to do what?

Kendall: Oh hi Mother. (gets up and kisses her on the cheek) Oh Binks was telling me that Ethan was acting strange.

Erica: Oh and what that does that have to do with you?

Kendall: Well I broke up with him a couple of days a go and, I was think of doing some spying for Binks and make sure his not trying to pull something over Binks.

Erica: Absolutely not. I will not have you doing that?

Ethan had heard the last part conversation and felt the eager to to go protect her after all he still loved the woman.

Ethan: Kendall are you are all right?

This was Kendall chances she had to make him beg make him think that see was still mad at him that's the only way she could get him to think that she wasn't a threat.

Kendall: Ethan get the hell away from me I don't need your protecting this is between me and my mother. Leave now Ethan before I knock the taste out of you mouth.

Ethan: Can you just give me five minutes to explain. If you still don't believe me all never talk to you again.

Kendall: You've got four.

Ethan: That's all I want.

Jr: So can you do it. I don't want any screw ups like last time. The only way she will willing give it up if you we get her out the picture.

As Jr looks at the shadowy figure he gets a nod from him.

Perfect I'll have the jet ready for take off in a hour.

As Bianca walked though the door of the apartment she notice that all was quite and a note on the table.

i"Hi honey sorry me and Miranda aren't there to greet you because you know that we both miss mommy but we with be back soon though but right now i want you go to the bathroom, and I want you to relax for least and hour and we should be back by the time you are done.

Love forever and always,

Mags and Mini you"/i

Bianca: Why? Maggie what did you do know?

i"P.S. Don't ask why just do it, and you will know soon enough what I did"/i

As Bianca just laughed at how well Maggie knows her she walks into the bathroom to see that a bubble bath had been ran for her. It was gorgeous their were flower pedals everywhere and candles lit around the tub.

Bianca: Oh Maggie I love you so much. (tears in her eye know)

Bianca was just shocked that Maggie could do this she was just to good to her. She began to get undressed and got into the tub and waited for her girlfriend. Little did she know that title would soon change.

Maggie: What do you think munchkin do you think that your mommy will like this?

Miranda: ankalfnarfhjgahgagjk.

Maggie: (laughs) I think so too. Then we will be one happy family.

It was an hour later and Bianca had gone to their room to get dress and their was no sign of her girlfriend and their daughter. What she didn't know is that Maggie was already in the apartment she was just in Miranda room putting Miranda down for the night. Just then the timer on the stereo went off and started playing a song.

Bianca: What the heck?

ibI wonder how I ever make it through a day

How did I settle for the world in shades of gray

When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same

And you don't know why

And I looked into your eyes

Where the road stretched out in front of me

And I realized /b/i

When Bianca went to see what was going on she felt a tap on her shoulder.

ibI'd never live

Before your love

I'd never felt

Before your touch

And I'd never needed anyone

To make me feel alive

But then again,

I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived...

Before your love

/b/i

Maggie: May I have this dance Ms. Montgomery?

Bianca: Always. (smile)

Maggie: So how was your bath?

Bianca: Wonderful just what I need. I love the flowers by the way.

Maggie: I knew that you would.

ibwanted more than just an ordinary life

All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky

I stand before you and my heart is in your hands

And I dont know how

I'd survive without your kiss

Cuz you've given me

A reason to exist

/b/i

Bianca: Their was one thing missing though?

Maggie: And what was that my lady? (smiles)

Bianca: This! (pulls her in to a steamy kiss)

Maggie: (pulls for the kiss) Damn girl I think I need to sit down after a kiss like that. (pulls her over to the couch) I didn't know to had that in you.

Bianca: Their is plenty more where that came from. (smiles)

Maggie: I sure their is, but I have to tell you something first.

Bianca: Ok sweetie.

Maggie: please hear me out before you say anything.

ibI'd never lived

Before your love

I'd never felt

Before your touch

I'd never needed anyone

To make me feel alive

But then again,

I wasn't really livin'

/b/i

Bianca: Ok. (getting worried)

Maggie: Lets she we've known each other for what threes now. It's amazing when think about it, considering we didn't get along but I don't know it was something about you that made me stay and we became best friends. I wouldn't have it any other way. Expect for that I was such and idiot for not facing my feelings for you.(starting to tear up)

ibI'd never lived... before your love

I'd never lived... Before your love

And I don't know why

Why the sun decides to shine

But you've breathed your love into me just in time

I'd never lived

Before your love /b/i

Maggie: I finally realized that you are my heart, and when you hurt I fell your hurt,if you were to leave me I would die you are my soul mate. I love you (getting down on one knee)

Bianca: Maggie (gasps tears now in her eyes too)

Maggie: You're my best friend my girlfriend and the woman that I want to be the mother of out children.

ibBefore your touch

I'd never needed anyone

To make me feel alive

But then again

I wasn't really livin'/b/i

Maggie: You and are my first my last and my everything. Bianca Christine Montgomery well you make the you make me the luckiest woman on earth and become Mrs. Mary Margaret Stone. (pulling the ring out)

Bianca just sat there and looked at Maggie in shock. Maggie was stating to get nervous.

Maggie: Ok I guess this was to soon. I'm sorry that asked I guess since I thought I was ready you would be but I guess not I'm so sorry I asked forget I even said anything.

When Maggie tried to get up so was stopped my Bianca grabbing here arm.

Maggie: I just go pack my bags and get out of you hair and ...

Bianca: Maggie shut up! (tears in her eyes) And yes I would be honor to Mrs. Mary Margaret Stone.

Maggie: Really?

Bianca: Yes really. (smiling though her tears)

ibI'd never lived

I'd never lived

Before!...

Your!...

Love!.../i/b

Maggie: Oh my goodness Bianca you don't know how happy you've made me. (hugs her and picks her up and spins her around)

Bianca: I think I have an idea. (smiles and kisses her on the lips)

Maggie: May I? (putting her down)

Bianca: I thought you would never asks.

Maggie takes the ring box and looks at Bianca hand. With a puzzled look on her face.

Bianca: What?

Maggie: We're are going to do something about that. (pointing to the promise ring)

Bianca: Maggie I want to still wear it though.

Maggie: Hmm but I have to take it off to put this on. Wait a minute, (and pulls out a chain) I think of everything (winks) I know that you would still want to wear it so when I bought ring I brought this too.

Maggie then took the promise ring off and put it on the chain. Then she place the necklace with the chain around her fiance neck.

Maggie: Forever and always. (place the ring on her finger after she places a kiss on the finger)

Bianca: I love you so much Maggie.

Maggie: I love you too. I can't believe that I have a fiance as beautiful as you.

Bianca: Maggie (and place a kiss on her lips)

As they were kissing they heard a knock on the door.

Maggie: Ignore it.

Bianca: I can't it might be important. (goes to answer the door) Who is it? (door open)

Maggie: Who is it baby? (stops dead in her tracks) Oh my God what are doing here?

TBC...

Ethan Vs. Kendall WWIII

Blast from the past

Erica finds out about the engagement.


	14. A Blast form the Past

Here the next installment. Might have another one today

Feedback yes always

Enjoy

Maggie: Hmm but I have to take it off to put this on. Wait a minute, (and pulls out a chain) I think of everything (winks) I know that you would still want to wear it so when I bought ring I brought this too.

Maggie then took the promise ring off and put it on the chain. Then she place the necklace with the chain around her fiancée neck.

Maggie: Forever and always. (place the ring on her finger after she places a kiss on the finger)

Bianca: I love you so much Maggie.

Maggie: I love you too. I can't believe that I have a fiancée as beautiful as you.

Bianca: Maggie (and place a kiss on her lips)

As they were kissing they heard a knock on the door.

Maggie: Ignore it.

Bianca: I can't it might be important. (goes to answer the door) Who is it? (door open)

Maggie: Who is it baby? (stops dead in her tracks) Oh my God what are doing here?

bChapter 14/b

Anna: I take it you're not happy to see me.

Maggie: Are you kidding me. (runs up and give her a hug) I just would never have guess you would show up. How did you find us.

Anna: Oh Aidan of course. I still keep in touch with him.

Maggie: That's awesome. (smiling)

Anna: So how can I come in?

Maggie & Bianca: Sure on in.

Anna: So was I interrupting something, If I heard correctly I heard you call her "baby"

Maggie: Oh, well you heard right. (beaming) Anna I would like to introduce you to my beautiful fiance Bianca Montgomery.

Anna: Oh my God your pulling my chain. (in disbelief)

Bianca: No Anna she not. (showing the ring)

Anna: AHHHH! I'm so Happy for you two.

Bianca & Maggie: Thank You (smiling and hands intertwined)

Maggie: I guess you were right Anna when you said the heart wants what it wants. (smiling and kissing her.

Bianca: Oh but can you do us a favor and not tell anyone yet we still have to tell my Mother. I just don't know how she is going to react.

Maggie: (smiles) I have a feeling that she will be just fine.

Anna: How do you know this is Erica Kane we are talking about here. No offense Bianca.

Bianca: None taking.

Maggie: Well because... One day I called her

Flash

iMaggie: No you didn't Erica. Actually that's why I was calling you. I was wondering...I was thinking that one day that I would ask Bianca to marry me. I was just hoping that I could have you blessing to have your daughter's hand in marriage.

Erica: (tears in her eyes) You really love her don't you.

Maggie: With all my heart. I would die without her.

Erica: (still crying) Then yes. Maggie I will gladly give you my blessing.

Maggie: Thank you Ms. Kane ...I mean Erica. You don't know how happy she is going to be that you gave us you're blessing. Ok the second reason I called, I know we just left but I was wondering if you would mind coming and eye on Miranda.

Erica: Sure Maggie no problem I loved to see my granddaughter again when did you need me to come today. I'll be on there in a few hours.

Maggie: Bye Erica and thank you.

Erica: Bye Maggie./i

Flash

When Maggie got done telling the story both Anna and Bianca had tears in their eyes.

Maggie: Bianca, baby why are you crying?

Bianca didn't answer she just sat there in awe of her fiance.

Maggie: What? Did I do something wrong?

Anna: I don't think so Maggie I think she just in awe of you. Maybe she can't believe that you would do something like that.

Bianca still hadn't said anything just kept staring.

Maggie: What? Bianca please say something you're starting to scare me. Tell me (cut by Bianca lips on hers)

Bianca: Their is absolutely nothing wrong. (pulling away from the kiss) You are perfect in everyway. (smiles and place a quick peck on the lips)

They just sat and smile at each other when they heard Miranda cry over the baby monitor.

Maggie: Oh I'll get her. (pushing Bianca back down on the couch) Anna would you like to meet out daughter (smiling and looking down at Bianca)

Bianca: Yes you have to meet her.

Anna: Sure bring her out.

Maggie: Be right back baby. (leans down kiss her)

Bianca: Ok. (blushes)

When Maggie left the room Anna looked over at Bianca who was watch Maggie leave.

Anna: Wow she head over heal for you.

Bianca: (turning back to Anna) I know I feel the same about her too. Oh Anna I want to ask you before Maggie comes back. Um are you still involved with police work.

Anna: Yes why?

Bianca: I was wondering if you can find me a P.I. to investigate soon missing fund for Cambais.

Anna: Sure Bianca I'll get right on it. I'll find them and tell you to give you a call when find out anything.

Maggie: Tada her she is.

Anna: Oh she beautiful. May I?

Maggie: Her beauty is on second to one though. (smiling at Bianca)

Bianca: Hey Maggie I'm gonna to call mother and tell her the wonderful news. (pointing to the ring)

Maggie: Ok don't be gone to long I miss you already. (kissing her as she walks away)

Bianca went to the other room and picked up the phone and call her Mother.

Erica: Erica Kane.

Bianca: Thank you Mother.

Erica: For what dear? (A little confused)

Bianca: For given us you're Blessing and given Maggie my hand.

Erica: She didn't.

Bianca: She did.

Erica: Oh I so happy for you sweetheart. I have a feeling that she would have done it any was even if I hadn't given you my blessing.

Bianca: I so glad you did. It means so much to me. You know what this means don't you.

Erica: Really you want me to?

Bianca: Yes, No one can plan a Wedding like Erica Kane. (laughing)

Kendall: Your time starts NOW!

Ethan: Ok the reason I was talking to Lena was she wanted to get a job at Cambais. (lying)

Kendall: So? iYou lying S.O.B. How can I prove it though I can't let anything happen to Binks or the Magster/i

Ethan: So I told her no. (lying) But she kept call me and I kept telling her no.

Kendall: Why didn't you call the police iYou're up to something and she is involved/i

Ethan: I don't know I just figure that (cell phone rings)

Kendall: Times up (and walks away)

Ethan: Cambais.

JR: They should be arriving in Paris as we speak.

Ethan: You sure they know what are doing? I Don't want any screw ups this time.

JR: I'll personally fly over after the jet returns.

Ethan: Call when you arrive. (hangs up) iWhere did she go/i

Erica: (laughing) Hey what's that supposed to mean?

Bianca: Oh, nothing we'll call you when we have the date set.

Erica: Ok just please give me more then three weeks.

Bianca: I can't make any promises. (laughing) but I'll try. Bye Mother.

Erica: Goodbye sweetheart.

Bianca hung up and went back to the other room to join the others.

Maggie: So what did she say? Am I dead woman?

Bianca: No your not. (sitting no Maggie's lap) Braces yourself though. I said it was ok that she plans our wedding (cover her face with face)

Maggie: (laughing and pulling her hands down) It's ok baby if that's what you want you got it.

Bianca: Really, thank you Maggie. (kissing her) But she had one condition.

Maggie: What would that be?

Bianca: That we have to give her longer then three weeks.

Maggie: Well I can't make any promises I can't wait for you to be my wife. (hugging her waist)

bKnock, Knock/b

Maggie: I get it. (picking Bianca from her lap and placing her down on the couch)

Maggie: Yeah? That's weird.

Bianca: What is sweetheart.

Maggie: No one here. (looks down and pick something up) iWhat? You can't always be with her./i Not this not now!

TBC...

The Note

Kendall next step

The Investigator


	15. Trust

I own nothing I love you comments. things are going to get rock for BAM so but the have to if i don't want the story to be boring.

Enjoy.

Bianca: No you're not. (sitting on Maggie's lap) Brace yourself though. I said it was ok that she plans our wedding (cover her face with face)

Maggie: (laughing and pulling her hands down) It's ok baby if that's what you want you got it.

Bianca: Really, thank you Maggie. (kissing her) But she had one condition.

Maggie: What would that be?

Bianca: That we have to give her longer then three weeks.

Maggie: Well I can't make any promises I can't wait for you to be my wife. (hugging her waist)

bKnock, Knock/b

Maggie: I'll get it. (picking Bianca from her lap and placing her down on the couch)

Maggie: Yeah? That's weird.

Bianca: What is sweetheart?

Maggie: No one is out here. (looks down and pick something up) What? iYou can't always be with her/i. Not this not now!

bChapter 15/b

Anna: What is it?

Maggie: I don't know who was just here I think that they just left this. (giving Anna the note) Who cold have done this? Why?

Anna: I don't know, but I'll get Aidan right on it and that thing you want to Bianca.

Maggie: What thing? (looking at Bianca)

Anna: Well I'm going to get going so I can get started on this. (hugging both girls)

Bianca & Maggie: Anna.

Maggie: So... What thing was Anna talking about? (looking at Bianca)

Bianca: Maggie it's nothing you need to worry about.

Maggie: Bianca do you love me?

Bianca: Of course I do with all my heart. (looking her in the eyes) How could you ask me that?

Maggie: Well it seems to me that you don't love or trust me to tell what's going on. I mean the minute that I proposed to you, your problems became mine and visa versa. I mean Damn Bianca you're going to be my wife if you can't trust me with this are you going to be able to trust me with anything?

Bianca: Maggie I...(tearing up)

Maggie: No Bianca (tearing up) I love you and I will do anything and everything for you and our daughter. But you can't seem to trust me on this one thing. (walks to their bedroom)

Bianca: Maggie. (crying) I'm sorry. Just don't leave me.

Maggie: Come here look at this. (showing here some pictures) Do you see this. You me and Miranda. All the love and uTrust/u.

Bianca: You're right I should utrust/u in you and I do. I utrust/u in you. I utrust/u in us.

Maggie: Then tell me. I will never leave you even in death I will still be with you, are my other have my better half. (smiles) You complete me.

Bianca: That was cheesy Stone even for you.

Maggie: Hey! You know you can't resist the Stone charm. (smiles and kiss her)

Bianca: Yes your charm is mind blowing. (being sarcastic)

Maggie: If I remember correctly aren't you the one that is wearing my ring.(smiles)

Bianca: Yes I am and don't you forget it. (kiss her)

Maggie: Come tell me what going on. (pulls her to the couch with her and brings her on her lap) Tell Ms. Clause what's wrong. (winks)

Bianca: Ok Ms. Clause (laughs) Well I was going over some papers at work and I noticed that some funds were missing.

Maggie: And? (rubbing her hand up and down her back.)

Bianca: Well I called Ethan and asked him about it and he kinda got defensive. That's why Anna is going to have Aidan check it out her me. I don't want some kinda hostile take off or something.

Maggie: Was that so hard?

Bianca: I'm sorry Maggie I should have trusted you. You are going to be my wife and I know that I have to trust you if this is going to work. I love you so much.

Maggie: I love you too honey. Why don't you and I get to bed.

Bianca: Are you sure?

Maggie: More then ever. (kisser her)

Maggie stands up with Bianca in her arms and walks back to their bedroom. The door was close so Maggie kicked it in. She laid Bianca on the bed and went to shut the door. Maggie then leaned down and kissed her fiancée with love and passion.

Kendall had set her plan in motion, she just was waiting for Ethan so she can set phase to in motion.

Kendall: Come on Ethan call me.

(Cell phone rings)

Kendall: iGood Doggy/i. (answers the phone) What do you want?

Ethan: I want a second chance. I love you. I call the police and Lena is gone. (lying). It's over. Please say you forgive me.

Kendall: I don't forgive you but I'm willing to give you another chance.

Ethan: Thank you so much you won't regret this.

Kendall: I better not. iAnything to keep my niece, sister and her girlfriend safe./i

The next morning Maggie was the first to wake up. She love the smell of her fiance her arms were around her waist. She couldn't believe it. Last was the best night of her life she got engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world and then she made love to her. That's right made love not sex.

Maggie: Wow.

Bianca: Wow what?

Maggie: Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?

Bianca: Yeah! What about it?

Maggie: That's wow you're gorgeous. (kisses her)

Bianca: Yeah right I don't hold a candle to you.

Maggie: I beg to differ my dear. (as she place herself on top of her.)

Bianca: So...Umm.

Maggie: What?

Bianca: I...I... how was it? (mumbles)

Maggie: (laughs and whisper in her ear) I was amazing. Damn girl if I'd known it was going to be that good I would have switch to your team a long time ago. (laughs)

Bianca: Maggie, I'm being serious.

Maggie: So am I you rocked my world. It's was earthshaking it was like BAM! I have nothing but guys to compare it to but it was definitely the best I have ever had.

Bianca: Maggie are you serious? (blushing)

Maggie: As a heart attack. Now how bout I order my family some breakfast. (says between kisses)

Bianca: I loved that.

Maggie: Ok. (getting up to get dressed. sensing that Bianca was starring at her ass)

Bianca: I'll go check on Miranda.

Maggie: Ok. I do believe that you are starring at my naked ass Ms. Montgomery.

Bianca: Yeah what is I am it's mine to stare at. And that's Mrs. Montgomery-Stone you.

Maggie: Oh, I like the sound out that. (kisses her)

TBC...Coming up

Phase three of Kendall's plan

Surprise

Mystery Man


	16. The one and Only

ere the next update guys. Hope you are still liking it.

I own nothing.

Enjoy

Maggie: (laughs and whisper in her ear) I was amazing. Damn girl if I'd known it was going to be that good I would have switch to your team a long time ago. (laughs)

Bianca: Maggie, I'm being serious.

Maggie: So am I you rocked my world. It's was earthshaking it was like BAM! I have nothing but guys to compare it to but it was definitely the best I have ever had.

Bianca: Maggie are you serious? (blushing)

Maggie: As a heart attack. Now how bout I order my family some breakfast. (says between kisses)

Bianca: I loved that.

Maggie: Ok. (getting up to get dressed. sensing that Bianca was starring at her ass)

Bianca: I'll go check on Miranda.

Maggie: Ok. I do believe that you are starring at my naked ass Ms. Montgomery.

Bianca: Yeah what if I am it's mine to stare at. And that's Mrs. Montgomery-Stone to you.

Maggie: Oh, I like the sound out that. (kisses her)

bChapter 16/b

Cambais industries was empty for the most past. They were their to do their job and that was to make sure that Bianca Montgomery didn't make it out of their alive the next time seem cam in to work.

JR: Is it done if it is press a button.

This person that JR was talking to didn't talk unless they had to. He just pressed the button on the phone so JR knew it was done.

JR: Excellent, I'll be there to make sure that everything goes as planed.

(beep)

JR then hung up and called Ethan. Little did Ethan know Kendall heard his whole conversation with JR.

Ethan: Cambais.

JR: It's done. In two days BAM, they won't know what hit them.

Ethan: Once Bianca is out of the picture Cambais will be all mine and you'll get Chandler back.

Kendall: (whispers) Oh my God! iThose bastards/i

JR: Excellent keep in touch.

Ethan: Will do. (hangs up)

Kendall: Ethan there you are.

While Maggie order food Bianca went to check on Miranda. Still sound asleep she decided to call Kendall to tell her the wonderful news, even though she would be surprised if their mother hadn't told her already. She picks up her cell phone seeing that Maggie was still on the room phone. She looked loving at her wife to be and just smiled.

Kendall: Hey Binks. What's going on.

Bianca: Umm Kendall I have some news.

Kendall: What is it Binks? Did something happen to Miranda or Maggie or You?

Bianca: No it's nothing like that we're all fine. (feeling Maggie's arms around her) iOh now she up to something/i It's actually about me and Maggie though.

Kendall: What did she do did she break your heart already? I'll kick her ass.

Bianca: (laughs) That won't be necessary. You wont be place a foot anywhere on my fiancé ass. (waiting for her reaction)

Kendall: Then what did your fiancé do? iWait did she just say fiancé/i Did you just say fiancé?

Bianca: Uh Huh. (smiles)

Maggie: Yes she did Kendall. (smiles)

Kendall: Oh My God Binks this is amazing I have to come there and celebrate with the guys. Come on Binks let me throw you guys a party. Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee! With the whole family Mom, Uncle Jack, Reggie Lilly, everyone. Pretty please.

Bianca: Let me ask my wife to be. (smiles) iThat sounds wonderful, my wife to be/i. Maggie would you mind if Kendall throwing us an engagement party.

Kendall: Tell her I'll kick her ass if she doesn't let me.

Maggie: I heard that. (smiles and nods her head yes.)

Bianca: She said yes. (turns around in her arms and kisses her)

Maggie: Bye Kendall. (smiles and hangs up.)

Kendall: Maggie don't you.(hung up on)

Bianca: You know she is going to kill you that right. (smiles)

Maggie: (smiles) Yeah but not before I spend some more time with my wife to be.(in between kiss)

bKnock, Knock/b

Bell hop: Room service.

Maggie: I'll get that. My dear and you get our daughter so we can get. (runs to the door) You're doing it again.

Bianca: I'm not. i How does she do that it's like we're one person. Like she know what I'm think feeling and seeing. and she say I'm going to be the death of her./i

Maggie: Just go get our daughter. (winks)

Kendall: That little twerp. She did it again. I'm going to kill her. (smiles)

Ethan: Kill who?

Kendall: Oh umm Maggie she hung up on me again. (forgetting she was sitting with Ethan) I just found out her and my sister got engaged (smiles)

Ethan: Good for them.

Kendall: Yeah I'm going to throw them a party. So the whole family so going to go over.

Ethan: Oh. Do you mind if I tag along. iHere is my chance to keep an eye on things/i

Kendall: iYES/i Oh no the more the merrier. I'll just have to make sure that everyone is free. Cause will probably leave tonight.

Ethan: Ok so I'll just go home and pack. (hugs her goodbye) I love you so much.

Kendall: Me too. iJackass! Your ass going down Brit./i

Maggie and Bianca set at the table eating while Miranda sat in her high chair banging her spoon on her tray. When the phone started to ring off the hook.

bRing, Ring, Ring, Ring/b

Maggie: I'll get it. (getting up but is stop by Bianca.)

Bianca: No you won't this is our family time no phones during family time.

Maggie: Yes Mama. (sitting down as placing a kiss on her cheek.)

Answering Machine: bKendall: Hey guys just wanted to say that everyone is Gong-ho on coming out. No pun intended. (laughs) Anyway we should be there sometime tomorrow. Oh Ms. Stone I am going to kick your ass for hanging up on me again. Bye bye girls. love ya./b

Bianca: I told you. (laughing)

Maggie: I never doubted you. And I was scared of La Kane.

bRing, Ring, Ring, Ring/b

Maggie: Again, what are we Grand Central Station.

Answering Machine: bHello Bianca this is Aidan Anna told me to give you a call. It seem that you were right./b

Bianca: (looking at Maggie) Maggie?

Maggie: Go.

Bianca: (runs to phone) Hello Aidan I'm here.

Aidan: Oh hello. Well I was saying it seem that you were right. Someone was trying to take the company from you. I'm not sure who it is yet, But I know that they had Lena try to do it from the inside. But she screwed up and they got rid of her.

Bianca: No.

Maggie: What?

Bianca: Aidan said that Lena was involved with trying to take over Cambais, from me and they killed her when she screwed up.

Maggie: Oh my goodness.

Aidan: And for the Note you guys received it came from the one and only (line went dead)

Bianca: Aidan? What the heck.

Maggie: What? Happened?

Bianca: The line went dead just as he was telling me who the note can from.

Maggie: How convenient.

TBC...Coming Up

Party time.

The Three stooges

A date is set.

LOL I couldn't tell you yet guys :nana


	17. Catch you

Wow in one week and 17 chapters. What can I say I'm on a roll.

Keep the feedback coming.

I own nothing. Song by Jessica Simpson _With You._

Aidan: Oh hello. Well I was saying it seem that you were right. Someone was trying to take the company from you. I'm not sure who it is yet, But I know that they had Lena try to do it from the inside. But she screwed up and they got rid of her.

Bianca: No.

Maggie: What?

Bianca: Aidan said that Lena was involved with trying to take over Cambais, from me and they killed her when she screwed up.

Maggie: Oh my goodness.

Aidan: And for the Note you guys received it came from the one and only (line went dead)

Bianca: Aidan? What the heck.

Maggie: What? Happened?

Bianca: The line went dead just as he was telling me who the note can from.

Maggie: How convenient.

bChapter 17/b

Kendall: Come on guys we want to get there soon.

Reggie: Why are we going anyway?

Jackson: I don't know Kendall and Erica wont tell us. I'll they told me was that Maggie and Bianca wanted us to come and visit.

Reggie: J I'm telling you something is up. I bet those two are knocking them boots.

Erica: Reggie! (Holding back a smile)

Reggie: We all know those to are totally in love.

Lily: Knocking boots? I knock my boots I all the time.

Jackson: He didn't mean like that sweetheart.

Lily: What did you mean like Reggie?

Reggie: Umm... J help.

Jackson: So Lily are you ready to see your cousins Bianca and Miranda.

Lily: Miranda is my second cousin daughter of Bianca my first cousin.

Bianca: Yeah no kidding.

Maggie: Maybe he call back. In the mean time why don't I get Miranda ready for a bath and you clean up here.

Bianca: Hey Maggie?

Maggie: Yeah baby?

Bianca: Come here for a second.

Maggie: You're wish is my command my dear. What you is it that want?

Bianca: You have you syrup right there. (Pointing to her lips) No let in get it.

She slowly leaned in and kisses the syrup lips she wraps her arms around her waist. Maggie pulled her closer to her by bring her hands down to Bianca firm ass.

Maggie: You're not the other the only one who can look or for that matter touch. (Winks) If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was well. For lack of a better term "Just do it" (using air quotes and smiling)

Bianca: Well that wouldn't have been as much fun. (In between kisses) Would it?

Maggie: So Ms. Montgomery.

Bianca: (clears throat)

Maggie: Oh pardon moi. (Smiles) So Mrs. Montgomery-Stone.

Bianca: That's better.

Maggie: So when did you want to set a date.

Bianca: Date for what? (playing dense)

Maggie: Ugh. (Acting hurt)

Bianca: I'm kidding honey. (Kissing her)

Maggie: You better be.

Bianca: I don't.

Maggie: Well let me put it this how long will it take for your mother not to kill me for wanting to get married. I already know that 3 weeks is out of the question. Hmm? How about four weeks do you think she will kill me then?

Both: Yup. (laughing)

Maggie: Tell me. This is your special day you've been waiting for this your entire life. Me on the other hand I was just hoping to survive Gwen Stone.

Bianca: Maggie look at me this is our day no one else's we pick together.

Maggie: If I had it my way you would be my wife today. But I know that I would really be a Dead woman. At the hands of La Kane.

Bianca: She would have to get though me first. Nobody hurt my girl.

Maggie: "I'm your girl."(batting eye lashes)

Bianca: Maggie!

Maggie: I can't help it you're and easy target. Do you still love me?

Bianca: Always and forever. Now get our daughter cleaned up.

Maggie: Yes Mama. (salutes her and grabs Miranda for her bath)

JR: Yes I'm going there now Just get away form them when you get here and I'll call the third and we'll be waiting for you.

Ethan: Excellent. Will be we are landing at landing right now. Give me an half hour. (Hangs up)

JR: Be there in a half an hour.

(beep)

While Maggie was finishing up Miranda bath, Bianca sat on the couch and watched TV.

Bianca: How come you can how over 200 channel and there is nothing on. (Flipping channels) Nope. Nope. Seen it. Maggie are you almost done?

Maggie: Just a second.

Bianca: Hurry up I'm board. iI'll listen to some music./i (gets up to turn the radio on) Hmm. I love this song.

ibThe real me is a southern girl.

With her Levi's on and open heart.

Wish I could save the world.

Like I was supergirl.

The real me used to laugh all night.

Lying in the grass talkin' bout love.

But lately I've been jaded.

Life got so complicated.

I start thinkin about it.

I almost forgot what was it like.

To know when it feels right.

But with you.

I can let my hair down.

I can say anything crazy

I know you'll catch me.

Right before I hit the ground.

With nothin' but a T-shirt on.

I never felt so beautiful.

Baby as I do now.

Now that I'm with you./i/b

Maggie: I will you know. (wrapping her arms around her.)

Bianca: Will what?

Maggie: Catch you.

Bianca: I know. The same goes for you too. (Turns of the radio) I love you so much do you know that.

Maggie: I know. And I love you just as much. Three months.

Bianca: Three months?

Maggie: In three months time what do you say that you officially become Mrs. Montgomery-Stone?

Bianca: That's sounds wonderful. Mother will just have to get it done in three months I can't wait to be your wife.

Maggie: Me either baby. (Kisses her)

bKnock,Knock/b

Bianca: I got it. (She to can sense Maggie eyes on her) Now who's looking at who ass?

Maggie: Hey all is fair in love. (Smiling)

Bianca: Hello.

bSURPRISE/b

TBC... Coming up.

The Three stooges.

Party Time

BAM or should I say BOOM!


	18. Party Time

Here goes guys another chapter Hope you still enjoying this. Let the rocky road began.LOL

I own nothing

Enjoy.

Maggie: I will you know. (wrapping her arms around her.)

Bianca: Will what?

Maggie: Catch you.

Bianca: I know. The same goes for you too. (Turns off the radio) I love you so much do you know that.

Maggie: I know. And I love you just as much. Three months.

Bianca: Three months?

Maggie: In three months time what do you say that you officially become Mrs. Montgomery-Stone?

Bianca: That's sounds wonderful. Mother will just have to get it done in three months I can't wait to be your wife.

Maggie: Me either baby. (Kisses her)

**Knock,Knock**

Bianca: I got it. (She to can sense Maggie eyes on her) Now who's looking at who ass?

Maggie: Hey all is fair in love. (Smiling)

Bianca: Hello.

bSURPRISE/b

bChapter 18/b

Bianca: Ahh you're here!

Maggie: Who's here (coming out of the kitchen.)

Kendall: We're you little twerp.

Maggie: Oh Hi Kendall um about earlier. Umm.

Kendall: Oh you mean when you hung up on me.

Maggie: Yeah that. (backing up against a wall) Bianca, honey little help here.

Bianca: Hey, you brought it on yourself. (laughing)

Maggie: Some people you're. Look Kendall I'm sorry.

Kendall: You're not but you will be. (standing face to face with her now brings her arms up to hug her.)

Maggie: Kendall! (being hugged).

Kendall: You hurt my sister I will kill you.

Maggie: I'm alive.

Bianca: Yeah it looks like you got lucky. (laughing)

Maggie: You think this is funny do you?

Bianca: Well I told you note to hang up on her.

Maggie: Well could you really blame me for wanting to be with my beautiful fiancée?

Reggie: Fiancée? So Maggie you finally coming to you senses and hitting that huh?

All: Reggie!

Reggie: I'm just stating the obvious.

Lily: What are you Maggie hitting?

Maggie: Umm... My books if I want become a Doctor I have to hit the books. (giving Reggie the death stare)

Reggie: Yeah. What she said. iMan if looks could kill I'd been dead 10 times by now./i.

Jackson: So that's why were here? You guys are engaged?

Maggie & Bianca: Yes (smiling at each other)

Kendall: So let me see it.

Bianca: She what?

Maggie: I think she means the ring honey.

Bianca: Oh. I think some of you hair color is rubbing off on me. (laughs)

Maggie: Hey don't blame me I not a natural blond you got that all by yourself.

Kendall: (laughing) Yes I meant the ring. You two are two cute. Wow Maggie it's beautiful.

Maggie: Nothing but the best for my girl. (wrapping her arm around her waist.)

Kendall: So lets get this party started.

Bianca: Well do you mind if you get started with out me I have to grab something at work.

Maggie: Do you have to?

Bianca: Yes it's something for you.

Maggie: Ok. I'll miss you. (lovingly kisses on the lips)

Kendall: (clears throat)

Bianca: Oh sorry guys. Oh Uncle Jack do you mind coming with me I need you help on something.

Jackson: Sure sweetheart.

Bianca: We'll be back in a bit.

Maggie: Wait!

Bianca: Honey what is it?

Maggie: I love you. (kissing her goodbye)

Bianca: (moans as pulls away) I love you too. Have fun. (winking)

While all is was happen no on noticed that Ethan had slipped out. of the apartment to go to Cambais to meet up with the other two who he had told them to meet him there.

Ethan: Meet me at Cambais and will get the files out self and will sit get rid of her.

JR: We'll be there.

Jackson: So what did you need me for?

Bianca: Well I wanted to Maggie something very special for a wedding present.

Jackson: Well sweetheart I'll do anything to help but I don't see how I can.

Bianca: That's where you are wrong. You're the perfect person. I want you to drafts up some papers so Maggie will become Miranda's other parent legally.

Jackson: That's a wonderful idea. I'll get right on it.

Bianca: Thank you so much Uncle Jack. This she going to mean so much to her.

Jackson: Yeah but I bet not much as marring you will. She is so in love with you.

Bianca: I know. I couldn't imagine my life with out her.

Ethan: Hurry up JR. She'll be her any minute.

Jonathon: You said that Maggie won't get hurt.

JR: And she won't once Bianca is out of the picture Maggie will be all yours.

Jonathon: Good cause no one can love her like me.

JR: Crap!

Ethan: What?

JR: I fell into a trap and we are stuck in here.

Ethan: What do you mean stuck?

JR: Just what I said stuck. We're as good as dead.

Driver: We're here Ms. Montgomery.

Bianca: Thank you. And it's Bianca.

Bianca set into Cambais not knowing this would be the last time she did so.

TBC...Coming up

Something is not right and more.

Hate me now but I promise you'll love me later.


	19. Boom

Let the hating begin. I own nothing

Enjoy.

Jonathon: Good cause no one can love her like me.

JR: Crap!

Ethan: What?

JR: I fell into a trap and we are stuck in here.

Ethan: What do you mean stuck?

JR: Just what I said stuck. We're as good as dead.

Driver: We're here Ms. Montgomery.

Bianca: Thank you. And it's Bianca.

Bianca set into Cambais not knowing this would be the last time she did so.

bChapter 19/b

Reggie: So Maggie, are you getting cold feet about marrying my cousin.

Maggie: Nah. Never. I mean come Reggie have you seen Bianca. I mean Damn!

Kendall: Are you over here drooling over my sister?

Maggie: Kendall have you seen your sister?

Kendall: You're such a guy.

Maggie: I can't help it she is a hotty, and fox and a tiger in the bed.

Kendall: Eww. T.M.I. So Mags have you and my sister set a date yet.

Maggie: Well yeah. Kendall do me a favor. (getting up) Remember that if anything happens to Bianca will be very unhappy. I am about to make the announcement right now and I don't won't have to endure the wrath of La Kane.

Kendall: Maggie!

Maggie: Remember a very unhappy Bianca if anything happens to me. She'll get ya with kindness and then she goes in for the kill.

Kendall: Fine!

Maggie: Attention everyone I have an announcement to make and, I wish Bianca was still here but I guess their no time like the present though. Bianca and myself have decide to have our Wedding three months form today.

Erica: Three months. Are you insane that's no time to plan a wedding.

Maggie: At least it's not three weeks (smiling and still hiding behind Kendall)

Erica: You little.

Maggie: I'm outta here. (running to their bedroom and locking the door.

Ethan: What do you mean we are stuck?

JR: Well their is something in her system that traps unauthorized users. i.e. us in the room. Only way here out of here is the police or in our case. Dying.

Ethan:How long til the bomb goes off?

Jonathon: Five minutes.

JR: I got to hand it to her she's not dumb.

(cell phones rings)

Ethan: Cambais.

Guy: She just walked in the building.

Ethan: Good. (hangs up)

JR: What?

Ethan: She just walked in the building.

Jonathon: If we're going to die at least she won't get Maggie.

Maggie: Whoa that was close. I am not going out there while HurriKane Erica is going on. I going to wait til she dies down. Or a least Bianca gets home. I hope that will be soon.

Flash

iBianca: I cherish every part of you. You're are Extremely, Beautifully, Lovable!

Maggie: You love me as a friend... You love me just as a friend.

Bianca: No. It's some much more than that.

kiss

Moans from both girls as Maggie breaks the kiss.

Bianca: I...I think that I was wrong. I think that I've fallen in love with you./i

Flash

Flash

iMaggie: I'm sorry I just can't help it I am so happy to see you. (hands her the flowers)

Bianca: What are these for?

Maggie: Just because you are you. And the fact that I'm sorry for running out on you again. I've hurt you so many times and if it takes all my life to make it up to you I will. I'm so sorry. Like I told Kendall earlier I've fallen head over heals madly deeply in love with you. I don't know how or why it just happened.

As Maggie kept up with her rambling she hadn't noticed that Bianca had moved closer to her.

Maggie turned to look at Miranda.

Maggie: When I look at Miranda I know that I can't live my life with out her. Then I look at you and I see the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen. You are my life line you are the air that I breathe. If it weren't for you I would be married to that jerk Jonathon and (cut off by Bianca's lips on here own.)

Maggie:...Oh my God Bianca is kissing me. This feels good, So right. (pulls away from the kiss) So I guess this means that you forgive me.

Bianca: Maggie?

Maggie: (Still in a daze) Uh Huh?

Bianca: Shut up (and reclaims Maggie's lips.) This is a dream come true.

Maggie: Bianca as much as I hate to do this we need to talk. (she say in between kisses)

Bianca: OK (starts to pout)

Maggie: Oh no not that look she knows that I can't say no to her when she looks at me like that. Oh don't give me that look. Come on you know I can't resist you when you look at me like that.

Bianca: I know. Is it working?

Maggie: Maybe. (with that she reclaimed her lips) To hell with it. What's one more kiss gonna hurt? Hopefully i'll be able to kiss those lushes lips for the rest of our lives./i

Flash

Flash

iMaggie: Hi Kendall!

Kendall: What? (now realizing what was going on) Oh my God...Ewwww. Can't you tell her to keep her hands off of you for one second.

Bianca: If I have anything about it that will never happen again.

Maggie: Bye Kendall! (and she grabs Bianca phone and hangs it up)

Bianca: Maggie!

Maggie: Like you weren't think about doing it. (and give here a mischievous grin) Look me in the eyes and tell me you weren't.

Bianca: I wasn't (smiles)

Maggie: Lair! (smiles)

Bianca: Am not. You know me so well

Maggie: Bianca Christine Montgomery! You're lying and you know it!

Bianca: Well... what if I am? What are you going to do about it? (winks)

Maggie: This! (as she took Bianca lips in her own)/i

Flash

Flash

iMaggie: Oh I forgot something. (Runs back into Bianca's room)

Bianca: What did you forget?

Maggie: This! (and kisses Miranda on the cheek) Bye munchkin see you in a bit. (turns to run back out the door.)

Bianca: Uh! What about me?

Maggie: Oh right. (with a mischievous grin on face)

Just when Maggie leans down to kiss Bianca on the lips she stop and patted her on the head.

Bianca: Maggie! (getting upset) I can't believe she just patted me on the head! What am I her dog?

Maggie: (laughing and Bianca reaction) What? (with now straight face) Oh. (and leans down and give a passion filled kiss, as she pulls away she whisper something in her ear.) I could never forget you. (smiles and runs out the door.) I LOVE YOU!

Bianca: I LOVE YOU TOO. (she said to a long gone Maggie.)/i

Flash

Flash

iMaggie: Huh? What? (still waking up) Bianca baby what wrong?

Bianca: Maggie Miranda is missing. She not in her room.

Maggie: Huh?

Bianca: Miranda's missing!

Maggie: Oh (staring to comprehend what Bianca was saying and starts to laugh)

Bianca: Maggie what's so funny? Our daughter is missing.

Maggie: Wait hold on a sec... (realizing what Bianca had said) Wait our daughter? That's the first time she has called her our daughter.

Bianca: Yeah our daughter. I have always consider you as her other mother./i

Flash

Flash

iMaggie: You and are my first my last and my everything. Bianca Christine Montgomery well you make the you make me the luckiest woman on earth and become Mrs. Mary Margaret Stone. (pulling the ring out)

Bianca just sat there and looked at Maggie in shock. Maggie was stating to get nervous.

Maggie: Ok I guess this was to soon. I'm sorry that asked I guess since I thought I was ready you would be but I guess not I'm so sorry I asked forget I even said anything.

When Maggie tried to get up so was stopped my Bianca grabbing here arm.

Maggie: I just go pack my bags and get out of you hair and ...

Bianca: Maggie shut up! (tears in her eyes) And yes I would be honor to Mrs. Mary Margaret Stone.

Maggie: Really?

Bianca: Yes really. (smiling though her tears)

bI'd never lived

I'd never lived

Before!...

Your!...

Love!.../b

Maggie: Oh my goodness Bianca you don't know how happy you've made me. (hugs her and picks her up and spins her around)

Bianca: I think I have an idea. (smiles and kisses her on the lips)

Maggie: May I? (putting her down)

Bianca: I thought you would never asks./i

Flash

Maggie: What the heck? Why am I seeing flashes of our life. Something is not right I have to call her to see if she is ok. (picked up the phone and calls Bianca's cell phone) Come on baby pick up. Pick up.

Bianca: Bianca Montgomery-Stone.

Maggie: Are you ok?

Bianca: Maggie, honey is that you?

Maggie: Bianca, I can't hear you are you ok.

Bianca: Maggie hold on I can't her you. I'm going to go outside hold on.

Maggie: Bianca are you ok?

Bianca: What?

BOOM!

Maggie: BIANCA!

TBC...Coming up

Something not right part DEUX and more.

:coach come on bring it on I'm ready for you.


	20. Somethings not Right

I own Nothing

You guys are wonderful. but if you remember correctly I put clues all though all through the story. About how the are apart of each other and they could feel if something was wrong.

Enjoy

Maggie: What the heck? Why am I seeing flashes of our life. Something is not right I have to call her to see if she is ok. (picked up the phone and calls Bianca's cell phone) Come on baby pick up. Pick up.

Bianca: Bianca Montgomery-Stone.

Maggie: Are you ok?

Bianca: Maggie, honey is that you?

Maggie: Bianca, I can't hear you are you ok.

Bianca: Maggie hold on I can't her you. I'm going to go outside hold on.

Maggie: Bianca are you ok?

Bianca: What?

BOOM

Maggie: BIANCA!

bChapter 20/b

Maggie: Oh no I can't be losing her I just found her. Bianca Honey if you can hear me say something.

Kendall: Maggie open up what's wrong?

Maggie: Bianca? (line went) No (starts crying and opens the door)

Kendall: What's wrong.

Maggie: We have to get to Cambais and find her. She just has to be ok.

Kendall: What are you talking about Maggie?

Maggie: (In hysterics) I called her to make she was alright and to see what time she was coming home, because for some reason I started to have these flashes of moments that we had together. So I called her to make sure she was ok and I called her I couldn't hear her but then I heard this BOOM over the phone.

Kendall: Maggie your rambling.

Maggie: We have to find her.

Reggie: On Man! (from the living room)

Maggie: What? (run in the living room)

Reggie: I was just flipping through the channels and found this.

NEWS: BREAKING NEWS: It has just be reported that Cambais Industries has just exploded it. Scores say that No body have been found but it found it will be a search and recover mission.

Maggie: NOOOOOOOOO! (tears in her eye) We have to get there.

Kendall: You can't drive this this I'll take you. Lets go. (grabbing her and running out the door.)

Maggie and Kendall were out the door while the others waited and hope that Bianca would call.

Bianca has lying under debris after the explosion because she was outside because she had been talking to Maggie at the time. So the explosion had just knocked the wind out of her.

Bianca: (cough) Oww. Oh my God Maggie. She must think I'm dead. iMy phone were is it/i I have to get to her make sure she knows that I'm ok. (cough) iCome on Bianca get up/i

Just then Maggie and Kendall just got there.

Maggie: Oh My God. Bianca! Bianca Baby where are you! (yelling)

Bianca: Maggie? (whispering) Maggie is that you? (a little louder)

Kendall: Bianca! Come Binks if you can hear us say something. (yelling)

Maggie: Bianca baby answer me! I can't lose you.

Bianca: Maggie I'm over here. (louder than before)

Kendall: Bianca!

Bianca: Maggie, Kendall over here.

Maggie: Shh did you here that?

Bianca: Maggie over here. (gathering all her strength to raise her hand)

Maggie: Oh my God over there Kendall she over there. (running toward the debris.)

Bianca: Maggie over here.

Maggie: Sweetheart I here can you here me? Are you ok? (taking hold of her hand)

Bianca: (starts crying) Yes, and yes. I fine just got the wind knocked out of me.

Maggie: I was so scared that I lost you when you didn't answer me on the phone.

Bianca: I know I was half why across the road and the building blow up and my phone flew out of my hands. I like it or not Stone you're stuck with me for life.

Maggie: (laughing and crying) Oh that's something I can get use to.

While Maggie was talking to Bianca Kendall had managed to wrangler up a couple of Firefighters to get the debris off of Bianca.

Firefighter 1: Excuse me Miss, you have to back up so we can move this.

Maggie: Honey I not going anywhere. (backing up) I be right here. Baby you'll never believe this, I told you mother about you wedding date.

Bianca: Really, how well did that go over? (laugh while the debris was being pulled off her.)

Maggie: Well she I'll most killed me. (laughing) But I had the next best thing to you protecting me. Kendall!

Bianca: Kendall! How did you mange that?

Maggie: I told her that you would be very unhappy if something happen to me. (laughing)

Kendall: You've got yourself a smart one Binks. She wasn't about to take the wrath of La Kane so she made me face her.

Bianca: That's why I'm marrying her, she's smart, beautiful, and a body of a Goddess, and she had my heart from day one. Plus I have always had a thing for Doctors. (finally debris being lifted from her.)

Kendall: T.M.I. Binks.

Guy: Miss let the EMTs check you out.

Bianca: I'm fine really I just got the wind knock out of me.

Kendall: Bianca just let them check you out.

Bianca: I'm fine really Kendall.

Maggie: Please do it for me. I could live if something happen to you. (tears in her eyes)

Bianca: Ok fine but hurry up.

Maggie: Thank you, baby.

Bianca: Anything for you.

The EMTs checked Bianca out and gave her the all clear. While Maggie and Kendall looked on lovingly.

Maggie: I so happy she is ok.

Kendall: Me too.

Maggie: If she would have...(tears in her eyes)

Kendall: Don't even say it she didn't she right there. She is fine.

Bianca: Yes I'm fine just fine. If had been for you phone call I might not have been. (bring Maggie into a tight hug.)

Maggie: I just felt that something wasn't right. Because I just started to have Flashes of our life. I when I proposed and stuff. It scared the hell out of me and I heard that BOOM. I was sure that I lost you.

Kendall: Come guys least get home.

Maggie: Ok, I never letting you out of my site for the next 60 or 70 years.

Bianca: I think I can live with that. (giving her a kiss and walking hand in hand to the car.)

TBC... Coming up

Family Reunion

Maggie starts school

The Aftermath

QUOTE I gotta hurt them a little. But no killing or shooting or anything that involves putting BAM in the hospital. I Promise./QUOTE I said that over on LIZ's board and I meant it.


	21. Family Reunion

I own nothing

Feedback keep it coming

Maggie: Thank you, baby.

Bianca: Anything for you.

The EMTs checked Bianca out and gave her the all clear. While Maggie and Kendall looked on lovingly.

Maggie: I so happy she is ok.

Kendall: Me too.

Maggie: If she would have...(tears in her eyes)

Kendall: Don't even say it she didn't she right there. She is fine.

Bianca: Yes I'm fine just fine. If had been for you phone call I might not have been. (bring Maggie into a tight hug.)

Maggie: I just felt that something wasn't right. Because I just started to have Flashes of our life. I when I proposed and stuff. It scared the hell out of me and I heard that BOOM. I was sure that I lost you.

Kendall: Come guys least get home.

Maggie: Ok, I never letting you out of my site for the next 60 or 70 years.

Bianca: I think I can live with that.(giving her a kiss and walking hand in hand to the car.)

**Chapter 21**

Everyone was waiting for some kind of news if Bianca saw ok or not. When the door open to reveal that answer.

Reggie: B! You're ok.

Erica: Oh Sweetheart we were so worried about you.

Bianca: I know I'm fine just got the wind knocked out of me. (Hugging her but not letting go of Maggie's hand.)

Reggie: So B how did you get out?

Bianca: Well it was Maggie, if she hadn't called me I wouldn't have gotten out of there.

Reggie: How did you know Mags?

Maggie: After running into our room after I told you guys about our wedding date. I just felt that was something wrong, and I called her and she could hear me. So i guess that's when she started to walk out of the building.

Reggie: Wow you guys must really have a connection.

Maggie & Bianca: Yeah. (laughing)

Bianca: So mom I heard you went after Maggie?

Erica: Well three months is not enough time to plan a wedding.

Maggie: Like I said it could be three weeks. (smiling and hiding behind Bianca this time.)

Erica: Why you little. (making her to Maggie but Bianca stops her)

Bianca: Now mother she's right. We could be getting married in three week, but we're not we're giving you time to do it. Plus with Maggie going to start school soon. I wouldn't want the happiest day of our lives to interfere with school. Even though I know she'll say it wont. But I know that being doctor is important to her so it's important to me.

Erica: Ok Sweetheart.

Maggie: Besides if Erica Kane can't put together a wedding in three months, fit for a Queen. (pointing to Bianca) Then their is no hope for any of us. (laughing)

Kendall: When you're right you're right little one. (laughing)

Maggie: Hey I'm always right. When have I never been right?

Kendall: Well when you said you did like my sister that way. (using air quotes)

Reggie: Oh Mags their was the time you said you didn't love B.

Maggie: Ok I get it.

Jackson: When you said you and Bianca were just friends.

Erica: When you said that you didn't have feeling for my daughter.

Bianca: Oh and their was that time you said you were into guys. (laughing)

Maggie: OK! (laughing) I've been wrong several times but I'm going to make up for that for the rest of my life. (pulling Bianca in for a Kiss)

All: AWWW! (while they are still kissing)

Kendall: You to need to get a room. First it was Maggie saying that Bianca was a tiger in bed.

Bianca: Maggie! (blushing)

Kendall: Then Bianca, saying that Maggie has a body of a Goddess.

Maggie: Bianca! (in a mocking tone)

Kendall: Just get a room already. (laughing)

Aidan: Bloody hell.

Anna: What is it?

Aidan: Well it seem that Jonathon was the one sent the note. Apparently a bomb just went off at Cambais and he was the one who set it, and he was inside a long with Ethan and JR. I can't believe it I have to get there now.

Anna: I'll call and tell then you are on the way.

Maggie: So I don't know about everyone else but I'm starving.

Bianca: Honey you are always hungry.

Maggie: Hey I'm hurt. (smiling and holding her heart.)

Bianca: Yeah sure you are. (Kissing her on the lips) But I'm sure everyone could go for some food.

Maggie: Ok I'll order and then we can...

(Phone Rings)

Maggie: Hold on. (Goes to be the phone.) Montgomery-Stone Residence Maggie speaking. (smiles and winks at Bianca)

Anna: Hello Maggie this is...

Maggie: Anna! How is it going? What's up?

Anna: Good and I just wanted to tell you that Aidan was on his way with news about the note.

Just as Anna was finishing saying this someone knocked on the door.

Maggie: Thanks Anna I think he's here now talk to you later.

Anna: Bye Maggie.

Bianca: Aidan what are you doing here?

Aidan: Well I have news about the note and the missing funds.

Bianca: Ok come on in.

Maggie: So Aidan who was it from. The last time we heard from you the line went dead.

Aidan: Well It was Jonathon, he was working for JR who in turn was working for Ethan.

Kendall: I knew it. I heard him talking about to JR about stealing Cambais from Miranda.

Maggie: I'll kill them.

Aidan: That won't be necessary Jonathon was the one who put the bomb in Cambais. And all three of them were in there.

Kendall: Well I say good riddance.

Reggie: Jonboy deserved that after what her did to Maggie. No body mess with my family and gets away with it. (Hugging Maggie and Bianca.)

Maggie: How are we family again? (looking at Reggie and lighting the mood.)

Reggie: Well once my dad marries Erica me and B will be Step-brother and Sister and once you marry her we'll be Step-brother and Sister-in-laws. If those even exist.

Jackson: I think that's about right, But we all have consider you a part of this family for a long time.

Kendall: Well some of us. (looking at Erica)

Erica: What?

Maggie: (laughs) Well thanks for telling us Aidan but I'm getting a little tried.

Reggie: I thought you were hungry.

Maggie: I am but I also have to get enough sleep. I have my first class tomorrow.

Bianca: Yeah I'm kinda beet too. (fake yawning and winks at Maggie)

Reggie: I saw that.

Maggie: Saw What? (taking Bianca hand and running to their room) Can you guys take Miranda when you leave. Thanks. (shuts and locks door.)

Lily: Dad if they are so tired why did they run into their room. And Why did they say take Miranda?

Jackson: Well...Umm I guess they are really tired and don't want to get up in the middle of the night.

Maggie: Baby I was so worried about you today.

Bianca: I know I was so scared I'll I kept thinking was I had to get back to my girls.

Maggie: I think that Reggie was right, we do have some kinda of connection. It's like our hearts our...

Both: One.

Maggie: I love you so much Bianca Christine.

Bianca: I love you too Mary Margaret. (smiles)

Maggie: You know you are the only one that can call me that and live to tell about it.

Bianca: Well I hope so. I know every single part of your body. (kiss her on the neck)

Maggie: (moans) You do huh?

Bianca: Yes I do. (Lifting her shirt above her head.)

Maggie: Well I would be very disappointed if you didn't. (now taking off Bianca shirt and and pushing her to the bed.) But I have to say though their are only so many times that I can have you calling me that with out me having to punishes you.

Bianca: And what would that punishment be?

Maggie: This. (pulling her into a kiss and pulling the cover over there heads.)

Reggie: Yeah J I think we should get out of here now before we hear something that you will have to explain to Lily.

Jackson: You're right Reggie lets go. (and they grab Miranda and walk out the door.)

TBC...Coming Up

Maggie goes to school

Oh No she didn't

And a very board Bianca


	22. Kelly Walker

I own nothing All the AMC characters belong to AMC.

But I do own Kelly Walker

Enjoy

Maggie: I love you so much Bianca Christine.

Bianca: I love you too Mary Margaret. (smiles)

Maggie: You know you are the only one that can call me that and live to tell about it.

Bianca: Well I hope so. I know every single part of your body. (kiss her on the neck)

Maggie: (moans) You do huh?

Bianca: Yes I do. (Lifting her shirt above her head.)

Maggie: Well I would be very disappointed if you didn't. (now taking off Bianca shirt and pushing her to the bed.) But I have to say though their are only so many times that I can have you calling me that with out me having to punishes you.

Bianca: And what would that punishment be?

Maggie: This. (pulling her into a kiss and pulling the cover over there heads.)

Reggie: Yeah J I think we should get out of here now before we hear something that you will have to explain to Lily.

Jackson: You're right Reggie lets go. (and they grab Miranda and walk out the door.)

**Chapter 22**

Maggie and Bianca lay to together in bed wrapped in each others arms. When they were woken up by the most annoying sound.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Maggie: (groans) Stupid alarm clock. (hits the snooze button)

Bianca: Maggie honey you have to get up. (arms still wrapped around Maggie's waist.)

Maggie: No, I like it just were I am.

Bianca: Mary Margaret Stone if you don't get up right now! (now propping her self up on her elbows.)

Maggie: Using the full name huh? That's doesn't mean I'm going to get up. (turning her back to Bianca)

Bianca: Fine two can play that game. No kisses for you today if you don't get up in the next 5 seconds. Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Zer..

Maggie: Ok, I'm up see.

Bianca: Yes. Now get in the shower.

Maggie: Wanna join? (raising her eyebrow)

Bianca: No. Because if I do you'll be late for class.

Maggie: Please. (puppy dog eyes)

Bianca: Maggie (whining and close her eyes) We can't but I'll tell you what I will do I'll go make you some breakfast. (getting up eyes still close)

Maggie seeing that Bianca still had her eyes close she decided to be a little mischievous and stand in her way.

Bianca: Oof. Maggie. What are you doing?

Maggie: I am just standing here you ran to me. (smiling)

Bianca: Maggie come on you'll be late. What will it take for you to go get ready?

Maggie: Well (cut of by Bianca)

Bianca: Besides making love again. You kinda wore me out late night how my time was it?

Maggie: (smiles) Well I told you, that you were amazing. Umm how about a good morning kiss. Cause between you tell me to get up, and then using my full name to get me up then finally threating me with me kisses for a whole day you kinda failed at give me one. I mean how is a girl supposed to start her day with out a kiss from her beautiful fiancée?

Bianca: Well you drive a hard bargain Stone. But when you're right you're.

Maggie: I'm always right.

Bianca: Do I have remind you of last night?

Maggie: No.

Bianca: Now do you want you kiss or not.

Maggie: Hum..(cut off by Bianca lips own her own)

Bianca: Good Morning. (as she pulls away) Now get in the shower.

Maggie: Huh? That's was just wrong Montgomery.

Bianca: Whatever just get in the shower.

Kendall: I can't believe that all of them were involved. All just to get Cambais from a little baby.

Reggie: Yeah that was messed up. Can you imagine not having anyone that cares about you at home.

Kendall: Oh My God Ryan...

Maggie was just sitting in the limo going to the University. When her cell phone rang. She immediately know who it was.

Maggie: Hi sweetheart.

Bianca: Hello to you too are you there yet?

Maggie: Actually we just pulled up.

Bianca: Ok I wanted to wish you good luck on your first day. And I love you so much.

Maggie: Aww, thank you baby, and I love you too. Oh and before I forget are you free for lunch?

Bianca: Yeah with Cambais Blown up I'll be working out of the office for a while why?

Maggie: I want to have lunch with Maggie two favorite girls. (smiles)

Bianca: Of course we free for you.

Maggie: I was talking about Erica and Kendall. (laughing)

Bianca: Maggie!

Maggie: I'm only kidding sweetheart.

Bianca: You better be.

Maggie: So I'll call you when I'm out of class.

Bianca: Ok love you.

Maggie: I love you too.

Maggie hung up with Bianca and stepped in to her class. She took a seat at one of the lab tables and waited the class to start.

Girl: Hello I said is this sit taken?

Maggie: Oh no I'm sorry I was just day dreaming.

Girl: About, if you don't mind me asking.

Maggie: Oh my fiancée and our daughter.

Girl: Oh that's sweet. I'm Kelly Walker by the way. (extending her hand and smiling)

Maggie: Maggie Stone. Nice to meet you.

Kelly: So what's your fiancée like he must be wonderful if you day dream about him.

Maggie: Well actually she is. (smiling) Her name is Bianca.

Kelly: Really. _She's gay? _She must be wonderful. I can tell by the look on your face.

Maggie: She is. (beaming)

Kelly: We'll you'll have to introduce us sometime. _So I can see my competition_.

Maggie: Yeah I'll do that.

Professor: Good Morning Class.

Kelly just stared at Maggie, but this was lost on Maggie because she was now paying attention to the professor.

TBC...Coming Up A very board Bianca

Kendall tell Ryan

Kelly and Bianca meet.


	23. What Will It Hurt

I own nothing I none of the CH. from AMC but I do own Kelly Walker and Robert West.

Feedback yes

Enjoy

Maggie: Oh no I'm sorry I was just day dreaming.

Girl: About, if you don't mind me asking.

Maggie: Oh my fiancée and our daughter.

Girl: Oh that's sweet. I'm Kelly Walker by the way. (extending her hand and smiling)

Maggie: Maggie Stone. Nice to meet you.

Kelly: So what's your fiancée like he must be wonderful if you day dream about him.

Maggie: Well actually she is. (smiling) Her name is Bianca.

Kelly: Really. _She's gay?_ She must be wonderful. I can tell by the look on your face.

Maggie: She is. (beaming)

Kelly: We'll you'll have to introduce us sometime. So I can see my competition.

Maggie: Yeah I'll do that.

Professor: Good Morning Class.

Kelly just stared at Maggie, but this was lost on Maggie because she was now paying attention to the professor.

**Chapter 23**

Bianca just sat around the house with Miranda with her Mother and Maggie at class she found herself being absolutely board. Their were at least there hour till lunch with Maggie. But day dreaming only seem fitting.

Flash

_PA: Paging Dr. Montgomery-Stone._

_Maggie: That's me. (smiling)_

_Doctor: Mrs. Montgomery-Stone, you're wife just called and she said her water just broke._

_Maggie: Are you serious? (smiling)_

_Doctor: Yup._

_Maggie: How long ago did she call?_

_Bianca: Maggie! Honey. (coming in the ER.)_

_Maggie: Thanks. Gotta go. (smiling and running to her wife)_

_Doctor: No problem. Congratulation! (to a already going Maggie)_

_Bianca: Maggie my water broke._

_Maggie: I heard. (smiling) Come on that's get you to the delivery room. (pushing her in a wheel chair.)_

_Doctor: Ok is Mrs. Montgomery-Stone your all most ready to deliver._

_Maggie: Just breathe honey._

_Bianca: Maggie?_

_Maggie: Yes?_

_Bianca: Next time you're carrying the baby._

_Maggie: Next time?_

_Bianca: Yes. Three for me and none her you._

_Maggie: (laughing) Keeping track huh?_

_Bianca: Yes. _

_Maggie: We'll if you want one more I'll give it to you._

_Bianca: Who said anything about one more? (grinning)_

_Maggie: Oh lord. (laughing)_

Flash

Bianca day dream was interrupted by a knock at the door.

**Knock, Knock**

Bianca: Hold on I'm coming. (getting up) Yeah. (opening door)

Kendall: Hey Binks I hope you don't mind me bringing Miranda back earlier. (putting in her Play pen)

Bianca: No that's fine with Maggie at class, I'm kinda board. What's wrong?

Kendall: Well, last night I was talking to Reggie last he said something that made me realize that someone needs to tell Ryan about Jonathon's death.

Bianca: Oh My God I forgot about him.

Kendall: Yeah well, I'm going to fly out and tell him it in person he doesn't need to hear it by phone.

Bianca: You're right. Go I'll be fine.

Kendall: Bye Binks. I love you.

Bianca: Love you too. (shuts the door.)

Professor: Well ladies and gentleman. One last reminder before I let you go. Get to know the person that is sitting next to you, because they will be your lab partner for the rest of the semester . Have a Good Afternoon I'll see you Wednesday.

Kelly: Looks like your stuck with me. _Perfect! _(winks and smiles and Maggie)

Maggie: Looks like. _Did she just wink at me?_ (gave her an uneasy smile) Well I gotta go I'm meeting my girls. (smiles)

Kelly: Oh really? This would be a perfect time to meet them.

Maggie: Well, I don't know.

Kelly: Come on there is no time like the present.

Maggie: Let me call her to see if it is ok. (picking up her cell phone and calling home.)

Bianca: Montgomery-Stone residence.

Maggie: Yes I was looking for a Bianca Montgomery.

Bianca: Oh their is no one here by that name.

Maggie: Damn, well you sound like a nice enough young lady, I was planning to have lunch with my fiancée. I am sure she wouldn't mind me ditching her.

Bianca: The hell she wouldn't.

Maggie: (laughing) Baby I'm just kidding.

Bianca: I know. Are you done with class?

Maggie: Yup, that's why I called you, my lab partner wanted to meet you. If that's so.

Bianca: That's fine I would love to meet the person who going to help my wife to be a doctor. Have I told you that I have a thing for doctors?

Maggie: Yes. (blushing)

Bianca: Well then I see you guys in about twenty minutes. I love you.

Maggie: I love too sweetie. (hangs up) Well she said ok they'll be here in twenty minutes. You'll love she amazing.

Kelly: I'm sure I will. _Not! _(Smiles)

Kendall had landed in Pine Valley but it was to late to Ryan, so decided to go to the Valley Inn for a drink.

Bartender: What can I get you Ms.?

Kendall: Scotch on the rocks.

Bartender: Coming right up.

Guy: Rough night?

Kendall: You talking to me?

Guy: What are you Robert Denerio?

Kendall: (laughing) No, Kendall Hart. And you would be?

Guy: Robert, Robert West.

Kendall: Well nice to meet you Robert, Robert West. (laugh)

Maggie: There she is! (Pointing and running to Bianca) Bianca!

Bianca: Maggie. (Smiles) Hi sweetheart. (Brings her in for a kiss) I missed you.

Maggie: I missed you to. Now where's my little girl.

Bianca: In the car.

Kelly: (clears her throat)

Maggie: Oh. I'm sorry. Bianca, honey this is my lab partner Kelly...Umm. I sorry...

Kelly: Walker.

Maggie: Right, Walker sorry. And Kelly this my beautiful fiancée Bianca Montgomery.

Kelly: So _Not _nice to meet you Bianca. (smiles)

Bianca: You too. (smiles)

Maggie: So you ready to go? I'm starving. (Wrapping her arm around her waist.)

Bianca: Maggie.

Maggie: I know I'm always starving.

Bianca: So, Kelly would you like to join us?

Kelly: I couldn't impose. _Is she stupid or something_?

Bianca: I insist you wont be. I, we want you to come. Right honey?

Maggie: Right plus I want you to meet our little girl. Like the professor said we are lab partners so get to know each other. You already meet my better half. So come eat with us what will it hurt.

Kelly: Ok _It will hurt you more than you know. At least hurt your soon to be ex-fiancée_. why not.

Bianca: Lets ok then. (taking Maggie's hand)

TBC...

Lunch with Kelly

Robert?

Miranda first steps.


	24. Brother & Sister

Sorry it took me so long guys I know how it is to wait for and update on a story you like.

I own nothing the AMC characters belong to well AMC. But I do know Kelly Walker and Robert West.

So feedback Yes.

So with out any more rambling the next chapter of This Love.

Enjoy

Maggie: Oh. I'm sorry. Bianca, honey this is my lab partner Kelly...Umm. I sorry...

Kelly: Walker.

Maggie: Right, Walker sorry. And Kelly this is my beautiful fiancée Bianca Montgomery.

Kelly: So _Not_ nice to meet you Bianca. (Smiles)

Bianca: You too. (Smiles)

Maggie: So you ready to go? I'm starving. (Wrapping her arm around her waist.)

Bianca: Maggie.

Maggie: I know I'm always starving.

Bianca: So, Kelly would you like to join us?

Kelly: I couldn't impose. Is she stupid or something?

Bianca: I insist you wont be. I, we want you to come. Right honey?

Maggie: Right plus I want you to meet our little girl. Like the professor said we are lab partners so get to know each other. You already meet my better half. So come eat with us what will it hurt.

Kelly: Ok. _It will hurt you more than you know. At least hurt your soon to be ex-fiancée. _why not.

Bianca: Lets ok then. (Taking Maggie's hand)

**Chapter 24**

Bianca and Maggie decided it would be best to go home for lunch since that Miranda was starting to dose off. On the way Bianca decided to get to know Kelly a little better.

Bianca: So Kelly where are you from?

Kelly: Oh I from Indiana. I know what you're thing I must be a farm girl. But I'm not I' from Indianapolis.

Maggie: Oh I never have been there. Is it nice?

Kelly: _Damn she's hot what is she doing with that skinny bitch? _Oh It's ok for a small Mid-Western City.

Bianca: That's cool.

Kelly: So how long have you to know each other?

Maggie and Bianca: Three years (smiles)

Kelly: Oh that's awesome. _Ugh. Gag me with a spoon_.

Bianca: Yeah it is pretty awesome. (Smiling at Maggie)

Maggie: Great were here. Come on baby. (Reaching for Bianca hand.) I'll get Mini you (laughing)

Bianca: Well see you up stairs. (giving Maggie a Kiss)

Maggie: I'll miss you. (Giving her one more kiss as she pull away she notice that Kelly was giving Bianca a look of discuss)

Bianca I'll miss you to be up in a few. _What was that about why did she look at Bianca that way?_

Back in the penthouse Bianca had just order food and just chatting with Kelly.

Kelly: So how long have you been with Maggie

Bianca: Not very long...(interpreted by Kelly)

Kelly: But you're engaged?

Bianca: Yeah. (Smiling) Well basically I was in love with Maggie for a while so to speak.

Kelly: What do you mean so to speak?

Bianca: Well Maggie had a twin sister. And she and I were involved. So to make a long story short she was confused and pushed me away and then I push her away and we keep missing each other. But just recently we're both single and I asked her to come to Paris with me but she turn me down and when I got on the plane there she was professing her love for me.

Kelly: Wow. _This maybe harder than I thought. But I always get I won't though._

**Knock, Knock**

Bianca: Coming.

Maggie: Room Service. (Smiles)

Bianca: Maggie how did you.

Maggie: Get it? I spotted the guy on my way up and I took it off his hands. Don't worry I tipped him. (Coming into the room.)

Bianca: Good but I have to say this is the bet room service I've ever had. (Winks)

Maggie: I'll be expecting my tip later. (Wink) I'm going go put her down.

Kendall: So Mr. West is there a reason you decided to talk to me?

Robert: Well I said to myself. Self why are you sitting here when there is a beautiful young woman sitting over there drinking by herself.

Kendall: Oh really. (Smiles) I haven't seen you before you new in town?

Robert: Yes, and Yes.

Kendall: So where are you from?

Robert: A small Mid-Western City, but when I was 17 I left and didn't look back. Got tired of being at home with a bratty sister and a mother that could have cared less about us.

Kendall: So how did you end up here?

Robert: Well after finished college I needed a job. So me being an accountant I started to look for place that needed one. I found this place Umm. "New Basket", no that's not it "New Ballet" no. New Beg (cut off by Kendall)

Kendall: New Beginnings?

Robert: Yeah that's it you've heard of it?

Kendall: You could say that.

Maggie: So Kelly how long have you been in Paris?

Kelly: Not to long?

Maggie: Us either. Do you have any brothers of sisters?

Kelly: You could say that I have a brother, but her left when I was 13 I haven't seen him since. If I do it would be to soon.

Just as they were talking they heard Miranda cry on the baby monitor.

Bianca: You sweetie I'll get her. (Kissing her as she got up)

Maggie: Ok. I hate to see you leave but I love to walk away. (Smiles)

Bianca: You're such a guy. (Throws a pillow) Get some new material Stone.

Maggie: I can't help it that you're PHAT?

Bianca: What? (Yelling from Miranda's room)

Maggie: Pretty Hot And Tempting. (Laughing)

Kelly: So Maggie What kind of doctor are you wanting to be?

Maggie: Some type of surgeon but now that I have Miranda I thought I might be come a Pediatrician. So if anything happens to Miranda or any of other children I could take care of them.

Maggie: How about you?

Kelly: I don't know. Just know I want to be a doctor.

Maggie: That's cool.

Bianca: So did you just call me fat Maggie? (Coming back to the room)

Maggie: (Laughing) No I called you PHAT. P-H-A-T.

Bianca: Oh (smiling) what does that mean again?

Maggie: Pretty Hot And Tempting. It will be ok sweetie. (Poking her tongue out at Maggie)

Kelly: Well I to go I have a class in a few.

Maggie: We'll have on our Cars take you back.

Kelly: Ok (getting up) Well it was nice to meet you Bianca. _Not really. _Maggie I'll see you in class on Wednesday.

Maggie: OK. See ya. (Shuts the door)

Bianca: She seems nice. (Similes)

Maggie: I guess.

Bianca: What is it baby?

Maggie: Well while we her in class I said something, not flirting in any way with her but I think at one point I think she smiled and winked at me. Then when we were out side and I was kissing goodbye when I pulled back I saw her giving you the evil eye. I just have this feeling she might be up to something.

Bianca: You have to give her a chance sweetie.

Maggie: I know. But I swear on our love for Frankie I will kill her if she lays a hand on you or our daughter.

Kelly: Thanks for the ride. _You will be mine Maggie Stone._

TBC...Coming Up

Miranda's first step

Let the Fun begin

Robert has eyes for someone in Pine Valley


	25. I Hate this Song

As promised One of a possible 3 updates.

I know nothing expect Kelly Walker and Robert West.

Feedback: Yes keep it coming. Songs By Maroon 5 And Jet

Maggie: (Laughing) No I called you PHAT. P-H-A-T.

Bianca: Oh (smiling) what does that mean again?

Maggie: Pretty Hot And Tempting. It will be ok sweetie. (Poking her tongue out at Maggie)

Kelly: Well I to go I have a class in a few.

Maggie: We'll have on our Cars take you back.

Kelly: Ok (getting up) Well it was nice to meet you Bianca. Not really. Maggie I'll see you in class on Wednesday.

Maggie: OK. See ya. (Shuts the door)

Bianca: She seems nice. (Similes)

Maggie: I guess.

Bianca: What is it baby?

Maggie: Well while we her in class I said something, not flirting in any way with her but I think at one point I think she smiled and winked at me. Then when we were out side and I was kissing goodbye when I pulled back I saw her giving you the evil eye. I just have this feeling she might be up to something.

Bianca: You have to give her a chance sweetie.

Maggie: I know. But I swear on our love for Frankie I will kill her if she lays a hand on you or our daughter.

Kelly: Thanks for the ride. _You will be mine Maggie Stone._

**Chapter 25**

A few days had gone by and Maggie decided to do what her fiancée said and give Kelly a chance but she still didn't trust her. But begin Bianca she ever say the bad in people till the hurt her. One person stuck out her mind in particular and that was Babe. For months she let her believe that Miranda was dead. Now it was Kelly she was begin nice to. Bianca had insisted that Maggie invited Kelly to dinner one night, recently Maggie did. Maggie was sitting on the floor playing with Miranda when she heard a Knock on the door.

**Knock, Knock**

Maggie: Coming. (To the Miranda) Stay right here Miranda I'll be right back.

Just then Miranda decided to stand up. When Maggie was just about to open the door she turned to see Miranda standing.

Maggie: (gasps) Bianca honey, come in here. (Yelling to the kitchen)

Bianca: What is it sweetheart?

Maggie couldn't say a word all she did was pointed as Bianca followed her finger. As her eyes reached their destination she squealed with delight.

Bianca: Maggie her first steps.

Maggie: I know. (With that Miranda plopped to the ground with her mothers running to her.)

Bianca: Oh my goodness Miranda you're such a big girl. (Smiles)

Maggie: Can you do that again for us? (Smiling and look at Miranda)

**Knock, Knock**

Maggie: Oh, I better get that. (Turning from the two) Sorry bout that. (Stops talking when she see who it is.) Oh Hi Kelly.

Kelly: Now is that any kinda of greeting to give a friend? (Giving Maggie a hug)

Maggie: Uh no sorry. _Now get the hell off of me!_

Bianca: Kelly! (Smiles) You're just in time for dinner. Sorry it took so long to get to the door our little one here just took her first steps. Isn't that right placing Miranda in her playpen?

Kelly: That's great. _Who gives a flying fig, I don't._

Bianca: You to sit at the table and I'll be out with the food in a minute. (Kissing Maggie on the cheek.)

The to set in an awkward silence as they waited for Bianca to remerge with the food.

Kelly: So...

Maggie: Music that's a good idea. (Getting up to turn the cd playing on.)

_**"I was so high I did not recognize **_

_**The fire burning in her eyes**_

_**The chaos that controlled my mind**_

_**Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane**_

_**Never to return again**_

_**But always in my heart**_

_**This love has taken its toll on me**_

_**She said Goodbye too many times before**_

_**And her heart is breaking in front of me**_

_**I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore"**_

Kelly: OH Love is song.

Maggie: I hate it. (Quickly changing the song.)

Bianca: Dinner is severed. (Just the song beings to play.)

_**"Go!**_

_**So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me**_

_**because you look so fine**_

_**and i really wanna make you mine.**_

_**I say you look so fine**_

_**that I really wanna make you mine.**_

_**Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks**_

_**now you dont need that money**_

_**when you look like that, do ya honey.**_

_**Big black boots,**_

_**long brown hair,**_

_**she's so sweet**_

_**with her get back stare."**_

Bianca: Maggie I love this song. (smiles)

Kelly: I hate this song.

Maggie: Good. (With a satisfied look on her face.) Shall we. (Pulling out Bianca chair so she could sit down)

Bianca: Thank you honey.

Maggie: You're welcome. (Placing a kiss on her fiancée lips)

_**"Well I could see,**_

_**you home with me,**_

_**but you were with another man, yea!**_

_**I know we,**_

_**ain't got much to say,**_

_**before I let you get away, yea!**_

_**I said, are you gonna be my girl?**_

_**Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me**_

_**because you look so fine**_

_**and i really wanna make you mine."**_

Just a Maggie was sitting down the phone rang.

**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring**

Maggie: I'll get it. (Going to turn off the stereo) Hello? Oh Hi Erica yes she is hold a second. Bianca baby it's for you.

Bianca: Ok. (Getting up)

Maggie: Here you. (Placing a kiss on her lips and handing her the phone.)

Bianca: (Moans) Stone! We have company.

Maggie: So?

Bianca: So you said you'd give her a chance. Please for me? (Puppy dog eye)

Maggie: Ugh. I hate it when you do that.

Bianca: I know, now good and be good. I'll be there in a minute. (Slapping her on the ass as she walked away.)

Maggie: Why Ms. Montgomery. I never.

Bianca: Liar! (Winks)

Erica: Hello? Bianca Christine Montgomery, just because you're an ocean away doesn't mean you can stop listen to me.

Bianca: Mother I'm here. What do you want?

Erica: I just want to tell you that I need you and Maggie to come here to look at wedding arrangements. Monday is the on day I can do with me looking at hirers

Bianca: Ok I'll tell her but I don't think she can talk off of school so soon. Bye mother I've to go we were in the middle of dinner.

Erica: Bye dear. (Hangs) up.

Maggie: So what did mom want?

Bianca: She just want us to come back to check on the wedding arrangements.

Maggie: When?

Bianca: Monday?

Maggie: I can't I wish I could. But we have a huge exam then.

Bianca: It's ok I told her that you wouldn't be able to make it. I wouldn't get anything that the both of us won't approve of.

Maggie: I know. (Smiles)

Kelly: So you're going home?

Bianca: So it would seem only for a little while.

Kelly: For wedding stuff? _Yes now I can get Maggie alone._

Bianca: Yeah. (Smiles) What is now honey, two and a half weeks?

Maggie: Now two and a half long, months.

Bianca: I know sweetie. Soon enough I'll be you're wife.

Just as Bianca said this Maggie felt a hand on her thigh, and it wasn't Bianca's.

Maggie: What the HELL! (Looking down)

Robert was waiting for Erica in her office when he noticed something or someone that he recognized on her desk.

Robert: Kendall?

Erica: You know my daughter?

Robert: Umm... You could say that. (Smiles)

TBC...Coming Up Roberts gets brave.

Binks picks a wedding dress.

Big Mistake.


	26. Home Sweet Home

2 of 3 I might not be able to get the third one done. We'll see.

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker and Robert West.

Feedback yes.

Kelly: So you're going home?

Bianca: So it would seem only for a little while.

Kelly: For wedding stuff? _Yes now I can get Maggie alone._

Bianca: Yeah. (Smiles) What is now honey, two and a half weeks?

Maggie: Now two and a half long, months.

Bianca: I know sweetie. Soon enough I'll be you're wife.

Just as Bianca said this Maggie felt a hand on her thigh, and it wasn't Bianca's.

Maggie: What the HELL! (Looking down)

Robert was waiting for Erica in her office when he noticed something or someone that he recognized on her desk.

Robert: Kendall?

Erica: You know my daughter?

Robert: Umm... You could say that. (Smiles)

**Chapter 26**

Erica: So Robert how do you know my daughter?

Robert: Well, I meet her at the Valley Inn a couple nights ago. She never mentioned that you were her mother. Umm Miss Kane you happen to know if she is dating anyone do you.

Erica: I like you're boldness, to flat out ask the boss if her daughter is seeing anyone. And I guess I would have to say...

Bianca: Maggie, honey what's wrong.

Maggie: Nothing, Kelly can I speak to you for a second?

Kelly: Ok.

Maggie: I'll be right back sweetheart. (Kissing Bianca on the check)

Bianca: Ok. I'll go check on Miranda.

Maggie decided to go out in the hall so that Bianca wouldn't hear her yell.

Maggie: What the Hell is your problem? (Yelling but not to loud.)

Kelly: What are you talking about?

Maggie: Don't give me that crap. You know actually what I'm talking about. Don't you ever put your hands on me like that again. No one touches me like that expect my FIANCE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? (Really yelling)

Bianca: Maggie what's going on?

Kelly: She was just telling me how you guys would be up set if I left before dinner was over cause I told her that I had to leave.

Bianca: Sweetheart is that true?

Maggie: Yes. (Not looking at her)

Bianca: Ok. _She's lying _Well I guess we'll see you later.

They walk back into the house and Maggie shuts the door and closes her eyes only to open then to find Bianca staring a hole in to her.

Bianca: So do you want to try the truth now?

Maggie: (sighs) How did you know?

Bianca: Maggie I know you inside out I know when you are lying.

Maggie: Right. Ok this is what happened. Why were sitting at the table when you were telling us about the trip back home and then all of a sudden I felt a hand on my thigh and I thought it was you and then I noticed that you hands weren't even under the table. That's when I said "What the HELL?" That's the truth. That's why I was telling her that no on touch me like that but you. Bianca, baby say something.

Bianca: That bitch!

Erica: The truth is that I don't know. Why don't you ask Kendall herself?

Kendall: Ask me what?

Robert: Ken...Ken...Kendall.

Kendall: Yup that's my name. So what is question?

Robert: Umm.. I ... Umm I was wondering if you were seeing anyone. (Clearing his throat.)

Kendall: (smiles) Wow don't you have some balls to ask The Erica Kane if her daughter was seeing anyone.

Robert: Well? (Hoping)

Kendall: No. (smiles)

Robert: Great. (Coming out more excited then he intended it too.) I mean not great. Well maybe I don't really umm I'm going to shut up now.

Kendall: It's ok.

Robert: Umm So would you maybe what to go out sometime. (Looking everywhere but Kendall)

Kendall: Sure why the Hell not I could you a date.

Robert: Really, Awesome so I'll see you around. (Leaving)

Erica: Robert don't you want to know if you got the job or not?

Robert: Oh right. (Looking at her for the answer)

Erica: Yes you start next week.

Robert: Thank you Ms. Kane. You won't regret this.

Bianca: I'll kill her how dare her. (Heading for the door)

Maggie: Honey I took care of it. (Holding her back) Plus you have to get some sleep you plane will be leaving in a few hours. Lets not worry about her. (Pulling her into a tight embrace) I love you and only you and nothing or no one is going to take me away from you and our daughter. Do I make myself clear Ms. Montgomery?

Bianca: Yes Mama. (Whispering in her ear.)

Maggie: Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? (Knees weakening)

Bianca: I have an idea. (Pulling her back toward the bedroom)

Maggie: But, what about dinner? (Pointing to the food)

Bianca: Are you seriously thinking about food right now?

Maggie: Well. (Looking at the food then Bianca)

Bianca: Maggie!

Maggie: I kidding you're much more appetizing. (Winks)

Bianca: Good answer Stone. Now get yourself in there. (Pointing to the bedroom)

It was a few hours after the whole thing Bianca couldn't imagine what see was thinking. But no time to worry about that she trusted Maggie that's all that matter. That she was going to look over so wedding plans with her mother and pick out her dress. Even she realized that her mother probably had more wedding dresses then the actual store. Kendall was there at the airport to welcome her and Miranda.

Kendall: Hey Binks welcome home.

Bianca: Hi Kendall (hugging her sister.) So how like been treating you. (Getting into the car.)

Kendall: Good actually. (Smiling)

Kendall: How life treating you and the little woman.

Bianca: Good. Just don't let her know that I let you refer to her as the little woman. She would kill me. I swear the woman has the strength of a gorilla.

Kendall: (laughing) I can just she her now carrying you over the threshold on you wedding.

Bianca: Oh believe me she has already done that. (Smiles)

Kendall: Eww. Ok time to change the subject right now.

Bianca: Ok. (Laughing) So what's so good about your life?

Kendall: I got asked out on a date.

Bianca: Really Wow that great news. (Getting out of the car and going into the bridal store while Kendall grabbed Miranda.)

Maggie was sitting the library, studying for her exam when Kelly decides to make herself known.

Kelly: Hey Maggie.

Maggie: What do you want?

Kelly: I just want to say I'm sorry. _That you're stuck with that Bitch._

Maggie: I don't want to hear it. I can't believe that you had the never to come on to me in front of my fiancée.

Kelly: I know that was stupid please accept my apology. (Holding out her hand.)

TBC…..Coming up

What will Maggie do?

Binks Meets Robert. And more.


	27. Small World

i love your feedback. I own nothing expect Kelly Walker and Robert West.

Kendall: (laughing) I can just she her now carrying you over the threshold on you wedding.

Bianca: Oh believe me she has already done that. (Smiles)

Kendall: Eww. Ok time to change the subject right now.

Bianca: Ok. (Laughing) So what's so good about your life?

Kendall: I got asked out on a date.

Bianca: Really? Wow that great news. (Getting out of the car and going into the bridal store while Kendall grabbed Miranda.)

Maggie was sitting the library, studying for her exam when Kelly decides to make herself known.

Kelly: Hey Maggie.

Maggie: What do you want?

Kelly: I just want to say I'm sorry. _That you're stuck with that Bitch._

Maggie: I don't want to hear it. I can't believe that you had the never to come on to me in front of my fiancée.

Kelly: I know that was stupid please accept my apology. (Holding out her hand.)

**Chapter 27**

Kelly: So Maggie what do you say.

Maggie: I say you can take you apology and shove it. I'll time I want to see you is when we are in class. Stay away from my home and my family. You got that?

Kelly: I understand. _You just made a big mistake Ms. Stone._

Maggie: Good now get out of my site.

Bianca and Kendall had successfully picked out Bianca's dress and the bridesmaid's dress. Since Maggie was her best friend and she was going to be the bride too, she couldn't very well do both. So naturally her second choice for maid of honor would be Kendal. It was a dream come true to be marring Maggie. After that was done they decided to go to BJs for some food.

Bianca: So what's this guy like? (As they walk out of the store)

Kendall: He seems nice. I meet him a couple of days ago when I got back. His going to be working for mother.

Bianca: Oh really his in to make-up. (Smiles)

Kendall: No. (playfully slaps her on the arm) He is an accountant.

Bianca: Wow. That's great Kendall.

Kendall: I know.

Bianca: I am happy for you Kendall really. (Getting out of the car and grabbing Miranda.)

Kendall: Thank you. So what would you like Binks it's on me.

Bianca: Nacho with

Kendall: Extra Hot sauce.

Bianca: If you knew why did you ask?

Kendall: Want to make you suffer. (Laughing. Looking she see Robert.) Binks their he is.

Bianca: He who?

Kendall: Robert.

Bianca: He's cute. If I weren't Gay and completely in love I'd do him. (Smiles)

Kendall: Binks! (Laughing) I'm so telling Maggie.

Robert spots Kendall and walks to talk to her.

Robert: Hello Kendall nice to see you again.

Kendall: You too.

Robert: So who are these to lovely ladies that have the pleasure of your company?

Kendall: Well this little one here is my niece Miranda. And this one here is her mother, my sister Bianca.

Robert: Nice to meet you both. (First taking Miranda hand and kissing then the doing the same with Bianca's.)

Just as he did so Bianca cell phone rang she knew exactly who it was and her face lit up.

Bianca: Hello. (Smiles)

Maggie: I think I might have the wrong number. Cause my fiancée she usually happier when she hears my voice. (Smiles)

Bianca: You might want to hang up and try again. (Playing along now.)

Maggie: ok thank you Ms. (hangs up)

Bianca: Ugh I can't believe she just didn't that?

Robert: Who did what? (Now sitting at the table taking to Kendall)

Bianca: My fiancée. She hung up on me. (Phones rings) Ugh you little brat. (Answering)

Maggie: What you said hang up and try again.

Bianca: Well I didn't think that you would actually do it.

Maggie: (laughing) You know you can't stay mad at for me you long you know why?

Bianca: (Smiling) And why is that Ms. Stone?

Maggie: Because you love me with all your heart just as much as I love you. (Smiles)

Bianca: Oh, is that a fact?

Maggie: If it isn't my name isn't Mary Margaret Stone.

Bianca: Using the Big guns huh?

Maggie: Yup you know it. Well the reason I called is one to tell you I love you.

Bianca: I love you too.

Maggie: Give Miranda a kiss foe me. And I'm going crazy without two here.

Bianca: I feel the same sweetheart.

Maggie: And finally to tell you what Ms. Walker did today.

Bianca: Well what did Ms. Kelly Walker do now?

Robert: Excess me did you say Kelly Walker?

Bianca: Hold on a second honey.

Maggie: Ok.

Bianca: Do you know her or something?

Robert: I know their are probably lots of Kelly Walkers in the world, But I think that might be my sister.

TBC...Coming up

Binks go back home and surprise, surprise Maggie has a surprise.

Kelly and Robert?

And more drama.


	28. Krazy Kelly

Here is the next update keep the feedback coming.

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker and Robert West.

Enjoy.

Maggie: (laughing) You know you can't stay mad at for me you long you know why?

Bianca: (Smiling) And why is that Ms. Stone?

Maggie: Because you love me with all your heart just as much as I love you. (Smiles)

Bianca: Oh, is that a fact?

Maggie: If it isn't my name isn't Mary Margaret Stone.

Bianca: Using the Big guns huh?

Maggie: Yup you know it. Well the reason I called is one to tell you I love you.

Bianca: I love you too.

Maggie: Give Miranda a kiss for me. And I'm going crazy without two here.

Bianca: I feel the same sweetheart.

Maggie: And finally to tell you what Ms. Walker did today.

Bianca: Well what did Ms. Kelly Walker do now?

Robert: Excess me did you say Kelly Walker?

Bianca: Hold on a second honey.

Maggie: Ok.

Bianca: Do you know her or something?

Robert: I know their are probably lots of Kelly Walkers in the world, But I think that might be my sister.

**Chapter 28**

Kelly was not happy about how Maggie had talked to her. She was even more determined to get the girls at all cost. She decided to try the friend approach again put this time not come on so fast. After all they are Lab partners she couldn't avoid her completely.

Kelly: Maggie Stone you will be mine. If I can't have you no one can.

Bianca: Hold on. (Talking to Robert) Maggie honey can I call you back in like 15 minutes.

Maggie: Sure, I just getting you surprise ready. (Smiles)

Bianca: Maggie, what did you do now?

Maggie: you'll just have to wait till you get home.

Bianca: How did I get so lucky? You're to good to me.

Maggie: No I think I'm the lucky one. I'll talk to you later sweet heart. I love you.

Bianca: I love you too. Bye. (Hangs up) Sorry about that.

Robert: Don't be. You must really be in love. (Smiles)

Bianca: I am she's very special to me. (Smiles) So what were you saying about Kelly being you sister?

Robert: I can't be sure but it sounds like my sister. Even though I never kept in touch with my family after I left I did keep track of her. So what does this girl look like?

Bianca: Well she is Jennifer Garner.

Robert: Yup that's my sister. What did she do to you guys?

Bianca: Well it was more to my fiancée Maggie. She came on to her while I was in the room. I didn't actually see it but, I caught Maggie out the wall yelling at her and she came up with this bogus story about her being mad about her leaving before we ate dinner. Then after she left I told Maggie to tell me the truth and she did.

Kendall: She did what? Did Maggie tell her that she is engaged?

Bianca: Yes she did, and Maggie tried to warn me about her but I told her to give her a chance.

Robert: Wow I can't believe my sister would stoop that low to go after an engaged woman.

Bianca: No kidding I just hope it the last we see of her. Because she's Maggie lab partner I just hope she's given up on her.

Maggie had finished her exam and was putting in motion the plans for her surprise for her lady. When she ran into someone.

Anna: Maggie!

Maggie: Hey Anna can you hold on a second?

Anna: Sure.

Maggie: Yes that's right I would like a dozen of each. Red, white, and yellow roses.

Florist: And you need this by when?

Maggie: Tomorrow. And I want nothing but the fresh one.

Florist: Yes Ms. Stone Nothing but the best. We'll have them ready by tomorrow.

Maggie: Thank you have a good day. (Hangs up) Anna how have you been? (Hugs her)

Anna: So where's that beautiful fiancée of yours.

Maggie: (Smiles) Well she actually went home, home back to Pine Valley.

Anna: What happened are you guys ok?

Maggie: No we're fine. Yes just went work on some wedding stuff. I couldn't go because I had an exam. But I think she's coming back some time tomorrow not sure when though. (Phones rings) There is the Misses now, will you excess me?

Anna: No go right ahead. Give her my love.

Maggie: Hello Maggie Stone future Wife of Bianca Montgomery how may I help you.

Bianca: Do you always answer your phone like that?

Maggie: No just when you call me my beautiful fiancée. (Smiles)

Bianca: Aww you're to sweet. (Smiles) So what are you doing with you're wonderful self?

Maggie: Just talking to Anna well I was walking back home. She sends her love.

Bianca: Send her my love too. Oh just want to tell you Kelly has a brother and he is here in Pine Valley and her is working for my mother.

Maggie: You're kidding me nope. Speaking of this is what she did today.

Flash

_Maggie: What do you want?_

_Kelly: I just want to say I'm sorry. That you're stuck with that Bitch._

_Maggie: I don't want to hear it. I can't believe that you had the never to come on to me in front of my fiancée._

_Kelly: I know that was stupid please accept my apology. (Holding out her hand.) So Maggie what do you say._

_Maggie: I say you can take you apology and shove it. I'll time I want to see you is when we are in class. Stay away from my home and my family. You got that?_

_Kelly: I understand. You just made a big mistake Ms. Stone._

_Maggie: Good now get out of my site._

Flash

Bianca: She has some never.

Maggie: I know. I just hope she leaves us alone. So Baby what time are you guys coming back to me.

Bianca: We're getting on the plane in a few hours. Why?

Maggie: Oh No reason I just miss my family.

Bianca: We miss you too.

Maggie: Well I'm going off of here and talk with Anna for a while I Love you so much you know that?

Bianca: Yes I do I love you too. Bye sweetheart. (Sighs)

Maggie: Bye-Bye (smiles) (sighs) Anna I so happy I don't even know how to explain it. It's amazing. When she walks in the room I have to remember to breathe. I can't believe I was so afraid of this of her.

Anna: That's wonderful Maggie. I'm so happy for you.

Maggie: I think that I would die if I didn't have them in my life. So enough about me how's your life.

Kelly: That can be arranged Maggie. _No we're not going to come on to strong this time, she'll never love us if we do. _Shut Up! I will have you Maggie. (While she watch Maggie talked to Anna)

TBC...Home sweet home of is it?


	29. Other Mother

I own nothing expect "Krazy" Kelly Walker and Robert West. Thanks to ilovebam for the nickname.

Song by Jess McCartney _Because You Live_

Enjoy

Bianca: She has some nerve.

Maggie: I know. I just hope she leaves us alone. So Baby what time are you guys coming back to me.

Bianca: We're getting on the plane in a few hours. Why?

Maggie: Oh No reason I just miss my family.

Bianca: We miss you too.

Maggie: Well I'm going off of here and talk with Anna for a while. I Love you so much you know that?

Bianca: Yes I do I love you too. Bye sweetheart. (Sighs)

Maggie: Bye-Bye (smiles) (sighs) Anna I so happy I don't even know how to explain it. It's amazing. When she walks in the room I have to remember to breathe. I can't believe I was so afraid of this of her.

Anna: That's wonderful Maggie. I'm so happy for you.

Maggie: I think that I would die if I didn't have them in my life. So enough about me how's your life.

Kelly: That can be arranged Maggie. _No we're not going to come on to strong this time, she'll never love us if we do. _Shut Up! I will have you Maggie. (While she watch Maggie talked to Anna)

bChapter 29/b

Anna: My life is good. Has your life gone back to normal after the whole Jonathon thing.

Maggie: You the most part. But I just can't seem to get a break. In one of my classes my lab partner is totally got the hots for me.

Anna: What? Did she know you are engaged.

Maggie: Yup I told her and she still came on to me right front Bianca.

Anna: What? You're kidding me.

Maggie: Yup that's "Krazy Kelly" (using air quotes) for you. I just don't know what this girls could do to me or my family.

Kelly: (still looking on) I'm not Krazy Maggie you'll see. _Who are you kidding you're loonier than a raccoon. _No I'm not. _Uh sorry to tell you this but you're_. NO! _Yes!_ You'll see you'll all see I'm not Krazy.

Anna: What's her last name I'll have Adain do a check for you.

Maggie: Umm... let me think, parker, no stalker no but that's close, walker. That's it Walker. "Krazy" Kelly Walker. (laughs)

Anna: Ok I'll tell Adain about it as soon as I get home.

Maggie: Thanks Anna. Well it was nice talking to you but I got to head to the store. We have like no food in the house. (getting up) Come visit anytime.

Anna: Ok, I will.

Maggie hugged Anna and then was on her way to the store, to get food for the house of course, but to also get food for her surprise for Bianca. but she didn't notice she had company. Kelly was hot on her trail.

After saying good bye to Kendall, Kendall told her to take her car and that she would pick up at the airport. When her cell phone rang.

Bianca: Hello?

Jackson: Hello sweetheart?

Bianca: Uncle Jack. What do I oh this pleasure.

Jackson: Well Bianca I just wanted to tell you that the papers that you requested have been drawn up and if you want to pick then up before you leave I'll be waiting.

Bianca: Thank you Uncle Jack I'll be right over.

Kendall: So you're sister in Paris. Basically stalking my sister fiancée.

Robert: So it would seem.

Kendall: So do you know why she would do that?

Robert: Well it's hard to say. When I left she was having problems anyway. She was in therapy because she was crazy about a girl and she left her and a few weeks she found out the girl was in a car accident and was killed.

Kendall: Oh my goodness.

Robert: I know. The doctor said that she might have Multiply Personality Disorder. Seeming to be completely normal at times then she would hear voices and just change her whole demeanor completely.

Kendall: I just hope she doesn't hurt my sister and her family.

Robert: Me to maybe the next time you go over I could go with you to see what going on with her. If I'm not being to forward.

Kendall: No not at all. Maybe you can talk some sense into her.

It had been hours later and Maggie had gone on her morning run. She hopped in the shower and placed the flowers all around the house that the florist had drop of earlier that morning. Bianca and Miranda would be arriving soon because Bianca had called her from the limo to say they were on the way. Maggie was now listening to music sitting in the living room waiting for her bride to be and her daughter to come home.

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind**_

_**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**_

_**I've been looking for the answer**_

_**Somewhere**_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there**_

_**But now I know what I didn't know**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

Bianca: Maggie, honey we're (in awe of the home)

Maggie: Home. (walking of to kiss Bianca.)

Bianca: (moans pulling way from the kiss) Uh Huh. What did you do?

Maggie: Oh nothing special just a few dozen roses and dinner and when little one is sleep. A hot bubble bath for two. (winking)

Bianca: Maggie you are two much. (leaning down to kiss her.) I hate to over shadow you're surprise but I have a surprise of my own.

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again**_

_**Cuz of you, made it through every storm**_

_**What is life, what's the use if you're killing time**_

_**I'm so glad I found an angel**_

_**Someone**_

_**Who was there when all my hopes fell**_

_**I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live, I live**_

Maggie: Oh really and what would that be?

Bianca: You might want to sit down for this.

Maggie: Oh ok you're stating to scare me baby.

Bianca: It's nothing to worry about it's good in fact it's wonderful at least I think it is.

_**Because you live there's a reason why**_

_**I carry on when I lose the fight**_

_**I want to give what you've given me always**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

Maggie: Ok Hit me with your best shot.

Bianca: Ok. It's kinda a early weeding present. (Handing her the papers.)

Maggie: (looking at the papers and starting to tear up.) Are these for real?

Bianca: As real as you and me. (smiles) So what do you say do you want to be legally Miranda's other parent, her other mother?

Maggie was speechless. She just nodding her head.

Bianca: Is that a yes?

Maggie: That's a yes a million times over. This is the best gift I've ever been given besides your love of course this is amazing. (Leaning forward and kissing her fiancée.)

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has everything I need to survive**_

_**Because you live, I live, I live**_

TBC...Coming up Maggie picks her best man or is that Maid of honor who knows.

Robert and Kelly Face to Face.

The wedding is quickly approaching.


	30. The Perfect Song

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker and Robert West. Sorry it took so long had a busy had and tomorrow won't be easier. Songs by Backstreet Boys _Yes I Will_

Feedback Oh yes. Love the feedback you guys crack me up.

Enjoy

Maggie: Ok hit me with your best shot.

Bianca: Ok. It's kinda an early wedding present. (Handing her the papers.)

Maggie: (looking at the papers and starting to tear up.) Are these for real?

Bianca: As real as you and me. (Smiles) So what do you say do you want to be legally Miranda's other parent, her other mother?

Maggie was speechless. She just nods her head.

Bianca: Is that a yes?

Maggie: That's a yes a million times over. This is the best gift I've ever been given besides your love of course this is amazing. (Leaning forward and kissing her fiancée.)

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has everything I need to survive**_

_**Because you live, I live, I live**_

**Chapter 30**

Maggie could not be happier she was lying in bed next to the women she loved and she was now going to be the proud mother of a beautiful baby girl. After Bianca gave her the news she wanted nothing more to make love to her beautiful fiancée and that's what they did. She was the first to stir and she looked down to see Bianca with her arms tightly around her.

Maggie: Bianca sweetheart I have to get up.

Bianca: No, Maggie stay here. (Sleepily)

Maggie: (laughs) No Maggie go to class. (Mockingly)

Bianca: It's to early to tease me. (Whining, and looking in to Maggie's eyes) Do you have to go to class?

Maggie: Well if I want to do a doctor I do. And I wouldn't want you to run with some other gorgeous doctor. Since I know you have a thing for doctors. (Grinning and kissing her on the lips)

Bianca: Hmm... I never thought of that. (Laughs)

Maggie: Hey! That's not funny.

Bianca: I know you won't ever have to worry about me leave you're the only doctor that I want in my life Stone.

Maggie: I better be. But I really have to go but I'll see you for lunch right? (Getting up to hop in the shower.)

Bianca: I'll be counting the hours. (Kissing her.) I was think we could decided on who your best man or Maid of Honor was going to be. And maybe the music for the reception. (Yelling to the bathroom.)

Maggie: Sound great baby. (Yelling form the shower)

Robert and Kendall decided to go out on their first date. It started with dinner at the Valley Inn and the dancing at SOS. It was a perfect end to a perfect date. Kendall to Robert that she was going to go to Paris to help her sisters wedding and if wanted to come he should meet her at the airport around 7 he told her that he would see her there. He thought that if anyone couldn't get his sister to stop going after pretty much-married woman then no one could. Kendall was now at work tying up some loose ends so she could leave for Paris.

Kendall: Greenlee has Ryan doing?

Greenlee: As well as expected considering his brother just died.

Kendall: I am sorry I know it how it is tough to lose someone.

Greenlee: What do I care Jonathon hated me. I mean I don't mean to sound hateful but he helped Braden drug me and them hit Maggie and her terrorized Bianca. I don't know about you but no one hurts my family.

Kendall: He did what to Bianca!

Greenlee: What? _Crap she didn't know about that!_

Kendall: You said he terrorized her.

Greenlee: I think you should talk to Bianca about that if you want to know so badly.

Maggie was now in her class "Krazy Kelly" as she was now calling her was sitting comfortably close to her. Before class started she went up to the professor and asked if she could have a new lab partner. The professor said that sadly that the partners were finally and there was nothing he could do about it. Something about the university used to see how each student worked with each other. She wasn't really paying attention after her said that he couldn't.

Kelly: Maggie do you know the equation for this.

Maggie: (Obviously lying) No. I didn't get that far in the homework.

Kelly: I..Um _Just shut up now. SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! _NO!

Maggie: (Startled) No what? _Man this girl is really crazy._ You know what it doesn't mater class is over and I have to get home to my fiancée and our daughter.

Kelly: _ HA HA she doesn't like you no one likes you're girlfriend left you, you're brother left you. Now Maggie is leaving you HA HA. _Stop it. Just shut up.

Maggie was long gone before this outburst happens and she was glad she didn't stick around, she had a family to get home to. When Maggie got home Miranda was in her playpen in their bedroom so Bianca could hear her if need be. Bianca was getting out of the shower and she didn't hear Maggie walk into the Bedroom. Maggie just stood there in awe of her fiancée.

Maggie: How did I get so lucky?

Bianca: Maggie! You scared me half to death.

Maggie: I'm sorry sweetie I was just in awe of you. (Wrapping her arms around her.) So when is Kendall getting here?

Bianca: Oh about an hour.

Maggie: Oh really. (Given here mischievous look)

Bianca: Maggie! We can't we don't want to traumatize our daughter do we?

Maggie: Oh right. So we get started on wedding stuff? I'll order us some food, while you get dressed and get the stuff. (Wink and slapping her ass as she walked away.)

Bianca: Ugh you're going to pay for that Mary Margaret.

Maggie: I hope so. (Blows her a kiss)

Maggie had order the food and was now waiting for Bianca to get back from putting Miranda down for her afternoon nap.

Bianca: Ok I'm back. (Sitting next to Maggie.)

Maggie: Took you long enough. (Poking her tongue out at her.) So where were we.

Bianca: Think we were talking about music.

Maggie: Ok, hmm what do you think are first dance should be.

Bianca: How about the song that played when you proposed to me.

Maggie: I like song but I was liking something more like this. (getting up to turn the CD player on.)

Just as she was sitting back down the song started to play.

Maggie: Let me know what you think. (Taking Bianca's hand.)

_**I open my eyes I see your face**_

_**I cannot hide I can't erase**_

_**The way you make me feel inside**_

_**You complete me girl, that's why**_

_**Something about you makes me feel**_

_**Baby my heart wants to reveal**_

_**I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you**_

_**So these three words I wanna hear from you**_

_**Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will, so these three words I promise to**_

_**Yes I will, give you everything you need**_

_**And someday start a family with you**_

_**Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will, baby I promise to**_

_**Yes I will, give you everything you need**_

_**And someday start a family with you**_

_**Oh yes I will**_

Bianca: Maggie it's beautiful. (Tearing up still hold Maggie's hand)

Maggie: Just listen this is how you make feel. (Smiling and wiping the tears from Bianca face.)

_**This is no ordinary love**_

_**And I can never have enough**_

_**Of all the things you've given to me**_

_**My heart , my soul , my everything**_

_**Every night I thank you lord (I thank you lord)**_

_**For giving me the strength to love her more**_

_**And more each day I promise her**_

_**As long as I hear those three words**_

_**Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will, so these three words I promise to**_

_**Yes I will, give you everything you need**_

_**And someday start a family with you**_

_**Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will, baby I promise to**_

_**Yes I will, give you everything you need**_

_**And someday start a family with you **_

Bianca: It's perfect Maggie. (Still crying)

Maggie: No you're. (Now starting to cry now)

_**I stand beside you, in everything you do**_

_**Wherever you go, whatever you do**_

_**Baby I'll be there (oh baby I will be there)**_

_**As God as my witness**_

_**I will carry this through**_

_**Till death do us part, I promise to you**_

_**Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will, Baby baby yes I promise to**_

_**Yes I will, give you everything you need**_

_**And start a family with you, baby**_

_**Yes I will**_

_**Yes I will**_

_**Yes I will, I promise you**_

_**Everything's gonna be all right**_

_**It's gonna be all right**_

_**I will**_

Maggie: So what do you think?

Bianca: I love it. That's a perfect song for our first song as a married couple. (Kisses her.)

Maggie: (pilling away from kiss) I thought you might. (Smiles)

**Knock, Knock**

Maggie: Now who could that be. Talk about a mood killer. (Winks getting up to answer the door.)

Bianca: Maggie! (Throws a pillow at her.)

Maggie: Hey watch you almost hit me. (Smiles)

Bianca: That was the point. (Smiles)

Maggie: Yes may we help you? WTF?

TBC...Coming up

Knock, Knock. Who there?

Wedding plans continues.


	31. Wee One

I own nothing expect for "Krazy" Kelly Walker and Robert West.

Just a reminder things that are in _Italics_ are thoughts/flashback

Enjoy.

_**Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will, Baby baby yes I promise to**_

_**Yes I will, give you everything you need**_

_**And start a family with you, baby**_

_**Yes I will**_

_**Yes I will**_

_**Yes I will, I promise you**_

_**Everything's gonna be all right**_

_**It's gonna be all right**_

_**I will **_

Maggie: So what do you think?

Bianca: I love it. That's a perfect song for our first song as a married couple. (Kisses her.)

Maggie: (pilling away from kiss) I thought you might. (Smiles)

Knock, Knock

Maggie: Now who could that be? Talk about a mood killer. (Winks getting up to answer the door.)

Bianca: Maggie! (Throws a pillow at her.)

Maggie: Hey watch you almost hit me. (Smiles)

Bianca: That was the point. (Smiles)

Maggie: Yes may we help you? WTF?

**Chapter 31**

Maggie: Kendall who is that guy behind you?

Kendall: Oh that's Robert; um we're kinda seeing each other.

Maggie: Oh.

Kendall: Robert this is my sisters fiancée Maggie and you remember my sister Bianca.

Robert: Nice to meet see you again Bianca. Nice to meet you Maggie.

Maggie: You too.

Bianca: Maggie you remember me telling you that Kelly had a brother in Pine Valley well.

Maggie: Oh. No offense man but what the hell is wrong with your sister?

Robert: I don't know I haven't seen her in years. Do you think you can get here?

Maggie: Sadly I think I can being her lab partner our contact mail was sent in an e-mail to each other. I call her ask her to come over. But I don't really fell right putting my family in jeopardy like this. (Looking Bianca.)

Robert: I understand but maybe if I see her see will leave you guys alone. So I can get her some help.

Maggie reluctantly went to call Kelly while the others went waited in the other room. She then came back and told then she would be there soon.

Maggie: Bianca honey can you came her for a second? (Walking into the kitchen)

Bianca: Ok, guys will you excuse me.

Kendall: Yeah, sure go ahead Binks.

Bianca: Maggie? (Walking into the kitchen)

Maggie: Yeah over here. (Sitting at table with head down.)

Bianca: Maggie sweetheart what's wrong?

Maggie: Bianca, I know you are not going to like this but can you take Miranda, to a park somewhere?

Bianca: Why?

Maggie: Because I don't what that physo anywhere near you too ever again.

Bianca: Maggie (cut off by Bianca)

Maggie: Please I swore to you that I would do anything to protect my family and I meant it. I brought this creep into our life and I going to get her out. (Starting to cry)

Bianca: Maggie the minute you proposed to me our problems became mine. (Lifting Maggie's head up.)

Maggie: I know. Please I love you and I don't want her near you.

Bianca: Ok, (looking in her eyes) if that's what you want.

Maggie: Yes I never wanted anything more. Besides marrying you of course. (Smiles and kisses her.)

Bianca: (moans) Of course. (Smiles)

Maggie: Or making love to you. (Kiss)

Bianca: Uh huh. (Smiles)

Maggie: Or being Miranda's other mother. Or making love to you all night long. Did I mention that already? (Says in between kisses)

Bianca: (smiles) Yes I think you did. Now if you don't stop I won't get out of here before she comes.

Maggie: One more thing.

Bianca: Huh.

Maggie: (Gives her a mind blowing kiss) Take Kendall with you. (Smiles and walks away)

Bianca: Huh? (In a daze)

Maggie: (Laughs) I said take Kendall with you. (Walks out of kitchen)

Kelly: Ha, you were wrong Jess she does want me. _I bet she doesn't._ Then why would she call us over to her house with that bitch? _Because she wants to laugh in you face. Just like I'm going to do when she kick you out on your ASS! _Shut up Jess your wrong. _Keep telling yourself that._ She does love. (Says as she walks out of the house.)

Kendall, Bianca and Miranda had left already to go to the park so it was just Maggie and Robert waiting for Kelly.

Maggie: So?

Robert: So?

Robert and Maggie: How long have you known Bianca?

Maggie: (laughs) You first.

Robert: Ok how long have you known Bianca?

Maggie: A little over three years. You?

Robert: Oh I just met her the couple of days ago when she was in town getting wedding stuff for you guys I think.

Maggie: Yeah. (Smiles) I wish I could've gone but I had an exam that day. But I heard she made some headway. We were just picking the song that was is going to be our first dance to as a married couple, couple when you guys got here.

Robert: I'm sorry.

Maggie: Don't be we were done. So do think you she be out here when she comes or wait? I does she even recognize you.

Robert: I don't know?

**Knock, Knock**

Maggie: I guess we're about to find out.

Robert: I guess.

Maggie: Come on in _Krazy. _Kelly.

Kelly: Thanks Maggie you given me another chance. (looking at Robert) Who are you?

Robert: Um you don't remember me "wee one"?

Kelly: Rob Rob? Is that you? (tears in eyes)

Robert: Yes it's me "wee one!" (Smiles)

Kelly: You lousy S.O.B.

Robert: What!

Kendall: So Binks have you picked you Maid of honor yet?

Bianca: No, well yes actually I have she just doesn't know yet.

Kendall: Oh.

Bianca: Kendall let me ask you something.

Kendall: OK.

Bianca: Who is my best friend?

Kendall: Well Maggie.

Bianca: Aren't best friends usually the Maid of Honor?

Kendall: Yeah, them oh sister. (Now realizing) Oh!

Bianca: Duh. (smiles)

Kendall: Really Binks?

Bianca: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Kendall: Then I would be honored. (hugs her) So what about Mags has she picked on yet.

Bianca: Well I don't know, I think that she might pick a Best man. I mean come on Kendall even she would tell you that I'm more femme out of the two of us. I run away from her when she comes back from her morning run, when she tries to give me a hug a kiss. The only time I like to be sweaty is when you know.

Kendall: I know what? (pauses) Oh! Eww Binks T.M.I. So who do you think her best man will be?

Bianca: (Laughs) I don't know probably. Reggie, since he is the only guys she still talks to in Pine Valley. I figured I could have you Lily, and Greenlee. And she could have Reggie, Dani and Simone.

Kendall: that sounds like a plan you think its safe to go back now?

Bianca: There is only on way to find out. (getting up and heading home.)

TBC...The face off.


	32. The Face Off

I own nothing expect "Krazy" Kelly Walker and Robert West.

Feedback yes

Remember that Mommy is Bianca. And when she says Mama that Maggie. Also SORAS'd Miranda she is 5 now.

Enjoy.

Kendall: So Binks have you picked you Maid of honor yet?

Bianca: No, well yes actually I have she just doesn't know yet.

Kendall: Oh.

Bianca: Kendall let me ask you something.

Kendall: OK.

Bianca: Who is my best friend?

Kendall: Well Maggie.

Bianca: Aren't best friends usually the Maid of Honor?

Kendall: Yeah, them oh sister. (Now realizing) Oh!

Bianca: Duh. (Smiles)

Kendall: Really Binks?

Bianca: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Kendall: Then I would be honored. (Hugs her) So what about Mags has she picked on yet.

Bianca: Well I don't know, I think that she might pick a Best man. I mean come on Kendall even she would tell you that I'm more femme out of the two of us. I run away from her when she comes back from her morning run, when she tries to give me a hug a kiss. The only time I like to be sweaty is when you know.

Kendall: I know what? (Pauses) Oh! Eww. Binks T.M.I. So who do you think her best man will be?

Bianca: (Laughs) I don't know probably. Reggie, since he is the only guys she still talks to in Pine Valley. I figured I could have you Lily, and Greenlee. And she could have Reggie, Dani and Simone.

Kendall: that sounds like a plan you think its safe to go back now?

Bianca: There is only on way to find out. (Getting up and heading home.)

**Chapter 32**

Miranda: Mommy I don't want to go home yet.

Bianca: I know don't you want see Mama though.

Miranda: Yes. (Whining) Is Auntie Kendall coming with us?

Kendall: Of course sweet pea.

Miranda: Mommy can I call Mama?

Bianca: Ok hold on. (Pulling her cell phone out.) Here. (Handing her the phone)

Miranda: Mama?

Maggie: Hey munchkin. (Smiling) You having fun at the park with Auntie Kendall and mommy?

Miranda: Yeah but she say we have to come home now.

Maggie: Oh. Hey munchkin can you put mommy on?

Miranda: Ok.

Maggie: Hey munchkin.

Miranda: Yes?

Maggie: I love you. (Smiles)

Miranda: I love you too mama. (Grin) Mommy, mama wants to talk to you. (Gives her the phone)

Bianca: Hello?

Maggie: Hey beautiful. (Smiles) Can you hold off on coming back for a few? Cause things are going to get ugly. You know what how bout you stay put and I'll be right there this is more of a family thing and I miss my family.

Bianca: Ok. We'll stay right her.

Maggie: How about I bring our lunch since we never got to eat it and we can do the seating arrangements for the reception.

Bianca: Maggie that sounds wonderful. We'll be waiting. I love you. (Smiles)

Miranda: I love you too, mama. (Yells so she can hear her)

Maggie: (laughs) I love you guys too. I'll be there in a few.

Maggie came out from the bedroom and told Robert and Kelly that she was going to leave. Robert said ok but Kelly didn't like this at all. She left so that Kelly and Robert could talk.

Robert: What? Why am I a S.O.B. all of a sudden?

Kelly: Maybe because you left like a scolded dog. Left without even looking back. Why now? Why in the Hell would you give a damn now? All those years, no calls, no letters, not one word I was devastated when you left.

Robert: I...I I am here now. I want to help you.

Kelly: _I know why he doesn't love you_. Shut up Jess!

Robert: Who's Jess?

Kendall: Hey Miranda who that?

Miranda: Mama! (Smiles and run to Maggie)

Maggie: Whoa, Hey their Munchkin. (Putting the stuff down and hugs her) Where mommy?

Miranda: Over there. (Points to Bianca)

Bianca: Hey you made it. (Smiles)

Maggie: I told you I would be here. (Wraps arms around waist and kisses her.)

Miranda: Mommies Eww.

Maggie: You better watch out or you're next. (Smiles)

Miranda: Mama why did you come to the park?

Maggie: Cause I missed my two favorite girls in the whole wide world.

Miranda: We missed you to mama. (Hugging leave)

Kendall: Ok enough with this mussy stuff lets eat I'm starving. (Points to the food)

Miranda: Me too.

Maggie: Me three. (Smiles)

Bianca: Oh lord am I in trouble.

Maggie: You love us. (Smiles)

Miranda: Yeah Mommy you love us. (Smiles)

Bianca: And you call her mini me. She is so mini you. (Looking between her daughter and fiancée. and laugh) But lord help me I love the both of you. (Kisses Miranda on the cheek, and then kisses Maggie.)

Kelly: What are you talking about who Jess?

Robert: That's what I'm trying to find out? Your said shut up Jess. Look I want to help you can you let me do that?

Kelly: Yeah. (Starts to cry) iHer just going to leave you again/i

Robert: I promise I won't leave you again. (Goes to hug her)

Robert and Kelly had a lot to talk about so Robert called Kendall and said that they would be staying at a hotel and it was ok for them to go home anytime. Her gave Kendall the name of the hotel and her to stop by if she wanted to later.

Kendall had just got the phone call, while Maggie and Bianca we're finishing of the guest seating cheat. They had the pretty much everyone they knew was invited. Expect Adam, David, Jamie, Krystal, Babe, and Tad. The wounds were still to fresh for both of them.

Kendall: So we can go home anytime guys there gone.

Miranda: Do we have to?

Maggie: Soon it's getting dark.

Miranda: Ok. Mommies what do I get to be in the wedding?

Maggie and Bianca look at each other.

Maggie And Bianca: Flower girl.

Miranda: Yay! Wait what a flour girl do?

Maggie: (laugh) You'll walk down the aisle before every one and put flowers on the ground.

Miranda: Oh. Yay! I love flours

Bianca: It's flowers sweetie. F-l-o-w-e-r-s

Miranda: Oh, ok.

Bianca: So Maggie Sweetheart have you picked a best man. Or maid of honor. I didn't mean to assume anything. I just thought that (cut off by Maggie)

Maggie: It's ok. (Smiles) No I haven't picked a best man yet. But I was thinking about Reggie.

Bianca: I think he would love that.

Maggie: Me too I'll call and ask when we get home.

While they were talking Kendall had to go she if Robert was ok.

Robert and Kelly were talking and Robert went to get this some drinks.

Kelly: _Kelly you have to get out of here, we just going to put you away so you can't see Maggie_. I have to see Maggie. _When he comes back you have to get rid of him. _Yes you're right.

Robert: Right about what?

Kelly: Oh nothing. _When he turns his back hit over the head with that lamp_.

Robert: So? Where were we? (Turning to put the drinks on the table.)

Kelly: _Now!_

Kelly got up and smashed the lamp across his head and runs out the door. As she runs to the elevator she bumps into Kendall.

Kendall: Hey watch it! Ok what was his number again. 720, AH there it is. Wait why is this open. (Walks in) Robert!

TBC….. Coming Up Is Robert alright

BAM AND MIMO

I Had to do it LOL.


	33. ButterFlyz

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker and Robert West.

Song by Alicia Keys _Butterflyz _Keep the feed back coming.

Enjoy

Maggie: It's ok. (Smiles) No I haven't picked a best man yet. But I was thinking about Reggie.

Bianca: I think he would love that.

Maggie: Me too I'll call and ask when we get home.

While they were talking Kendall had to go she if Robert was ok.

Robert and Kelly were talking and Robert went to get this some drinks.

Kelly: Kelly you have to get out of here, we just going to put you away so you can't see Maggie. I have to see Maggie. When he comes back you have to get rid of him. Yes you're right.

Robert: right about what?

Kelly: Oh nothing. When he turns his back hit over the head with that lamp

Robert: So? Where were we? (Turning to put the drinks on the table.)

Kelly: Now!

Kelly got up and smashed the lamp across his head and runs out the door. As she runs to the elevator she bumps into Kendall.

Kendall: Hey watch it! Ok what was his number again. 720, AH there it is. Wait why is this open. (Walks in) Robert!

**Chapter 33**

The soon to be Montgomery-Stone clan got home and the littlest one was busting at the seems. She couldn't wait for her parents to get married now, that she found out that she found out that she was going to be the flower girl.

Miranda: Mommy when are you and mama getting married?

Bianca: In about four weeks baby.

Miranda: Yay! I can't wait.

Maggie: We can't either baby. (Looking at Bianca) Your mommy is a very special lady.

Miranda: So are you mama. You are the best parents in the world.

Bianca and Maggie: Aww thank you sweetie.

Maggie: Hey munchkin do you know what time it is?

Miranda: Is it bath time? I don't to take a bath. (Frowning)

Bianca: Miranda Mona Montgomery-Stone you better march in there right now and take a bath or no movie before bed.

Miranda: Ok mommy I'm sorry. (Looking up and given her the Stone pout.)

Bianca: Maggie what have you done.

Maggie: What? (Winks)

Bianca: You know very well what. She could have only learned that from you.

Maggie: She got that attitude from you. (Covering up from the pillow that was coming her way)

Miranda: Mommies you're funny. (Laughing and walking to the bathroom)

Maggie: Ow.

Bianca: You had that coming Stone.

Maggie: I know that why I said it. (Wrapping her arms around her waist)

Bianca: Ugh. You're impossible Stone.

Maggie: I know. (Smiles) But I know you love me. (Between kisses)

Miranda: Mommy can you come wash my hair. (Yells form the bathroom)

Maggie: The queen beckons you. (Smiles) I'll order dinner while you're doing that.

Bianca: Ok. I love you. (Kisses her)

Maggie: I love you too (slaps her ass as she walks away.)

Bianca: Stone!

Maggie: That never gets old. (Laughs)

Kelly: _Yes you did_Why did I do that, he just wanted to help me. I love Rob Rob. _But he doesn't love you._ I have to get out of here I can't let then find me.

Kendall: Robert are you ok?

Robert: AHH. Yeah. Just a little bump on the head. (Rubbing his)

Kendall: Are you sure?

Robert: Yeah. Where is Kelly?

Kendall: I though she was with you?

Robert: Damn it. She's the one who did this.

Kendall: What? Why?

Robert: I don't know. But we have to find her she needs help. When I was talking to her she called someone named jess. I have know idea who that is.

Kendall: Ok we'll find her.

They had finished eating Bianca was clearing the table while Maggie was tucking Miranda in and reading her a bedtime story. Bianca was still getting the last of the dishes when Maggie came in and turn on the CD player on.

_**Hmmmmm...**_

_**Lately when I look into your eyes**_

_**Baby I fly, you're the only one I need in my life**_

_**Baby I just don't know how to describe**_

_**How lovely you make me feel inside**_

_**You give me butterflyz**_

_**Have me flyin' so high in the sky**_

_**I can't control the butterflyz**_

_**You give me butterflyz**_

_**Have me flyin' so high in the sky**_

_**I can't control the butterflyz **_

Maggie: May I have this dance? (Reaching for her hand)

Bianca: Always. (smiles)

_**It seems like the likely thing**_

_**From the start you told me**_

_**I would be your queen**_

_**But never had I imagined such a feeling**_

_**Joy is what you bring**_

_**I wanna give you everything**_

_**You give me butterflyz**_

_**Got me flyin' so high in the sky**_

_**I can't control the butterflyz**_

_**You give me butterflyz**_

_**Got me flyin' so high in the sky**_

_**I can't control these butterflyz **_

Maggie: You know if someone told me a few months ago that I would be marrying my best friend I would have told them go to hell were just friends. But I sure most of them would bet me that I would I. I would have lost but that's a bet that I would lose my entire life if it meant that I'd have you. You mean everything to me, I sorry it took me so long her me to realize that. Now that I have you I'm never going to let you go.

_**You and I**_

_**Are destiny**_

_**I know that**_

_**You were made for me**_

_**Ohhhhhh...**_

_**I can't control it**_

_**It's driven me**_

_**It's taken over me and I**_

_**Ohhhhhh... **_

Bianca: Maggie that was beautiful. (Tear in her eyes Leans down and kisses her.) I love you.

Maggie: I love you too. You I was thinking that we could right own vows and not let the other hear until that day. I know this might cause more crying but I think that it will be more special if you hear it for the first time then.

Bianca: That's a wonderful idea sweetheart. (Kisses her)

_**You give me butterflyz**_

_**Got me flying so high in the sky**_

_**I can't control the butterflyz**_

_**You give me butterflyz**_

_**Got me flyin' so high in the sky**_

_**I can't control these butterflyz**_

Maggie: Come let's go to bed (raising her eyebrows)

Bianca: Why Ms. Stone I think you are trying to seduce me.

Maggie: Oh I am seducing you. (Winks and pulls back toward the bedroom.)

_**You give me something I just can't deny**_

_**Something that's so free**_

_**I just can't control the way I feel**_

_**And I don't**_

_**You give me something I just can't deny**_

_**Something that's so free**_

_**Oh, I never felt like this**_

TBC...Coming up

Vanished.

Wedding plans continue.


	34. Girl Interrupted

Here the next up updated

Feedback yes. I own nothing expect Kelly Walker and Robert West remember that Miranda is now 5 because I SORAS'd her.

Enjoy

Maggie: You know if someone told me a few months ago that I would be marrying my best friend I would have told them go to hell were just friends. But I sure most of them would bet me that I would I. I would have lost but that's a bet that I would lose my entire life if it meant that I'd have you. You mean everything to me, I sorry it took me so long her me to realize that. Now that I have you I'm never going to let you go.

_**You and I**_

_**Are destiny**_

_**I know that**_

_**You were made for me**_

_**Ohhhhhh...**_

_**I can't control it**_

_**It's driven me**_

_**It's taken over me and I**_

_**Ohhhhhh...**_

Bianca: Maggie that was beautiful. (Tear in her eyes Leans down and kisses her.) I love you.

Maggie: I love you too. You I was thinking that we could right own vows and not let the other hear until that day. I know this might cause more crying but I think that it will be more special if you hear it for the first time then.

Bianca: That's a wonderful idea sweetheart. (Kisses her)

_**You give me butterflyz**_

_**Got me flying so high in the sky**_

_**I can't control the butterflyz**_

_**You give me butterflyz**_

_**Got me flyin' so high in the sky**_

_**I can't control these butterflyz**_

Maggie: Come let's go to bed (raising her eyebrows)

Bianca: Why Ms. Stone I think you are trying to seduce me.

Maggie: Oh I am seducing you. (Winks and pulls back toward the bedroom.)

_**You give me something I just can't deny**_

_**Something that's so free**_

_**I just can't control the way I feel**_

_**And I don't**_

_**You give me something I just can't deny**_

_**Something that's so free**_

_**Oh, I never felt like this**_

**Chapter 34**

Maggie and Bianca spent the night making love and end up wrap up in each other arms. Luckily they had put some form of clothing on because the bouncing of their 5-year-old daughter on their bed quickly awakened them.

Miranda: Mommies time to get up I go to school. Mama go to school she too.

Maggie: You didn't lock the door I take it?

Bianca: Well with someone pulling my clothes off before I got in the room. It was kidna hard to do. (Whisper in her ear)

Maggie: I can't help you're such a Hot Mama. (Smiles and kisses her)

Miranda: (still jumping) No you're mama, mama.

Maggie: Ok that's it munchkin. (Jumps up and grabs Miranda)

Miranda: Mommy help. (Laughing)

Bianca: You did it. You brought that on yourself you know how mama doesn't like to woken up.

Maggie: Yeah. (Tickling her)

Miranda: Mama I give, I just want breakfast before school. (Laughing)

Maggie: They I ways give. HA I am the master. (Kissing Miranda on the cheek) Now go give mommy a kiss and go get ready and breakfast will be ready when you are.

Miranda: OK. Morning mommy. (Kiss on the cheek)

Bianca: Morning honey. Now go do what mama said.

Miranda: OK. (Hops off the bed)

Maggie: Next time lock the door Montgomery.

Bianca: Next time don't umm.

Maggie: Don't what?

Bianca: Don't be so damn sexy. (Laughs and leans in for a kiss)

Maggie: (Moans) I better go before our daughter goes all la Kane on me for not have breakfast done. (Pokes her tongue out then runs cause she knows there is a pillow with her name it coming her way.) Miss me miss me now you gotta kiss me. (Poking her head in the door.)

Bianca: I'll get you Stone. (Yelling out to the kitchen.)

Maggie: I'm counting on it. (Laughs)

Erica: Absolutely not. I want nothing but fresh flowers. I want the lights all around it.

Guy: Ms. Kane we only decorate actual buildings.

Erica: If you ever want to work in this town of anywhere else I would do it before the end of the month my daughter is getting married and if it doesn't go off with out a hitch all have your ASS!

Guy: Yes Ms. Kane. It will be done.

Kelly: Jess what's the name of the place that Robert said he was hired? _New Beginnings in Pine Valley. That's where Maggie's from too_. Perfect.

Robert and Kendall looked all the places they could think of that Kelly would think of going. Considering that they both were new to Paris they came out empty handed. They ended up back at his hotel. Kendall was the first to wake Robert was a perfect gentleman he let her have the bed and, he took the couch. She got up and left him a note saying that she was going to check up on her sister and they would be leaving later today.

With Maggie taking Miranda to school Bianca had nothing to do because Cambais Industries at was still not ready. So decide to take a nap. Maggie can home after dropping off Miranda because she felt that she need to spend more time with Bianca without a five year old for a while. As she walked in she saw a sleeping Bianca on the couch so she decided to curl up behind her. She careful slipped behind her and wrapped her arms around her just as she did Bianca turned in her arms. Without opening her eye she knew it was Maggie. So she began to give her kiss.

Maggie: (Moans) So you just start making out with people without even know who it is?

Bianca: No, just my beautiful sexy fiancée.

Maggie: How did you know it was me?

Bianca: Because their could be million people in here right now are I could spot you anywhere. (Moving down to her neck)

Maggie: You know I could get use to this. (Rolling on top of her.) You know were all alone no kids no family just you and me. (As she began to run her ran under Bianca shirt)

Bianca: Why Ms. Stone are you trying to cop a feel? (Eyes now open)

Maggie: I'm doing more than trying baby. (Starts to kissing her on the neck)

Without stopping her action Maggie begins to unbutton her shirt. She takes it off and throws it across the room. Then Bianca starts to do the same with Maggie's.

Maggie: I love you so much. (Kisses her like there is now tomorrow.)

Bianca: I you too. (Smiles and kisses her.)

**Knock, Knock**

Maggie: Son of a Bitch!

Bianca: Maggie!

Maggie: Sorry, but don't answer it they go away.

**Knock, Knock**

Kendall: Bianca, Maggie are you in there?

Maggie: Damnit! Go answer it I'm go take a long cold shower. (Hands Bianca her shirt.)

Bianca: Aww, my poor baby, I'll make it up to you later.

Maggie: Promise?

Bianca: Come here. (Pulls her into a passionate kiss.) Promise (smiles)

Maggie: Oh great now I have to take an even long one. Thank you for that sweetheart. (Walks to the bathroom)

Bianca: (laughs) You're welcome. (Slaps her on the ass)

Maggie: You're going to pay for that Montgomery.

As Maggie goes to cool off Bianca puts on her shit and opens the door.

Bianca: What happened?

Kendall: Um that Kelly girl didn't come here last night or anything right.

Bianca: No, Why?

Kendall: Because last night when I has heading over there I found Robert knocked out because she had hit over the head with a lamp.

Bianca: What you got to be kidding me.

Kendall: I wish I was Binks. We looked for her all time and she didn't turn up anywhere.

While Bianca and Kendall were still taking Maggie had just gotten out of the shower. So she decided to take this to write her wedding vows.

Maggie: Ok you can do this Maggie you love her just say what's in your heart. _Bianca you I'm not the greatest with my words; well I shouldn't say my word but my feelings. How long did it take me to finally tell you that I love you? You had to be leaving for me to get of my butt and not the let the most amazing women I ever meet out of my life. No other woman compares to you because the truth is I see no other women but you. When you hurt I hurt when you love I love, from day one I know that we were meant to be even though it took me like four years to get here, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You are my better half without you Maggie doesn't exist. I promise to protect you and our children with all of my being and love you are my first, last everything, till my dying breathe._

TBC… Coming up

Bianca's vows

Pine Valley here we come.

No cliffhangers I hope you're happy in taking all my fun away. LOL


	35. True

You guys Lucked out No OC so I had time to right this.

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker and Robert West. Song by Ryan Cabrera _True_

Feedback yes.

Enjoy

Bianca: Come here. (Pulls her into a passionate kiss.) Promise (smiles)

Maggie: Oh great now I have to take an even long one. Thank you for that sweetheart. (Walks to the bathroom)

Bianca: (laughs) You're welcome. (Slaps her on the ass)

Maggie: You're going to pay for that Montgomery.

As Maggie goes to cool off Bianca puts on her shit and opens the door.

Bianca: What happened?

Kendall: Um that Kelly girl didn't come here last night or anything right.

Bianca: No, Why?

Kendall: Because last night when I has heading over there I found Robert knocked out because she had hit over the head with a lamp.

Bianca: What you got to be kidding me.

Kendall: I wish I was Binks. We looked for her all time and she didn't turn up anywhere.

While Bianca and Kendall were still taking Maggie had just gotten out of the shower. So she decided to take this to write her wedding vows.

Maggie: Ok you can do this Maggie you love her just say what's in your heart. _Bianca you I'm not the greatest with my words; well I shouldn't say my word but my feelings. How long did it take me to finally tell you that I love you? You had to be leaving for me to get of my butt and not the let the most amazing women I ever meet out of my life. No other woman compares to you because the truth is I see no other women but you. When you hurt I hurt when you love I love, from day one I know that we were meant to be even though it took me like four years to get here, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You are my better half without you Maggie doesn't exist. I promise to protect you and our children with all of my being and love you are my first, last everything, till my dying breath._

**Chapter 35**

Maggie: Finally emerged when their bedroom to see Kendall, and Bianca sitting and talking.

Maggie: Thanks so much for stop by Kendall. (Still up set that see had interrupted their love making session)

Bianca: Maggie?

Kendall: No it's ok Binks I know your little tiger was hungry I just interrupted her afternoon feeding. (Winks at Maggie) _Look at her she is such a horn ball._

Maggie: I have no idea. What you're talking about. (Turing away from Kendall and blushing) I'm going to fix something to eat Bianca honey do you want something?

Bianca: Yeah, make something for Miranda too; her ride should be dropping her off soon.

Maggie: Ok baby.

Kendall: What about me.

Maggie: What about you? You can get your own damn food. _That will teach you to mess with me Kendall._

Kendall: Why the tude Mags?

Bianca: Kendall stop it leave her alone.

Kendall: Ok Binks.

Just thing then little Miranda came running it to the door and turned on the TV.

Bianca: Excuse me missy.

Miranda: Sorry mommy. (Walks over to give a hug and kiss) Hi Auntie Kendall.

Kendall: Hi sweat pea. Come here give me a hug.

Miranda: Where is mama?

Maggie: Right here Munchkin. (Coming out of the kitchen with the food.)

Miranda: I missed you mama. (Giving her a hug) I missed you to mommy.

Maggie: We missed you too how was school?

Miranda: Fun we learned How to 20 in French.

Bianca: Wow.

Miranda: Mommy when are we going to see grandma.

Bianca: Well once you eat me of mama will help you pack. Then once me and mama are packed and Auntie Kendall's friend gets here will leave.

Maggie: So you better get up here and eat munchkin so we can go.

Miranda did what she was told and once she was done Kendall and Maggie both helped since for some reason she wanted Auntie Kendall to help. So while she had sometime from Maggie and their little girl which she hated so she decide to turn on the radio and write her wedding vows.

_**I wont talk**_

_**I wont breathe**_

_**I wont move till you finally see**_

_**That you belong with me**_

_**You might think I dont look**_

_**But deep inside**_

_**In the corner of my mind**_

_**Im attached to you**_

_**Im weak**_

_**Its true**_

_**Cuz im afraid to know the answer**_

_**Do you want me too?**_

_**Cuz my heart keeps falling faster**_

Bianca: This shouldn't be so. Why is this so hard? _Maggie when we first met you literal took my breath away. We had to over come a lot just become friends. Boy did we have some ups and down of course I fell for you when you weren't ready._

_**I've waited all my life**_

_**To cross this line**_

_**To the only thing thats true**_

_**So I will not hide**_

_**Its time to try**_

_**Anything to be with you**_

_**All my life I've waited**_

_**This is true**_

_**You dont know what you do**_

_**Everytime you walk into the room**_

_**Im afraid to move**_

_**Im weak**_

_**Its true**_

_**Im just scared to know the ending**_

_**Do you see me too?**_

_**Do you even know u met me?**_

Bianca: _But it was so worth the wait you are my dream girl, which has become a reality. No one or thing is ever going to take you away from you. You are my world you were there for me when I needed someone. In my darkest hours you still managed to love me. Everyday that I'm with you my love for you grows._

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line**_

_**To the only thing thats true**_

_**So I will not hide**_

_**Its time to try anything to be with you**_

_**All my life I've waited**_

_**This is true**_

_**I know when I go ill be on my way to you**_

_**The way thats true**_

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line**_

_**To the only thing thats true**_

_**So I will not hide**_

_**Its time to try anything to be with you**_

_**All my life I've waited**_

Bianca: _I never thought that I would love anyone, as much as I love you, you are my heart, my sole, my everything. I want to be the mother of you're children and you're wife now and forever._

_**This is true**_

Just as she was finished there was a knock on the door.

Bianca: Coming. (getting up to open the door.) Robert you're here any sign of Kelly?

Robert: No but I think I'll go back with you guys and, and you my contacts there.

Bianca: Ok.

Maggie: Bianca: Honey you can go ahead a pack I don't want to even attempt to pack. You being a Kane woman and all you'll probably pack the whole closet. Ow.

Bianca: (throwing a pillow at her head.) You had that coming Stone.

Maggie: I know now go get packed. (smiles)

Bianca went to pack and they were some on their way home to finished up wedding plans and finally get married.

Kelly: Thank Ms. Kane for the opportunity. You wont regret it.

Erica: I better not Jess was it.

Kelly: You won't. _But that bitch Bianca will_

TBC...Coming up

Maggie asks Reggie

What's Kelly up to.

T minus.

HA HA I still have the Power


	36. Our New House

I own noting expect Kelly Walker and Robert West.

Feedback yes. I own nothing

Enjoy

Bianca: iI never thought that I would love anyone, as much as I love you, you are my heart, my sole, my everything. I want to be the mother of you're children and you're wife now and forever./i

ibThis is true/b/i

Just as she was finished there was a knock on the door.

Bianca: Coming. (Getting up to open the door.) Robert you're here any sign of Kelly?

Robert: No but I think I'll go back with you guys and, and you my contacts there.

Bianca: Ok.

Maggie: Bianca: Honey you can go ahead a pack I don't want to even attempt to pack. You being a Kane woman and all you'll probably pack the whole closet. Ow.

Bianca: (throwing a pillow at her head.) You had that coming Stone.

Maggie: I know now go get packed. (Smiles)

Bianca went to pack and they were some on their way home to finished up wedding plans and finally get married.

Kelly: Thank you Ms. Kane for the opportunity. You wont regret it.

Erica: I better not Jess was it.

Kelly: You won't.i But that bitch Bianca will/i

bChapter 36/b

As the fab five rode the plane back to Pine Valley none of the them were more excited than Miranda she wanted to see everything, from where her mommies went to school to were they used to work. She also wanted to see where her Auntie Kendall and Auntie Greenlee work.

Miranda: Mommy when are you going to get there?

Bianca: In a couple of hours?

Miranda: When did you first meet mommy?

Maggie: Well. (Looking at Bianca) It was when I came to town looking for your Auntie Frankie. See was my twin sister.

Miranda: Where you and mama bestest friends.

Bianca: Not a first, actually I thought she was pretty me. But I had to get to know her.

Miranda: Oh. Can I go watch TV in the back room?

Maggie: Go ahead. (Watching Miranda leave.) You thought I was mean to you?

Bianca: Yeah just a little bit. (Looking down)

Maggie: Bianca Look at me. (Waiting for Bianca to look up.) I'm sorry.

Bianca: Maggie you don't have to be, it was a long time ago you just meet me you. I creped you out it's ok, really.

Maggie: Humor me Baby, I never want you to feel like I don't want you around. I love you and I want you my life forever.

Bianca: Ok. (Pulls Maggie into a kiss) I love you too. So much.

Maggie: Thank you. So are you ready to be my wife.

Bianca: More than ever. I have to tell you, you're my dream girl.

Maggie: I guess you are my too.

Bianca: What do you mean you guess?

Maggie: Hold on let me explain. What I mean you are the only girl that I've ever dreamt about, before you there were only guys remember.

Bianca: Don't remind me.

Maggie: Hey you know what I've always wanted to do?

Bianca: What?

Maggie: (whispering her ear)

Bianca: Maggie Miranda is still awake. (Turning three shades of red.)

Maggie: I bet she not. (Getting up to check on their daughter)

Bianca: Well?

Maggie: Out like a light. (Mischievous grin) Come on Baby lets join the mile high club. (Taking Bianca hand and pulling her towards the restroom)

Bianca: You're so bad.

Maggie: Yup, and you love me so what does that make you?

Bianca: Bader. (As she pulls Maggie into a Kiss and shuts the door.)

Kelly: iI knew you're cooking skills would come in handy./i So Ms. Kane you want how many of the main course?

Erica: Well Jess, most of the town will be come and some out of town guest. So I would say about two hundred of so. Everyone loves my daughter and Maggie. When they left the Hole town went to hell. She was definitely the glue that held us together; I glad they decided to come back here to get married this will always be their home.

Just then Erica phone rings.

Erica: Erica Kane.

Kendall: Hey mother we're just about to land do you want to meet you at the airport so you can take them to their surprise.

Erica: Ok I'll be there. (Hangs up) Ok, I have to go. You have the job but if you screw up you will never work in this country or any other one for that matter.

Kelly: Thank you Ms. Kane Once again.

Maggie: Miranda honey time to get up we're getting ready to land. (Picking her up)

Miranda: Are we here mama?

Maggie: Yes sweetie. (Putting her in her seat belt, then taking her sweet next to Maggie.)

Kendall: Hey Binks.

Bianca: Yeah Kendall:

Kendall: Did you know that your shirt is inside out?

Bianca: What? (Looks down and starts to turn red) Maggie. (Whispers)

Maggie: What. (Trying to stile her laughter.)

Bianca: You know what. If you don't say something to stop this I'm cutting you off. Till our wedding night. (Crossing her arms over her chest.)

Maggie: Bianca, baby you can't do that. (Looking at Bianca)

Bianca: Can and will if you don't say something. This is a your fault. Ms. Mile High Club. (Whispering)

Maggie: Ugh. Ok, Ok. Kendall will you leave her alone before I. Miranda cover you ears honey. (Looking at Miranda.) Before I kick your ass. (Not loud enough for Miranda to hear it, but loud enough for Kendall to.) Ok sweetie you can uncover them.

Kendall: Ok tiger clam down.

Maggie: Kendall. (Given her a Kane stare.)

Kendall: Oh id looks could kill. Are you sure you're not a Kane. (Laughing) Come on lets go. (Unbuckling her seat belt.)

Miranda: Grandma you're here.

Erica: Yup I have a surprise for you guys. (Giving her a hug) Come on get in everyone. Robert what are you doing here.

Robert: I went over to talk to my sister. But... It's a long story.

Erica: No matter. Come on lets go.

They rode in the limo, but unbeknownst to them they weren't going to the penthouse they were going to Erica's surprise. Bianca look out the window and noticed that they were passing the penthouse.

Bianca: Mom where are you going? The penthouse is back that way.

Erica. (No answer.)

Bianca: Mom? (Looking at Maggie)

Erica: We're here?

Maggie: We're where?

Erica: Your new house.

Maggie and Bianca: Our new what?

TBC...BAMs House

And more.


	37. Get This Pary Started

Why thank you if it weren't for you guy's wonderful feedback I would have stopped a long time ago.

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker and Robert West. Btw if you wondering Robert kinda looks like Paul Walker. Anyway I digress.

Enjoy

Kendall: Ok tiger calm down.

Maggie: Kendall. (Given her a Kane stare.)

Kendall: Oh id looks could kill. Are you sure you're not a Kane. (Laughing) Come on lets go. (Unbuckling her seat belt.)

Miranda: Grandma you're here.

Erica: Yup I have a surprise for you guys. (Giving her a hug) Come on get in everyone. Robert what are you doing here.

Robert: I went over to talk to my sister. But... It's a long story.

Erica: No matter. Come on lets go.

They rode in the limo, but unbeknownst to them they weren't going to the penthouse they were going to Erica's surprise. Bianca look out the window and noticed that they were passing the penthouse.

Bianca: Mom where are you going? The penthouse is back that way.

Erica. (No answer.)

Bianca: Mom? (Looking at Maggie)

Erica: We're here?

Maggie: We're where?

Erica: Your new house.

Maggie and Bianca: Our new what?

**Chapter 37**

While Maggie and Bianca just looked on with confuse faces they hadn't bought a house in Pine Valley of course they had talked about it on occasion but the hadn't actually done it. They figured that Pine Valley would always be their home even tough they had, had some bad memories there is was were they met and had spent some of the best years of their life. They also didn't want to have to stay at her mother's or the Valley Inn every time they came back. They wanted to feel like they belonged, and for Miranda to have a home.

Maggie: Umm Erica care to explain?

Bianca: Yeah Mom.

Erica: Well (smiling) Let's just say it's an early wedding.

Bianca: No we can't accept this it's too much.

Maggie: Yeah as much as we like to.

Erica: Stop it I want here another word. (Handing Maggie the keys.) This your house and I'm not taking no for an answer.

Maggie: Hell, I done arguing, you can try to argue with your mother. (Looking at Bianca) I know better not to argue with Erica Kane wants she puts her foot down. You're a whole lot more equipped to hand this. (Taking Miranda hand and walking up to the house.)

Bianca: Maggie! (Yelling at Maggie)

Maggie: It's in you're hands now baby. (Waving her hand and yelling back at her.)

Erica: Well?

Bianca: Ugh. Between you and Maggie I'm I every gone to win.

Erica: Be honest Bianca, you know with you, me, and Kendall that girls doesn't stand a chance. (Laughing)

Bianca: I guess you're right. (Laughing)

Erica: Come on lets see you're new house.

Erica had dope off Robert to get the rest of Bianca and Maggie house warming party stuff. While they were waiting on the food Kendall inquired about Kelly.

Kendall: You were do you think you sister could have gone?

Robert: I have no idea my contacts in Paris have been looking all over her.

Kendall: Still no sign?

Robert: Nope. I told them to call me as some as they found her.

Kendall: Hopefully they find her I don't want her to mess up my sister happiness.

Robert: Me either. What? (Looking off in the distance past Kendall) It can't be.

Kendall: What? (Following his eyes) Who is it?

Robert: Well I would say that my sister but her hair is short and a different color. I'm just seeing things.

Kelly: _Don't Look now but your brother is sitting over at the counter with that girl we ran into at the hotel._ Crap I got to get out of here. _Then go._

Kendall: Sorry I can't be any help, I only saw her that one time and that was in passing.

Robert: That's ok.

Cook: Order Up.

Robert: I've got it. (Smiling at Kendall)

Kendall: Ok. _Damn he is cute_. (smiles)

Maggie walked in the house first with Miranda it was fully furnished two bedrooms with room for addition 4 and a half baths. A dining room that was huge a family room, living room kitchen it had in all. Maggie walked around while went up stairs and explored. What she found took her breath away the back yard was huge she open the deck door, and found a Jacuzzi in one corner of the deck. Thoughts came into her mind, as how she and Bianca might be able to use that. In the yard it self laid a huge below ground pool with a gate all around for Miranda's protection and any other children they had. Also there was a huge play set it was amazing. She walked back in to see Erica and Bianca finally come in.

Maggie: Baby this place is amazing. You should see outside.

Bianca: (laughing and looking at her fiancée adoringly.) I will Honey.

Erica: Maggie I have something to show you. Will you came with me.

Maggie: Ok. (Giving Bianca the Help me look.)

Maggie followed Erica down to the Basement, which held a den and a laundry room. Erica stopped at a door and wait for Maggie to get closer.

Erica: Maggie, I know that someday you are going to be an amazing doctor. So when I found this house I had them put this in especially for you. (Opening the door.) It's an office for you to do all you research in and maybe one day start your open practices.

Maggie had tears in her eyes she was speechless she looked at Erica and then the room she did the only thing she could do and that was hug Erica. Mean while up stairs on the third second floor Miranda was already in her room where she found all the toys that her grandma had bought her. Bianca on the other hand was still on the first floor taking it all in when all of her family busted in.

Reggie: Last get this party started!

Bianca: What are you guys doing here.

Reggie: Told us that you were coming today and she wanted to throw a house warming party. (Going to hug Bianca)

Miranda: Uncle Reggie! (Running down the stairs)

Bianca: Miranda honey slow down.

Miranda: Ok mommy.

Reggie: Hey Princess. (Picking her up in a hug.) You like your new house?

Miranda you it's better then our house in Paris. (Smiling) Auntie Greenlee and Uncle Ryan. (Running to give them a hug.)

Greenlee: You're getting so big. You're looking more a more like your mommy everyday.

Miranda: Mama says that mommy is the prettiest girl she has ever seen besides me.

Maggie: I sure did. (Smiling and looking at Bianca who was now blushing.)

Miranda: Mama! Do you like our new house? It's great it's it.

Maggie: Yes it's. Why is everyone standing in the doorway? Let's get this party started like Reggie said.

Reggie: All right Mags. (Putting some music in the stereo.)

TBC...Coming up

The party goes on

T Minus

The wedding is right around the corner.


	38. How Did She

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker and Robert West. The Song is By Maroon 5 _Harder to Breathe_

Might not be and update till late tomorrow or Monday Have a play to see tomorrow and still celebrating my friend's twentieth Birthday.

Feedback: Yes.

Enjoy

Reggie: Last get this party started!

Bianca: What are you guys doing here.

Reggie: Told us that you were coming today and she wanted to throw a house warming party. (Going to hug Bianca)

Miranda: Uncle Reggie! (Running down the stairs)

Bianca: Miranda honey slow down.

Miranda: Ok mommy.

Reggie: Hey Princess. (Picking her up in a hug.) You like your new house?

Miranda you it's better then our house in Paris. (Smiling) Auntie Greenlee and Uncle Ryan. (Running to give them a hug.)

Greenlee: You're getting so big. You're looking more a more like your mommy everyday.

Miranda: Mama says that mommy is the prettiest girl she has ever seen besides me.

Maggie: I sure did. (Smiling and looking at Bianca who was now blushing.)

Miranda: Mama! Do you like our new house? It's great it's it.

Maggie: Yes it's. Why is everyone standing in the doorway? Let's get this party started like Reggie said.

Reggie: All right Mags. (Putting some music in the stereo.)

**Chapter 38**

_**How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable**_

_**So condescending unnecessarily critical**_

_**I have the tendency of getting very physical**_

_**So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle**_

_**You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here**_

_**This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear**_

_**You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone**_

_**Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on**_

Bianca: So what did my mother show you sweetheart?

Maggie: well come here. (Leading her to the basement.)

Bianca: So what are we looking at standing in the room.

Maggie: It's my office. She said when she bought it she made them build it especially for me, because she knows I'm going to be a great doctor someday.

Bianca: Maggie honey that's wonderful.

Maggie: You know what I think we should do?

Bianca: what?

Maggie: Well.. (Rising eyebrows)

Bianca: Maggie we can't our whole is upstairs.

Maggie: So? One they're blasting music up there. Two Erica told me this is sound proof. And Three the door has a lock on it. (Shutting the door and locking it.) Any other reason way I can't make love to my beautiful fiancée in my brand new doctors office. (Winks)

Bianca: (biting her bottom lip) What am I going to do with you. (Pushing her against the door and passionately kissing her.)

_**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love**_

_**You'll understand what I mean when I say**_

_**There's no way we're gonna give up**_

_**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams**_

_**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

_**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

_**What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head**_

_**You should know better you never listened to what I've said**_

_**Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat**_

_**Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did**_

Reggie: When Kendall getting here with the food?

Kendall: Did I here someone call my name? (Smiles)

Reggie: About time. Who are you? (Talking to Robert)

Robert: I'm Robert and you are?

Reggie: I'm Reggie, Kendall's and Bianca's cousin/little brother.

Robert: Nice to meet you.

Reggie: So What are you doing here?

Robert: Me and Kendall are dating.

Reggie: That's cool.

Kendall: Anybody seen Binks or Mags?

Reggie: Not for like twenty minutes I think they went to get their freak on down stairs.

Kendall: Eww.

Lily: What's freak on?

Kendall: You're on you own Reggie. (Walking away.)

_**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love**_

_**You'll understand what I mean when I say**_

_**There's no way we're gonna give up**_

_**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams**_

_**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

_**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

_**Does it kill**_

_**Does it burn**_

_**Is it painful to learn**_

_**That it's me that has all the control**_

Kelly: What can I do? Huh if I poison it they will know it was I. Who can I get to help me? _What about MC?_ Perfect they wont see it coming. (Laughs)

Bianca: Well who should go up first?

Maggie: Actually. We both can? (Pointing to another door.) It leads outside. You can go that way and I can go the other.

Bianca: Ok. Let's hope they don't figure us out. (Winks and pulls her into one last kiss.)

Maggie: Good luck. (Slaps her on the ass.)

Bianca: Can you keep you're hands off me for five seconds?

Maggie: Nope. (Giving that Stone grin of hers.)

Kendall their you are. (Giving her a hug.) Where's Mags?

Bianca: I think she might be outside somewhere. In the pool I think.

Kendall: Oh really. _She's lying she just made love. She is so glowing_.

Bianca: Yeah. _She's knows I'm lying and she going to check. Please be in the pool Maggie._

Kendall: Ok I'll go get her I need to talk to you two. _You and lover girl are so busted_

Bianca: Ok. About what? _We're so dead._

Kendall: About Kelly. (Walking over to the deck doors with Bianca on her tell.)

_**Does it thrill**_

_**Does it sting**_

_**When you feel what I bring**_

_**And you wish that you had me to hold**_

_**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love**_

_**You'll understand what I mean when I say**_

_**There's no way we're gonna give up**_

_**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams**_

Maggie: Hey sweetheart hey Kendall wanna join me the water is great. (Yelling from the pool.)

Kendall: How the hell?

Bianca: Told you she was in the pool. (With a huge grin on her face but was gone as soon as Kendall turn her head to look at her.)

Kendall: I don't know how you did it but I know she wasn't there the whole time. No thanks Maggie I need you to come in so I can talk to you two.

Maggie: All right. (Getting out of the pool and close the gate.) So what's up?

Bianca: Maggie how did you do that? (Whispers)

Maggie: I'll tell you later. (Reaching up for a Kiss.) Kendall what did you want to talk to us about?

_**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

_**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**_

_**is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe**_

Kendall: _How the hell did she do that? _Oh Um...Never mind?

Maggie: Well if you excuse me I'm going change my clothes. (Grabbing Bianca's hand and running to their bedroom.)

Bianca: Wow I hadn't been it her yet.

Maggie: Me either.

Bianca: So how did you do it?

Maggie: Oh well you know how I felt like you were in danger before the Cambais building blow.

Bianca: Yeah. (Nodding her head)

Maggie: Well it was kinda Like that but not as intense. I think I heard you say. I think she somewhere outside in the pool I think. So I naturally jumped into the pool. (Changing out of her wet clothes.)

Bianca: Wow. I guess we really are soul mates.

Maggie: I guys so. (Kissing her and taking her hands.) Lets get back to the party.

They went back down stairs and hung out with their family and friends and even danced a little. Maggie even asked Reggie to be her best man and he happily said yes. As the weeks went by they shall we say broke in their new bedroom many times. Their wedding day was quickly approaching and everything was all set all that was left was the ceremony itself. The girls had decided since they live in Pairs the best place for then to honeymoon was some other place and the decided on Australia. The closer it got the more excited they got. It was the day before the wedding and the girls decided to follow tradition and not see each other till they were standing at the alter. It would be hard but it would be worth a lifetime with their soul mate.

TBC...Coming up

THE WEDDING.

WHAT is she doing?

What is her going?


	39. The Wedding

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker and Robert West

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Kendall: _How the hell did she do that?_ Oh Um...Never mind?

Maggie: Well if you excuse me I'm going change my clothes. (Grabbing Bianca's hand and running to their bedroom.)

Bianca: Wow I hadn't been it her yet.

Maggie: Me either.

Bianca: So how did you do it?

Maggie: Oh well you know how I felt like you were in danger before the Cambais building blow.

Bianca: Yeah. (Nodding her head)

Maggie: Well it was kinda Like that but not as intense. I think I heard you say. I think she somewhere outside in the pool I think. So I naturally jumped into the pool. (Changing out of her wet clothes.)

Bianca: Wow. I guess we really are soul mates.

Maggie: I guess so. (Kissing her and taking her hands.) Lets get back to the party.

They went back down stairs and hung out with their family and friends and even danced a little. Maggie even asked Reggie to be her best man and he happily said yes. As the weeks went by they shall we say broke in their new bedroom many times. Their wedding day was quickly approaching and everything was all set all that was left was the ceremony itself. The girls had decided since they live in Pairs the best place for then to honeymoon was some other place and the decided on Australia. The closer it got the more excited they got. It was the day before the wedding and the girls decided to follow tradition and not see each other till they were standing at the alter. It would be hard but it would be worth a lifetime with their soul mate.

**Chapter 39**

Reggie: Maggie would you calm down.

Maggie: I can't. I'm so nervous. Why I'm I so nervous?

Reggie: I don't know, maybe cuase you're bout to get married to the woman of you're dreams and you don't want to mess it up.

Maggie: I think you're right. I wonder if she this nervous?

Across town Bianca was just as nervous if not worse. Because she had nothing but Kane women around her.

Bianca: Mom I can't do this I'm so nervous.

Erica: Yes you can sweetheart, you love her and she loves you.

Miranda: Mommy don't you want to marry mama?

Bianca: Yes I do, honey, I've waited so long for this day I'm so happy.

Miranda: Then why is it so hard? You love mama and she love you. She's not going run away.

Bianca: You're right. How did you get so smart?

Miranda: You and mama.

Erica: (clears her throat)

Miranda: And Grandma. And before she does it to Auntie Kendall too.

They all bust out laughing saying that Miranda is a true Kane woman. Then Bianca cell phone rings and she knows exactly who it is.

Bianca: Hello? (Huge grin)

Maggie: Hi. I didn't think there were any rules against this.

Bianca: I don't think their are. (Laughs) I miss you so much honey. I know it's only been a day but it seems like a lifetime.

Maggie: I know baby I miss you too. Reggie has been over here trying to get me to calm down. Hasn't been working I'll you. (Looking at Reggie) But I'll tell you one thing in an hour's time we'll be Mrs. and Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Smiles)

Bianca: I know I can't wait. You I can tell you something that calmed me down. Well it was something that our daughter said.

Maggie: Oh no what did mini you say now. (Laughs)

Bianca: She said, "Why is it so hard? You love mama and she love you. She's not going run away."

Maggie: Aww that is so sweet. How did she so smart?

Bianca: You and me, and apparently Mom, and Kendall too.

Maggie: Oh course.

Miranda: Is that mama?

Bianca: Yes honey.

Miranda: Can I talk to her?

Bianca: You're daughter wants to talk to you.

Maggie: Put her on. (Smiles)

Miranda: Hi mama.

Maggie: Hi munchkin. You all set to be the flower girl?

Miranda: Yup. Mommy's ready too. She is so pretty.

Maggie: I bet she. I bet you're a pretty little one yourself.

Miranda: Not a pretty as mommy. At least for today.

Maggie: (laughs) I bet you're both very pretty. Listen I have to go they're taking me where I'm going to marry mommy. So I see you in a little bit. I love you and tell mommy I love her too.

Miranda: Ok I love you too. Bye mama. (Hangs up) Mommy, mama had to go they taking her to the place where she going to marry you. She says she loves you, and she will see us in a little bit.

Bianca: Thank you sweetheart. (Hold tears back) _I Love you too Maggie with all my heart_.

Maggie: (smiles) _I love you too buts it's not my heart anymore it's yours now and forever._ Lets go guys I'm ready to get married.

Kelly: Is it all set up?

MC: Yes as soon as they step in the house, I'll grab Bianca and you grab.

Kelly: Maggie. She will be finally be mine. (Laughs)

The guests were all pretty much all there they were just waiting for the Bride and Groom/Bride to arrive; the boathouse was set up beautifully. There were flower and lights everywhere, their were even lights down the aisle so the groom/bridesmaids could see. The only thing not traditional about this wedding was that Maggie wasn't really wearing a gown she was wearing a tux type thing but instead up pants it was a long dress. Jackson knew that Maggie didn't have a father around or any kind of family to walk her down the aisle so he decided to walk Bianca and Maggie. The wedding party had already made their way down the aisle. Now it was Maggie's turn.

Maggie: Thanks so much for doing this Jack.

Jackson: No problem Maggie you love my niece and that's all that matters. (As they make their way down the aisle.)

The stop at their destination and Jack whispers in her ear.

Jackson: Calm down you look great. I sure Bianca looks great too.

Maggie: Thanks Jack. Now go get my Bride and bring her to me. (Smiles)

Jackson: Sure thing. (Kisses her on the cheek and walks back to get Bianca.)

Maggie: You got the ring Reggie?

Reggie: I know I was forgetting something.

Maggie: Reggie!

Reggie: I'm just kidding Mags, but you might want to turn around because here comes the bride. (laughs)

Maggie: What? (Turns her head and gasps) She's beautiful.

Bianca: Uncle Jack she's gorgeous. I think that see feels the same about you. (Pointing to Maggie)

Jackson: You ready sweetheart?

Bianca: All my life. (As they walk to Maggie)

As the arrive Jackson wishes think both luck and walks to sit down next to Erica.

Maggie: (whispers in her ear) You look gorgeous (Smiles)

Bianca: So do you. (Smiles)

Minister: Dearly beloved we are gather here today to celebrate the union of Bianca Christine Montgomery and Mary Margaret Stone. Since the girls wrote their own vows I'll have you say them now. Bianca would you like to begin?

Bianca: Ok, I think I'll have to I don't think I could get through mine after hearing hers. (Taking her hands.) Maggie when we first met you literal took my breath away. We had to over come a lot just become friends. Boy did we have some ups and down of course I fell for you when you weren't ready. But it was so worth the wait you are my dream girl, which has become a reality. No one or thing is ever going to take you away from you. You are my world you were there for me when I needed someone. In my darkest hours you still managed to love me. Everyday that I'm with you my love for you grows. I never thought that I would love anyone, as much as I love you, you are my heart, my soul, my everything. I want to be the mother of you're children and you're wife now and forever. (Mouths I love you)

There wasn't a dry eye in the house after Bianca got done with her vows. Kendall was looking over at Robert with tears in her eyes they had become very close over the past weeks and they were now seeing each other seriously.

Erica: That was beautiful Jack I can't wait till out wedding day. (Whispering and still crying)

Jackson: Me either. (Putting his arm around her.

Minister: Maggie if you are ready.

Maggie: (tears in her eyes) Wow now I think I should have gone first. (Mouths I love you) (Smiling though tears) _Ok Maggie you can do this_. Bianca you I'm not the greatest with my words; well I shouldn't say my word but my feelings. How long did it take me to finally tell you that I love you? You had to be leaving for me to get of my butt and not the let the most amazing women I ever meet out of my life. (Tears in her eyes) No other woman compares to you because the truth is I see no other women but you. When you hurt I hurt when you love I love, from day one I know that we were meant to be even though it took me like four years to get here, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You are my better half without you Maggie doesn't exist. I promise to protect you and our children with all of my being and love you are my first, last everything, till my dying breath. (Crying now)

Minister: Thank you girls? Now if anyone has just cause why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold you peace.

He pauses for a few seconds and continued the ceremony

Minister: Can we have the rings? Thank you. Maggie if you would repeat after me. I Mary Margaret.

Maggie: I Mary Margaret.

Minister: Promise to love, honor, and cherish you for better or worse and in sickness and health, till death do us part.

Maggie: Promise to love, honor, and cherish you for better or worse and in sickness and health, till death do us part. (Kisses her finger and places the ring on it.) (Smiles)

Minister: Bianca if you will now repeat after me. I Bianca Christine.

Bianca: I Bianca Christine.

Minister: Promise to love, honor, and cherish you for better or worse and in sickness and health, till death do us part.

Bianca: Promise to love, honor, and cherish you for better or worse and in sickness and health, till death do us part. (Crying, and places a kiss on her finger and then the ring on it.)

Minister: Now by the power vested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife you my and kiss the bride.

Maggie: Finally (lifting the veil)

Bianca: Come here. (Smiles and pulls her into a kiss)

Minister: Ladies and Gentleman I would like to introduce to you Mrs. and Mrs. Montgomery-Stone.

They turned and smiled and the made their way down the aisle as the guest throw the birdseed. They waved one move time as the hopped in the limo for the reception.

Maggie: It finally happened I married the most beautiful woman in the world. (Smiles)

Bianca: No that honor belongs to me Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Kiss her.)

They limo pulled off and they were off the Valley Inn for the reception.

TBC...Coming up the reception.

Hope that didn't suck to much.


	40. The Reception

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker and Robert West.

Feedback yes

Enjoy

Minister: Now by the power vested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife you my and kiss the bride.

Maggie: Finally (lifting the veil)

Bianca: Come here. (Smiles and pulls her into a kiss)

Minister: Ladies and Gentleman I would like to introduce to you Mrs. and Mrs. Montgomery-Stone.

They turned and smiled and the made their way down the aisle as the guest throw the birdseed. They waved one move time as the hopped in the limo for the reception.

Maggie: It finally happened I married the most beautiful woman in the world. (Smiles)

Bianca: No that honor belongs to me Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Kisses her.)

They limo pulled off and they were off the Valley Inn for the reception.

bChapter 40/b

The limo took the long way to get to the Valley Inn so the guest could get their Maggie and Bianca just enjoyed the ride.

Maggie: (sighs)

Bianca: What's wrong honey. (Head on her shoulder.)

Maggie: Nothing. (Smiles) Every things perfect. Hey.

Bianca: Yeah?

Maggie: I love you. (Leaning down to kiss her.)

Bianca: I love you to sweetheart. (Pulling away from the kiss.)

The car had stopped and the driver got out to open the door.

Driver: Mrs. and Mrs. Montgomery-Stone we're here.

Maggie: Thanks I've got it form here. (Getting out) My lady. (Holding out her hand.) You know if I weren't a married woman I think I might have use my Stone charm on you.

Bianca: It won't work on me. I'm immune. (Smiles)

Maggie: I don't think you are my dear.

Bianca: Yup.

Maggie: Them why did you marry me.

Bianca: I took pity on you. (Laughs and walks away.)

Maggie: You're gonna pay Montgomery.

Bianca: Hey none of that, Mary Margaret. It's Bianca Montgomery-Stone and don't you forget that.

Maggie: Ugh Bianca (whining) you know I don't be like to be called by my full name.

Bianca: Yeah, But you love that I do it. (Winks) Come on our public a waits. (Pulling her in the door.)

Kelly: Ok they just walked in they just walk in the hotel I'll let you know when they leave.

MC: Don't mess this up.

Kelly: I won't.

DJ: Ladies and Gentleman Mrs. and Mrs. Montgomery-Stone.

As the guest heard this they went crazy. As Maggie and Bianca Made their way to their table hand and hand. When they got to their table Miranda was sitting waiting for her mommies to come.

Miranda: Mommies. (Smiles)

Maggie: Hey baby girl. Are you ready to party?

Miranda: Can I with you first mommy.

Bianca: Well actually sweetheart that dance is saved for mama. But I'm sure she would mind letting you have the one after that.

Miranda: Can I mama?

Maggie: As long and you promise to save me a dance. (Smiles)

Miranda: I promise. (Smiles)

Maggie: Seal it with a kiss. (Pointing to her cheek.) Right on now lets sit down. (Pulling out the chair for Bianca.)

When Maggie sat down she heard I clanking of a glass and she looked up to see that it was Reggie getting up to make a toast.

Maggie: I sure I don't regret making him my best man. (Whispering to Bianca)

Bianca: It'll be ok. (Reaching for her hand.)

Maggie: You might want to tell munchkin to cover her ears. On second thought you might want someone to take her out of the room, Kendall has a speech coming too.

Bianca: I'll tell her.

Reggie: Ok I guess since I'm the best man that means it's time my toast.

Maggie: Young ears Reggie. (Yelling and point to Miranda.)

Reggie: Oh right. Where was I? Oh right toast. So Mags we both pretty much came into this family at the same time you as a best friend to my sister and me as a brother and a son. But I have to tell you that the first time I saw the way you looked at Bianca I know one day you to would be together. You have I always been like a sister to me. And you always will be but I tell you one thing that if you hurt her I'll her Dani here kick you as--pirn. To many years of happiness for the both of you. I love you guys here's to Bianca and Maggie.

All: Here, here.

Kendall: Ok I guess it's my turn. Ok Binks you and me definitely didn't get along when we met, but we got or that. You are my best friend, when you moved to Paris my life went to heck in a handbag. But now that I know that you have Maggie to keep you safe it makes me feel so much better. You will all ways be my sister and now you've given me another sister. Hopefully you will give me lots of nieces and nephews one day. You guys make and amazing team.

All: Here, here.

The food was served and the DJ announced as soon as the brides were done that the cake would be cut. They would have their first dance.

Bianca: Ready to cut the cake sweetheart.

Maggie: Yup let's go.

They walk over to the cake and Bianca picks up the cutter.

Maggie: Shall we. (Grabbing Bianca hand in hers so they can cut the cake)

Bianca: But of course my beautiful wife. (Places a kiss on her lips)

They cut the cake and feed each then Bianca noticed a mischievous look and her wife's face.

Bianca: Maggie sweetheart what are you doing. (Backing away)

Maggie: Oh nothing. (As she smashed the cake into her face.)

Bianca: Maggie (Screams.)

Maggie: My poor baby let me get that off for you. (Begins to kiss the cake off her face.)

Bianca: Boy I'm I in trouble. Your not going to make like easy are you.

Maggie: Nope now lets dance baby. (Smiles and pulls her to the dance floor.

As they made their way to the dance floor all their family and friends looked on.

DJ: I present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Montgomery-Stone, and their first dance.

bI open my eyes I see your face

I cannot hide I can't erase

The way you make me feel inside

You complete me girl, that's why

Something about you makes me feel

Baby my heart wants to reveal

I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you

So these three words I wanna hear from you

Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you

Yes I will, so these three words I promise to

Yes I will, give you everything you need

And someday start a family with you

Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you

Yes I will, baby I promise to

Yes I will, give you everything you need

And someday start a family with you

Oh yes I will/b

Maggie and Bianca began to dance and Bianca put her head on Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie: Bianca?

Bianca: Yeah sweetheart?

Maggie: Um I was thinking maybe that umm...

Bianca: Thinking what baby? (Lifting her head up.)

bThis is no ordinary love

And I can never have enough

Of all the things you've given to me

My heart , my soul , my everything

Every night I thank you lord (I thank you lord)

For giving me the strength to love her more

And more each day I promise her

As long as I hear those three words

Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you

Yes I will, so these three words I promise to

Yes I will, give you everything you need

And someday start a family with you

Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you

Yes I will, baby I promise to

Yes I will, give you everything you need

And someday start a family with you

/b

Bianca: You know you can tell me anything.

Maggie: I know. Believe it or not I still get nervous around you. I just don't want to mess anything up.

Bianca: You wont not tell me, or ask me whatever it is it'll be ok.

bI stand beside you, in everything you do

Wherever you go, whatever you do

Baby I'll be there (oh baby I will be there)

As God as my witness

I will carry this through

Till death do us part, I promise to you/b

Maggie: I know. I think we should start a family.

Bianca: Ok we will.

Maggie: No, I mean soon as in now.

bYes I will, take your hand and walk with you

Yes I will, Baby baby yes I promise to

Yes I will, give you everything you need

And start a family with you, baby

Yes I will

Yes I will

Yes I will, I promise you

Everything's gonna be all right

It's gonna be all right

I will/b

Bianca: Maggie I..

Miranda: Mommy it's my turn to dance with you.

TBC...Coming up the reception part deux.

The homecoming

Ghostly past.


	41. Welcome Home

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker and Robert West.

Feedback yes. Song by Lfo _Life Is Good._

Enjoy.

Maggie: I know. I think we should start a family.

Bianca: Ok we will.

Maggie: No, I mean soon as in now.

_**Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I will, Baby baby yes I promise to**_

_**Yes I will, give you everything you need**_

_**And start a family with you, baby**_

_**Yes I will**_

_**Yes I will**_

_**Yes I will, I promise you**_

_**Everything's gonna be all right**_

_**It's gonna be all right**_

_**I will**_

Bianca: Maggie I..

Miranda: Mommy it's my turn to dance with you.

**Chapter 41** _Welcome Home_

Bianca: Miranda can you give me and mama some time to talk.

Maggie: No go head. I am going to get something to drink. (Walks away)

Bianca: Maggie? _Come on Maggie don't shut down on me. _Come on Miranda let's dance.

Miranda: Is mama Ok? She looks sad.

Bianca: Yeah I just have to go talk to her after we dance.

Miranda: Ok. Mommy?

Bianca: Yeah sweetheart? (Looking down)

Miranda: I'm glad you and mama are married now. We are a real family now.

Bianca: Yeah. (Looking at Maggie)

MC: So is that damn reception over yet.

Kelly: Not yet But it will be soon. I gotta go Maggie is walking over here. (Hangs up) Congratulation on your marriage Mrs. Montgomery-Stone.

Maggie: Oh thanks and it's Maggie. Do I know you from somewhere Have we met before?

Kelly: No. I just met you while serving the food.

Maggie: Are you sure you look familiar.

Kelly: Yup this the first time we've met.

Maggie: Ok.

Kelly: If you don't mind me asking Why so glum?

Maggie: Well (Interrupted by Bianca)

Bianca: Maggie, Honey can we talk now. Please don't shut down on me.

Maggie: (Sighs) Alright. Nice Talking to you...

Kelly: Jess

Maggie: Nice talking to you jess enjoy the rest of the reception.

Kelly: Thanks. Congratulation again.

Maggie: Thank you. (Walks hand in hand with Bianca back to their table)

Bianca: So what's wrong with you?

Maggie: It's just that when I said that I wanted to start a family now you didn't seem to gong-ho about the whole thing. I made me feel like you don't want to have kids with me.

Bianca: (Looking lovingly at her wife.) Oh Maggie. Oh course I want to have kids with you. Don't you remember my vows? I want to be the mother of you children. Can't we at least wait till after the honeymoon? I'm not ready to share you with anyone else but Miranda right now. (Smiles) Ok?

Maggie: Ok. (Smiles)

Bianca: (In between kisses) I love you. Do you know that?

Maggie: I know I love you too.

Bianca: Speaking of Ms. Miranda so told me to send you over when we are done talking.

Maggie: She did I better go before mini La Kane is unleash. (Gets up and leans down and kisses her.) What do you say after I dance with little own we head home. (Winks) I can't wait to make love to my wife.

Bianca: I like the way you think. (Winks)

Maggie: Ready I'm for my dance my dear.

Miranda: Uncle Reggie will you excuse me I promised mama a dance.

Reggie: Sure thing Princess.

Maggie: Shall we. (Reaching for Miranda's hand)

Miranda: Ok. Lets go mama. (Smiles) Mama?

_**la life is unbelievable**_

_**la life is good**_

_**life is good**_

_**life is great**_

_**life is unbelievable**_

_**life is hard, life is cruel**_

_**life is so beautiful**_

_**ooh yeah ooh yeah**_

_**la life is unbelievable**_

_**oh yeah oh yeah**_

_**la life is unbelievable**_

Maggie: Yes?

Miranda: Are you still sad?

Maggie: What? Oh. (Smiles) No sweetheart. Me and mommy talked and I'm all better now.

_**somewhere in life and yet on my way to anywhere**_

_**a woman named Betris serves me coffee**_

_**and she smiled as if she cares**_

_**it reminds me of this painting**_

_**that I think I've often seen**_

_**the kings behind the counter**_

_**serving coffee to James dean**_

_**life is good**_

_**life is great**_

_**life is unbelievable**_

_**life is hard, life is cruel**_

_**life is so beautiful**_

_**ooh yeah ooh yeah**_

_**la life is unbelievable**_

_**oh yeah oh yeah**_

_**la life is unbelievable**_

Miranda: Good. (Smiles) I heard you're not possed to be sad on your wedding day.

Maggie: Who told you this?

Miranda: Auntie Greenlee. She said that she and Uncle Ryan weren't sad. So I figured that you and mommy shouldn't be sad.

_**On my way to garden city**_

_**On my way to anywhere**_

_**A guy named Patrick gives me directions**_

_**and he smiles as if he cares**_

_**it reminds me of this movie**_

_**that I think I've often seen**_

_**pretty much this situation**_

_**except I'd still be Steve McQween**_

_**So what would you do if you wake tomorrow**_

_**no more sorrows, your dreams came true**_

_**so knock on wood and cross your fingers**_

_**and count your blessings**_

_**it might be you**_

Maggie: You're just to smart. Are you ready to stay with Grandma while me and mommy go on our trip.

Miranda: Yeah I get to see Auntie Kendall and Uncle Reggie and Auntie Lily and Grandpa Jack. Auntie Kendall said that we are going to stay up really late, and watch movies.

Maggie: Oh really did she now? (Looking at Bianca and calling her over.)

_**So what would you do if you wake tomorrow**_

_**All your gray sky's turned blue**_

_**how many days do you think your given**_

_**so get on livin it's up to you**_

_**Life is good**_

_**life is great**_

_**life is unbelievable**_

_**life is hard, life is cruel**_

_**life is so beautiful**_

_**ooh yeah ooh yeah**_

_**la life is unbelievable**_

_**oh yeah oh yeah**_

_**la life is unbelievable**_

_**If he so loves the sun**_

_**rock rock on**_

_**yo I be slippin a rippin the party till the break of dawn**_

_**if you love rich nice**_

_**or you hate rich nice**_

_**take my advice and just live up your life ('cause it's your's)**_

Maggie: (Whispers) you might want to go find Kendall and tell her no late nights. I just found out for little on her that what she plans to do.

Bianca: Will do. (Kisses her.) I love you.

Maggie: I love you too.

Miranda: Mommies!

Maggie and Bianca: We love you too. (Bends down and kiss her on the cheek.)

Miranda: That's better.

Maggie: La Kane in its truest form. (Laughs)

Bianca: That's two Stone.

_**So what would you do if you wake tomorrow**_

_**All your gray sky's turned blue**_

_**how many days do you think your given**_

_**so get on livin it's up to you**_

_**Life is good**_

_**life is great**_

_**life is unbelievable**_

_**life is hard, life is cruel**_

_**life is so beautiful**_

_**ooh yeah ooh yeah**_

_**la life is unbelievable**_

_**oh yeah oh yeah**_

_**la life is unbelievable**_

_**If he so loves the sun**_

_**rock rock on**_

_**yo I be slippin a rippin the party till the break of dawn**_

_**if you love rich nice**_

_**or you hate rich nice**_

_**take my advice and just live up your life ('cause it's your's)**_

Maggie: So I'm back to Stone now? (Yelling after her)

Bianca: Never again. (Yelling over her shoulder)

Miranda: Mama how long will you guys be gone?

Maggie: Oh two week why?

Miranda: No reason I just going to miss you, both.

Maggie: Aww. We're going too sweetheart. (Bends down)

_**So what would you do if you wake tomorrow**_

_**no more sorrows, your dreams came true**_

_**so knock on wood and cross your fingers**_

_**now count your blessings**_

_**It might be you**_

_**So what would you do if you wake tomorrow**_

_**all your gray sky's have turned blue**_

_**how many days do you think your given**_

_**so get on livin , it's up to you**_

Miranda: Really?

Maggie: Yes. Really. (Smiles)

_**Life is good**_

_**life is great**_

_**life is unbelievable**_

_**life is hard, life is cruel**_

_**life is so beautiful**_

_**ooh yeah ooh yeah**_

Bianca: Maggie my dear I think that's are cue.

Maggie: Ok. Sweetheart were going go now we'll see you before we leave. Love you. (Bends down to kiss her on the cheek.)

Bianca: Yes I love you too. (Kisses her on the cheek.)

Miranda: By mommies I love you too. (Smiles and walks over to Kendall)

Maggie and Bianca say their round of good byes and head to the limo and off to their first night of love making as a married couple.

Kelly: They left about ten Minutes ago they should be they any minute.

MC: Good now get you ass here now.

Kelly: I on it.

Maggie: So Mrs. Montgomery-Stone are you ready to be cared over the threshold?

Bianca: Maggie you don't have to do that.

Maggie: Yes I do. Since you're more femme out of the two of us it's my "manly duty" to do this. (Winks and smiles.) So I don't want to hear it. (Unlocks and opens the door.)

Bianca: Maggie...

Maggie: Don't want to hear it. (Picking her up)

Bianca: You're just to stubborn you know that.

Maggie: There that wasn't so hard. (Putting her down.) Was it? (Shutting the door.)

Bianca: No. Now Let's get down to... Maggie where are you?

Just she tries to speak again someone grabs her from behind. The last thing she sees is a shadowy figure standing over her.

TBC... Coming Up The Ghostly Past.


	42. Ghostly Past

I own nothing Expect Kelly Walker and Robert West.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

Maggie: Ok. Sweetheart were going go now we'll see you before we leave. Love you. (Bends down to kiss her on the cheek.)

Bianca: Yes I love you too. (Kisses her on the cheek.)

Miranda: Bye mommies I love you too. (Smiles and walks over to Kendall)

Maggie and Bianca say their round of good byes and head to the limo and off to their first night of love making as a married couple.

Kelly: They left about ten Minutes ago they should be they any minute.

MC: Good now get you ass here now.

Kelly: I on it.

Maggie: So Mrs. Montgomery-Stone are you ready to be cared over the threshold?

Bianca: Maggie you don't have to do that.

Maggie: Yes I do. Since you're more femme out of the two of us it's my "manly duty" to do this. (Winks and smiles.) So I don't want to hear it. (Unlocks and opens the door.)

Bianca: Maggie...

Maggie: Don't want to hear it. (Picking her up)

Bianca: You're just to stubborn you know that.

Maggie: There that wasn't so hard. (Putting her down.) Was it? (Shutting the door.)

Bianca: No. Now Let's get down to... Maggie where are you?

Just she tries to speak again someone grabs her from behind. The last thing she sees is a shadowy figure standing over her.

**Chapter 42**

Maggie: What? Where the hell I'm I?

Kelly: You're where you belong with me.

Maggie: (shaking the cobwebs loose) Jess? What the hell?

Kelly: What you don't remember me? It's me Kelly.

Maggie: You twisted bitch what are you doing to me? Where my what have you done to her.

Kelly: Maggie, Maggie always worried about you're precious Bianca. Why don't you worry about yourself for a change?

Maggie: You stupid SON OF A BITCH! You don't tell me what you done to my wife right now I'll (cut off by Kelly)

Kelly: You'll WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO? (Calming down.) Maggie I'll I want is for you to love me. I'll tell you one thing you wife is in good hands. (Smiles)

Bianca: Maggie? Where are you?

MC: Maggie's not here just you and me.

Bianca: Who are you? (Gasps)

MC: That's right you remember me now don't you?

Bianca: You're Dead I killed you.

MC: Sorry Sweetheart Doesn't work that way.

Bianca: I swear I killed you Michael.

Michael: Nope I sure hope you little wify is doing better than you.

**SLAP!**

Miranda: Auntie Kendall can I call my mommies and tell them good night?

Kendall: Do you know your phone number yet?

Miranda: No. (frowns)

Kendall: That's Ok. We'll call their cell phones.

Miranda: Ok. (Smiles)

Kendall first tries Bianca phones but no answer.

Kendall: Mommy not answering I'll call mama.

Maggie: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!

When Maggie stops she hers her cell phone ring and recognized the ring tone.

Maggie: _It's Kendall Thank God Just let it ring three more times, Automatic pick up is a lifesaver literally. _Will you just tell me who has my wife. _Three_

Kelly: You want know where your precious Bianca is?

Maggie: Yes. _Two_ Tell me who has her. I'll do anything. _One_

Kelly: Your pal Michael Cambais has her?

Maggie has going to yell at the top of her lungs, because she know that her phone had picked up and she wanted Kendall to know that they were in trouble.

Maggie: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING KELLY MICHAEL CAMBAIS RAPPED HER.

Kelly: Yeah I know that. I guess the bitch had it coming.

Maggie: What? Where are they?

Kelly Oh they're at the on place no one would ever look they're in her old penthouse.

Maggie: Why would MICHAEL CAMBAIS BE AT BIANCA OLD PENTHOUSE WITH MY WIFE!

Kelly: Why do you think? No enough talking and give me what I want.

Maggie: And what is that?

Kelly: This. (Leans)

Maggie: (bites her lip and makes her bleed) Was it as good for you as it was for me? (Smiles and spits in her face.)

Kelly: Stupid Bitch.

**SLAP!**

Maggie: I guess not.

Kelly: Maggie I'm so sorry I didn't mean that.

Maggie: I could care less in what you think. Just let me go so I can go save my wife.

Kendall: Oh No. (Hangs up and calls PVPD)

Derrick: PVPD.

Kendall: Thank God Derrick. Listen I know this might sound crazy but I need you to get over to Bianca's old penthouse apartment Michael Cambais has her and I afraid of what might happen to her again.

Derrick: Ok Kendall I'll get right on it.

Kendall: Thanks you. (Hangs up)

Miranda: What's wrong with mommy, Auntie Kendall?

Kendall: Or nothing we you mind going to see Uncle Reggie for a while.

Miranda: No. I love Uncle Reggie he's the best. (Smiles)

Kendall: Ok let's go.

Robert: Kendall what's wrong?

Kendall: I'll tell you after we drop her off.

Robert: Ok.

Michael: So Binky how's married life treating you. Does the wife the wife make you feel as good as I did.

Bianca: (rubbing her cheek.) No you sick BASTARD! She loves me, and unlike you I want her to touch me.

Michael: Well that's no why to talk to me is it. Remember when we made love to was so beautiful.

Bianca: Beautiful! You Raped me there is nothing-beautiful ABOUT THAT!

**SLAP!**

Michael: That's that last time you're going to yell at me you stupid BITCH!

Derrick: PVPD open up.

Michael: What the hell?

Robert: So what's going on?

Kendall: Well Miranda wanted to call and tell Bianca and Maggie good night when I called Maggie her phone picked up and I heard her yelling that Michael Cambais had Bianca in her old penthouse apartment. That's when I called the police. I think Maggie begin held by Kelly I heard her say her name. But I have no idea where she is.

Kelly: Let you go. LET YOU GO, DO YOU THINK I STUPID?

Maggie: Of course not. But I also know that you don't want to hurt me.

Kelly: No I don't want to. _She's trying to trick you._ No she's not just shut up.

Maggie: Just let me go and I'll do anything you want. _Like knock your ass the hell out_

Kelly: Really?

Maggie: Really? (Licking her lips) _Come you stupid bitch untie me._

Kelly goes to untie Maggie and as soon as she does Maggie decks in the face. But she doesn't get very far.

Kelly: STOP RIGHT THERE YOU BITCH! (Pointing a gun at her.)

Maggie: I sorry Kelly I shouldn't have done that.

Kelly: Shut up and sit back down and it's not Kelly it's Jess. up

Where's Maggie.

The stand off.


	43. Where's Maggie

I own nothing All AMC characters belong to AMC. But I do own Kelly Walker and Robert West.

Feedback yes.

I see you guys like the action. But I know you have to the happy BAM better and to be honest I do too. It will be happy again soon.

Bianca: Beautiful! You Raped me there is nothing-beautiful ABOUT THAT!

**SLAP**

Michael: That's that last time you're going to yell at me you stupid BITCH!

Derrick: PVPD open up.

Michael: What the hell?

Robert: So what's going on?

Kendall: Well Miranda wanted to call and tell Bianca and Maggie good night when I called Maggie her phone picked up and I heard her yelling that Michael Cambais had Bianca in her old penthouse apartment. That's when I called the police. I think Maggie begin held by Kelly I heard her say her name. But I have no idea where she is.

Kelly: Let you go. LET YOU GO, DO YOU THINK I STUPID?

Maggie: Of course not. But I also know that you don't want to hurt me.

Kelly: No I don't want to. She's trying to trick you. No she's not just shut up.

Maggie: Just let me go and I'll do anything you want. Like knock your ass the hell out

Kelly: Really?

Maggie: Really? (Licking her lips) Come you stupid bitch untie me.

Kelly goes to untie Maggie and as soon as she does Maggie decks in the face. But she doesn't get very far.

Kelly: STOP RIGHT THERE YOU BITCH! (Pointing a gun at her.)

Maggie: I sorry Kelly I shouldn't have done that.

Kelly: Shut up and sit back down and it's not Kelly it's Jess.

**Chapter 43**

Michael: How the Hell did the police get her? (Whispering)

Bianca: Does it look like I know?

Derrick: Bianca Montgomery-Stone are you in there?

Michael: Don't you say a word! (Looking at Bianca)

(Outside the door)

Derrick: Ok guys on three. Were going in. One, Two, Three. (Kicks the door down.)

Maggie: Come on Kelly you really don't have to do this.

Kelly: I said it's Jess and yes I do. (Still pointing the gun at her.) Now sit you ASS DOWN NOW!

Maggie: Ok just don't hurt me, would you really want my blood on your hands? (Looking at her) _Come on Stone don't be stupid you have to be smart. Think about your wife and daughter, what would they feel if you died? Just sit down._

Kelly: Maggie I'm sorry it's just sometimes I go a little crazy. (Shaking the gun in the air)

Maggie: _That's an understatement_. It's all right just tell me what you want. (Smiling)

Kelly: Maggie I just want you.

Maggie: _What to do? Ah I can seduce her, No one can resist my charm. _Kelly I don't know what to do. (Walking towards her.)

Kelly: What do you mean?

Maggie: I fell the same out you but I have this ball and chain now and she not going to let me go. _I don't want to either._

Kelly: Maggie I don't get it you said a minute ago that you all you could talk about was your Bianca and now you want me?

Maggie: Yes it that so hard to believe? (Now with the gun pointing at her chest) Now why don't you put the gun down and I'll give you what you want. (Pushing the gun down.)

Kelly: Ok. _No you idiot she is tricking you I taking over now. _Stop right there.

As Maggie slow move the gun out of the way Jess take over and starts to point the gun back at her. But Maggie feels she has the upper hand and she tries to pull the gun away form her, Kelly on the other hand fells the same and is not going to give up without a fight. So a struggle in sues and the gun goes from facing Maggie to Kelly and the battle continued.

Maggie: Just give me the gun. You don't need to do this.

Kelly: Why so you can't go back to that WHORE of a wife of yours.

Maggie: DON'T TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!

_UNTILL..._

**BANG**

Derrick: Guys quite. You to check the kitchen and you two come with me to check Bianca's bedroom. (Whispers)

Bianca: Derrick in here. (YELLING)

Michael: You STUPID BITCH!

**SLAP!**

When Michael Slapped Bianca he knocked her to the ground and cause her lip to bleed but what her didn't realize was that Derrick was behind him with a gun pointed at him.

Derrick: Back away Michael, NOW.

Michael: Ok just tell me one thing. (Back still facing them. and pulling out his own gun.) How did you find me?

Derrick: That doesn't matter. Turn around and put you hands above you head.

Michael: Now why would I do that? (Quickly pull Bianca up and pointing the gun at her head.) Now either you let me walk out of here or Ms. Montgomery oh I forgot it's Montgomery-Stone now. Makes me sick.

Derrick: I can't let you do that now let her go.

Bianca had the look of fear in her eyes she didn't know what to do. All she could think about was Miranda and Maggie. Oh Maggie what she wouldn't give for her wife to have her arms around her. She didn't want to die not now she just found happiness. The next thing she realized was that Derrick was talking to her.

Derrick: Bianca are you ok?

Bianca: Uh what? (Looking around no longer in Michaels grasps) Derrick what happened?

Derrick: You don't remember? Well...

Flash

_Michael: What if I don't let her go?_

Derrick: Then I will do anything I have to make you. (Looking at Bianca)

Derrick remembered that Bianca had taken a self-defense class after Michael had rapped her. He knew about that class because he was involved in it. The one thing that each there were so many steps and each had a number.

Bianca: Just let me go Michael? (Looking at Derrick) _What is he doing what does three mean? I wish Maggie was here._

Derrick: Don't do anything stupid. (Holding up three finger and then doing the action.) _Come on Bianca think. _You shoot her and you will give us no choice but to shoot you.

Bianca: _What is he doing? Three and elbow? Oh self defense class_. (Nodding her head ok and mouthing on three.) One, two three. (Mouthing)

With one swift motion Bianca elbowed Michael and ducked down clearing the way for Derrick to shoot him.

Flash

Bianca: Oh my God Derrick thank you so much. (Running to hug him.)

Derrick: No thanks need just doing my job.

Bianca: How did you find out I was here?

Derrick: Kendall called me I'm not sure who told her.

Bianca: Huh... Wait a minutes Where's Maggie? We have to find her. (Yelling and tears in her eyes)

TBC…..WHERES MAGGIE?

AND MORE!


	44. Awake & Breathe

Ok here is the update you wanted I wanted to make you wait for it. I had written it already didn't want to give it up yet. LOL I wanted to keep you on the edge of you sets.

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker and Robert West. Feedback yes you guys are wonderful.

Enjoy.

Derrick: Bianca are you ok?

Bianca: Uh what? (Looking around no longer in Michaels grasps) Derrick what happened?

Derrick: You don't remember? Well...

_Flash_

_Michael: What if I don't let her go?_

_Derrick: Then I will do anything I have to make you. (Looking at Bianca)_

_Derrick remembered that Bianca had taken a self-defense class after Michael had rapped her. He knew about that class because he was involved in it. The one thing that each there were so many steps and each had a number._

_Bianca: Just let me go Michael? (Looking at Derrick) What is he doing what does three mean? I wish Maggie was here._

_Derrick: Don't do anything stupid. (Holding up three finger and then doing the action.) Come on Bianca think. You shoot her and you will give us no choice but to shoot you._

_Bianca: What is he doing? Three and elbow? Oh self defense class. (Nodding her head ok and mouthing on three.) One, two three. (Mouthing)_

_With one swift motion Bianca elbowed Michael and ducked down clearing the way for Derrick to shoot him._

Flash

Bianca: Oh my God Derrick thank you so much. (Running to hug him.)

Derrick: No thanks need just doing my job.

Bianca: How did you find out I was here?

Derrick: Kendall called me I'm not sure who told her.

Bianca: Huh... Wait a minutes Where's Maggie? We have to find her. (Yelling and tears in her eyes)

**Chapter 44 **_Awake and Breathe_

Maggie eyes flew opened she didn't know who had be shot. She suddenly felt something wet it was blood. She reached down and felt it.

Maggie: Oh My God I've been shot. Ger off of me you bitch. (Shaking Kelly but she wasn't moving.) _Was I the one that was shot?_

Maggie moved Kelly off her and then she looked down at her shirt it wasn't her blood. Maggie bent down to check for a pulse and found one but it was weak. Maggie wasn't about let anyone die so she went to pick up her cell phone, and called 911. They asked her, what her location was and they were in an abandon warehouse near Oak Heaven. The dispatcher said that they were on their way. Maggie hung up and went to check her pulse again.

Maggie: You are one sick Bitch. Oh no Bianca. I wonder if Kendall got to her in time? (Calling her cell phone.)

Kendall: Hello. Maggie?

Maggie: Yeah Kendall, did you save Bianca in time. _Please say yes_.

Kendall: I called the police as soon as I got your call I haven't heard anything yet. Maggie what happened where are you?

Maggie: I am in an old warehouse near Oak Heaven. Kelly kind of kidnapped me. And we kinda of struggled, cause she had a gun and the gun went off and she was shot. Long story short I waiting for the ambulance to get her cause she wasn't killed. I think you and Robert should go to the hospital.

Kendall: Ok. You should call PVPD to find out about Binks.

Maggie: OK I have to go the ambulance it here.

As the EMTs set up Kelly for the ride to PVH. Maggie decided to call derrick instead of PVPD.

Derrick: Frye.

Maggie: Derrick thank God. Kendall told me that she called you about Bianca is she ok? _Please let her be ok. _

Derrick: Why don't you ask her yourself? (Smiles and hands Bianca the phone.)

Bianca: Huh? Derrick who is it? (Asks as he walks away.) Hello?

Maggie: Hello. (Tears in her eyes) Bianca baby is that really you?

Bianca: Maggie? (Tears in here eyes too.)

Maggie: Thank God are you ok did he... I'll kill that Son of bitch if he hurt you again.

Bianca: Maggie honey he didn't (smiling at her wife's protective nature.) Are you are all right?

Maggie: I fine. I just want to warp my arms around you. Who would have guess this would have happened on our first night as a married couple.

Bianca: Where are you?

Maggie: I'm at this old warehouse near Oak Haven. And I have no way to get to you. (Frowns)

Bianca: Can you hold on sweetheart?

Maggie: OK.

Bianca: Hey Derrick. (Her hand covering the mouthpiece of the phone.) Do you think you can take in that old warehouse near Oak Heaven?

Derrick: Sure what's there?

Bianca: Maggie. (Smiles)

Derrick: Sure thing.

Bianca: Thank you. Ok honey, I'm back I found you a ride. _And I'm going with it_. (Smiles) Do you want to keep talking till it gets there?

Maggie: I can never get enough of you voice. (Smiles)

Robert: Yes I'm looking for Kelly Walker.

Nurse: Are you family sir?

Robert: Yes I'm her brother.

Nurse: One moment sir.

Robert: I Can't loose her now I just found her again.

Kendall: Come here. (Holding up her arm to him.) She needs help if she makes it though this you know so she won't hurt anyone again.

Robert: I know. I just can't lose her.

Maggie: Who did you get for my ride?

Bianca: Oh I got Derrick to get one of his officers to drive over. (Smiles)

Maggie: So I should look for cop car? (Looking out the window)

Bianca: Yup.

Maggie: Then I guess my ride is here then. I'll see you soon baby. I love you.

Bianca: I love you too. (Smiles and get out of car.)

Maggie so walked out of the building and she couldn't contain her excitement that she was going to be able to she her beautiful wife again. She looked up not knowing if her eyes where playing tricks on her. She could have sworn that she was seeing her wife standing in front of her.

Maggie: Bianca?

Bianca: Yes? (Smiling)

Maggie: Oh my God. (Running over to her and picking her up in her arms) Aren't you a site for sore eyes? (Smiling though her tears) I was so worried I didn't care about myself I just wanted you to be ok. (Kissing her all over her face.) When Kendall called I knew I had to get Kelly to tell me where you were. (Putting her down)

Bianca: So you where the one that saved me? (Smiles)

Maggie: I guess so I couldn't take it if something happened to you. I know I could take (Cut off by Bianca lips on her own.)

Bianca: (Moans) I was worried about you too. I love you so much. (Kissing her again.)

Robert and Kendall were waiting in the wait room Joe came up to him.

Joe: Robert Walker?

Robert: Yes. (Looking up)

Joe: I'm Doctor Joe Martin and I was in the OR with your sister I just want to say she is out of surgery and they and moving her to the ICU, we had to extract the bullet which grazed one of her lung which caused it collapsed. I'll let you know when you can see her.

Robert: Thank you so much Dr. Martin.

Kendall: That's good that means she can get the help she needs.

Robert: I know. (Going in Kendall's waiting arms.)

Maggie: So my dear do you want to try this again? (standing at there house.) You know that wasn't really a question. We're doing this if it kills us. (starting to laugh at her own joke.)

Bianca: Maggie that's not funny. (pouting) You could have died tonight.

Maggie: I'm sorry sweetheart. (putting her arms around her waist.) So lets do this. (Smiling and picking her up in her arms to carry her over the threshold.)

This time the girls made it over with out fail and went up to their room to make love as a married couple.

TBC…..

Packing for the honeymoon.

You need help

And more.

Come on let me hear it how mad at me that I didn't kill Kelly? I say Bring it on. LOL


	45. Morning View

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker And Robert West.

Feedback yes.

Enjoy.

Bianca: (Moans) I was worried about you too. I love you so much. (Kissing her again.)

Robert and Kendall were waiting in the wait room Joe came up to him.

Joe: Robert Walker?

Robert: Yes. (Looking up)

Joe: I'm Doctor Joe Martin and I was in the OR with your sister I just want to say she is out of surgery and they and moving her to the ICU, we had to extract the bullet which grazed one of her lung which caused it collapsed. I'll let you know when you can see her.

Robert: Thank you so much Dr. Martin.

Kendall: That's good that means she can get the help she needs.

Robert: I know. (Going in Kendall's waiting arms.)

Maggie: So my dear do you want to try this again? (Standing at their house.) You know that wasn't really a question. We're doing this if it kills us. (Starting to laugh at her own joke.)

Bianca: Maggie that's not funny. (Pouting) You could have died tonight.

Maggie: I'm sorry sweetheart. (Putting her arms around her waist.) So lets do this. (Smiling and picking her up in her arms to carry her over the threshold.)

This time the girls made it over with out fail and went up to their room to make love as a married couple.

**Chapter 45 **_Morning View_

It was Morning and little Miranda was up and wide awake un-fortunely for Reggie.

Miranda: Uncle Reggie are you up? Can I call my mommies?

Reggie: Calm down princess. You sound like your mommy. (Sleepily) Let me wake up first. I'm sure they're probably not up yet.

Miranda: Please can I call them? Jumping up and down now. (Giving the Stone pout.)

Reggie: Ok but after you get your breakfast.

Miranda: Ok.

Bianca and Maggie were wrapped in each others arms still sleep when their was a soft moan from Maggie. Bianca didn't open her eyes she just pulled her closer. Maggie then opened her eyes and looked down at her beautiful wife.

Maggie: Good morning Mrs. Montgomery-Stone (With a smile on her face.)

Bianca: Good Morning yourself. (Matching her wife's smile) How did you sleep?

Maggie: Like I was in Heaven. How about you my lovely wife?

Bianca: Like I was in a never-ending dream. But wonderfully. (Rolls on top of her.) You know I was thinking.

Maggie: Really you do that? (Smiles) _Here it comes you're going to pay Stone. I guess I'll know when I'm in the doghouse she always uses my last name._

Bianca: You're gonna pay Stone. (Sitting up on her lap forgetting that she was completely naked.) Anyway I was think that I know you don't like a big fuss about you birthday, but since I'm your wife I think I have a right to fuss. _What is she looking at? _Maggie are you listen to me?

Maggie: _God she is so beautiful. _(Smile) _What is she talking about?_

Bianca: Ugh Maggie I'm up here. (Covering herself up so that she would listen to her.)

Maggie: Huh? What? Sorry it won't happen again. _Yeah right can you blame me. Damn she's hot! Oh wait she talking again pay attention Stone. _I'm sorry sweetheart please forgive me. (Giving her the Stone pout.)

Bianca: I hate it when you go that. Ok I forgive you now stop. Like I was saying your Birthday is coming up and (cut off by Maggie)

Maggie: (Whining) Baby you know I don't like to celebrate my Birthday.

Bianca: I know but as I was saying before I caught you ogling me, (winks) I'm you wife and I should be able so fuss over you. I love you. (Leaning down to kiss her.)

Maggie: (moans) I know it's just.

Bianca: Please (whispering in her ear.) _I know how to make you to say yes._

Maggie: Bianca. (Whining) _I'm a dead woman._

Bianca: Yes. (Nibbling on her ear.)

Maggie: Ok woman Damn it. (Rolling over so that she was on top.)

Bianca: (Giggling)

Maggie: What's so funny? (Looking down at her.)

Bianca: Nothing. Just that all I had to do was to nibble on your ear and you caved. (Smile)

Maggie: What can I say I've got it Badddddd. (Imitating a sheep) I do anything for you don't you know that by now. (Rubbing her hand up and down her side and kisses her.)

Bianca: I know and I would do anything her you. (Pulling her back into the Kiss)

**Ring, Ring.**

Bianca: Ugh! Who would be calling this early?

Maggie: (Laughs) I bet you a back rub that it's you daughter.

Bianca: Why is she my daughter when she calls early?

Maggie: Because only Kane women call early in the morning whether you're up or not. _Ugh, Stone!_

Bianca: Ugh Stone!

Maggie: So is it a deal?

Bianca: Deal. Now just get up and get the phone.

Maggie: Yes Mama (Getting up and saluting her.)

As Maggie got up to answer the phone she grabbed a sheet but Bianca quickly grabbed it causing it to fall off of her. Maggie gave her a look that said you naughty little girl and Bianca simply shrugged and innocently said what. Maggie shook her head and answered the phone.

Maggie: Hello Montgomery-Stone residence.

Miranda: Mama you're up (smiles)

Maggie: Hi Miranda sweetheart. (Giving Bianca an I told you so look.)

Miranda: Is mommy up too.

Maggie: Yes would you like to talk to her?

Miranda: No was wondering if I could come home before you go away. (Frowns)

Maggie: Oh course you can sweetheart. Where are you?

Miranda: Auntie Kendall dropped me off at Uncle Reggie and Grandpa Jacks last night.

Maggie: Ok tell Uncle Reggie to bring you home.

Miranda: Yay. (Smiles) I'll tell him. See ya soon mama I love you, tell mommy I love her too. Bye-bye.

Maggie: We Love you too. Bye. (Smiles and hangs up.) Looks like you oh me a back rub but I'll collect on that later. But first I have to ask you a question.

Bianca: Ok shoot.

Maggie: Ok what would you think about little Miranda going on our honeymoon with us. Seeing how I don't think munchkins going to last one day without us. And I don't know about you but I don't think I can stand not seeing her face.

Robert and Kendall had stayed the whole night at the hospital waiting for Kelly to wake up. Kendall wasn't about to leave her boyfriend there only when he need someone despite what she had done or what she tried to do to her sister wife. Kendall was wrapped in Roberts's arms when Kelly started to stir.

Kelly: Oh God did I get hit by a bus? (Moaning)

Robert: (Getting up gentle moving Kendall) Kelly you're awake.

Kelly: What are you doing here? Why am I handcuffed to the bed?

Robert: I can back with my girlfriend and her sister for her wedding. You remember Maggie don't you? That's my girlfriend's sister's wife. The one you kidnapped.

Kelly: What happened is she all right?

Kendall: (Waking up) Like you care. If you did you would have done what you did. And don't pretend to care about my sister. You put her in the hands of her rapist.

Robert: What?

Kendall: That's right your sister here was in cahoots with my sisters rapist who we all thought that she killed.

Just then Derrick Frye walked in the room.

Derrick: Good you're up. Kelly Walker I placing you under arrest for the kidnapping of on Mrs. Maggie Montgomery-Stone, and Mrs. Bianca Montgomery-Stone. You have the right to remain you have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one, one will appointed to you by the courts. Do you understand these rights as I have given them to you?

Kelly: You can't do this.

Robert: Kelly do say anything I'll get you a lawyer just stay quite till I get back. I've to help her. (Talking to Kendall)

Kendall: I know.

Robert: Thank you for understanding. (Kissing her on the lips.)

Bianca: Maggie I think that's an amazing idea. I know she would love it.

Maggie: I know you would see things my way. (Winks) Speaking of the little one we should really get dressed. Did you lock the door I have a feeling they're in the house right now.

Bianca: Umm... No.

Maggie: Baby! (Running over to the door just in time to lock it.)

**Knock, Knock**

Miranda: Mommies open up I thought you were up.

Maggie: We are honey we're just getting dressed. (Sitting on the floor leaning against the door.)

Miranda: Ok me and Uncle Reggie are going to be in the den.

Maggie: Ok Munchkin. (Breathes a sigh of relief.) I told you once I told you twice. Lock the door that girl is pure KANE they don't knock first they just come in. (Looking at Bianca)

Bianca: Whatever Stone just get dressed.

Maggie: I live to serve you. (Smiles)

Bianca: Smart Ass. (Smiles)

Maggie: But you love me.

They get dressed and tell Reggie that the family babysitting service will no longer be needed.

Miranda: Why am I not going to be babysited by the family anymore?

Bianca: Just for a couple of weeks. Because me and mama decided that you are coming on our honeymoon with us. Cause we would miss you to much.

Miranda: Really?

Bianca: Really, and when we get back we're going to celebrate mamas birthday. Doesn't that sound like fun? (Grabbing Maggie's hand.)

Miranda: Yay. How old are you going to be mama?

Maggie: 23.

Miranda: Wow that's. (Counting on her hands) Old mama I can't even count that on my hands and feet.

Maggie: Very funny Munchkin. Mommy is just as old.

Bianca: I am not I just turned 21 thank you very much. (Crossing her arms over her chest.)

Miranda: Mama is right you're old too.

Bianca: All right enough of this its time to pack.

Maggie and Miranda: Were still love you mommy. (Smiles)

Miranda: Even if you are an old lady. (Laughs and runs away to get a from her mommies tickling attack)

TBC...BAMily vacation.

Why do you want to help me?


	46. BAMily Vaction

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker and Robert West and Mark Brody.

Feedback yes I love the feedback

Enjoy Song by Vanessa Carlton _A Thousand Miles_

Miranda: Why am I not going to be babysited by the family anymore?

Bianca: Just for a couple of weeks. Because me and mama decided that you are coming on our honeymoon with us. Cause we would miss you to much.

Miranda: Really?

Bianca: Really, and when we get back we're going to celebrate mamas birthday. Doesn't that sound like fun? (Grabbing Maggie's hand.)

Miranda: Yay. How old are you going to be mama?

Maggie: 23.

Miranda: Wow that's. (Counting on her hands) Old mama I can't even count that on my hands and feet.

Maggie: Very funny Munchkin. Mommy is just as old.

Bianca: I am not I just turned 21 thank you very much. (Crossing her arms over her chest.)

Miranda: Mama is right you're old too.

Bianca: All right enough of this its time to pack.

Maggie and Miranda: Were still love you mommy. (Smiles)

Miranda: Even if you are an old lady. (Laughs and runs away to get a from her mommies tickling attack)

**Chapter 46**

Miranda: Mama help me. (Laughing)

Maggie: Oh no I'm staying out of this. You called me old too. (Laughs) Honey I'm going to start packing. (Going to their room.)

Miranda: Ok mommy I'm sorry. (Laughing) Mama much older you're no old at all.

Bianca: That's right. (Smiles) Now come on let's pack. (Picking her up.)

Bianca drop Miranda off at her room and told her to pack summer clothes. That she or mama would be back to check it later. When Bianca made it to their room she heard music playing and see saw her wife singing and dancing while she was packing it was the cutest thing she ever saw.

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

**Faces pass**

**And I'm home bound**

Maggie: (singing) Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making a way Through the crowd And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder... If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight.

Bianca: (Clearing her throat.)

Maggie: Oh hey sweetheart. (Turning around to look at her.) Were you watching me? (Walking to turn the stereo off)

Bianca: Is that a crime. (Winks)

Maggie: No I was just asking. You know I came to the realization while you were chasing mini you around the room.

Bianca: And what is that? (Wrapping her arms around her waist.)

Maggie: You have a thing for older women.

Bianca: What?

Maggie: I'm think about it their was Sara, Laurie, Frankie, Lena, God know how old that she was. And then me.

Bianca: Hmmm... You know I never really thought about it. (Smiles) Then what am I doing with you then. I mean compared to Lena you're just a baby. (Smiles and kisses her) Besides their only one older woman I care about.

Maggie: Who that you're mother. Kendall, Opal, Myrtle.

Bianca: You sure know how to ruining the moment Stone. (Pulling away form the embrace.)

Maggie: I'm sorry baby. Walking up behind her. I know what I can do to make it up to you.

Bianca: What? (Trying to seem disinterested)

Maggie: You know that back rub you owe me.

Bianca: Yes. (Frowns)

Maggie: It's yours.

Bianca: Really. (Trying to contain her excitement.)

Maggie: Really, that and then some. (Whispering in her eyes)

Bianca: Ha got ya I told you I would win the bet. (Winks and walks out of the room) I expect my back rub later tonight.

Maggie: Ugh you're gonna pay Montgomery. (Yelling out to her.)

Bianca: No that would be you. (Yelling back at her.)

Robert and Kendall had left to go find her a lawyer. On the way Kendall told him that she was going to go see her sister before she left, and she would call him later. When he returned he had Kelly's lawyer in tow.

Robert: Kelly are you up.

Kelly: Yeah but they gave me a sedative, so that I can sleep. But the said that it would be a couple of days before I could get out of here. So I can be taking to jail what fun.

Lawyer: Not if I can help it.

Kelly: Who are you?

Robert: Kelly this is Mark Brody. He is going to be your lawyer.

Kelly: So Mark how do you plan to get me out of this?

Mark: Well your brother told me so of your story and you'll tell me the rest. I can think of something. But what I was thinking was you plea temporary insanity.

Kelly: What I'm not crazy. _Yes you are_. No I not shut up Jess.

Mark: What? Who Jess.

Kelly: I don't know what you're talking about.

Mark: Well Kelly it was nice meeting you. I'm going to talk to you brother outside. (Walking out of the room.)

Robert: Well?

Mark: I like I'll call a psychologist to get their opinion. But I pretty sure I can get her off. I'll be in touch.

Robert: Thank you. (Shaking his hand)

Mark: (pulls out cell phone) Yes Adam I' calling in a favor.

Adam: And what is it.

Mark: I need a Judge.

Adam: What's the case?

Mark: Her name is Kelly Walker kidnapping.

Adam: I'll do my best.

Mark: No you're Adam Chandler get it done. (Hangs up)

Miranda: Mama can you check my bag now.

Maggie: Ok here I come sweetie. (Walking out of their room) Ok let me see you have you're pj, clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, sun block, shoe, bathing suit. Looks like you have everything. You should pack some stuff like coloring books and some movies it's going to be a long plane ride.

Miranda: Ok mama.

Maggie: Bianca honey where are you? (Walking out of Miranda's room)

Bianca: In the kitchen sweetheart.

Maggie: So you all packed? (Wrapping her arms around her from behind.)

Bianca: Yup.

Maggie: You smell good, are you wearing my favorite perfume?

Bianca: Yup. (Smiles)

Maggie: You're nothing but a tease you know that? (Turning her around.)

Bianca: No I just no what you like. (Smiles and leans down to kiss her.)

Maggie: Oh yeah. (Pulling away from the kiss) Two can play that game my lovely wife. (Beginning to kiss her neck.)

Bianca: (moans) You're so bad.

Maggie: But you love it. (Not removing her lips from her neck.)

Bianca: You have no idea.

Maggie: I think I do. (Walking away) You know I said something to Miranda about movies I think I should grab us some she not going be up the whole time. (Smiles)

Bianca: (gasps) Mary Margaret Montgomery-Stone if you don't get back her and finish what you started. I'll...

Maggie: What exactly did I start? (Standing in the door way laughing.)

Bianca: You know what you started.

**Ding, Dong**

Maggie: Saved by the bell. (Laughs and runs to the door.) Oh know I'm trapped three Kane women in one house. I am going to start loading bags in the car. (Running up the stairs.)

Kendall: What's up with her?

Bianca: Oh she knows she in trouble once you leave. So how Robert and Kelly?

Kendall: While Roberts wonderful as usually and well Kelly is well... Kelly. Derrick Came to arrest her earlier today and as some as she gets released she is going to jail.

Bianca: Good after what she did to my family she needs to do sometime. (Looking at bags with the bags.)

Miranda: Auntie Kendall. (Running down the stairs.)

Kendall: Hey sweet pea. You ready to go with me.

Miranda: I thought I was going with my mommies.

Kendall: Huh?

Bianca: Oh I forgot to tell you me a Maggie decided that wanted her to go with you. It's not that we don't trust you. It's just we miss her too much.

Maggie: Yup (coming back in the house.) We figured she miss us too. So why not have our fist Family vacation and honeymoon at the sometime. Since will probably flying back to Paris after. So I can go only so long with on-line for so long. And wont Cambais be open again soon honey?

Bianca: Yeah I just got word from them that it should be open by the end of next week.

Kendall: That's sad. I was looking forward to spend time with sweet pea here. (Frowns)

Maggie: Hey, baby how about this? (Whispering in her ear.)

Bianca: Maggie again a brilliant idea. I knew that was another reason why I married you besides your body. (Winks at Maggie) Kendall, Maggie thinks you should come with us, and you can bring Robert too with you want. Cause we might want to go out and we'll need a babysitter. So what do you say?

Kendall: As you sure guys I don't want to intrude.

Maggie: You won't be.

Kendall: Well I guess I can't turn down a trip out of Pine Valley. I'll call Robert and ask him if he wants to go. And I'll go pack and me you guys at the airport at...

Bianca: Two o'clock.

Kendall: Geez, Binks give a girl sometime to pack. I'll see you later then.

Kendall said her goodbyes and went to see if Robert would want to come her said yes and the to where off to the airport. Before he left her told Kelly is hotel room number and he told her that he would tell the clerk to give her the key. Maggie and Bianca and Miranda were waiting on the plane when they arrived.

TBC……The plane ride.

Wrath of La Kane


	47. Happy Tears

I own nothing Expect Kelly Walker Mark Brody, and Robert West.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy.

Maggie: Yup (coming back in the house.) We figured she miss us too. So why not have our fist Family vacation and honeymoon at the sometime. Since will probably flying back to Paris after. So I can go only so long with on-line for so long. And wont Cambais be open again soon honey?

Bianca: Yeah I just got word from them that it should be open by the end of next week.

Kendall: That's sad. I was looking forward to spend time with sweet pea here. (Frowns)

Maggie: Hey, baby how about this? (Whispering in her ear.)

Bianca: Maggie again a brilliant idea. I knew that was another reason why I married you besides your body. (Winks at Maggie) Kendall, Maggie thinks you should come with us, and you can bring Robert too with you want. Cause we might want to go out and we'll need a babysitter. So what do you say?

Kendall: As you sure guys I don't want to intrude.

Maggie: You won't be.

Kendall: Well I guess I can't turn down a trip out of Pine Valley. I'll call Robert and ask him if he wants to go. And I'll go pack and me you guys at the airport at...

Bianca: Two o'clock.

Kendall: Geez, Binks give a girl sometime to pack. I'll see you later then.

Kendall said her goodbyes and went to see if Robert would want to come her said yes and the to where off to the airport. Before he left her told Kelly is hotel room number and he told her that he would tell the clerk to give her the key. Maggie and Bianca and Miranda were waiting on the plane when they arrived.

bChapter 47/b

Maggie was serenading Bianca while sitting on the couch cuddling. When Kendall and Robert got on the plane. Miranda was sitting on the floor coloring

bI'll be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

Be everything that you need.

I love you more with every breath

Truly madly deeply do..

I will be strong I will be faithful

'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.

A reason for living.

A deeper meaning./b

Maggie: (singing) I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me...And when the stars are shining brightly In the velvet sky, I'll make a wish Send it to heaven Then make you want to cry.. (Now running her hand through her hair.) The tears of joy For all the pleasure and the certainty. That we're surrounded By the comfort and protection of.. The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you.. (Looking at who had tears in her eyes.) I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me...(Kissing the tears away.) Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'Cos it's standing right before you. All that you need will surely come... I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope I'll be your love

Be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath Truly madly deeply do...I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me...

As the song ended Bianca looked up at Maggie and kissed her like she was never going to do it.

Bianca: That was beautiful baby. (Still crying)

Kendall: Yeah Maggie that was amazing. (Getting on the plane.)

Maggie: Not as amazing as my wife here. (Kissing her softly on the lips.) So is your stuff on the plane.

Kendall: Yes. Hey sweet pea.

Miranda: Auntie Kendall (running up to hug her.)

Kendall: You remember my boyfriend Robert don't you?

Miranda: Yes. Hi.

Robert: Hi. I think you're Auntie Kendall was wrong you're pretty then you picture.

Maggie: Don't start her head will get just as big as her mommy's. iStone/i

Bianca: Stone! (hit her on the arm)

Maggie: But I love every bit of it though. (Pulling her in for a kiss.)

Bianca: Oh you and your charm how am I ever supposed to stay mad at you.

Maggie: You're not. (Winks)

Pilot: Mrs. Montgomery-Stone if you and you're family will take you sits will be taking off now.

Maggie: OK time to go. (Ill be right back) Miranda go sit next to mommy.

Miranda: OK.

While everyone was sitting down Maggie went to make sure the pilot would start the video as soon as they were in the air and to get her weeding present for Bianca and her little present for Miranda so she would feel left out.

Maggie: Ok I'm back. (Sitting next to her family. placing a kiss on Bianca lips and one on Miranda head.) I love you.

Bianca and Miranda: I love you too.

Maggie: Hey. (Laughs) who was talking to you Munchkin? (Put her right arm around Bianca and pulling her close.) Huh? (Tickling her with her left hand.) But I love you too.

Miranda: I love you too mama, you too mommy. You're the bestest mommies in the world.

Bianca: I think she got you're charm. (Smiles)

Maggie: But of course as will all our kids. (Polishing her nails on her shirt.)

Bianca: All how many you talking Stone.

Maggie: Oh not many just a softball team. Not including you and me of course. So that's one down and what nine more to go. (Laughs and winks)

Kendall: Good lord Maggie. Your gonna have her knocked up till she dies.

Maggie: At least till this on graduates from college. (Points to Miranda who was now napping on her mommy.)

Bianca: Hey I'm not going to be the only, one that's going to be pregnant.

Maggie: Hey if it me we might get twins every time. They say that stuff runs in the family. (Laughs at her own joke.)

Pilot: You guys can now get up.

Maggie: I'll put her in the back. (Unbuckling her seat belt and then Miranda's. Just as She was taking her back the movie started to play.)

Bianca: What's this. (Looking and the screen)

Maggie: Just watch. (Coming from the back and sitting down in her rightful spot next to her wife.)

What Bianca didn't see was that Maggie had a Box behind her back when she can back.

Erica: Where the Hell is she.

Joe: Where is who Erica?

Erica: The girl that tried to kill Maggie and sent her rapist back to town.

Joe: Erica you know I can't tell you that.

Erica: If you don't tell me I'll find her myself.

Joe: Erica she not her anymore she was released today.

Mark: I want you to stay put I can't get you off if you go around causing trouble.

Kelly: Believe me I'm staying right here.

Mark: Good. I'm going to call a doctor to come talk to you.

Kelly: What I'm fine.

Mark: No you're not this will help our case. If you want to stay out of jail you'll do this.

The movie that Maggie made for Bianca was over; it was a series of short message from all the people in Bianca life from the past and present. On it was Laura, Hailey and Mateo, Mia, Lena, Sara, Ryan, Kendall and their mother Uncle Jack, Reggie and Dani, Lily, Brooke, Adain, Anne, Opal, Palmer, Simone, Greenlee, Myrtle, Marian and Stewart. But the one that his Bianca the most was the one of Maggie and their daughter.

iMaggie and Miranda On the Tape

Miranda: Mommy don't cry you're possed to be happy. (Sitting on Maggie's lap)

Maggie: Now I know what you're thinking. What's all this about, and how did you do it? First this is one of two wedding present to you. Because gift I was ever given was you let me be this little ones mama. And right up this is your love.

Miranda: Mama you're rambling.

Maggie: (laughing) She is such a Kane. So I should be getting a hit on the arm right about.../i

Maggie: OW! (Laughs and rubs her arm)

iMaggie: Ok thank you for that my lovely wife. (Smiles) I know you too well. Anyway. Two answer you second question, will if I tell you that I'll have to kill you. I don't want to do that.

This is just to show you that no matter who the person was even if I hadn't met them before this video. Or the fact that I had and I dislike them with a passion (coughs and says Lena) but I was being nice because I wanted you happy even if it wasn't with me. I mean couldn't you tell I really didn't like her, the green eyed monster showed up every time I saw you together and..

Miranda: Mama I think she gets it. You didn't like her.

Maggie: (laughs though her tears.) Right. Where was I?

Miranda: Wanting to see mommy happy.

Maggie: Right I want to make you happy for the rest our lives together. I love you.

Miranda: We you love.

Maggie: We love you. Your mother and Kendall are really coming out in her./i

Maggie: Ow! (This time getting hits from Kendall and Bianca)

iMaggie: I got to learn to shut my mouth. Now this is the end but I have something else to give you. (Showing the box) And look down. We love you mommy bye-bye./i

Bianca looked down to find the same box in Maggie's hands.

Bianca: Maggie? (Taking the box and opening it) It's beautiful.

Maggie: It doesn't even come close. (Taking it out and putting it around her neck.)

The necklace was a heart pendent one side was a picture of her and Maggie the other side was her and Miranda.

Bianca: Maggie I love you so much. You're to good to me.

Maggie: It's the least I can do. Since you did give me your love. (Kisses her on the lips)

Miranda: Mama did you give her present yet. (Rubbing her eyes and coming out of the bedroom.)

Maggie: Yes. (Going to pick her up.)

Miranda: Did she like it?

Maggie: why don't you ask her yourself?

Miranda: Well mommy?

Bianca: I love it. (Crying)

Miranda: Then why are you crying?

Maggie: Happy tears? (Smiles)

Bianca: Yes happy tears. (Getting up and hugging her two girls)

TBC…. The landing

The Wrath continues


	48. If I'm a Sap

Hey guys I back next update keep all up all the wonderful feedback up.

I own nothing Expect Kelly Walker, Robert West and Mark Brody. Quick Note the Marlana in the Story is "Marlana Evans" From iDays of Our Lives/i Mainly she because she is the only psychologist I know.

Feedback Yes always

Enjoy

Bianca looked down to find the same box in Maggie's hands.

Bianca: Maggie? (Taking the box and opening it) It's beautiful.

Maggie: It doesn't even come close. (Taking it out and putting it around her neck.)

The necklace was a heart pendent one side was a picture of her and Maggie the other side was her and Miranda.

Bianca: Maggie I love you so much. You're to good to me.

Maggie: It's the least I can do. Since you did give me your love. (Kisses her on the lips)

Miranda: Mama did you give her present yet. (Rubbing her eyes and coming out of the bedroom.)

Maggie: Yes. (Going to pick her up.)

Miranda: Did she like it?

Maggie: why don't you ask her yourself?

Miranda: Well mommy?

Bianca: I love it. (Crying)

Miranda: Then why are you crying?

Maggie: Happy tears? (Smiles)

Bianca: Yes, happy tears. (Getting up and hugging her two girls)

bChapter 48/b iIf I'm A Sap/i

Kendall: You know Mags sometimes you make in sick.

Maggie: Why?

Kendall: Because for so long you were like me and Bianca are just friends Blah, blah. Now you can't stop talking about how you love my sister.

Maggie: Yeah well what's not to love. (Looking at Bianca.) Brains, beauty, and heart of gold I couldn't ask for more. And the fact that she never gave up on me with all of my (air quotes) confusion. In reality I had never been loved like the love she was going to give me. And it scared the hell out of me. I'll you this now that she got me nothing she could be would get ride of me.

Bianca: Aww, I love you. (Kisses her)

Maggie: I love you too. (Kissing her again.)

Miranda: Eww Mommies stop it.

Bianca: Why you jealous?

Maggie: Yeah you jealous. (Picking her up and tickling her.)

Miranda: No. (laughing) I give, mama. (Laughing)

Maggie: That's right.

Miranda: Can I watch a movie now mommy?

Bianca: Well if Auntie Kendall doesn't care and doesn't mind watching you while me and mama take a nap.

Kendall: That's Fine as long and you to are taking a nap and not a (using air quotes)

Maggie: Mind out of the gutter Kendall, is that all you think about. Cover your ears Miranda. (Making sure her ears are covered.) What I'm doing to your sister in bed cause I'll be happy to tell you, so you'll stop thinking about it.

Kendall: Ok eww just go take your nap.

Bianca: Thank you. (Smiles and gets up)

Maggie: See you in a few Munchkin. (Bends down and kiss hear on the head.)

Miranda: Bye mama.

Bianca: We love you sweetheart. (Kiss her on the check.)

Miranda: I you love too. (Smiles)

Maggie and Bianca go into the other room and the decided to watch a movie.

Bianca: So you want watch a movie too? (Getting up on the bed)

Maggie: Ok what do you want to watch. (Going to their movies.)

Bianca: I don't care just anything but a scary.

Maggie: Why those are the best ones. (Smiles)

Bianca: (Whining) Maggie, you know I don't like scary movies.

Maggie: I know. (Smiles)

Bianca: They why do you choose to torture me. (Pouting)

Maggie: Because that's the only time you snuggle up close to me. (Winks and leans down to kiss her.)

Bianca: (Breaking the kiss) Well we don't have to watch a scary one to do that. (Pulls her down on top of her.)

Maggie: Oh yeah? (Smiles and kisses her.)

Bianca: Yeah. (Kissing her neck now.)

Maggie: You know. I like the way you think Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Moans)

Just then Kendall come in and ask a question.

Kendall: Hey Maggie. (stops at what she see.) I thought you two were going to take a nap. (Hands on hips.)

Maggie: I told you. (Getting up) You guys just come in no knocking. (Laughs and then goes to put in a movie.)

Bianca: (shaking her head at her wife) What is it that you want Kendall?

Kendall: Miranda wants to know if she can have some popcorn too.

Bianca: Only if she eats something else, like a sandwich.

Kendall: Gothca. And no napping you two. (Using air quotes)

Bianca and Maggie: Get Out!

Bianca: So what movie did you kick, did you pick a scary one? (Pouting)

Maggie: No I didn't pick a scary one. (Getting under the cover and pulling her close.)

Bianca: So what did you pick?

Maggie: Two Weeks Notice. (Resting her chin on her shoulder.)

Bianca: You're such a sap for love.

Maggie: Well if I'm a sap, you're my tree. (Laughing at her joke.)

Bianca: Cornball.

Maggie: Yeah but you love me.

Bianca: That I do. (Smiles and pulls her closer)

They really didn't watch the movie being in each other's arms they felt so comfortable they just drifted off to sleep.

Mark: Kelly I like to meet your therapist. Her name is doctor Marlana Evans. Hope she can help us.

Marlana: So Kelly what seems to be the problem?

Kelly: Isn't that your job.

Marlana: Yes, but you have to help me a little.

Kelly: I don't know they think I crazy. iYou are crazy/i Am not! Will you just shut up.

Marlana: Who are you talking to?

Kelly: You who else is here?

Marlana: Maybe because you told someone to shut up. Kelly can I ask you a question.

Kelly: Why not.

Marlana: Do you hear voices?

Kelly: i You're so screwed she going call you crazy and talk about you behind you're back/i Shut up I not crazy! Leave me alone.

Marlana: Ok I think that's enough. I'll be back. (Walking out the room.) Mr. Brody.

Mark: Yes but please call me Mark.

Marlana: Ok, Mark. I think you have a strong case something is really wrong with her.

Mark: Ok I may need you to testify at the trail.

Marlana: Whatever you need. Keep in touch.

Erica: Aidan I need you to do something she can't get off. Find something on her. Adam Chandler is not going to get away with this. He has hurt my baby girl enough as it is.

Aidan: Well actually Erica I already have something. It looks like Ms. Walker has several restraining orders against her from previous girlfriends. They all say that she can go from being nice one minute to going to the split personality of this girl named Jess. I don't know where she comes from maybe something in her past. But whoever it is she is very dangerous.

The plane had landed and they were now at the hotel checking in.

Maggie: Yes we have a reservation for Mrs. and Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Proudly said with her arm around Bianca's waist.)

Hotel Worker: Ah. Yes the Honeymoon suite. Newlyweds I assume?

Bianca: You would be right. (Smiling and leaning her head on Maggie's)

Hotel worker: Well congratulations. (Smiles)

Bianca and Maggie: Thank you.

Maggie: Oh and we wondering if we can have the adjoining room for my sister-in-law...

Bianca: What's wrong honey.

Maggie: Nothing that's the first time I said that. (Smiles and looks at Bianca)

Bianca: Oh. (Laughs) You'll have to excuse my wife she is still in shock. She went from having practically no family to having a whole army. But my family loves her and so do I. (kissing her on the cheek.)

Maggie: (Smiles) I love you too, like I was saying would it be possible for us to have the adjoining room for my sister-in-law (Smiles) and her boyfriend.

Hotel Worker: Sure thing Mrs. Montgomery-Stone.

Maggie: Oh can we have a bed brought up for our little girl? (Arm still around Bianca's waist.

Hotel worker: No problem we'll send that right up with you bags. Here you room key honeymoon suite Room 426. And here is the key to the adjoining room, 428. Enjoy your stay.

They walk up to the rooms and of course Maggie has to carry Bianca over threshold again. Miranda's bed it brought up and they all decide to get some rest and when they wake up in the morning they will start their first family vacation.

Kelly was in the hotel room sleeping because she had her court date in the morning.

iJess: What are you doing.

Kelly: Didn't you always say you always want to know how it feels, well if you try it them you want have to wonder anymore.

Jess: Kelly you're my best friend we can't do this.

Kelly: That's how the best relationships start.

Jess: OK. (Closing her eyes)

Kelly: It will be the best thing you have ever felt. (Leans in to kiss her.)

Jess: I have to go I can't do this. (Getting up to leave)

Kelly: No don't go I'm in love with you.

Jess: Just stay away from me Kelly this was a mistakes./i

Kelly: No wait! (Yelling to no one and drenched in sweat.)

TBC...More of Jess and Kelly Past.

BAM and Mimo tours Australia.

The trial starts.

I apologize for the corny line. "If I'm a sap, then you're my tree. So it is so something that I would say. And Maggie sarcastic and smart-alecky ways is so me. Anyway hope you are still enjoy. I'll stop right now if you say you're not.


	49. We're Ready

I Own nothing expect Kelly walker, Robert west and Mark Brody.

Feedback keep it coming.

Enjoy

Hotel Worker: Sure thing Mrs. Montgomery-Stone.

Maggie: Oh can we have a bed brought up for our little girl? (Arm still around Bianca's waist.)

Hotel worker: No problem we'll send that right up with you bags. Here you room key honeymoon suite Room 426. And here is the key to the adjoining room, 428. Enjoy your stay.

They walk up to the rooms and of course Maggie has to carry Bianca over threshold again. Miranda's bed it brought up and they all decide to get some rest and when they wake up in the morning they will start their first family vacation.

iKelly was in the hotel room sleeping because she had her court date in the morning.

Jess: What are you doing?

Kelly: Didn't you always say you always want to know how it feels, well if you try it them you want have to wonder anymore.

Jess: Kelly you're my best friend we can't do this.

Kelly: That's how the best relationships start.

Jess: OK. (Closing her eyes)

Kelly: It will be the best thing you have ever felt. (Leans in to kiss her.)

Jess: I have to go I can't do this. (Getting up to leave)

Kelly: No don't go I'm in love with you.

Jess: Just stay away from me Kelly this was a mistakes./i

Kelly: No wait! (Yelling to no one and drenched in sweat.)

bChapter 49/b iWe're Ready./i

Judge: In the case 456231 The People Versus Kelly Walker, she is being charged with crimes of Kidnapping and a tempted murder. How do you plead?

Mark: My client is pleading temporary insanity.

Judge: All right let the court show that Ms. Kelly Walker is pleading temporary insanity. Court will resume at 2 this afternoon for jury selection.

Bailiff: All rise.

Mark: I going to try to get you out of this don't worry.

Kelly: How I mean I'm not crazy.

Mark: Just let me handle this.

Ok it was their honeymoon and their five year daughter was already up and jumping on their bed on their bed.

Maggie: Miranda Mona Montgomery-Stone if you don't stop jumping on this bed right now you're going to be in so much trouble. I mean it I not playing. (Still with Bianca in her arm and her eyes closed.)

As soon as Miranda knew that her mama wasn't play she stop jumping and got down. But just like she knows when Bianca is up set she could tell when Miranda was up set too.

Maggie: Come here munchkin. (Eyes open now) What's wrong? (Unwrapping one arm from around Bianca who instinctively turned and snuggled against her. With the free hand she took Miranda in her arms.)

Miranda: You're mad at me. (Starting to cry.) I just wanted you and mommy up.

Maggie: I not mad I just really tired. (Kissing on the forehead.) How bout the next time you want me and mommy up no jumping. Just say mama, can it's time to get up now. Or mommy can you get up I'm hungry. Got it kiddo? (Wiping tears away her) I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad. Now no more crying. Ok?

Miranda: Ok, I'm sorry mama.

Maggie: Don't say sorry just don't do get again. I tell you when you can do it though.

Miranda: When? (Starting to smile)

Maggie: Christmas. Cause it's going to take all your power to get me and mommy up after we wait on Santa all night. Ok do we have a deal?

Miranda: Deal?

By this time Bianca was starting to stir. And see opened her eyes to see Miranda warped in Maggie's arms as while as herself.

Bianca: (Yawns) Morning. (Kisses Maggie) You know I could do this for the rest of my life. (Smiles)

Maggie: What yawn? (Laughs)

Bianca: (Gives her it's to early in the morning for that look) No wake in your arms.

Maggie: I don't know. I think my wife may have a problem with me sleeping with my best friend every night instead of her.

Bianca: I think she'll be fine with it. (Thinking) Unless you go off and get another best friend then I think, no I know she will have a problem with it. (Giving her a kiss followed by Miranda) I'm going to take a shower now.

Maggie: Um..

Bianca: Don't even think it.

Maggie: What? (Smiles) I was going to say that I was going to order breakfast.

Bianca: Sure you were. (Winks) I know you like the back of my hand. Don't even go there. (Walking in the bathroom.)

Maggie: Your mommy is crazy kiddo. (Getting up) So what do you want for breakfast?

Miranda: Pancakes.

Maggie: Pancakes it is. (Thinking) Why don't you see is Auntie Kendall and her friend wants anything. And I'll ask mommy what's she wants. (Smiling knowing actually what Bianca wants.) Ok get to it, and all ask mommy. (Shooing her away) Remember knock, first ok.

Miranda: Ok mama. (Going to the other room.)

Maggie: Oh Bianca. (Smiling and walking into the bathroom.)

Bianca: What are you doing? (Turning around knowing exactly what her wife is doing.) Maggie I'm getting in the shower right now, and Miranda's out there.

Maggie: Oh that she next door asking Kendall what she wants for breakfast. And I know you're getting in the shower. (Winks and pulls her closer)

Bianca: Maggie she's going to be back any minute.

Maggie: Oh I know I just need something to tie me over till tonight.

Bianca: Oh, so you thought you sneak a peak? (Wrapping her arms around her neck.)

Maggie: (Moans) If you keep doing this I'm going to make it out of here. You do realize that you're naked right?

Bianca: Yes. (Smiles)

Maggie: Ok you do know how much that drives me crazy. (Knees weakening)

Bianca: Yes. But you came in here it's your own fault.

Maggie: Damn I hate it when you're right. (Kisses her on the lips and pulls her closer to her.)

Miranda: Mama I'm back, did you find out what mommy wants for breakfast?

Bianca: That's your cue. (Smiles into the kiss)

Maggie: She has great timing. (Pulling away.) Oh by the way what to you want for breakfast? (Getting ready to leave)

Bianca: Pancakes with a side of Maggie. (Smiling and slapping her ass.)

Maggie: Ugh, You're killing me. (Walks out of the bathroom)

Maggie: Ok munchkin you're mommy wants pancakes with a side of iMe. That woman she just wants to make me all hot and bothered/i

Miranda: With a side of what mama?

Maggie: Oh with a side of strawberries and whip cream.

Miranda: Ok um Auntie Kendall wants an umlet. And Robert wants pancakes too.

Maggie: Do you mean omelet?

Miranda: Yeah that's what she said.

Maggie: Ok I'll order it and we'll get and then we'll go see this beautiful country. How do you feel about spending the night with Auntie Kendall.

Miranda: Yay.

Bianca: Yay what? (Coming out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel.)

Miranda: I get to spend the night with Auntie Kendall.

Bianca: Sound like fun. (Smiles and wrapping her arms around Maggie from behind who was still on the phone.)

Judge: Now that the jury is selected. The trail will be set in ones week's time.

Olivia: (Standing up) Your honor that is not enough time for the prosecution to get a case together. My witnesses are not even in the country. I need more time.

Judge: If the defense is ready. Then the trail will be in one week. Counselor?

Mark: (Standing up) Your honor we're ready.

Judge: So be it. In one week's time. Court is adjourned.

Bailiff: All rise.

Olivia: Damn it. (Pulling out her cell phone.) Yeah John I need three subpoenas.

John: Ok for who.

Olivia: Man I hate to do this. (Frowns) One for Mary Margaret Montgomery-Stone and one for her wife Bianca Christine Montgomery-Stone.

John: Who the last one for?

Olivia: Robert West.

John: What's he got to do with this?

Olivia: He is her brother. And I need them ASAP. I know where you can find them.

John: Where?

Olivia: Australia.

TBC...Fun in the sun.

The subpoenas

Early Birthday surprise.


	50. Fun In The Sun

I own nothing except Mark Brody and Kelly Walker and Robert West.

Feedback: Of course.

Enjoy.

Mark: (Standing up) Your honor we're ready.

Judge: So be it. In one week's time. Court is adjourned.

Bailiff: All rise.

Olivia: Damn it. (Pulling out her cell phone.) Yeah John I need three subpoenas.

John: Ok for who.

Olivia: Man I hate to do this. (Frowns) One for Mary Margaret Montgomery-Stone and one for her wife Bianca Christine Montgomery-Stone.

John: Who the last one for?

Olivia: Robert West.

John: What's he got to do with this?

Olivia: He is her brother. And I need them ASAP. I know where you can find them.

John: Where?

Olivia: Australia.

bChapter 50/b iFun In The Sun/i

The girls decided that they would go to the beach today since their was one right behind the hotel and they were still a little jet lag. So they wanted to take it easy. Kendall and Robert would join them later they said that they wanted to get some more sleep. They were now on the beach and they wanted to make a day of it so they decided to pack a lunch and they would go back for dinner later.

Bianca: Come here Miranda so I can rub some suntan lotion on you.

Miranda: Ok. (Walking over to Bianca.) Mama will you play in the sand with me?

Maggie: In a little bit sweetie. (Placing her towel on the sand.)

Bianca: Their you go sweetie you can go play now.

Miranda: Thank you mommy. (Runs off with her pale and shovel.)

Bianca: Honey?

Maggie: Yeah. (Looking at her.) iTalk about wearing a bathing suit./i

Bianca: Can you put some lotion on my back? iI'm driving her crazy look at her. She doesn't look half bad herself./i

Maggie: Ok see you in a minute. iI wonder if she knows what's she doing to me. She talking what is she saying/i

Bianca: What? Where are you going? iShe doesn't even know what I'm talking about./i

Maggie: What? I thought you said you were going somewhere and you would be right back.

Bianca: (Laughs) No I said would you put some lotion on my back.

Maggie: Oh. (Smiles) Sure, hand me the bottle. iOk Maggie you can do this she's your wife you see her like this all. Well not like this. damn she's hot./i

Bianca: (Smiles) Maggie any day now.

Maggie: Oh sorry. (Going to untie her strap to her bikini top.)

Bianca: (Moans) That feels really good baby.

Maggie and Bianca: iMy God she is killing me/i

Maggie: All done.

Bianca: Thank you. (Turns around to kiss her, and when she does her top falls down.)

Maggie: (Looking down.) Um... (Swallowing hard) Um... Baby you um... Might want to umm... cover up. (Pointing to her bare chest.)

Bianca: What you don't like it. (Smiles)

Maggie: Umm.. No I umm.. Yeah I umm. (Sigh) I um can't think when you're like this. (Looking away)

Bianca: Ok I'll cover up if that will make you happy.

Maggie: Actually it wont I just wanted to be able to think. And to be able to look at you. iShe was no idea what I'm going to do if she doesn't put that on now./i

Bianca: Ok all better. (Turning her head back to her.)

Maggie: Now can you do me? iCrap I know what she is thinking./i Mind out of the gutter Montgomery.

Bianca: What? (Trying to play innocent.)

Just as Bianca was finishing rubbing Maggie down Robert and Kendall came to join them.

Maggie: I think I'm going to go play with munchkin for a little while. (Bending down and giving her a kiss.) I love you.

Bianca: Ok, I love you too. (Slaps her ass as she walks away)

Maggie: Mind out of the gutter Montgomery. (Runs down to where Miranda is playing.)

Kendall: Look like you two were having fun. (Smiles)

Bianca: Hi Kendall looks like you two finally decided to join us. (Smiles)

Kendall: Yeah I couldn't let you and Ms. horn ball have all the fun. (Smiles)

Bianca: Maggie is not a horn ball.

Kendall: If she not a horn ball then I've never lied.

Bianca: Ok can we stop talking about my wife? She not a horn ball she just loves me very much. So what's with you two? (Points between Kendall and Robert.)

Kendall: Well were seeing each other if that isn't obvious.

Bianca: Yeah. But this whole Kelly thing didn't miss you guys up.

Robert: What my sister did I don't condone not one bit. She needs to pay for what she did. And I can tell that you and your wife are good people. I feel that if Kendall has people like you and Maggie around her then she can't be that bad. (Putting his arm around her.)

Bianca: Aww. (Smiles) Sound like the making of love. Believe me I know what that feel like. (Looking at Maggie playing with their daughter.) I couldn't imagine my life with out her. Hey can you guys keep a secret?

Kendall and Robert: Yeah.

Bianca: Well Maggie's Birthday is in a few weeks. And she doesn't want a big fuss, but I told her that I'm her wife so I get to fuss. Well we're supposed to go back to the Paris home after this so I was wondering if you could set up something with the family there. I would do it but she can read me like a book.

Kendall: Sure thing Binks.

Robert: I'd be happy to help too.

Bianca: Thanks guys. And (Cut off by Maggie)

Maggie: Baby we're starving. (Sitting down on her towel)

Bianca: Honey you're always starving. (Leaning to give her a kiss.)

Maggie: Yeah but this time I really am. Munchkin took a lot out of me. (Laying down on her back next to her when Miranda sat on her stomach.) Oof. Thanks for that little one.

Miranda: You're welcome mama. (Laughs)

Bianca: She did huh? (Mouthing to Kendall that she will tell her the rest later.)

Maggie: Now lets eat.

Erica: Damn it Adam why can't you leave my daughter alone.

Adam: Someone called in a favor. I don't go back on deals.

Erica: Adam who do you think you're talking to. You've broken many deals. How can I put this anything I'll give you anything you want.

Adam: Chandler Enterprise.

The girls had just made it back to the room and Bianca was ordering room service when their was a knock on the door.

Maggie: I got it baby. (Walking to the door and opening it.) Man you guys are fast we just go off the phone. You're not room service are you?

John: Mary Margaret Montgomery-Stone?

Maggie: Who wants to know?

Bianca: Maggie honey who is it? (Coming to stand next to her.)

John: Bianca Christine Montgomery-Stone?

Bianca: Yeah.

John: This is for you. (Handing them both envelopes.) Have a nice day. (Walks away.)

Bianca: Wait what is this? (Yelling to the guy.)

Maggie: DAMNIT! (Opening the envelope.)

Bianca: What is it honey?

Maggie: We're being subpoenaed. (Throwing the paper down.)

TBC...Kelly talks to Marlana

BAM flies to Pine Valley.

A deal with the devil.


	51. Make the Most Of It

I own nothing Expect Kelly Walker and Robert West and Mark Brody.

Ok guys I'm going to add a new character Matthew Montgomery he has never been seen on AMC But he is Bianca half-brother on her dads side. Not to tell to much but he my have something to do with BAM. Now he is supposed to be younger than Bianca by like 7 years. But I am going to SORAS him so he is now older then Bianca by 6 yrs.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy.

The girls had just made it back to the room and Bianca was ordering room service when their was a knock on the door.

Maggie: I got it baby. (Walking to the door and opening it.) Man you guys are fast we just go off the phone. You're not room service are you?

John: Mary Margaret Montgomery-Stone?

Maggie: Who wants to know?

Bianca: Maggie honey who is it? (Coming to stand next to her.)

John: Bianca Christine Montgomery-Stone?

Bianca: Yeah.

John: This is for you. (Handing them both envelopes.) Have a nice day. (Walks away.)

Bianca: Wait what is this? (Yelling to the guy.)

Maggie: DAMNIT! (Opening the envelope.)

Bianca: What is it honey?

Maggie: We're being subpoenaed. (Throwing the paper down.)

bChapter 51/b iMake The Most of It./i

Erica: You want what?

Adam: You heard me. I want my company back.

Erica: No, that's not up to me and you know it.

Adam: Make it up to you.

Bianca: Maggie, honey calm down.

Maggie: Baby how do you expect me to calm this stupid bi (Mouth covered by Bianca's hand)

Bianca: Maggie. (Pointing to Miranda) Watch it.

Maggie: I am sorry I have to go somewhere to think to vent. I'll be back I promise. (Kisses her on the lips.)

Bianca: Maggie you don't have to deal with this yourself. (Grabbing her hand.)

Maggie: Bianca Don't! (Yelling and pulling her hand away) I just need to be alone.

Bianca let go of her hand lets Maggie walk out door and doesn't look back. As soon as she the shut Bianca let her tears go. She didn't know Maggie wanted to deal with this by herself.

Miranda: Mommy are you ok?

Bianca: I'm fine sweetie. (Wiping her tears)

Maggie: Why did mama yell at you?

Bianca: Mama is just upset, I know she didn't mean it she is going come back and she'll be happy. iGod I hope so./i

Kelly: Yes can I am here to see Dr. Marlana Evans.

Secretary: Ok what's your name?

Kelly: Kelly Walker.

Secretary: One moment. (Presses the intercom.) Dr. Evans a Kelly Walker is here to see you.

Marlana: Send her in. (Over the intercom.)

Secretary: You may go in now.

Maggie was now back on the beach she was talking to herself, trying to clear her head.

Maggie: How do I always my get myself into these things. This is supposed to be one of the happiest times in my life and I have to cut short, now all because some stupid bitch. (Twisting her ring on her finger.) Oh no Bianca why did I blow up at you? I am so sorry baby I'm such an idiot why would I be mad at her she did nothing wrong. Why did you have to be so bullheaded Stone she you're wife she love you, and you love her. Ugh! (Getting up and brushing the sand off of her shorts.) God Maggie we haven't even been married for a full week and you're already yelling at her for no reason. Get a grip and just hope you're not in the doghouse. iI bet I'll spend a lot of time there./I

Marlana: So you decided you wanted to talk huh?

Kelly: Yeah I really want to know what's wrong with me.

Marlana: Ok have a seat. (Pointing to the couch.) So what is that you want help with?

Kelly: Well I guess, I want to know why my best friend seems to be possessing me.

Marlana: Ok (Grabbing her pen and note pad.) So when did this start to happen?

Kelly: I guess it was right after she died. I was talking to my brother.

Marlana: Your brother.

Kelly: Yeah, I was telling him how much I was in love with her and we kissed and now all of a sudden she started to avoid me I hadn't heard from her in weeks. And then my brother told me that he was leaving a then I snapped.

Marlana: Why?

Kelly: I don't know. I felt like my life was falling a part. I lost my best friend and now my brother. I knew it wasn't me, but it just happened.

Marlana: Does this happen all the time?

Kelly: No, something just set her off and she takes control of my body. It feels like she is trying to tell me something.

On her way back in the hotel Maggie decided to stop in the hotel store. She knew she would have some groveling to do but she didn't know how much or if any, but to be safe she bought so of Bianca's favorite flowers and little teddy bear for Miranda she wanted to make things right with both over her girls. She know Miranda had seen her snap at Bianca she didn't want her to think that she was mad at her or mommy. She thanked the clerk and made her way back up to their room. She opened the door and didn't see Bianca or Miranda she figured they were in the TV room. She was right.

Maggie: (Clears her throat)

Both Miranda and Bianca look back.

Maggie: Don't say anything not yet just let me say this please. (Flowers and teddy bear behind her back still.)

Bianca just nodded and looked up at her wife.

Maggie: Bianca honey I'm really sorry I should have went off on you, you were just trying to help. (Handed her the flowers) Munchkin I'm sorry you had to see mama yell like that at mommy. I never want you to have to see that again. (Giving her the teddy bear.) You know I love mommy and you very much don't you? I would never want to hurt you guys. Can you guys forgive me?

Bianca: Can I speak now? (Getting up.)

Maggie: Yes. (Looking at the ground.)

Bianca: There is nothing to forgive. (Lifting her head up and kissing her.)

Miranda: Yeah mama. We're just glad you're back. (Hugging her leg.)

Maggie: So I'm I Munchkin. (Picking her up.) Are you sure you're not mad at me. (Looking Bianca.)

Bianca: Positive. (Kisses her.) You just have to talk to me when you're upset like that. I'm you're wife now remember? Your problems are my problems and vise versa. You got it Mary Margaret?

Miranda: Eww. That's your name mama? (Now sitting on their bed.)

Maggie: Yes you got a problem with it. Miranda Mona? (Walking toward the bed.)

Miranda: Mommy help she going to tickle me. (Backing up.)

Bianca: Nope you shouldn't have made fun of her name.

Miranda: Mama I'm sorry. (Now running from Maggie.)

Maggie: To late for that for that now must pay now. (Laughs)

Bianca just stood back laughing at this was just so cute. Then she noticed both Maggie and Miranda looking at her.

Maggie: (Whispers in her ear) Look at her she thinks it's funny you're getting tickled. What do you say we get her huh?

Miranda: Yeah. (Whispers back.)

Bianca saw them both get up and saw the look of mischief in both of their eyes.

Bianca: What are you doing? (Backing up.)

Miranda: Oh nothing mommy. (Smiles)

Maggie: Yeah nothing mommy. (Smiles too.)

Bianca: Mary Margaret, and Miranda Mona Montgomery-Stone. What are you doing?

Maggie and Miranda: Nothing. (Now running to grab her.)

But Bianca knew they were up to something so she hightailed it out of there. Luckily for her Kendall and Robert were in their room.

Kendall: Hey Binks what's up? (Looking up.)

Bianca: Oh attack of the little monsters. (Laughs and locks the door.)

Kendall: Mags and sweet pea trying to get you?

Bianca: Yeah trying to tickle me.

Maggie and Miranda: Let us in. Let us in. (Yelling from their room.)

Kendall: Your wife is such a kid. (Laughs)

Bianca: Yeah. (Smiles.) But I love her very much. Speaking of kids, that's the other part of Maggie's Birthday present. (As the noise died down.) Maggie really wants to start a family and so do I.

Kendall: Yeah?

Bianca: I really want the baby to be a part of both of us. So I was wondering if you could talk to Matthew for me I don't want Maggie to know at least not yet anyway.

Kendall: Ok Binks no problem.

Bianca: Well I guess I better get back in there and face the music. (Smiles) Good night guys.

Robert: Goodnight Bianca.

Kendall: Night Binks.

When she walked into the other room she noticed the Miranda was knocked out in bed sleep. She walked over to her and kissed her goodnight. She looked for Maggie and she found her watching TV. So she walked and sat next to her she leaned against her. When she did Maggie unconsciously placed her arm around her.

Maggie: Hey.

Bianca: Hey. What ya watching?

Maggie: Um…Some soap opera. All My Kids or something. These to girls on here are driving me crazy.

Bianca: Why?

Maggie: Because they are best friend and they are so obviously in love. I mean the one girl Mary is not gay but this has it bad for her, friend Christine and just wont tell her.

Bianca: Hope Mary figures it out I know how hard it was for you and for me. But I'm glad you came around. (Turning to kiss her.)

Maggie: Me too. (Moans) I love you. (Smiles)

Bianca: I love you too. (Smiles) So we have to leave in a few days.

Maggie: Yeah.

Bianca: So what do you want to do till then?

Maggie: Make the most of it. (Kisses her.) I swear to you I'm going to make this up to you. We're going to have a proper honeymoon one day I promise.

Bianca: Sweetie you don't have to. I love you and you being with me everyday for the rest of our lives is payment enough. (Hugs her) I love you and don't you forget that we're in this together no matter what.

Maggie: I love you too. (Leaning back on the couch with Bianca holding on tight.)

TBC……Matthew.

Romantic dinner.

It's a deal.


	52. Next Time

I own nothing expect Robert West, Kelly Walker, and Mark Brody

Feedback: Yes

Enjoy.

When she walked into the other room she noticed the Miranda was knocked out in bed sleep. She walked over to her and kissed her goodnight. She looked for Maggie and she found her watching TV. So she walked and sat next to her she leaned against her. When she did Maggie unconsciously placed her arm around her.

Maggie: Hey.

Bianca: Hey. What ya watching?

Maggie: Um…Some soap opera. All My Kids or something. These to girls on here are driving me crazy.

Bianca: Why?

Maggie: Because they are best friend and they are so obviously in love. I mean the one girl Mary is not gay but this has it bad for her, friend Christine and just wont tell her.

Bianca: Hope Mary figures it out I know how hard it was for you and for me. But I'm glad you came around. (Turning to kiss her.)

Maggie: Me too. (Moans) I love you. (Smiles)

Bianca: I love you too. (Smiles) So we have to leave in a few days.

Maggie: Yeah.

Bianca: So what do you want to do till then?

Maggie: Make the most of it. (Kisses her.) I swear to you I'm going to make this up to you. We're going to have a proper honeymoon one day I promise.

Bianca: Sweetie you don't have to. I love you and you being with me everyday for the rest of our lives is payment enough. (Hugs her) I love you and don't you forget that we're in this together no matter what.

Maggie: I love you too. (Leaning back on the couch with Bianca holding on tight.)

bChapter 52/b iNext Time./I

The next day the girls woke up after falling asleep on the couch watching TV on the couch. Bianca was the first one to stir as gently moved form Maggie's arms. She got up and ordered some breakfast.

Bianca: Miranda sweetheart time to get up.

Miranda: No don't want to. (Eyes still closed and whining)

Bianca: Come on now.

Miranda: Ok, ok (Slowly getting up.)

Bianca then walked back to see if Maggie was up yet. She wasn't so she went to wake her up too. She looks down at her and she had a huge grin on her face. She was obviously dreaming, but about what. She would soon start talking in her sleep.

Maggie: (moans) That feels so good. Don't stop.

Bianca: iI wonder what she is dreaming about/i Aww she so cute when she talks in her sleep. (Smiles)

Maggie: iOk Maggie time to mess with her. She's going to kill me but it will be so worth it./i Yes don't stop right there (Pauses) Kendall. (Trying not to laughs)

Bianca: iAww that's so cute she dreaming about Kendall. What? Wait/i Kendall! Maggie Wake up right now!

Maggie: (Laughing on the inside.) What, no five more minutes mommy.

Bianca: Mary Margaret Montgomery-Stone wake up! (Now yelling)

Maggie: Uh what? iYup I'm in trouble just don't laugh at her in her face./i (Trying to contain her laughter.) Where the fire? (Looking at her holding in the laughter still.)

Bianca: Why the hell were you dreaming about my sister?

Maggie couldn't hold it any longer she totally lost it.

Bianca: What is she funny? (Now furious)

Maggie: Bianca baby I've been up since you left to wake up Miranda. I heard her say she didn't want to get up and I heard you order breakfast. (Calming her laughter)

Bianca: I don't believe you. (Turning away from her.)

Maggie: iI guess I deserve this./i Baby I swear to you I was awake. You're the only woman I dream about. (Now in front of her on her knees and arms around her waist.) I was just playing a joke on you. I'll make it up to you what do you want. A back rub dinner, anything you want there. (Pointing to the bed.) Anything you want you got it.

Bianca: Ok first you owe me a back rub so make it two, dinner and anything I want there. (Pointing to the bed.) And you got yourself a deal.

Maggie: You got. So I'm I forgiven? (Getting up)

Bianca: Yes, you're. (Kisses her.) By the way honey I knew you were awake the whole time. I guess you know not to mess with a Kane woman from now on. (Winks and walks away)

Maggie: Ugh! You may have won the battle but the war is far from over. (Yelling after her)

Bianca: All is fair in love... (Yelling back)

Maggie: And war. iDamn she is good/i

Bianca: Damn I'm good. (Laughs)

Kendall: Yes can I speak to Matthew Montgomery?

Matthew: This is he. And please call me Sean.

Kendall: Ok Sean. Well you don't really know me but I'm you sister, sister Bianca Montgomery.

Sean: Oh right Kendall how are you?

Kendall: I'm good.

Sean: So how is she how was the wedding?

Kendall: She's great the wedding was beautiful.

Sean: That's good I wish I could have gone, but I had a business trip.

Kendall: That's to bad I know is would have wanted you there. Anyway I called to ask you a favor.

Sean: Ok.

Kendall: I was wondering if you were going to be in Pine Valley at the end of the week. And the favor is not actually for me it for Bianca and Maggie. They want to have a baby.

Sean: I guess that's were I come in right?

Kendall: Right.

Sean: To you're question before I'm actually going to be in Pine Valley. So and I would like to meet my niece and my sister-in-law.

Kendall: Well this is actually a present for Maggie's birthday so she kinda doesn't want her to know.

Sean: Hmm... Ok well lets try this since I'd like to meet her how bout we meet for lunch at BJ and then you find some way to get her out of there so we can talk.

Kendall: That sound perfect. I'll tell her and I'll get back to you.

Sean: Wonderful. Talk to you soon. (Hangs up)

Marlana: I don't think when she took them she was not in her right mind. I've been talking to her and she says she can control it most for the time.

Mark: That's not want I want to hear. Excuse me. (Phone ringing.) Hello?

Adam: Deals off.

Mark: What you can't do that.

Adam: I can and I did. (Hangs up)

Mark: Son of a Bitch! Damnit Adam.

Miranda: Mommy can we go back to the beach today?

Bianca: You'll have to ask Auntie Kendall you're spending the day with her day and the night.

Miranda: Yay. But what are you and mama going to do?

Maggie: Yay mommy what are we going to do? (Smiles)

Bianca: Well mommy is going to be relaxing while mama is going to be pampering me. (Looking at Maggie) Mama was bad girl this morning and she doesn't get to go out today.

Miranda: Mama you shouldn't be bad that gets you in trouble.

Maggie: iBoy she can make anything sound dirty./i Believe me I know Munchkin. Mommy is going to work in hard all day. (Looking at Bianca to see if she got the double meaning.)

Miranda: I guess you you'll know better next time huh mama?

Maggie: I guess so.

Just then Kendall came in, with Robert at her side.

Kendall: Hey guys. Sweet pea you ready to go.

Miranda: Yeah.

Kendall: Ok hey Binks guess who called?

Bianca: Who?

Kendall: Sean. (Smiles)

Maggie: Sean? Isn't that your brother?

Bianca: Yeah. (Looking at Maggie)

Kendall: He said he was going to be in Pine Valley and he wanted to meet his sister-in-law and niece.

Maggie: That's great I would love to meet him. If he is anything like this one. (Pointing to Bianca and putting her arm around her waist.) Then he must be wonderful.

Bianca: He is Maggie. (Smiles) I can't wait for him to meet the love of my life. (Puts her head on top of Maggie's)

Kendall: Well I guess we'll be going well see you tomorrow sometime.

Bianca: Ok. Have fun sweetie be good. (Giving her a hug and kiss.) I love you.

Miranda: I know. (Smiles the Stone Smile)

Maggie: Yes have fun Munchkin. Show them who's a true Kane (whispering in her ear and kisses her on the cheek.)

Kendall: I heard that you (cut off by Bianca)

Bianca: (clears her throat.)

Kendall: Oh sorry I heard that Magster.

Maggie: I know that's why I said it. Have fun. (Pushing them out the door.)

Kelly: iSo you're trying to get rid of me huh/i Yes You're ruining me life. iYou didn't say that when you were kissing me./i That was then every time I get around a girl I like you get jealous. Why can't you leave me the hell alone?

Jess: Cause you ruined my life.

Kelly: What the Hell?

TBC...Coming up.

You're dead

BAMS Dinner.

And more.


	53. The Doghouse

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy.

Maggie: That's great I would love to meet him. If he is anything like this one. (Pointing to Bianca and putting her arm around her waist.) Then he must be wonderful.

Bianca: He is Maggie. (Smiles) I can't wait for him to meet the love of my life. (Puts her head on top of Maggie's)

Kendall: Well I guess we'll be going well see you tomorrow sometime.

Bianca: Ok. Have fun sweetie be good. (Giving her a hug and kiss.) I love you.

Miranda: I know. (Smiles the Stone Smile)

Maggie: Yes have fun Munchkin. Show them who's a true Kane (whispering in her ear and kisses her on the cheek.)

Kendall: I heard that you (cut off by Bianca)

Bianca: (clears her throat.)

Kendall: Oh sorry I heard that Magster.

Maggie: I know that's why I said it. Have fun. (Pushing them out the door.)

Kelly: So you're trying to get rid of me huh? Yes you're ruining me life. You didn't say that when you were kissing me. That was then every time I get around a girl I like you get jealous. Why can't you leave me the hell alone?

Jess: Cause you ruined my life.

Kelly: What the Hell?

bChapter 53/b iThe Doghouse./i

Maggie was busy cooking dinner will Bianca was sitting on the couch watching TV. When Bianca called her.

Bianca: Oh Maggie. Can you come here please?

Maggie: iMan talking about being in the doghouse/i Yes dear. (Walking to the room.)

Bianca: Can you change the station for me?

Maggie: But...I...You. You're enjoying this took much you know that.

Bianca: (laughing) Yup. When I'm I ever going to be pampered my by beautiful wife again.

Maggie: Baby I'll do that anyway. (Going to sit on her lap straddling her.) You see you seem to forget I love you and I'd do anything for you. (Hands unbuttoning Bianca shirt.)

Bianca: Now Maggie aren't you supposed to be cooking my dinner.

Maggie: Ugh! Way to shut down the Stone charm. (Getting up)

Bianca: Maggie?

Maggie: Yes. (Turning around)

Bianca: Come here. (Pulling on her shirt and pulling her towards her.) Later. (Whispering in her ear.) Now get in there and fix my supper woman. (Kissing her)

Maggie: You're killing me.

Kelly: What the hell? You're dead.

Jess: You see that's where you're wrong. I am standing right here in front of you.

Kelly: How can this be? (Getting up from the bed.) The accident, the said you were dead.

Jess: (laughing) I have friends in High places my dear. You see after my accident (Using air quotes) I moved to Texas and well that's when my friends helped me a little.

Kelly: But how can I hear your voice. Telling me that no one would love me. How did you know what was going on in my life?

Jess: That's were my friends come in. They in planted a little earpiece in your head so you wouldn't know but I would be able to send you messages.

Kelly: What the hell why would you do that?

Jess: Don't you get it? Do YOU! You ruined my life when you kissed me. People knew and they were blackmailing me. I paid them off and they wouldn't back off. That's why I faked my death. I wanted to make you feel my pain. No one cared about you being gay but I my family was going to disown me. I couldn't let that happen. Like they say blood is thicker then water.

Miranda: Auntie Kendall?

Kendall: Yeah.

Miranda: Who Sean?

Kendall: Oh your mommy's brother.

Miranda: Oh. Look what's that?

Robert: Oh that's a kangaroo.

Miranda: Auntie Kendall.

Kendall: Yeah sweetie.

Miranda: Are can I tell you something.

Kendall: Yes.

Miranda: I like Robert I think his going to make you happy like my mommies. (Whispering in her ear.)

Kendall: I do too sweet pea. (Grabbing hold of Roberts hand and just smiled at her.) So where to next?

Miranda: I am hungry.

Kendall: You sound just like your mama. (Laughs)

Maggie had finished cooking dinner and was now setting the table she told Bianca to wait until she came and got her. Maggie ran do to the hotel store and bought some flowers and candles. She placed the candles all over the dinning room area and placed a single rose on Bianca's plate. Then she places the other flowers she bought on the floor all around the room. Maggie doubled checked to make sure everything was ok. She then turned down the lights and went to go get her wife.

Maggie: Dinner is served my dear. (Reaching out her hand.) But I have to ask you to close your eyes.

Maggie made sure her eyes were closed and she led her off to the dining room. She pulled out the chair for and told her that she could open her eyes.

Maggie: You can open those beautiful eyes of your now. (Smiling and sitting down beside her)

Bianca: Maggie. (Gasps) It's beautiful.

Maggie: No it's not. But you are. (Kisses her) Now I know I've already given you a wedding present. But I thought this would be the perfect time for another one. (Handing her and envelope.)

Bianca: (opening it.) iMaggie's words: Bianca my words cannot express the way that I you make me feel. You cause me to feel nothing that I never know. From the first time I saw you I knew I had to keep you me my life. I know this line has been said before, but you complete me in every way heart, mind, body and soul. I plan to make you happy till you get sick of it and then I'll give you more. I never want to know what it to know what is feels like without you waking up in my arms ever again. And I know if I ever get out of line you'll be there to pull me back in. Close to you're heart where I always want to be.

Love Forever and Always.

Maggie Montgomery-Stone.

P.S. I'll never get tied of saying that. One of the best days of my life was when I married you./i

When Bianca was done she turned to look at Maggie with tears in her.

Bianca: Maggie...

Maggie: What's wrong baby? (Putting her hand on her shoulder.)

Bianca: I'm just so happy. (Leaning to kiss her)

Maggie: Mmhmm. Umm Baby the foods gonna get cold.

Bianca: I'm not hungry food right now. (Getting up to sit on her lap never breaking the kiss)

Maggie: (pulling away from the kiss) I love it when you're like this.

Bianca: Well it's been how many days since we've made love? Plus I promised you later. (Leaning down to kiss her.)

Maggie: So you really want to do this here?

Bianca: I don't care where you do it I just want to so bad. (Kissing her again)

Maggie: Damn if this is what it's like to be in the doghouse I'll try to get there now often. (Picking her up while still on her lap and takes her to the bed.) I'll be back. (After putting her on the bed)

Bianca: Where are you going?

Maggie went to go put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and then went to lock the door leading to Kendall's room.

Bianca: Maggie! Where are you? (Whining)

Maggie: I am right baby. (Coming back it the room) You can be a little impatient sometimes you know that. (Kissing her.)

Bianca: Considering what I'm waiting for don't you think I have the right to be. Now come here my little suga mama. (Pulling her on top of her a kissing her.)

Maggie: Suga mama? So that's why you wanted to marry me. For my body. (Fringing hurt)

Bianca: Hell Yeah! Now shut up and make love to me. (Pulling her down for another heated kiss.)

Maggie: You don't have to tell me twice. (Pulling her the kiss.)

Bianca: Then why are you still talking? (Smiles)

Maggie: You know how to shut me up.

Bianca: Yes I do. (Pulling her down for a kiss)

Kelly: So let me get this straight. All this crap you put me though was for you're sick little revenge. iYup plus it was fun./i Ahh. Will you get out of my head?

Jess: (laughing) I had to do it one more time. I never wanted you I wanted you're brother. That's the only reason I was your friend, and when I heard he was leaving so I figure what the hell. (Smiles)

Kelly: You little bitch. (Lunging towards her.)

Jess: I don't think so. (Pulling out a gun.) You didn't think I would come here unarmed did you? Now sit you ass back down on that bed. Where is your brother?

Kelly: Like I'm going to tell you. You psycho Bitch!

Jess: It's not smart to get on my bad side.

bSLAP/b

Jess: Now tell me where he is NOW!

Maggie: Oh my God Bianca, I didn't know you had, it in you. (Panting and now laying her back.) I thought the first night we made love was amazing but that was.

Bianca: Wow. (Smiles)

Maggie: No that's the biggest understatement I've ever heard. Their are no words. (Breathing becoming normal again.) You're an animal. The way you did the thing and that other thing. I sure hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth. (Laughing and kissing her.)

Bianca: Trust me. I wasn't thinking about my mother when I was doing that. (Rolling over to sit on her lap.)

Maggie: Again?

Bianca: Oh yeah my suga mama I'm making up for lost time. (Winking at her and leaning down for a kiss.)

Maggie: I'm here to serve. (Smiles and pulls her down for a kiss.)

Miranda: Auntie Kendall what was that noise. Sounded like someone is hurting Mama

Kendall: oh um that was um.

Robert: What are do you say we get some Ice cream.

Miranda: Yeah.

Kendall: Great idea. (Mouthing thank you to Robert.)

Robert: Lets go. (Smiles and mouths you're welcome.)

TBC...Coming up

Back to Pine Valley


	54. Home Bound

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody and yes last but not least Jess Smith. Song By Nsync It's Gonna be ME

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy.

Kelly: You little bitch. (Lunging towards her.)

Jess: I don't think so. (Pulling out a gun.) You didn't think I would come here unarmed did you? Now sit you ass back down on that bed. Where is your brother?

Kelly: Like I'm going to tell you. You psycho Bitch!

Jess: It's not smart to get on my bad side.

bSLAP/b

Jess: Now tell me where he is NOW!

Maggie: Oh my God Bianca, I didn't know you had, it in you. (Panting and now laying her back.) I thought the first night we made love was amazing but that was.

Bianca: Wow. (Smiles)

Maggie: No that's the biggest understatement I've ever heard. Their are no words. (Breathing becoming normal again.) You're an animal. The way you did the thing and that other thing. I sure hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth. (Laughing and kissing her.)

Bianca: Trust me. I wasn't thinking about my mother when I was doing that. (Rolling over to sit on her lap.)

Maggie: Again?

Bianca: Oh yeah my suga mama I'm making up for lost time. (Winking at her and leaning down for a kiss.)

Maggie: I'm here to serve. (Smiles and pulls her down for a kiss.)

Miranda: Auntie Kendall what was that noise. Sounded like someone is hurting Mama.

Kendall: oh um that was um.

Robert: What are do you say we get some Ice cream.

Miranda: Yeah.

Kendall: Great idea. (Mouthing thank you to Robert.)

Robert: Lets go. (Smiles and mouths you're welcome.)

bChapter 54/b bHome Bound/b

Maggie woke up with the sun streaming in their room and Bianca snuggled up close to her. She looks up to the sky and silently thanks Frankie for helping her get her life together. Bianca began stir and Maggie place a kiss on the top of her head.

Maggie: Morning pretty lady. (Smiles)

Bianca: Morning my suga mama. (Moves up to kiss her.)

Maggie: So is that my nickname now?

Bianca: Yes. (Nibbling on her ear.)

Maggie: Well that's um yeah that's better than um. (Clears her throat) shorty.

Bianca: (laughs) Well you're still my shorty. (Rolling on top of her.)

Maggie: You can call me anything you want baby. (Pulling her close to her.) Do you know how good you feel? (Moans) How much time do we have till little one gets back?

Bianca: I don't know (running her hand through her hair.)

Maggie: We've got time then. (Raising her eyebrows)

Bianca: We do. (Smiles and kisses her.)

bRing, Ring/b

Maggie: Right on cue. That would be you daughter. I think she knows when mama is about to get some.

Bianca: Yeah, Yeah whatever. (Getting up to answer the phone.)

Just as Bianca did before Maggie pulled the sheets away from Bianca.

Bianca: Maggie.

Maggie: What? (Giving her the Stone grin.)

Bianca: Hello?

Miranda: Mommy! (Smiles)

Bianca: Hey sweetie.

Miranda: Mommy when I can I come back I miss you guys.

Bianca: Aww we miss you too. (Feeling Maggie wrap her arms around her.) Just give us ten minutes and we'll come and get you.

Miranda: Yay! I love you mommy.

Bianca: I love you too. Mama loves you to.

Miranda: I love her to bye-bye. (Hangs up)

Jess: So are you going to telling me are not?

Kelly: I am not going to tell you anything you stupid bitch. (Spits on her.)

Jess: Ugh! You dumb bitch. (Wiping the spit of her face. And hits her with the hand she has that gun in it.)

Kelly: (laughs) I wouldn't tell you for anything. (Laughs as she see the blood) But tell me Jess how does it feel to know that my brother has a girlfriend and he'll never love you.

Jess: I don't know you tell me. How Maggie doing with what was it that you called her oh that's right that bitch Bianca. (Laughs and using air quotes.)

Kelly: I admit I had a crush on her and I what I did to her was far from forgivable. But that wasn't my fault. That was all you sick twisted bitch. I'll tell you where MY BROTHER is over my dead body. (Yelling)

Jess: That's Can be arranged. (Pointing the gun at her.)

Kelly: DO IT! Come on DO IT! You say you're going to kill me DO IT! (Laughs) That's what I thought. You wont kill me and you know it. (Gets up and slaps her.)

Jess: Ugh! Don't push it. (And hits her again with the hand and with the gun and knocked her unconscious.)

Erica: you get nothing till that girl pays.

Adam: I make sure of it.

Just them Mark bust through the door.

Mark: What the hell do you think you are doing?

Adam: I have to go. (Hangs up)

Mark: We had a deal. (Yelling)

Adam: Who do you think you are barging in my house like this?

Mark: That's not the point. We had a deal you can't go back on it.

Adam: I can I did now get out before I call security.

Everyone was packed and ready to go back home. Maggie checked everyone out and they we're off to the plane. When they arrived Miranda was really excited to get back since she heard that they were going back to Pine Valley. While Maggie was getting on the plane with Miranda and Robert. Kendall pulled Bianca over to the side and said that the party would be ready when they got home and everyone would be waiting when they got there. She thanked her and they both got on the plane. When they did they saw Maggie, Robert and Miranda finishing up the song they were doing to Karaoke.

Maggie and Robert and Miranda: Every little thing I do Never seems enough for you (for you babe) You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it) But I'm not like them (dancing and acting silly.) Baby, when you finally Get to love somebody (love..) Guess what (guess what) It's gonna be me.

Maggie: Every little thing I do (ohh...) Never seems enough for you You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it) But I'm not like them. (Now seeing Kendall and Bianca.)

Robert: Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally) Get to love somebody Guess what (guess what).

Miranda: It's gonna be me..

Bianca and started to clap and they all took a bow.

Bianca: That was great you guys. (Still clapping)

Maggie: We're not done when we take off we're got one more song. (She said taking her seat next Bianca and Miranda.)

Bianca: I love you. (Giving her a kiss)

Maggie: I love you. (Pulling away from the kiss.)

Miranda: what about me?

Maggie and Bianca both look at each other and they both plant a kiss on her cheek.

Bianca and Maggie: We love you too. (Smiles)

Miranda: Thank you. (Smiles)

Kelly: (Groans) What the hell? Are you crazy wait don't answer that. I already know YES you are.

Jess: I see you decided to join the land of the consciences.

Kelly: I would have to join it you didn't knock out.

Jess: So are you going to tell me where he is?

Kelly: GO TO HELL! (As she was knocked back into an unconscious state.)

TBC...Coming up

The song.

Pine Valley the trouble capitol of the world.


	55. Honey Bunny

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody and yes last but not least Jess Smith. Song by Ashlee Simpson iPieces of Me/i

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy.

Bianca: I love you. (Giving her a kiss)

Maggie: I love you too. (Pulling away from the kiss.)

Miranda: What about me?

Maggie and Bianca both look at each other and they both plant a kiss on her cheek.

Bianca and Maggie: We love you too. (Smiles)

Miranda: Thank you. (Smiles)

Kelly: (Groans) What the hell? Are you crazy wait don't answer that. I already know YES you are.

Jess: I see you decided to join the land of the conscious.

Kelly: I wouldn't have to join it you didn't knock me out.

Jess: So are you going to tell me where he is?

Kelly: GO TO HELL! (As she was knocked back into an unconscious state.)

bChapter 55/b iHoney Bunny/i

Kelly was still unconscious when Jess woke her up by splashing water on her.

Jess: You know I getting tired of this why don't you make it easy on yourself and tell me where he is.

Kelly: (Groans) Still not telling so just give it up. (Feeling the dried blood on her face.) You know you still never answered my question.

Jess: And what was that?

Kelly: How does it feel to know that my brother has a girlfriend and they seem pretty close to me. I don't think you're even on his radar. Oh wait that's right (Smiles) you're not because YOU'RE DEAD!

Jess: Well we'll have to fix that.

Kelly: (Laugh) You're sick you know that. See me I actually wanted to be friends with Maggie. But you made me do those stupid things just when I was getting my life in order. All those girlfriends that you caused me to lose all because of what revenge. Because you wanted my brother.

Jess: Yes. It was quite an accomplishment if I do say so myself. That takes a lot of brains you know. (Laughs)

Kelly: You know you're one sandwich short of a picnic basket. I may serve some time but if I get out of this I swear to you I will see that you get yours.

Jess: Bravo. (laughs) Lets have around of applause for Kelly Walker everybody. (Clapping her hands in a circular motion.) Are you done having your little pity party? Now tell me now where he is.

Kelly: Like I said you might as well kill me now. Oh and like I said before GO TO HELL! (Pause between each.)

Jess: Tell me now! (Yelling)

Kelly: No! (Yelling)

Jess: Tell me now! (Shaking the gun pointing the gun at her.)

Kelly: GO TO HELL! (Screaming)

bBang/b

The plane was up in the air and Maggie was still sitting on the couch with her family and Robert was holding Kendall on the other couch.

Maggie: So my dear I said one more song do you have any request? (Raising her eybrows)

Miranda: Yeah mommy any rests.

Bianca: Hummmm. Let me see. Would you be willing to sing (Whispering it to Maggie's ear.)

Maggie: I think me and Munchkin can work on that. (Getting up and going to the karaoke machine.) Come on Munchkin lest show mommy how it's done. (Waving her over.)

Just as Miranda got over to Maggie the song started.

Maggie: On a Monday, I am waiting Tuesday, I am fading And by Wednesday, I can't sleep Then the phone rings, I hear you And the darkness is a clear view Cuz you've come to rescue me Fall... With you, I fall so fast I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts.

Miranda and Maggie: Ohhhhh It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real I like the way that feels (Looking at Bianca) Ohhhhh It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself I love how you can tell All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

Maggie: I am moody, messy I get restless, and it's senseless How you never seem to care When I'm angry, you listen Make me happy it's your mission And you won't stop til I'm there Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast When I hit that bottom Crash, you're all I have

Miranda: Ohhhhh It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real I like the way that feels Ohhhhh It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself I love how you can tell All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

As Miranda was still singing Maggie went over to Bianca and asked her to dance.

Maggie: My I have this dance? (Offers her hand)

Bianca: You never have to ask. (Smiles and takes her hand.)

Maggie: How do you know everything I'm about to say? Am I that obvious? And if it's written on my face... I hope it never goes away... yeah On a Monday, I am waiting And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms... So I can breathe.

Bianca had enough as much as she loved to hear her wife's voice she wanted to serenade Maggie for once, and she let her no question.

Bianca: Ohhhhh It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real I like the way that feels Ohhhhh It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself I love how you can tell Ohhhhh I love how you can tell. (Whispering in her ear. Then pulls back and captures her lips in her own.)

Miranda: Ohhhhh I love how you can tell All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me... Hey mama you're possed to be singing with me not kissing mommy. (Looking up to see her mommies kissing.)

Kendall: Yeah mama no making out. (Smiles at them)

Maggie: You have you're nerve. (Pulling away from the kiss and looking between Kendall and Robert.) I can't help it that I love my wife. And if I want to kiss her I will. (Kissing Bianca.) Lover boy why don't you keep your woman in check.

Robert: (Laughs) Well you should know better then anyone you can't control a Kane woman.

Maggie: This is true. (Smiles)

Robert and Maggie: Ow! What was that for? (Each being hit be Kendall and Bianca)

Bianca: You know what it was for. (Walking over to the couch to sit down.)

Maggie: Aww come on baby. (Trying to get her to look at her.) Don't be mad you know I love every single part of you. (Running her had up and down her side.) Especially the animal that comes out of you in bed. (Whisper and starts to nibble on her ear.) I was just playing with you if you didn't have that Kane in you, you wouldn't be my honey bunny, and I wouldn't be your suga mama. (Now kissing her neck.)

Bianca: (Smiles) How can I stay mad at you when you talk like that. (Kisses her) And you are most definitely my suga mama. (Purring in to her ear.)

Maggie: So I'm forgiven?

Bianca: Always. (Smiles and kissed her.) Honey bunny that's the best you could come up with?

Maggie: Hey I had to think on my feet. Plus I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the Stone charm. (Winks and wraps her arm around her waist and pulls her close.)

Bianca: That confidant are we?

Maggie: Yup. (Looking up as if she is thinking.) Lets see who purposed who and who said yes? (Smiles)

Bianca: I was drunk. (Smiles and gets up to go check on Miranda who was watching a movie in the back.)

Maggie: If I didn't know how much you loved me I would be hurt. (Smiles) So Robert how's you're life with you're Kane woman?

Robert: Wonderful. (Smiles and kisses her.)

Kendall: Good answer. (smiles and rubs his leg.)

Maggie: I have to admit I've got it easy out of you, me and Jack. Bianca is definitely the pussycat out of all the lioness. Don't get me wrong she can get just as mean and loud as Kendall and Erica, but she knows how to control it me. Unlike some people I know. (Looking at Kendall) I swear she an angle out of heaven.

Bianca: Who's an angle? (Coming back in the room.)

Kendall: Oh that was just your wife gushing over you again. (Rolling her eyes)

Bianca: So who's this angle you are talking about? (Sitting next to Maggie.)

Maggie: Why you of course. You're the angle that came into my life pulled me from the dark side. (Using air quotes)

Bianca: Aww. You know you're right I can't resist your charm. (Kissing her.)

Kendall: I can't wait till yes newlywed carp is over. You guys make me sick sometimes. (Shaking her head.)

Maggie: Jealous?

Kendall: I am actually.

Bianca: I've got a feeling that one day you'll have it to. (Looking at Robert.)

Erica: Ok Bianca just called and said the plane is getting ready to land. Is everything ready?

Reggie: Yeah calm down Erica. Mags is going to love it.

Jackson: Yes sweetheart she will. Her first birthday with her new family.

bDing, Dong/b

Reggie: I'll get it. (Going to the door, then opening) Who are you?

Sean: Oh I must have the wrong house I'm looking for the Montgomery-Stone residence.

Reggie: This is it.

Jackson: Who is it Reggie? (Coming to the door.) Sean. (Smiles and pulls his nephew into a hug.)

Sean: Uncle Jack. (pulling out of the hug)

Jackson: What are you doing here?

Sean: Well Bianca called me and wanted me to meet my sister-in-law and niece.

Jackson: That's great you'll love her. She a real spit fire.

Reggie: (Clears throat).

Jackson: Oh I'm sorry Reggie. Sean this is you're cousin Reggie. And Reggie this my nephew and your cousin Matthew Montgomery.

Reggie: Nice to meet you cuz. (Shaking his hand.)

Erica: Ok everyone in the house now Kendall just called and said that they were turning they where five minutes away.

Erica ushered everyone in the house and turned the lights off.

Kendall: They can't handle and thing at Fusion when I am not here. I had tell Simone that I would be there in five minutes after we drop you guys off.

Maggie: That's fine Kendall thanks for coming with us and keeping and I on Miranda.

Kendall: Now problem sis.

Maggie: Nothing like home sweet home. (Getting out of the car.) Should we get the bags now or later baby?

Bianca: Later. (Holding back her smile.) Let's go. (Grabbing Miranda who was pretending to be asleep.)

As the were just about to get to the house Bianca asked Maggie if she go get Miranda's bag cause it had her little teddy bear she had given her in it. She said ok and the others quickly ran in so they could she her face when they yelled surprise.

Maggie: Bianca baby the I got the bag. (Trials off.) iThat's funny didn't they just come in here./i Bianca sweetie how can you see in the dark. Time to shed so light on this situation. (Turning on the lights.)

All: bSURPRISE/b

TBC….. Coming up

What happened.

Wow.

And more.


	56. Nothing Else

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy.

Reggie: Nice to meet you cuz. (Shaking his hand.)

Erica: Ok everyone in the house now Kendall just called and said that they were turning the corner and where five minutes away.

Erica ushered everyone in the house and turned the lights off.

Kendall: They can't handle and thing at Fusion when I am not here. I had tell Simone that I would be there in five minutes after we drop you guys off.

Maggie: That's fine Kendall thanks for coming with us and keeping and I on Miranda.

Kendall: Now problem sis.

Maggie: Nothing like home sweet home. (Getting out of the car.) Should we get the bags now or later baby?

Bianca: Later. (Holding back her smile.) Let's go. (Grabbing Miranda who was pretending to be asleep.)

As the were just about to get to the house Bianca asked Maggie if she go get Miranda's bag cause it had her little teddy bear she had given her in it. She said ok and the others quickly ran in so they could she her face when they yelled surprise.

Maggie: Bianca baby I got the bag. (Trials off.) iThat's funny didn't they just come in here./i Bianca sweetie how can you see in the dark. Time to shed so light on this situation. (Turning on the lights.)

All: bSURPRISE/b

bChapter 56/b iNothing Else/i

Kelly: What the hell. Son of a bitch. Why did you shot me. (Holding her arm.)

Jess: Cause you're getting on my nerves. Tell me where you're bother is.

Kelly: That wasn't very smart of you if I pass out from loss of blood it's your own fault. (Groaning from the pain.) I can't believe you shot me. Oh by the way this isn't my room. (Smiles)

Jess: What?

Kelly: You heard me. (Smiles) You made the stupid mistake of shooting me in someone else room. Idiot.

Maggie: Ok what's going on here?

Miranda: Happy early birthday mama. (Running to hug her.)

Maggie: What? Wait this is all for me?

Bianca: Yup. Please don't be mad. I told you since I'm your wife I get to fuss so this is me fussing.

Maggie: I...(starts to cry)

Miranda: Mama why you crying?

Maggie: Oh sweetie good tears. (Picking her up.) All good tears I promise.

Miranda: Then why you crying.

Maggie: I just never felt so much love. (Kissing her on the top of the head a putting her down.) I just don't know how I got so lucky. Thank you guys so much.

Reggie: We love you Mags so it was nothing.

Miranda: Yeah Uncle Reggie right we love you mama. (Smiles)

Kendall: Enough of this mushy stuff let's prarty.

All: Kendall!

Kendall: What?

Maggie went to thank Bianca with a long kiss, which was soon broken up by others wanting to talk to Maggie. So Bianca gave her one more quick kiss before she spotted her brother talking to Jackson.

Bianca: Sean! (Smiles and hugs him.) I'm glad you could make it.

Jackson: I'll give you two sometime.

Bianca: Thanks Uncle Jack. (Giving him a hug)

Sean: So how's life been treating you?

Bianca: Amazingly. (Looking at Maggie and Reggie playing with Miranda.) So what do you think?

Sean: I have to say Sis she is a hotty.

Bianca: Tell me about. (Smiles) So would you like to meet her so you can decide if you want to help us or not.

Sean: Well just by looking at how happy you look and I'm assuming that's all her doing I'm pretty sure that I'm going to help you guys. (Smiles)

Bianca: Really?

Sean: Really. (Smiles)

Bianca: Thank you so much. You are the best bother. (Smiles and hugs him tightly.)

Sean: Hey I'm going to need to be alive if I'm going to help you. (Laughs.)

Bianca: Sorry. (Smiles)

Sean: No Big. And to answer that second part of the question I would like to meet the woman that made my sister so happy. (Smiles)

Bianca: OK. You'll love her she amazing. She is like the most romantic person in the world. (Smiles) I would die without her.

Bianca makes eye contact with Maggie and waves her over. Maggie complies and she walks over just as Bianca finishes talking about her.

Bianca: I knew I was in love with her the first time I saw. (Smiles)

Maggie: You rang sweetie. (Wrapping her arm around her waist and placing a quick kiss on her lips.)

Bianca: Yes. (Smiles) Maggie honey I would like you to meet my brother Matthew Montgomery.

Maggie: Hey. How ya doing. (Shaking his hand.)

Sean: I'm good. And you can call me Sean. So you're the woman that my sister is bragging about huh?

Maggie: (Turns her head and blushes) I guess so.

Bianca: Aww look at that she blushing. (Smiles and puts a strand of her behind her ear.)

Maggie: You're going to get it later. (Whispering in her ear.)

Bianca: Only if I'm lucky. (Smiles)

Her saying this makes Maggie blush more.

Bianca: Hey Sean do you mind if I tell her now?

Sean: Sure no problem.

Maggie: Tell me what?

Bianca: Just come on. (Grabbing her hand.)

Maggie: Ok. It was nice meeting you Sean. (Being pulled by Bianca)

Sean: You too. (Smiles)

Bianca led Maggie the deck where she finally sat down getting ready to get Maggie the first present and probably the best. Well maybe not the best but close.

Maggie: So what's up with my honey bunny? (Holding her hand and leaning in for a kiss.)

Bianca: (Moans as she pulls away from the kiss.) Ok first you gotta find a better nickname for me.

Maggie: What you don't like it my little honey bunny. (Smiles)

Bianca: No. (kisses her) And second I'm about to give you a birthday present.

Maggie: Bianca! (Pretending to be shocked) Ore family and friends are in there we can't make love now.

Bianca: Maggie! (Playfuly pushes her on the shoulder.) Can't you be serious for one second?

Maggie: (Looks up as is she were thinking.) Do you not know your wife at all you know I can't. (Laughs)

Bianca: I do know that's why I just going to tell you. (Pinching her cheeks and winks at her.) Well you know how we want to start a family.

Maggie: (Smiles) Yeah of course. I want nothing else, my life would be complete.

Bianca: Well you know my brother Sean he is going to be our donor. With your egg and his sperm. The babies will be apart of both of us. So what do you think?

Maggie just set their looking at Bianca she didn't know what to say her wife just gave her the best birthday present of her life, well a very close second best. Their family was going to get bigger. So couldn't have been happier. That's when her tears started to fall.

Bianca: Maggie sweetheart say something don't cry. (Wiping the tears away.)

Maggie: Bianca you just made me the luckiest woman in the world again. (Still crying and pulls her into a passionate kiss.) One question though who going to carry the baby. (Pulls away from the kiss)

Bianca: Way to ruin the moment Stone. (Smiles)

Maggie: Hey it's what I do. (Smiles and pulls her into another kiss)

Just then Miranda and Kendall came out yelling about something they really didn't seem to notice.

Miranda: Mama stop kissing mommy and come cut the cake.

Kendall: Yeah Maggie stop eating Bianca and come and cut the cake. (Laughs at the double meaning.)

Bianca: Ugh Kendall get a life. (Getting up and offering her hand to Maggie.)

Kendall: What? (Walking back in the house.)

Jess: What do you mean this is not your room?

Kelly: (Laughs) That's what I said it's not my room.

bKnock, Knock/b

Jess: Damnit! Don't say a word.

Kelly: COME IN SHE GOT A GUN!

Jess: Why would you do that? (Shaking the gun.)

Outside the room Mark stands at the door knocking. When Robert come to the door.

Robert: Mark what are you doing here?

Mark: I was here to see how Kelly was doing when I knocked I heard her yelling about someone having a gun.

Robert: What? (Pulling out his key and opening the door.) Oh my God Kelly you're bleeding. (Running to her.)

Kelly: I'm fine. (Holding her arm.) But you might want to watch out. (Pointing behind her.)

Robert: Who are you? (Standing up and looking at her.)

Jess: You don't remember me I'm very disappointed. (Pointing the gun at him.) It's me Jess Smith.

Robert: What you're dead. (Confused.)

Jess: Sorry I'm not. But I'll give you three choices though and the first two don't count.

Robert: And what would that be?

Jess: Leave your girlfriend for me.

Robert: Hell No. I'm not leaving my girlfriend for a psycho like you.

Jess: Wrong answer. (Pointing the gun at him.)

Kelly: Robert No! (Getting up)

TBC...Coming up.

The hospital

and more.

Cliffhanger time LOL I love it. You might get one more tonight after I do some more studying and watch the OC.


	57. I Don't Know

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy.

Mark: I was here to see how Kelly was doing when I knocked I heard her yelling about someone having a gun.

Robert: What? (Pulling out his key and opening the door.) Oh my God Kelly you're bleeding. (Running to her.)

Kelly: I'm fine. (Holding her arm.) But you might want to watch out. (Pointing behind her.)

Robert: Who are you? (Standing up and looking at her.)

Jess: You don't remember me I'm very disappointed. (Pointing the gun at him.) It's me Jess Smith.

Robert: What you're dead. (Confused.)

Jess: Sorry I'm not. But I'll give you three choices though and the first two don't count.

Robert: And what would that be?

Jess: Leave your girlfriend for me.

Robert: Hell No. I'm not leaving my girlfriend for a psycho like you.

Jess: Wrong answer. (Pointing the gun at him.)

Kelly: Robert No! (Getting up)

bChapter 57/b iI Don't Know/i

iOk this can't be good. Ok my side is on fire. Get these bullets out of me. How many times am I going to be shot this month. OK granted the first time was my fault. But I sure didn't deserve this./i

Doctor: What do we have? (Asking the EMT)

EMT: We've got multiple GSWs one to the abdomen and the other to the shoulder.

iWhere I am I? Who is she? Wow shes hot. Talk about a smoldering red head. Where am I going? Hey Robert what's wrong why are you upset I'm fine. Wow these lights are bright. OW watch it guys. Ok I don't like this thing on my face. Ok guy hey it's getting dark./i

Robert: Where are you taking my sister?

Doctor: Sir were taking her to the OR to remove the bullets. I have to go. (Running to the OR.)

Mark: What did they say?

Robert: They are taking her to the operating room. I don't know anything beyond that.

Mark: She'll pull through.

Robert: I hope so. She pushed me out of the way. She could die.

Mark: Come on she's going to pull through.

Robert: Can you stay here I'm going to call my girlfriend.

Mark: Alright man.

Kendall: Hey Robert. When are you coming back I miss you.

Robert: I miss you too. But I probably wont be coming back tonight.

Kendall: Why?

Robert: I'm at the hospital my sister was shot tonight. It's a long story I just want to tell you I was ok.

Kendall: Well I'm coming I don't want you to be alone. I'll be there in a minute. (Hangs up) Hey Binks I have to go Roberts at the hospital.

Bianca: What? Is he alright?

Kendall: He is fine.

Maggie: What going on? (Coming up to Bianca and putting her arm around her.)

Bianca: Kendall just said that Roberts in the hospital.

Maggie: Is he alright.

Kendall: He is fine it was Kelly.

Maggie: Oh.

Kendall: I was going to be with him.

Maggie: We'll come too.

Bianca: Maggie are you sure?

Maggie: He is are friend and Kendall is our sister and we should be there for both of them.

Kendall: Ok lets go.

Bianca: I'll go get Miranda. (Kisses her on the cheek.)

Kendall: Thanks Maggie. (Giving her a hug.)

Maggie: No Problem sis. (Smiles) I'm gonna go get our jackets.

Bianca: So Miranda didn't want to come she wants to stay with Auntie Greenlee and Uncle Ryan.

Kendall: I guess it's for the best.

Maggie: I'll set. (Holding Bianca's jacket out so she could put it on.)

Bianca: Thank you honey. (Putting on the jacket.) Let's go. (Grabbing Maggie's hand.)

Mark: Any news?

Robert: Not yet. I hope they come out soon.

As he says this the doctor comes out.

Doctor: Hello Mr. West. I'm Dr. Abbie Malone. I operated on your sister.

Robert: Yes.

Abbie: I'm please to inform you that your sister made it though the surgery.

Robert: Thank God. Can I See her?

Abbie: In a few she is being moved to recovery. I'll check on her an then I'll send a nurse to get you.

Robert: Thank you.

When the doctor left Maggie and Bianca and Kendall walked in.

Kendall: Robert! (Running into his arms.) I so glad you're ok.

Robert: I'm fine honey. Maggie, Bianca What are you two doing here?

Maggie: We're you're friends and we want to be here for you.

Robert: Thank you. (Hugging them both.)

Bianca: So what happened?

Robert: Well I was going back to my room to check on her when I saw Mark there and her head say that someone had a gun that's when I opened the door as I did I saw Kelly on the bed and she was already bleeding from her arm. I guess that she had already shot her before I go there. Apparently Jess her old friend that I told you died well I guess she's not and she wanted me to leave you. (Pointing to Kendall.) I told her hell no and she point the gun at me and Kelly some how mustard up enough strength and she pushed me out of the way.

Maggie and Bianca: Wow.

iOk the pain is going a little bit. Come Kelly open your eye. That's it./i

Abbie: Hey you're awake. (smiles)

iAnd you're still hot./i

Abbie: Hello I'm your doctor Abbie Malone. You're going to pull though just fine. Vitals are stable and the anesthetic should be wearing off soon. Don't try to speak yet. Ok.

iI wonder if see is seeing anyone/i If she's not I would sure like to take her out on a date. (Voice groggy)

Abbie starts to blush and Kelly realizes what she just said.

Kelly: Oh god did I just say that out loud? (Voice groggy)

Abbie: Yes. (Smiles and blushes)

Kelly: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.

Abbie: No it's alright. And I would love to. Just as soon as you get out of here.

Kelly: Really?

Abbie: Yeah. (smiles)

Nurse: Mr. West You can go see you sister now room 375.

Robert: Thank you. Will you come with me? (Looking at Kendall)

Kendall: Oh course. Guys you can go home now thanks for coming. (Hugging them.)

Robert: Yeah thanks I appreciate it. (Hugging them both.)

Maggie and Bianca made their way back to the car Hand in hand when Bianca broke the silence.

Bianca: So what do you think about all of this. (Still holding Maggie's hand.)

Maggie: I just don't know baby. I guess I have to hear the whole story. I really just don't know. I remember her saying something about Jess when she had me and to find out... Ugh! I don't know. (Running her hand through her hair.) We'll figure it out when the time comes. (Opening the door for Bianca to let her in then giving her a kiss, before running of to the drivers side.)

Bianca: I love you know that right.

Maggie: No really I wouldn't have guessed. (Leaning over to kiss her while sit watching the road.)

Bianca: (Moans) Maggie I am being serious. You seem to be really concerned about Kelly after what she did to us.

Maggie: (Groans) Baby do we have to talk about this now? I just want to get you home and make you to you all night.

Bianca: And we will I promise. (Placing her hand on top of Maggie's) Just tell me what you're thinking?

Maggie: (Sighs) I just need to know the full story. The Kelly that saved Robert doesn't seem to be the one that did what she did to us you know.

Bianca: Yeah.

Maggie: (Parking the park and running over to open the door for Bianca.) So once we hear it all then I'll decide. Now Mrs. Montgomery-Stone I do believe that you promised me a night of love making.

Bianca: I did indeed. (Walking in the door. And as soon as Maggie shut and locked the door Bianca pinned her against the door.) So you wanted love making huh?

Maggie: Yes I did my little sex kitten. (smiles) How's that for a nickname?

Bianca: Better. (Kisses her.) But you might want to work on it. (Pulling her up stairs)

TBC... Coming up

More BAM I promise

JESS

and more.

Sorry for the lack of BAM in this update. And for those of you who are starting to like Kelly that's what I want you to do. What do you think Maggie's nickname for Bianca should be? The best one with be added in the story.


	58. Heart Of Gold

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Bianca: I love you, you know that right.

Maggie: No really I wouldn't have guessed. (Leaning over to kiss her while sit watching the road.)

Bianca: (Moans) Maggie I am being serious. You seem to be really concerned about Kelly after what she did to us.

Maggie: (Groans) Baby do we have to talk about this now? I just want to get you home and make you to you all night.

Bianca: And we will I promise. (Placing her hand on top of Maggie's) Just tell me what you're thinking?

Maggie: (Sighs) I just need to know the full story. The Kelly that saved Robert doesn't seem to be the one that did what she did to us you know.

Bianca: Yeah.

Maggie: (Parking the car and running over to open the door for Bianca.) So once we hear it all then I'll decide. Now Mrs. Montgomery-Stone I do believe that you promised me a night of love making.

Bianca: I did indeed. (Walking in the door. And as soon as Maggie shut and locked the door Bianca pinned her against the door.) So you wanted love making huh?

Maggie: Yes I did my little sex kitten. (Smiles) How's that for a nickname?

Bianca: Better. (Kisses her.) But you might want to work on it. (Pulling her up stairs)

bChapter 58/b IHeart of Gold/I

The sun was shining and Maggie decided to do something she hadn't done in a while and go her morning jog even though Bianca sure did work her out last night. She removed herself from Bianca and placed a kiss on her forehead. She loved her more than life itself if something happened to her she would just die. She finished putting on her running clothes on and she left a note for Bianca so that she wouldn't worry and was off.

Maggie: Just think Maggie you would have given up all this happiness for what Jonathon. (Scoffs) Glad I didn't make that mistake. (Smiles and looking back their house.)

Kelly was asleep when Robert walked in the room he told her that he would be back in the morning to check on her.

Robert: Hey wee one you awake. (Sitting down next to her.)

Kelly: Yeah. (Groans) I am now. (Rolling over.)

Robert: The doctor said that you can get out of her in a few days.

Kelly: Great. (Sitting up) So that girlfriend of you of yours is a hotty.

Robert: Thanks. (Blushes) She is beautiful isn't she, I got lucky.

Abbie: I'm here to check on Kelly. (Coming in the room.)

Kelly: Hey Doc. (Smiles)

Abbie: Hey yourself. How you feeling today? (Smiles)

Kelly: Better now that you're here. (Winks)

Abbie: You know for someone who was just shot, you're a shameless flirt.

Kelly: Hey when I like something I see I don't waste time I just go for it. (Smiles)

Robert: (Clears his throat) I'm going to go get some coffee. (Getting up leave.)

Leaving the room he bumped into someone.

Robert: What are you doing here?

Maggie: I was out on my morning run when I got pulled here. Trying to figure things out I guess. Actually wanted to talk to Kelly.

Robert: Well she in with her doctor but she should be done in a minute. I am sure you could go on in.

Maggie: Ok thanks. (Walking in the room)

Abbie: So your wounds seem to be healing fine.

Kelly: Hey Robert did you hear that I doing fine. (Trails off.) Maggie.

Bianca woke up to find Maggie not in bed next to her.

Bianca: Maggie (Whining) Where are you?

She looks off to find a note that Maggie left for her. She could smell Maggie's scent on it and smiles and then she opens the note.

iMaggie's note:

Good Morning sweetheart, I wish I was there but I went for a run and I know you're thinking "how can she go on a run after the workout I gave her last night." Well I don't know how either but I needed to think. But I'll be back shortly my little sex kitten. Hmm I think I still need to work on that nickname. Anyway how do you feel about family night you, me and Miranda nachos extra hot sauce and pizza? I love you and I will see you in a bit.

XOXO

Maggie/i

Bianca: So you went on a run. (Getting up) Guess I can take a shower now.

Kelly: Um Abbie will you excuse us.

Abbie: Yeah no problem. I'll come back and check on you later. (Leaving)

They both stared at each other in silence before Kelly said something.

Kelly: Look Maggie I'm sorry. I know it may seem like empty words but I really am. (Looks down.)

Maggie: You're right they are. But I'd like to hear the whole story (Walking towards her taking a seat.)

Kelly began to tell Maggie the whole story from beginning to end. But in the end Maggie seemed to come out more confused. Here was the girl that tried to hurt her and put her wife back in the hands of her rapist but it wasn't really her fault she was being controlled be this Jess girl.

Kelly: I know it's asking a lot for me to ask you for your forgiveness.

Maggie: Yeah it is a lot. (Cutting her off.) You know I really didn't care what you did to me but what you did to Bianca, MY WIFE putting her back in the hands of her rapist. That was the darkest time in her life. I be DAMNED if I'll let her go though any of that again. (Eyes tearing up) I swore to her that I would always protect her, and I don't plan to break that promise anything soon. But if she can come in here and say that she'll forgive you then I try to do that same. Just give her time, she has a heart as big the world but it will still take her sometime.

Kelly: Thank you and I'm so sorry I really wanted to be your friend but I guess that ship has sailed.

Maggie: You know sometimes people can surprise you. (Walking out the room)

Bianca: So Sean I called the doctor and they said your job is over once you give then the sperm. I not saying you can't be apart of their life.

Sean: (Smiles) I know. (Cutting her off) I don't expect to be anything but Uncle Sean. I talked to them and I told them I would come in tomorrow since I have to head back the next day. So after that it will be up to you guys.

Bianca: I can't thank you enough this means so much to us. I can't imagine having some random guy being the donor.

Sean: It's no problem. If I were gay I sure you would lend us a few eggs.

Bianca: In a heartbeat.

Maggie came in the house after her run and went to start some coffee.

Maggie: Honey I'm home. iI'll never get tired of saying that./i (Smiles and runs up stairs.) Hey you're up. (Coming up from behind her.) Who are you talking to?

Bianca: Hold on.

Sean: Ok.

Bianca: Not you. (Looking at Maggie who nodded her head and went to sit to the bed.) I was talking to Maggie she just walked in. Thank you again Sean we will always be greatful. I love you.

Sean: I love you sis. Talk to later. (Hangs up)

Maggie: So who was that?

Bianca: Oh that was Sean. (Placing herself between her legs.)

Maggie: Oh. (Wrapping her arm around her.) What'd he want?

Bianca: He said that he was going to donate tomorrow since he is leaving the next day.

Maggie: That's great. (Starting to pull her back on the bed on top of her.) So you never answer my question that night? Who is going to carry the little buddle of joy? (Starting to kiss her neck)

Bianca: (Moans) I thought I do that since you would be doing your internship and everything all that stress wouldn't be good. Plus I figure you're giving up some eggs it's the least I can do.

Maggie: I have to tell you, you might get twins.

Bianca: I don't care they will be our babies and I will love them. (With Maggie still kissing her neck.) You know that I really love to do this but. (Getting off of her.) You stink sweetheart.

Maggie: I thought you loved my smell. (Smiling)

Bianca: I do. But when you're clean.

Maggie: Well ok. (Getting up.) I one kiss? I didn't get my good morning kiss today.

Bianca: Ok. (Smiles and before she know it Maggie was on top of her pinning her down.)

Maggie: I said one kiss but I never said how. (Winks)

Maggie began to lean down and gently kiss her on the lips it soon turned to a kiss full of passion and want. She slowly began to slip her hand under Bianca shirt. When Bianca suddenly put the brakes on.

Bianca: I don't think so my dear. (Pulling away from the kiss) Not till you take a shower.

Maggie: Ugh! Way to stop my flow Binks. (Getting up and going to the bathroom.)

Bianca: (Laughs) So how was your run?

Maggie: Good. (Turning on the water.) I actually wanted to tell you about that.

Bianca: Yeah? (Coming in the bathroom to put on her make up.)

Maggie: Yeah. (Taking off her clothes now.) I was running and some how I ended up at the hospital.

Bianca: Kelly? (Smile) iWow she just gets better looking everyday./i

Maggie: Yeah. We talked and she told me what happened. (Yelling over the water.) I told her that I didn't care about what she did to me. I told her it was more about you and if you could go i there and forgive her I would try and do the same.

Bianca: Maggie it's going to take me sometime. (Biting her lower lip)

Maggie: I know sweetie that's what I told here. But I also know you have a heart of gold and if you wanted to you would. (Still yelling)

Bianca: Maggie? iAlready took a shower. Oh what the hell./i (Going over to the door and locking it while taking of her clothes.)

Maggie: Yeah baby? Bianca?

Bianca: Yeah. (Open the shower door.)

Maggie: Hello. (Smiles)

Bianca: I thought I'd give you some more exercise. (Smiles and close the door.)

Maggie: I like the way you think. (Smiles)

Jess: So when am I getting out of her.

Attorney: Well. (Cut off.)

Erica: Not for a long time if I have anything to say about it.

TBC...BAMily Night

Wrath of La Kane

And more.


	59. Bamily Night

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Bianca: (Laughs) So how was your run?

Maggie: Good. (Turning on the water.) I actually wanted to tell you about that.

Bianca: Yeah? (Coming in the bathroom to put on her make up.)

Maggie: Yeah. (Taking off her clothes now.) I was running and some how I ended up at the hospital.

Bianca: Kelly? (Smile) Wow she just gets better looking everyday.

Maggie: Yeah. We talked and she told me what happened. (Yelling over the water.) I told her that I didn't care about what she did to me. I told her it was more about you and if you could go i there and forgive her I would try and do the same.

Bianca: Maggie it's going to take me sometime. (Biting her lower lip)

Maggie: I know sweetie that's what I told here. But I also know you have a heart of gold and if you wanted to you would. (Still yelling)

Bianca: Maggie? Already took a shower. Oh what the hell. (Going over to the door and locking it while taking of her clothes.)

Maggie: Yeah baby? Bianca?

Bianca: Yeah. (Open the shower door.)

Maggie: Hello. (Smiles)

Bianca: I thought I'd give you some more exercise. (Smiles and close the door.)

Maggie: I like the way you think. (Smiles)

Jess: So when am I getting out of her.

Attorney: Well. (Cut off.)

Erica: Not for a long time if I have anything to say about it.

bChapter 59/b iBamily Night/i

Jess: Ok you the hell are you and why should I give a damn?

Erica: Oh you should care cause I'm going to make your life a living hell. I tell you now you are wasting you time with her. (Looking at the attorney) Cause there is no way in hell she is getting out of here.

Jess: And you are you supposed to be God.

Erica: You're right I'm God.

Jess: I so scared I shaking in my boots. You know what lady go to HELL.

Erica: You first.

Bianca: Maggie honey where are you?

Maggie: Down in the den baby.

Bianca: Oh the there you are. What you doing? (Hands on her shoulder.)

Maggie: Oh taking a test for one of my classes. (Reaching behind her and pulling her down.) How bout you what are you doing? (Kissing her on the check.)

Bianca: I'm board?

Maggie: Oh I sorry baby. Why don't you go for a swim or something?

Bianca: No fun without you. (Running her fingers though Maggie's hair.)

Maggie: (Moans) Well I'll be done in a few. (Turing to face her.) If you hop in by the time you get in I'll be done here and I'll join you.

Bianca: Ok. (Pouts.) But why can't I stay here with you.

Maggie: Come here. (Pulling her to her lap.) Don't pout. Don't you want me to be a doctor?

Bianca: Of course I do. (Kisses her.)

Maggie: So let me finish this. (Kissing her softly on the lips.) Them I'm all yours. Plus once I'm a doctor you can be my naughty nurse. (Winks)

Bianca: Naughty Nurse? (Smiles)

Maggie: Yeah.

Bianca: Hmmm.

Maggie: Better?

Bianca: I have to think about it. It's a tough choice sex kitten or Naughty Nurse. (Kissing her one more time then gets up.) Decision, decisions. (Walking away)

Maggie: (Biting her lower lips.) Like I said before I hate to see you go but I love to watch you walk away. (Yelling up the stairs to her.)

Bianca: Get some new material. (Smiles and yells back down to her.)

Miranda: Auntie Greenlee?

Greenlee: Yeah sweetie.

Miranda: When can I go home?

Greenlee: As soon as one of you're mommies calls and says you can.

Miranda: Ok. (Pouting)

Greenlee: What's wrong you not having fun with me and Uncle Ryan.

Miranda: Yeah I am I just miss my mommies.

Greenlee: Ok let me call and see if they are home and you can come home. (Going over to the phone Dialing their house.)

Maggie was getting ready to hope in the pull when the phone rang.

Maggie: Montgomery-Stone home. (Smiles)

Greenlee: Hey Maggie.

Maggie: Hey Greens what's up?

Greenlee: Little one here is missing her mommies and wants to come home. Is it ok if I bring her now?

Maggie: Aww yeah bring her on home we miss her too. (Smiles) We're going to be in the back, so when you get here come around back.

Greenlee: Ok. See you in a bit. (Hangs up)

When Maggie hangs up she grabbed a boom box so the could listen to music while they swam although she didn't want to do much swimming.

Maggie: Miss me? (Getting in to the pool before Bianca had noticed.)

Bianca: Very much. (Swimming to her.)

Maggie: (Leaning to give her a kiss) I missed you too.

Bianca: How did the test go?

Maggie: Pretty well I think after my good like charm stopped by that is.

Bianca: My mother came by. (Laughs)

Maggie: (Shakes her head) Hell No! No offense baby but you mother is far from my good luck charm. That would be you and little miss Miranda and our new bundle of joy. (Arms wrapped around her waist.)

Bianca: I set up an appointment after we testify tomorrow. (Smiles) So I Kendall is going to watch Miranda while we go to the hospital.

Maggie: I can't wait. (Smiles) I have a feeling that we are going to get pregnant on the first try. (Kissing her.)

Bianca: I hope so I can't wait to have your kids. They're going to be just like you. (Arms around her neck.) Smart, beautiful, funny, and very loveable. (In between kisses)

Maggie: You're wrong about one thing they're going have your beauty. In my eyes you're second to none. (Pulling her in closer and kissing her.)

Bianca: You're such a sweet talker Montgomery-Stone. (Kiss her)

Maggie: All for you. (Winks)

Miranda: Mommies! (Smiles)

Maggie and Bianca: Hey baby girl. (Looking up)

Bianca: How did you like spending time with Auntie Greenlee and Uncle Ryan. (Getting out of the pool.)

Maggie: (Watching Bianca get out of the pool.) iDamn that ass. I think she does that on purpose. Come on think pure thoughts Stone./i Yeah Munchkin how was it. (Getting out of the pool too.)

Miranda: They let me stay up late and eat Ice cream it was so much fun. (Smiles)

Bianca: What? (Looking at Greenlee.)

Greenlee: Don't look and me that was all Ryan. Listen I have to head out duty calls I have to get to Fusion.

Maggie: Thanks for watching her Greenlee.

Greenlee: No problem I was like spending time with my niece. (Gives her a hug.) Bye you guys.

All: Bye.

Maggie: So honey do you think we should tell her? (Looking at Bianca)

Bianca: Lets get her bag unpacked and the food ordered and us dressed. Then we will tell her.

Miranda: Tell me what?

Maggie: It's a surprise. (Hoping her and her wife were talking about the same thing which the usually were.)

Kelly: So doctor am I ready to get out of here.

Abbie: Actually you are. I'll be back with your release papers. (Walking out the room.)

Robert: Hey Wee One. How are you doing? (Smiles)

Kelly: I'm doing better the doc said I can get out of her early then I expected. Since I have court an all tomorrow. (Frowns)

Robert: Don't worry I don't think they are going to be to hard on you since you didn't seem to be doing that on your on volition.

Kelly: I hope so I just want to get my life back together. I might even stay in Pine Valley for a while. I don't think Pairs is the place for me anymore. (Looking at Abbie come in.)

Abbie: Well here a your release papers. (Handing her the papers.) I want you to take it easy. I don't want you to pull any stitches. I set up follow up appointment to see how you are doing in a week. Here is my card. (Turning it over and putting her home phone number on it.) Call me anytime. (Winks and walks out the room.)

Robert: (Smiles) Earth to Kelly.

Kelly: Oh sorry. (Blushes)

Robert: So you ready to go kid.

Kelly: Yeah I think I am. (Getting up.)

Robert: Whoa stop right there. The doc said take it easy. I'm going to get you a wheelchair.

They girls had unpacked Miranda and the both were dress and they had her in the living room about to tell her about having a baby.

Maggie: Ok honey we want a truthful answer from you.

Bianca: Yes sweetheart. We want know how you feel about it. How would you feel if we had a baby giving you a little brother or sister?

Maggie: And be honest. And when have it doesn't meant that we are going to love you any less.

Miranda: Well. I um

bDing, Dong/b

Maggie: Talk about bad timing. (Getting her purse so she could pay for the food.)

Maggie comes back and puts the food in the dinning room table.

Bianca: So sweetie what do you think?

Miranda: Yay! (Jumps up and hugs her mommies) I'm going to be a big sissy. Yay!

Maggie: (Laughs) I'm happy you like the idea.

Bianca: (Smiles) But not to down you but until we get one built here you'll have to share your room.

Maggie: Yeah and until we find a house in Paris you'll have to do the same. I don't know about you a home is a lot better then a hotel.

Miranda: I don't care. (Still jumping up and down.)

Maggie: (Laughs) All right then. We're having a baby. Come on lets eat. I'm starving. (Smiles and pulls Bianca up.)

Miranda: Mama you're always starving. (Smiles and runs off to the dinning room.)

Maggie: Looks she getting your smart mouth. (Smiles at Bianca.)

Bianca: You know you love it my suga mama. (Kisses her.)

Maggie: Yes I do my little cream puff. (Kisses her again.)

Bianca: Cream Puff?

Maggie and Bianca: Nah. (As they walk hand in hand with the food to the den. up

The Trail.


	60. Trial and Error part I

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Miranda: Yay! (Jumps up and hugs her mommies) I'm going to be a big sissy. Yay!

Maggie: (Laughs) I'm happy you like the idea.

Bianca: (Smiles) But not to down you but until we get one built here you'll have to share your room.

Maggie: Yeah and until we find a house in Paris you'll have to do the same. I don't know about you a home is a lot better then a hotel.

Miranda: I don't care. (Still jumping up and down.)

Maggie: (Laughs) All right then. We're having a baby. Come on lets eat. I'm starving. (Smiles and pulls Bianca up.)

Miranda: Mama you're always starving. (Smiles and runs off to the dinning room.)

Maggie: Looks she getting your smart mouth. (Smiles at Bianca.)

Bianca: You know you love it my suga mama. (Kisses her.)

Maggie: Yes I do my little cream puff. (Kisses her again.)

Bianca: Cream Puff?

Maggie and Bianca: Nah. (As they walk hand in hand with the food to the den.)

bChapter 60/b iTrail and Error part I/i

After the wonderful night they had to together they decided they would go to the park and have a picnic. Because after that they would have to go to court and them the doctors and they wanted to spend all the time the could with Miranda. Maggie and Bianca were sitting on the blanket watching Miranda, swing. Bianca had positioned herself between Maggie's legs. Maggie's head was on Bianca shoulder as they looked on.

Maggie: (Sigh.)

Bianca: What's wrong honey?

Maggie: Nothing, nothing at all. (Kisses her neck.)

Bianca: (Moans) That feels good. Hey look at that. (Pointing to Miranda.)

Maggie: I wonder who he is. She looks like she is having fun with him. (Smiles and goes back to her task.)

Over at the swings Miranda was making a new friend.

Miranda: Hi you want to swing too. (Smiles)

Boy: Yeah. My mama pushes me when I'm swinging. She is getting Ice cream.

Miranda: I don't need pushing from my mommies. (Smiles) I'm a big girl. I'm Miranda Montgomery-Stone what's your name.

Boy: I'm Adam Chandler the III. You can call me Adam.

Miranda: Want to meet my mommies? They're right over there. (Pointing to Bianca and Maggie.)

Adam: Ok.

Maggie was still kissing Bianca neck when Bianca gets her attention.

Bianca: Hey baby we've got company.

Maggie: Huh? Looking up. Oh hey Munchkin who's your little friend?

Miranda: This is Adam Chandler the III.

Bianca: What? (Looking back at Maggie) Hi Adam we're Miranda's mommies. This is Maggie and I'm Bianca.

Girl: There you're little man. (From behind them.)

Adam: Mama. (Smiles)

Girl: Who are you're new friends? (Coming in front of them.)

Bianca and Maggie: Babe.

Babe: Maggie, Bianca.

Robert: So how you feeling?

Kelly: A little better.

Robert: That's good.

Kelly: I want to thank you for putting up with me after all I did to you and your friends.

Robert: Think nothing of it we are the only family we've got left. I'm proud to call you my sister after what you did for me. (Smiles) So you really like that doctor huh?

Kelly: (Smiles) Yeah I really do. But I think I going to take this one slow. God willing it will work out.

bKnock, Knock/b

Robert: Hold that thought. (Going to the door.) Hey sweetie. (Kissing her.) Come on in.

Kendall: I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch before you had to go to court.

Robert: I would love to but. (Looking back at Kelly)

Kelly: Go ahead I'll see you there I think their might be a doctor that might want to join me.

Robert: Are you sure?

Kelly: Yeah. (Getting off the bed and getting the phone and Abbie's card.)

Robert: Ok. See you there. (Kissing her on the forehead.) See you later. (Walks out the door with Kendall.)

Kelly: Ok Kelly you can do it just ask her out to lunch. (Dialing the number.)

Abbie: Dr. Abbie Malone offices.

Kelly: Um... Dr. Malone this is um Kelly Walker I was (Cut off by Abbie.)

Abbie: Oh hi Kelly. (Smiles) What can I do for you?

Kelly: I um I was wondering if lunch you would me go. Wait that's not right. Let me again try. Ugh! iHow hard is it to form a sentence/i

Abbie: (Laughs) Would I like to meet you for lunch?

Kelly: Yeah that. (Smiles)

Abbie: Actually I was getting ready to go on my lunch break where do you want me to me you?

Kelly: Ummm the Inn Valley. Damnit!

Abbie: The Valley Inn sounds perfect I'll see you in 10 minutes. (Smiles.)

Kelly: Ok. Bye. (Hangs Up) That wasn't so hard. Yeah right you made a complete fool out of yourself. (Getting up to change clothes.)

Babe: I am sorry you guys I'll just get little Adam out of your hair.

Bianca: No it's all right it seems that Miranda taken a liken to him. (With Maggie's arms still around her.)

Miranda: Mommy you know them?

Bianca: Yeah.

Maggie: I'll be back sweetheart. (Unwrapping from Bianca.) I love you. (Kissing her on the cheek.)

Bianca: Love you too. (Smiles)

Miranda: Mama can I come too.

Maggie: (Looks at Bianca and she shakes her head.) Yeah Munchkin come on. Want to see if grandma is home?

Miranda: Yeah. Can I spend the night?

Maggie: I think that's a great idea. (Grabbing her hand.)

Miranda: Bye mommy. Love you.

Bianca: Bye sweetheart see you in the morning. (Kissing her on the cheek.)

Bianca smiled as she sat and watched her daughter and wife walk away when Babe broke her gaze.

Babe: You're looking well Bianca.

Bianca: Thank you.

Babe: So you and Maggie are finally together huh?

Bianca: Look Babe I'm really not in the mood. I was just trying to spend the afternoon with my wife and daughter.

Babe: You two got married. That's great.

Bianca: Not that it's any of you business but yes we did.

Maggie was on her way back after Erica had picked Miranda up and she saw that Bianca was still taking with Babe. So she decided to get her out of there.

Maggie: Hey. You ready to go? (Not taking her eyes off Babe.)

Bianca: Yeah let me pack up our stuff. (Looking up a Maggie.)

Maggie: Ok. Babe can I talk to you for a second? (Walking away from Bianca)

Bianca: Maggie?

Maggie: Don't worry baby I won't kill her. We have all this witness here. (Smiles)

Babe: Ok Maggie what is it you want? I know you don't like me and now that Bianca is your wife you probably don't like me even more.

Maggie: Ok first you're right I DON'T LIKE YOU! And second don't let my wife's name leave your lips again at least around me. It seems to me that our daughter has taken a liken to your son. And I do anything to make her happy. Even if that means letting her play with your son. But under no circumstances do I want you around her. I don't care what you have to do send a nanny whatever I don't want you anywhere her. Got me. (Walks away before had a chance to respond.) Ready to go my Binky Bear.

Bianca: Binky Bear? (Raising an eyebrow.)

Maggie: You like it.

Bianca: Uh No. (Smiles) Keep trying though. So what did you want to say to Babe?

Maggie: I was just setting a few things straight.

Bianca: Ok. (Grabbing her hand) Let's get this over with so we can go start our family.

Maggie: Ok peanut butter cup. (Smiles)

Bianca: Ok now you're just reaching. (Putting the stuff in the truck.)

Maggie: Yeah but you love the attention. (Open the car door for her.)

Bianca: Yeah. But you might want to save some of that you're going to have nine months of that.

Maggie: What are you talking about nine mouths that's crazy talk. I am looking at the big picture. I am thinking years. (Leaning over to give her a kiss. And then starting the car.)

Bianca: Such a dreamer. (Smiles)

Maggie: Nah. I'm just a believer. (Smiles and drive towards the courthouse.)

TBC…. Coming Up

Trail and Error II


	61. Trial and Error part II

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Bianca: Binky Bear? (Raising an eyebrow.)

Maggie: You like it.

Bianca: Uh No. (Smiles) Keep trying though. So what did you want to say to Babe?

Maggie: I was just setting a few things straight.

Bianca: Ok. (Grabbing her hand) Let's get this over with so we can go start our family.

Maggie: Ok peanut butter cup. (Smiles)

Bianca: Ok now you're just reaching. (Putting the stuff in the truck.)

Maggie: Yeah but you love the attention. (Open the car door for her.)

Bianca: Yeah. But you might want to save some of that you're going to have nine months of that.

Maggie: What are you talking about nine mouths that's crazy talk. I am looking at the big picture. I am thinking years. (Leaning over to give her a kiss. And then starting the car.)

Bianca: Such a dreamer. (Smiles)

Maggie: Nah. I'm just a believer. (Smiles and drive towards the courthouse.)

bChapter 61/b iTrial and Error part II/i

Kelly and Abbie were finishing up their lunch at the Valley Inn. Kelly really wanted things to work with her so she had to tell her the truth. The reason why she was even in Pine Valley.

Kelly: That's why I have to go to court today. I understand completely if you don't want to see me again.

Abbie: Kelly I like you and no ones perfect and besides you said that you had no control of it. (Placing her hand over Kelly's.)

Kelly: Thank you this really means a lot to me. Do you think? Um…. never mind.

Abbie: What?

Kelly: I was going to ask you out to dinner, and movie but I don't know what's going to happen today.

Abbie: Oh well I know you're gonna be out sooner than you know. So I say to your date.

Kelly: Really? (Smiling)

Abbie: Yes.

Kelly: Ok. (Looks at the clock.) Well I have to go I'll call you, as I know anything. (Getting up)

Abbie: Ok I really enjoyed lunch with you. (Kissing her on the cheek.)

Kelly: Me too. (Blushes) Bye.

Abbie: Bye.

As Kelly was walking out she bumped into a very angry Babe.

Babe: Hey watch where you are going. iStupid Maggie thinks she can tell me what to do./i

Kelly: Screw you lady. (Walking out the door holding her injured arm.)

Maggie: So Olivia what's going on? (Holding Bianca hand.)

Olivia: Well it seems that we might not have a case or even need you guys since this Jess thing came up.

Maggie: What are you kidding me?

Olivia: Afraid not. The most that we could get on her is assault. And that would be pushing it.

Bianca: I think I okay with that. (Nodding her head.)

Maggie: Are you sure baby? (Standing in front of her.)

Bianca: Yeah I think am. I mean if she had done this on her on then maybe not. Since someone was sick enough to do this to her then it's that person that needs to behind bars not her.

Maggie: Wow. (Smiles) You're amazing.

Bianca: No I'm not. (Blushes)

Maggie: Yes you are. Isn't she amazing?

Olivia: Yes she is. Well let me go talk to the judge. (Walk of away.)

Bianca: What? (Smiles)

Maggie: You're angel you know that? (Smiles and kisses her.)

Bianca: Maggie stop. (Playfully pushes her and goes to sit down.)

Maggie: No really, baby I'm being serious. You are an angel. Just to forgive her like that.

Bianca: You can't spend you whole life holding a grudge on everyone.

Maggie: Wow. Everyday I fall more and more in love with that hurt of yours.

Bianca: You seem to forget that it's not my heart it's yours. (Smiles and kisses her.) I love you.

Maggie: I love you too my little monkey. (Smiles)

Bianca: Maggie I'm not a monkey. (Pushes her)

Maggie: What you want to call you..IShut up Stone. Doghouse remember./i

Bianca: What? Call me what?

Maggie: Call you a iDamn I'm screwed either way. Truth I'm in the Doghouse lie I'm certainly in the doghouse./i Hey Kendall, Robert over here. iThat was a close one but if I know Binks she's not going to let it go./i

Bianca reluctantly removed her gaze from Maggie to her sister and her boyfriend.

Kendall: Hey Binks hey Mags. What's going on?

Maggie: Well Olivia said that they might not have case because this whole Jess thing.

Kendall: Man are you guys ok with that?

Bianca: Yeah we are. (Grabbing Maggie hand.)

Olivia: Ok they judge said that we don't have anything they are just going to put everything on Jess.

Just as she said this Kelly walked up to her brother and asked what was going on.

Kelly: Hey Robert. What's going on?

Robert: (Smiles and hugs her.) Nothing you don't have to go to jail.

Kelly: Ok I can't breathe here, injured girl remember.

Robert: Oh sorry. (Putting her down.)

Kelly: Thanks you. So what's this about I don't have to go to jail?

Olivia: You heard right? No jail they are going to place it all on Jess Smith. And it didn't hurt that they didn't feel the need to continue. (Pointing to Bianca and Maggie.)

Kelly: What? (In disbelief looking at Maggie and Bianca.)

Maggie: Don't look at me told you I would follow her lead. (Wrapping her arm around Bianca.)

Kelly: I...I... I don't know what to say.

Bianca: Don't say anything just get you life together. When you put your life on the line to save your brother that showed me that you have a heart. I no one with a heart would willingly do something like that. I not saying that I forget, I just saying that there may be hope forgiveness sometime in the future. Now if you will excuse us be have to go. (Grabbing Maggie's hand.)

Kelly: Wow that is one amazing woman.

Kendall: Yes she is. (Smile at Bianca as they leave.) I tell you this Kelly you are lucky that you got Bianca and not me or my mother. We would have not gone easy on you.

Maggie: So I just saw that heart of your grow 10 times bigger. (Smiles and opens the car door for her.)

Bianca: Nah. So what we were talking about before the whole nickname thing.

Maggie: (Ignoring her.) So you ready to go make our baby?

Bianca: Mary Margaret Montgomery-Stone if you don't tell me right now.

Maggie: (Winces) Come on baby it was nothing. Can we just drop it?

Bianca: Fine.

Maggie: Thanks you. (Reaching to grab her hand but she pulls away.) iI knew that was to easy./i Ok I'll tell you only if you promise not to get mad at me.

Bianca: Ok.

Maggie: No you have to promise.

Bianca: Ok I promise.

Maggie: Ok I when I called you a monkey as was going to say that I could have called you an elephant.

Bianca: (Holding in her laughter trying to act serious.) What I can't believe you Maggie. Are you calling me fat?

Maggie: What no! (Getting out of the car to let Bianca out but she had already gotten out.) Come on you said that you wouldn't be mad. (Running after her.) Don't be mad at me. We're about to make our family. I'll make it up to you.

Bianca: Damn right you will. (Turns around and winks.)

Maggie: Did I just get tricked again?

Bianca: Yup. (Smiles) Now come on my suga mama let's go start our family.

Maggie: Damnit Maggie. (Hits her hand to her forehead.) I think I just met my match. (Catching up to her.)

Bianca: Damn right. (Smiles and grabs her hand.)

TBC...Coming up

Kelly and Babe

Baby making time.


	62. What's Your Problem

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Maggie: Thanks you. (Reaching to grab her hand but she pulls away.) iI knew that was to easy./i Ok I'll tell you only if you promise not to get mad at me.

Bianca: Ok.

Maggie: No you have to promise.

Bianca: Ok I promise.

Maggie: Ok I when I called you a monkey as was going to say that I could have called you an elephant.

Bianca: (Holding in her laughter trying to act serious.) What I can't believe you Maggie. Are you calling me fat?

Maggie: What no! (Getting out of the car to let Bianca out but she had already gotten out.) Come on you said that you wouldn't be mad. (Running after her.) Don't be mad at me. We're about to make our family. I'll make it up to you.

Bianca: Damn right you will. (Turns around and winks.)

Maggie: Did I just get tricked again?

Bianca: Yup. (Smiles) Now come on my suga mama let's go start our family.

Maggie: Damnit Maggie. (Hits her hand to her forehead.) I think I just met my match. (Catching up to her.)

Bianca: Damn right. (Smiles and grabs her hand.)

bChapter 62/b IWhat's Your Problem/I

Maggie and Bianca where waiting in the doctors office while they were getting the eggs ready be placed in Bianca. Maggie had gone early in the week so that they could be implanted in her today. With Maggie holding her hand while she was sitting on the bed waiting Bianca began to fidget.

Maggie: You nervous baby. (Kissing her hand.)

Bianca: No, well yeah just a little bit.

Maggie: It will be ok. (Smiles) I'm not going anywhere.

Doctor: Mrs. and Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Entering the room) I'm doctor Amy Lewis I'll be handling your case and your birth if the eggs catch.

Bianca: Hello. (Smiles) And call me Bianca and this my wife Maggie. (Smiling down at her.) We're so excited but we know that is a chance it wont work the first time. But we are prepared to try as many times as we need to.

Doctor: Well that's good. Now what do you say we try and get you guys pregnant. (Smiles)

Mark: So Adam how did you do it?

Adam: Do what?

Mark: You know what? How do you get all the charges dropped against my client?

Adam: You think my going to tell you. Get out of my office.

Mark: You know I'm getting tired of this Adam. You may be a powerful person but so am I. (Walking out of the office.)

Kelly had just left the courthouse and was so excited she had to tell Abbie the good news instead of calling her like she said. She wanted to tell her in person. So she went to the hospital to find her.

Kelly: Yes I looking for Dr. Abbie Malone.

Nurse: Hold on I'll page her. iPA: Dr. Malone to the nurses station Dr. Malone to the nurses station./i She should be here in a minute.

Kelly: Thank you.

Kelly stood waiting and she didn't the fiery red head come up.

Abbie: Yes I was paged a few minutes ago.

Kelly: Abbie! (Smiles)

Abbie: Hey you. (Smiles) What are you doing here. I thought you had court.

Kelly: I did. You were right. (Smiles)

Abbie: About?

Kelly: You'll never believe this they drop all charges. They said that they didn't have a case anymore. And with Maggie and Bianca not feeling the need to continue I was set free.

Abbie: What? Wait Maggie and Bianca Montgomery-Stone?

Kelly: Yeah you know them?

Abbie: Kinda they we're in here early they left a while ago.

Kelly: Oh I hope they are ok. Anyway the reason am here was I wanted to know if you were free to celebrate slash first date type of thing.

Abbie: Well actually. I'm free around eight if that's ok.

Kelly: OK perfect. Where should I pick you up?

Abbie: Well the Valley Inn actually.

Kelly: Ok what room?

Abbie: 425.

Kelly: I'll see you then.

Bianca: Maggie seriously there no need for that.

Maggie: Come baby humor me please (Placing her on their bed.) The doctor said if we want to make sure it's successful you have to have no stress. I just want you to be comfortable. Like I said before to you I'm going make sure that you and our babies and going to be taken care of.

Bianca: Ok. I know you're, and I love you for that. (Kissing her.) I know you want take care of me but you can't run yourself ragged. You have to promise to take care of yourself too. If you don't that will only make stress for me.

Maggie: Ok I promise. (Kisses her on the lips) You hungry?

Bianca: Yeah. Nacho (Cut off by Maggie finishing her sentence.)

Maggie: Extra hot sauce. (Smiles) I'm on it. I'll be right back you want anything before I go.

Bianca: Yeah. (Smiles)

Maggie: What? (Going over to her side of the bed ) Your wish is my commanded my Queen. (Smiles)

Bianca: I just want a little suga from my suga mama. (Smiles and pulls her down for a deep kiss.)

Maggie: Whoa. (In a daze) What was I doing again?

Bianca: (Laughs) Going to SOS to get dinner.

Maggie: Who are you. Better yet who am I?

Bianca: (Laughs at her wife's confusion.) I am Bianca your wife. (Pointing to herself) And you're Maggie. (Pointing to Maggie.)

Maggie: Right. (Shaking her head.) Dinner SOS Bianca, Maggie. (Still shaking the cobwebs loose.)

Bianca: Maggie honey are you sure you're ok? (Laughs)

Maggie: Yes give me a second. It's just taking all my power to not jump your bones right now. (Walking out of the room.)

Babe was still upset about what happen with Maggie. She had left Adam the III with David and she was sitting at the SOS bar drinking when she decided to pick a fight with Kelly who was having dinner with Abbie.

Babe: So you want to want to run into people and not say excuse me huh? (Slurred)

Kelly: Are you taking to me? I don't even know you. (Looking up at Babe) Now if you don't mind I'm trying to have dinner.

Babe: Yeah I do mind. (Slurring and knocking Kelly drink out of her hand.)

Kelly: What the hell is you're problem? (Getting up)

Babe: You.

bSLAP/b

Kelly: You Bitch. (Lunges towards her.)

Maggie had just arrived cobwebs fully gone from Bianca goodbye kiss. She was just getting ready to pick up their order when she heard the fight brake out. And she ran over to stop it.

Maggie: Hey, Hey! Kelly she's not worth it. (Pulling her off of Babe) Although I would like to see someone kick her ass.

Babe: Well look who it is. It's Jonathon Lavery's slut.

It took all of Maggie's power and Kelly for her not to knock her the hell out.

Kelly: Like you said Maggie she's not worth it. (Still holding her back)

Maggie: You're right. I out of here. If I was you I'd press charges. (Walking away)

Babe: That's right walk away with your head between you legs the whipped little wife you are. (Still slurring.)

Maggie: Why you little Bitch! (Turning to face her.)

TBC...Coming up

What took you so long?

I am pregnant.

No More.


	63. We're Preanat

Kelly: Are you taking to me? I don't even know you. (Looking up at Babe) Now if you don't mind I'm trying to have dinner.

Babe: Yeah I do mind. (Slurring and knocking Kelly drink out of her hand.)

Kelly: What the hell is you're problem? (Getting up)

Babe: You.

bSLAP/b

Kelly: You Bitch. (Lunges towards her.)

Maggie had just arrived cobwebs fully gone from Bianca goodbye kiss. She was just getting ready to pick up their order when she heard the fight brake out. And she ran over to stop it.

Maggie: Hey, Hey! Kelly she's not worth it. (Pulling her off of Babe) Although I would like to see someone kick her ass.

Babe: Well look who it is. It's Jonathon Lavery's slut.

It took all of Maggie's power and Kelly for her not to knock her the hell out.

Kelly: Like you said Maggie she's not worth it. (Still holding her back)

Maggie: You're right. I'm out of here. If I was you I'd press charges. (Walking away)

Babe: That's right walk away with your head between you legs the whipped little wife you are. (Still slurring.)

Maggie: Why you little Bitch! (Turning to face her.)

bChapter 63/b iWe're Pregnant./i

Maggie: What the Hell did you say to me? (Walking in her face.)

Babe: You heard me I said walk away with your (Cut off by Maggie)

Maggie: You know what Babe you really need to get a life. Look at you, you make me sick. (Still in her face.)

Kelly: Come Maggie don't let her get to you. isn't Bianca waiting for you. She drunk just get you food and go home to your wife. (Pushing Maggie away Babe.)

Maggie starts to walk away when Babe pulls her back.

Babe: No you don't get to walk away. Not this time. (Still holding her arm.) Now it's my turn to speak my mind.

Maggie: Babe I'm only going to tell you once GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME. (Not looking back at her.)

Kelly: Babe you better do what she says.

Babe: Oh, what you gonna to do Maggie call you little wife ask her if it's ok if you can play. (Slurring.)

Maggie: Babe you might be my cousin but I won't hesitate to knock you the hell out.

Babe: Screw you and the horse you rode in on. (Covering her mouth with her hand.) Oh wait (Gasps) that's Bianca you've already done that.

With that Maggie had, had enough with quick movement she brought her fist up and that it collided with Babe's face.

Babe: Ahh what the hell you stupid bitch you broke my nose! (Catching the blood.)

Maggie: Oh I'm so sorry. (said sarcastically while holding her fist.) I'm sure you can make the money in one night to fix it. I hear prostitution is a lucrative business.

Babe: You're gonna pay I'm so calling the cops on you.

Kelly: If you do so will I. I do believe that you attacked me first. Now go some where and sober up.

Babe: Screw you. (Leaves.)

Kelly: Look Maggie I'm sorry about that.

Maggie: No worries. Look enjoy your dinner I've got to get back.

Kelly: Thanks again. (Holding out her hand.)

Maggie: No problem. (Shaking her hand.) Stay out of trouble. (Smiles)

Kelly: You to slugger. (Pointing to her hand.) Good luck explaining that to the wife.

Maggie: Thanks I'll need it. (Walks away to get her food and head home.)

Kelly walked back to the talk and luckily for her Abbie was still there.

Kelly: Sorry about that.

Abbie: No problem. Looks you might get to be friends with Maggie after all.

Kelly: Yeah I guess so but I know it's going to take more then us tag teaming on some crazy girl for us to be friends. We have to build trust which I don't think was ever really there. But I want it to be.

Bianca was sitting at home and she started to worry about Maggie she had be gone way to long for her taste. So she called her cell phone to see where she was. Maggie was pulling the drive way when her cell phone rang.

Maggie: Yes dear. (Smiles)

Bianca: Where are you?

Maggie: In the car.

Bianca: Maggie I'm being serious.

Maggie: Me too. Now would you like to eat up stairs or in the bedroom. Honey calm down I'm coming up the stairs right now. (Walking in the room and hanging up the phone.) See hear I am safe and sound. (Putting the food down on the dresser.)

Bianca: What to you so long?

Maggie: Oh, I got in a fight. (Smiles)

Bianca: Maggie! (Getting up) With who?

Maggie: Oh just your friendly neighbor hood baby snatcher. (Smiles)

Bianca: What? What happened?

Maggie: Well I was just getting to SOS and I heard a fight break out and it was Babe and Kelly.

Bianca: What why?

Maggie: I don't know but I just intended to break it up.

Flash

IBabe: Well look who it is. It's Jonathon Lavery's slut.

It took all of Maggie's power and Kelly for her not to knock her the hell out.

Kelly: Like you said Maggie she's not worth it. (Still holding her back)

Maggie: You're right. I'm out of here. If I was you I'd press charges. (Walking away)

Babe: That's right walk away with your head between you legs the whipped little wife you are. (Still slurring.)

Maggie: Why you little Bitch! (Turning to face her.) Maggie: What the Hell did you say to me? (Walking in her face.)

Babe: You heard me I said walk away with your (Cut off by Maggie)

Maggie: You know what Babe you need to get a life. Look at you. You make me sick. (Still in her face.)

Kelly: Come Maggie don't let her get to you. isn't Bianca waiting for you. She drunk just get you food and go home to your wife. (Pushing Maggie away Babe.)

Maggie starts to walk away when Babe pulls her back.

Babe: No you don't get to walk away. Not this time. (Still holding her arm.) Now it's my turn to speak my mind.

Maggie: Babe I'm only going to tell you once GET YOUR DANM HANDS OFF OF ME. (Not looking back at her.)

Kelly: Babe you better do what she say.

Babe: Oh, what you going to do Maggie call you little wife ask her if it's ok if you can play. (Slurring)

Maggie: Babe you might be my cousin but I won't hesitate to knock you out.

Babe: Screw you and the horse you rode in on. (Covering her mouth with her hand.) Oh wait (Gasps) that's Bianca you've already done that.

With that Maggie had, had enough with quick movement she brought her fist up and that it collide with Babes face.

Babe: Ahh what the hell you stupid bitch you broke my nose! (Catching the blood.)

Maggie: Oh I'm so sorry. (Said sarcastically while holding her fist.) I'm sure you can make the money in one night to fix it. I hear prostitution is a lucrative business./I

Flash

Bianca: Oh Maggie are you alright (Taking her hand)

Maggie: (Winces) Yeah baby I'm fine.

Bianca: No you're not you're hurting. Let me go get you some ice.

Maggie: No I'll get it. You sit eat I'll be right back. (Kisses her and runs down stairs to the kitchen.)

Bianca had got the food out of the bag and was waiting for Maggie to get upstairs.

Bianca: You know you're really sexy when you're angry.

Maggie: Really? (Getting on the bed.)

Bianca: Yeah. (Smiles)

Maggie: Well next time I get in a fight I make sure that you are there. (Leans to kiss her.) Let's eat.

Bianca: I know you're starving. (Smiles)

When the they had left the doctors offices she had told them that if the eggs caught on her uterine wall she would start to show symptoms of pregnancy morning sickness and so forth. Days went bye after Maggie's run in with Babe they hadn't seen her in days. Which was fine by them. It had been almost four weeks Maggie Birthday hand come and gone. It was morning and the girls were wrapped in each others. When Bianca suddenly woke up and rushed to the bathroom.

Maggie: Baby are you are all right rushing to her wife's side. (Holding her hair back.)

Bianca: Ugh! Yeah I'll be fine. (Getting up to flush the toilet.) Baby I think I might be pregnant.

Maggie: Really? (Smiles)

Bianca: I think this is what they call morning sickness.

Maggie: Ok I'll call the doctor and make an appointment.

Maggie, Bianca and Miranda were waiting for the doctor to come back with the news.

Miranda: Mama can we go to the park today.

Maggie: Maybe.

Miranda: I really want to I want to play with Adam.

Maggie and Bianca share a look as the doctor come in the room.

Amy: (Smiles) Well I'm please to inform you that you are pregnant Mrs. Montgomery-Stone your about four weeks along.

Maggie: Oh my God we're pregnant. (Smiles and kisses her.)

Bianca: We're pregnant. I can't believe it I am married to the women I love and we're having a baby. I am so happy. (Smiles and brings her into a hug.)

Miranda: (Clears throat.)

Maggie and Bianca: We love you too.

Maggie: Come here. (Brings her into a hug.)

TBC...Coming up

You again.

Cambais.


	64. We're What

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Bianca: Ugh! Yeah I'll be fine. (Getting up to flush the toilet.) Baby I think I might be pregnant.

Maggie: Really? (Smiles)

Bianca: I think this is what they call morning sickness.

Maggie: Ok I'll call the doctor and make an appointment.

Maggie, Bianca and Miranda were waiting for the doctor to come back with the news.

Miranda: Mama can we go to the park today.

Maggie: Maybe.

Miranda: I really want to I want to play with Adam.

Maggie and Bianca share a look as the doctor come in the room.

Amy: (Smiles) Well I'm please to inform you that you are pregnant Mrs. Montgomery-Stone your about four weeks along.

Maggie: Oh my God we're pregnant. (Smiles and kisses her.)

Bianca: We're pregnant. I can't believe it I am married to the women I love and we're having a baby. I am so happy. (Smiles and brings her into a hug.)

Miranda: (Clears throat.)

Maggie and Bianca: We love you too.

Maggie: Come here. (Brings her into a hug.)

bChapter 64/b iWe're What/i

With Bianca now pregnant and a delay in the finishing of the new Cambais building there was no reason for the girls to move back to Paris just yet. So Maggie transferred to PVU med-school, which she is now doing her internship at PVH. And they registered Miranda in school that was close to their house. Maggie was at work and it was about time for her to get off.

Abbie: Maggie right?

Maggie: Yeah.

Abbie: I'm Kelly's girlfriend, how are you?

Maggie: Oh right I'm good how she doing?

Abbie: Actually she interns here too she should be coming in pretty soon.

Maggie: That's great. Well I gotta get home before my wife calls me with her insane cravings.

Abbie: That bad huh?

Maggie: Yeah. From fish with peanut butter, and Pizza with ketchup to ice cream and popcorn. And yes together. (Cringes) It's disgusting late night trips to the store but I guess that come with the territory, but I wouldn't have it any other way. (Smiles) She the best thing that every happened to me. Oh crap you know what I just realized I'm supposed to meet her here we're getting our first sonogram done today.

Abbie: That's great. How far along is she?

Maggie: Oh about eight weeks. (Smiles)

Bianca: Maggie! (As she sees Maggie standing at the nurse's station.)

Maggie: And there's the beautiful wife now. (Turning to face her.) Hey baby. (Kissing her) We we're just talking about you. And you to, mama can never for get you. (Talking to Bianca stomach.)

Bianca: Oh were you now. (Stroking Maggie's hair.) And who's we?

Maggie: Oh. (Standing up.) This is Dr. Abbie. I'm sorry I don't remember you last name.

Abbie: (Smiles) It's Malone.

Maggie: Dr. Abbie Malone. And this is my gorgeous wife Bianca Montgomery-Stone. She's Kelly girlfriend.

Bianca: Nice to meet. I hate to pull her away but it's about time for our appointment. (Pulling Maggie along.)

Maggie: See ya later Abbie.

Miranda: Hi Adam. (Smiles)

Adam: Hi Miranda. (Waves and smiles.)

Miranda: Wanna to play on the slide. (Gives him the Stone smile.)

Adam: Yeah let's go. (Smiles)

Miranda: I like this school better than the one I went to in Paris.

Adam: Why. (Climbing up the slide.)

Miranda: Because I didn't have a bestest find there. But here I have you. (Smiles and lets the Stone charm shine through.)

Adam: You're my bestest friend too Miranda. (Smiles) Miranda can I ask you something?

Miranda: Ok.

Adam: Can I be your boyfriend?

Miranda: I know don't what does a boyfriend do.

Adam: Don't know I just heard my mama talking to my Uncle Jamie about it.

Miranda: I guess you can be my boyfriend.

Adam: Yay. Well I have to go my mama is here now bye-bye. (Smiles and waves.) Thanks for being my girlfriend.

Miranda sat on the swing and waited till she heard someone call her name.

Kendall: Sweet pea are you just going to sit there are you going to give me a hug. (Smiles.)

Miranda: Auntie Kendall. (Running to hug her.) Where's my mommies they usually pick me up.

Kendall: What I'm hurt. (Smiles) You're telling me you don't like me picking you up. (Tickling her.)

Miranda: No Auntie Kendall I'm happy you're here. (Laughing)

Kendall: That's right. (Smiles) Come on were got to get you to the hospital you're mommies are there.

Miranda: Why?

Kendall: They get to see the baby. (Helping her in to the car.)

Miranda: Oh. (Smiles) Do I get to see the baby too?

Kendall: That's why we are going. Aren't you forgetting something? (Pointing at Robert)

Miranda: Oh sorry. Hi Robert. (Smiles)

Robert: Hi little one. (Smiles) Ready to go see your new brother or sister?

Miranda: Yeah I going to be the bestest big sissy ever. (Smiles)

Robert: I have no doubt that you are. (Smiles)

The girls were waiting for the doctor holding hands and just talking about the first time they had done this.

Maggie: You remember when we did this with Miranda. (Smiles)

Bianca: Yeah. Yeah we weren't married. But we are now that's all that matters. (Smiles) I just hope you don't give it a name like Latifah this time. (Laughs)

Maggie: Hey that was a good name. (Laughs) How bout this you pick out a couple of girls names and all pick the boys.

Bianca: Ok, sound great. You know what I haven't had since I got here?

Maggie: And what would that be?

Bianca: A little suga. (Winks)

Maggie: Well all you have to do is ask. (Gets up and kisses her.) I could the rest of my life kissing you. (Pulling away from the kiss) And loving you and (Cut off by Bianca's lips)

Bianca: Good cause you're stuck with me. (Pokes her tongue out at her.) I love you.

Maggie I love you too my little Rose blossom. (Kisses her passionately.)

Amy: (Clears her throat.) May I come in? (Smiles)

Maggie: Sorry. (Blushes and drops her head in Bianca's shoulder.)

Amy: It's quiet all right. (Smiles) So are you ready to see your baby?

Bianca and Maggie: Yes. (Smiles)

Bianca: Actually we're waiting on our little girl to get here.

Amy: Ok were can wait.

Miranda: Mommies! (Smiles) Auntie Kendall dropped me off. (Running up to Maggie) Can we see my little brother or sister now?

Maggie: Yeah munchkin we were waiting on you.

Amy: So are we ready now?

Bianca: Yeah. (Smiles)

Amy: Ok. (Smiles and gets the ultrasound) Now this is going be cold. But I'm sure you already know that.

Bianca: Ohh, yeah but you never get use to it. (Smiles)

Amy: Ok. Hear we go.

Miranda: What's that sound mama?

Maggie: That's the heartbeat. (Smiles and holds Bianca's hand.)

Amy: Yes it is. What the? (Looking at and taking a closer look at the monitor.)

Bianca: What is it?

Amy: I don't believe this. (Smiles)

Maggie: What is it?

Amy: (Smiles) Well it seems ladies that you're having triplets.

Bianca and Maggie: We're What?

TBC...Coming up.

BABE.

La Kane Marriage.

AND more.


	65. I told you so

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Maggie: Yeah munchkin we were waiting on you.

Amy: So are we ready now?

Bianca: Yeah. (Smiles)

Amy: Ok. (Smiles and gets the ultrasound) Now this is going be cold. But I'm sure you already know that.

Bianca: Ohh, yeah but you never get use to it. (Smiles)

Amy: Ok. Hear we go.

Miranda: What's that sound mama?

Maggie: That's the heartbeat. (Smiles and holds Bianca's hand.)

Amy: Yes it is. What the? (Looking at and taking a closer look at the monitor.)

Bianca: What is it?

Amy: I don't believe this. (Smiles)

Maggie: What is it?

Amy: (Smiles) Well it seems ladies that you're having triplets.

Bianca and Maggie: We're What?

bChapter 65/b iI Told You So./I

Maggie: Ok rewind doc. we're having what?

Amy: You're having triplets. (Smiles)

Maggie: You're kidding me right?

Amy: Nope Look. (Pointing out the three babies.) Oh and listen. One heart.

Maggie: Two. (Smiles)

Bianca: Three. Oh my God. (In a daze.)

Maggie: Baby are you all right. (Looking at her.)

Bianca: Yeah... Just three...I

Maggie: Baby I hate to say I told you so but. iDon't say it Stone/i But I told you so.

Bianca: Maggie! (Glaring at her.)

Maggie: iThere it is. The look of death./i What was that doctor you said that she shouldn't stressed. (Looking at the doctor for help.)

Amy: (Smiles) Yeah not good for the babies.

Miranda: Mama is in trouble. (Laughs)

Maggie: Shh you're not helping. (Pointing to Miranda)

Miranda: Why mommy mad?

Maggie: She's not mad just in shock.

Miranda: Why?

Maggie: Cause we're having three babies instead of just one.

Miranda: Wow. (Smiles) That's great.

Maggie: I know. Good thing mamas going to be a doctor so I can take care of all of you little rug rats. (Pokes at her belly.)

Amy: Well I'll leave you guys. Congratulations. (Leaves)

Maggie: Thanks. (Smiles)

Miranda: Mama why is mommy looking like that?

Maggie: Still stunned, hold on. This is really going to get mama in trouble but we have to go home sometime. (Walks over to the sink and gets some water.) Bianca baby come on snap out of it. Cover your ears munchkin.

Miranda: Ok. (Covering her ears.)

Maggie: iThis is the dumbest thing you have ever done Stone. You're going to be in the doghouse week's maybe even months./i Bianca! (Throwing the water on her.)

Just as Maggie said her name the last time she looked her dead in the eyes but it was to late the water was all ready out of the cup.

Bianca: Maggie what the hell?

Maggie: (Trying to hold back the laughter but she knew she was in trouble.) I was trying to get you out of your little daze. I'm sorry (Holding back her smile)

Bianca: No you're not. (Frowns)

Maggie leans down and whispers in Miranda's ear and she shakes her head ok. Maggie picks her up and puts her on the bed and counts to three. At the same time they both give her the patented Stone pout.

Maggie: I am really sorry.

Bianca: (Can't help but to give in) I hate you, you know that. (Trying not to smile)

Maggie: Nah you love me and you know it and besides. (Leans up to whispers in her ear.) You can get me wet anytime. (Winks as she pulls back.) It worked munchkin. (Giving her a high five)

Miranda: Yeah she can't rests us both. (Laughs)

Bianca: God help me if you plan to teach all our children that. (Shaking her head)

Maggie: Oh I will. (Smiles) Now let's get out of her I'm starving. (Kisses her before she helps her off the bed.)

Adam: Uncle Jamie. (Smiles and Hugs him.)

Jamie: Hey little man. What's going on?

Adam: Nothing. Uncle Jamie what does a boyfriend do?

Jamie: Why would you want to know that?

Adam: Because I asked Miranda Montgomery-Stone if I could be her boyfriend and she said yes.

Babe: Over my dead body. (Coming into the room.)

The girls were finishing up there dinner at Bjs, Miranda was so excited that see was going to have three brothers and or sisters instead of just one.

Miranda: Guess what mommies?

Maggie: What?

Miranda: I have a boyfriend?

Bianca: What? (Choking on her drink.)

Maggie: (Smiles) Who is this young man that has stolen my little girls heart?

Miranda: Adam the III. He is my bestest friend and he asked me today and I said yes but I'm not sure what a boyfriend does.

Maggie: They just do what you guys have been doing.

Miranda: Oh. That's not bad. (Smiles)

Bianca: No it's not. (Smiles)

Miranda: Mommy when are the babies coming?

Bianca: Oh in about 7 months. (Smiles and take Maggie's hand.)

Miranda: That's a long time.

Maggie: Not really by the time Santa comes to visits you they will be here. So it will be like a Christmas present. (Taking a slip of her drinking.)

Miranda: Mama here do babies come from?

And just like they were on a set of a TV show Maggie spit her drink out at this question and Bianca was dying of laughter.

Miranda: EWW! Mama you're possed to keep your drink in your mouth. (Wiping her face off)

Maggie: Sorry. (Whipping chin of as well.)

Bianca: So honey are you going to answer her question?

Maggie: I...I (Giving her your so dead look and Bianca giving her you wouldn't hurt your pregnant wife would you.) iThank God Erica I've never been so happy to see her./i Miranda is that Grandma?

Miranda: (Turning in the direction that Maggie is pointing) Yeah! (Smiles and runs to her grandma.)

Maggie: That was really low you know that. (Looks at Bianca.)

Bianca: Pays backs a bitch isn't? (Smiles)

Maggie: Yeah it is but I don't know why you would call yourself a bitch. (Smiles and winks)

Before Bianca can respond Erica comes over to the table.

Erica: I believe this little girl belongs to you.

Maggie: Yes she does. (Smiles and pokes her in the belly) Do you want to tell her? (Looking at Bianca)

Bianca: Well. (Looking at Maggie) You seem more like the proud papa why don't you.

Maggie: No you tell she's your mother.

Erica: Tell me what? (Getting annoyed)

Maggie: Ok I'll do it. (Smiles) We're pregnant.

Erica: What both of you? (Confused)

Bianca: No mother just me. (Laughs) And that's not all.

Erica: What else is there?

Bianca, Maggie and Miranda: We're having triplets. (Smiles)

Erica: You're what?

And with that came the loudest sound in the world. It's was the sound of the great La Kane hitting the floor.

Maggie: Oh Shi (Hit by Bianca before she could finish.) Sorry. Oh crap. (Laughs) And that ladies and gentleman is the way to take down La Kane. (Laughs) Just tell her that her daughter is having triplets.

Bianca: Maggie it's not funny. (Rushing to her mother side.)

Maggie: Oh come on baby you've got to admit it, it is a little funny. Of all things that would bring her to her knees is that we're having triplets. (Laughs)

Bianca: (Shakes her head and gives her a watch it look.) Just help me get her up.

Jackson: Oh, God Erica what happened (Coming into BJs.)

Bianca: Well it seems mother had a less than joyous reaction to our news.

Jackson: Which would be? (Looking between Maggie and Bianca)

Bianca: We're having triplets.

Jackson: Oh my Goodness Congratulation. (Hugging them both)

Maggie: (Laughs) That's how she was supposed to act. (Point to Erica who was starting to come to.)

Adam: Why can't I be Miranda's boyfriend?

Babe: Because I don't want you near those type of people.

Adam: But she's my bestest friend.

Jamie: Those people? What kinda of people are we talking about?

Babe: You know damn well what kinda people I'm talking about.

Jamie: No I don't Bianca and Maggie aren't any different from you and me. (Getting angry)

Babe: Yes they are it's not right what they are doing.

Jamie: What married and in love. That's what I thought I was with you until lately. All you do is drink, and yell at little Adam. There is NO reason he shouldn't be able to play with little Miranda.

Babe: Yes there is I don't won't want him to be around them.

Adam: Mama she is my bestest friend. (Crying)

Babe: Shut Up ADAM!

bSlap/b

TBC...Coming up

La Kane second reaction

And more

PS. guys I hope you got what I was trying to say with "Those people" I didn't want to you the derogatory word because I wouldn't want someone to call me the "N" word. I have no problem with Gays and lesbians, people very close to me are. People are people no matter who they love. Just had to speak my peace hope you keep reading the story.


	66. About Time

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Jackson: Which would be? (Looking between Maggie and Bianca)

Bianca: We're having triplets.

Jackson: Oh my Goodness Congratulation. (Hugging them both)

Maggie: (Laughs) That's how she was supposed to act. (Point to Erica who was starting to come to.)

Adam: Why can't I be Miranda's boyfriend?

Babe: Because I don't want you near those type of people.

Adam: But she's my bestest friend.

Jamie: Those people? What kinda of people are we talking about?

Babe: You know damn well what kinda people I'm talking about.

Jamie: No I don't Bianca and Maggie aren't any different from you and me. (Getting angry)

Babe: Yes they are it's not right what they are doing.

Jamie: What married and in love. That's what I thought I was with you until lately. All you do is drink, and yell at little Adam. There is NO reason he shouldn't be able to play with little Miranda.

Babe: Yes there is I don't won't want him to be around them.

Adam: Mama she is my bestest friend. (Crying)

Babe: Shut Up ADAM!

bSlap/b

bChapter 66/b iAbout Time/i

Bianca: Mom are you ok?

Maggie: Yeah Erica you hit the deck pretty hard. (Stifling her laughter and receiving an elbow to the stomach form Bianca)

Jackson: Erica what happened?

Erica: Well I was waiting on you and I saw the girls and wanted to tell then about the wedding and. Then the next thing I know I was waking up here.

Jackson: So you don't remember anything?

Erica: No (Pausing) Wait a minute now I do. (Getting out of the chair and hugging them.) Oh my goodness you're pregnant.

Maggie: And?

Erica: And?

Bianca: Yeah and.

Jackson: And they're having triplets.

Maggie: Oh no she's going down all hands on deck. (Laughing)

Bianca: Maggie! Stop it.

Maggie: What who would have thought she would go down twice. (Laughs)

Bianca was pissed she could believe Maggie was making fun of the situation. Maggie knew that she was in big trouble so she just excused herself without a word and left BJs.

Maggie: You can't keep you mouth shut can you? (Leaving the parking lot leaving the car for Bianca.)

She didn't know where she was going she just know she need to find some way to make it up to Bianca. She knew that she was in the doghouse and wasn't getting out anytime soon.

Jamie: What the Hell is wrong with you Babe. (Picking Adam up who was crying now.) I can't believe you just hit him like that.

Babe He deserved it. Why would anyone want to want to be around them.

Jamie: Last I checked they both were are friends at one time. That only change because we kept her baby away from her. I'm calling the police their is no way I'm letting you get away with hitting him.

Babe: He is my son I can do anything I want with him.

Jamie: Fine let me take him out for some ice cream. iI'm going to get you away from her little man./i

Babe: Go get him out of my site. (Grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.)

Jamie: You want some ice cream little man?

Adam: Yeah! (Still crying)

Jamie: We're going to make a stop at the hospital first to get your bobo fixed ok.

Adam: Ok, Uncle Jamie I don't want to go back there. (Pointing to his house.)

Jamie: You if I have any say in it. (Putting him in his car seat.)

Miranda: Mommy where did mama go?

Bianca: I don't know mommy is a little bit mad at mama right now.

Miranda: Why?

Bianca: Because she was laughing at grandma when she fell.

Miranda: It was funny. (laughs) Mama can't laugh?

Bianca: No it's not that. Mama can do whatever she wants I wont stop her.

Miranda: Then why you mad at her?

Bianca: I (Cut of by Erica)

Erica: Yeah why are you mad at her hell I'd laugh myself.

Bianca: (Sighs) You're right. (Getting up) Mom do you mind watching Miranda?

Erica: Of course not.

Bianca: Thank you. (Kisses her on the check.) Bye baby girl.

Miranda: Bye mommy. (Giving her a hug.) Love you. (Waving)

Bianca: Love you too. (Leaving)

Maggie had made her why all the way to PVH and she didn't know why, it was like her second home she had made her way through the door when Jamie came up behind her.

Maggie: Hey Jaime, hey Adam what's wrong. (Gasps) Jamie who did that. (Pointing to the burse on his face.)

Jamie: Babe.

Maggie: You've got to be kidding be. Ok I'll go get a doctor. Cubical three looks open why don't you go wait in there.

Jamie: Thanks Maggie.

Maggie walks over the nurse station and saw Abbie was standing there.

Maggie: Hey Abbie can I get you to take a look at this little boy for me?

Abbie: Yeah what's wrong with him?

Maggie: A burse?

Abbie: By who.

Maggie: His mother.

Abbie: Well have to call social services.

Maggie: I know, but can't it wait he is with his Uncle and out of his grandparents he is the only on that can be trusted.

Abbie: Ok. (Walking in the room) Hello little guy. I'm Dr. Malone what's you name?

Adam: Adam Chandler the III you can call me Adam though.

Abbie: Ok Adam let me take a look at your face. (Holding his face in her hand.) So Adam tell me about yourself. What grade are you in.

Adam: I'm in the first grade.

Abbie: Really? (Still looking at her face.)

Adam: Yeah my bestest friend is in my class too. (Smiles)

Abbie: Really? What's her name?

Adam: Miranda I asked her if I could be her boyfriend today.

Abbie: Really what she say?

Adam: Yes. (Smiles)

Abbie: That's great. (Smiles) You are very charming I don't see why she wouldn't. (Smiles) Adam you're all done I'm going to go get soon medicine for your uncle to put on your face. I'll be right back.

Jamie: Maggie.

Maggie: Jamie don't I'm still not over what you did to Bianca. I thought you we're better than that. (Her cell phone rings) Look I have to take this. Walking out of the room) Hello?

Bianca: Maggie where are you?

Maggie: I'm at the hospital.

Bianca: What? Are you ok yeah. (Worried)

Maggie: Yeah I'm fine.

Bianca: Ok I'll be right there.

Maggie: Bianca wait.

Before she could get it out Bianca had already hung up.

Maggie: Ok that went well.

Kelly: What went well.

Maggie: Oh hey Kelly. (Turing around) Nothing Bianca is kinda mad at me.

Kelly: Oh that sucks. So what are you still doing here, I thought you were off all ready.

Maggie: I was, I mean I am. I just went for a walk and I needed up her usually I end up at the boathouse. Anyway enough about me. How's your life going?

Kelly: Great actually. Staying out of trouble of course thanks to you and Bianca. I've got a wonderful girlfriend and I hear your sister-in-law and my brother are getting pretty close.

Maggie: Yeah they are actually. (Smiles) Bianca wants nothing more for her sister to be happy and so do I. So have you heard anything on Jess case.

Kelly: Actually I have.

Babe: Where is he?

Maggie: Great! Just what I need.

Kelly: I know what you mean.

Maggie: He who? (Turing around)

Babe: My son you stupid bitch. (Getting in Maggie's face)

Kelly: Seriously what's your problem. (Looking at Babe.)

Babe: I wasn't talking to you.

Kelly: But I was talking to you. (Stepping between her and Maggie.)

Babe: Get out my face.

Maggie: Kelly don't. Forget about her. (Pulling her away.)

Babe: I said where is my son. (Grabbing Maggie's arm.)

Maggie: Babe you really shouldn't do that I'm don't in the mood. (Angry) Let go of me. (She let her go walking outside with Babe and Kelly Following her)

Babe: Why look at that you are resorting to you old ways of running away. (Smiles)

Kelly: Babe you need to go home before I call the police.

Babe: Why don't you shut the hell up you stupid bitch.

bSlap/b

Kelly: What is you problem why do you seem to like to slap me? (Holding her cheek and about to punch her.)

Maggie: No allow me. (Punching Babe in the jaw.)

Babe: You Bitch! (Lunging towards Maggie)

The girls began to go at it. Babe getting in a few shots to Maggie's jaw and ribs before Kelly pulled Babe off of Maggie only to have Babe elbow her in the jaw. But this gave Maggie enough time to gain the upper hand on her and she started to wail on Babe. For the months she kept Bianca's little girl from her for all the lies she took all her aggression on Babe right then and there. Her nose was broken again and this time Maggie did more damage to her.

Bianca: Maggie!

Maggie: iTalk about bad timing./i (Turning around and giving her, her best smile) Yes Dear!

TBC... Coming up.

I don't but I'll be back.


	67. Her Face His my Fist

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Babe: I wasn't talking to you.

Kelly: But I was talking to you. (Stepping between her and Maggie.)

Babe: Get out my face.

Maggie: Kelly don't. Forget about her. (Pulling her away.)

Babe: I said where is my son. (Grabbing Maggie's arm.)

Maggie: Babe you really shouldn't do that I'm don't in the mood. (Angry) Let go of me. (She let her go walking outside with Babe and Kelly Following her)

Babe: Why look at that you are resorting to you old ways of running away. (Smiles)

Kelly: Babe you need to go home before I call the police.

Babe: Why don't you shut the hell up you stupid bitch.

bSlap/b

Kelly: What is you problem why do you seem to like to slap me? (Holding her cheek and about to punch her.)

Maggie: No allow me. (Punching Babe in the jaw.)

Babe: You Bitch! (Lunging towards Maggie)

The girls began to go at it. Babe getting in a few shots to Maggie's jaw and ribs before Kelly pulled Babe off of Maggie only to have Babe elbow her in the jaw. But this gave Maggie enough time to gain the upper hand on her and she started to wail on Babe. For the months she kept Bianca's little girl from her for all the lies she took all her aggression on Babe right then and there. Her nose was broken again and this time Maggie did more damage to her.

Bianca: Maggie!

Maggie: iTalk about bad timing./I (Turning around and giving her, her best smile) Yes Dear!

bChapter 67/b iHer Face Hit My Fist/i

Bianca: Maggie what are you doing?

Kelly: Um she was just giving Babe a hand she tripped and fell.

Bianca: No offense Kelly but I asked my wife what happened. (Looking at Maggie)

Maggie: Well it seems that Babe face hit my fist. (Laughs)

Bianca: Maggie!

Maggie: Ok she was running her mouth again and she slapped Kelly and when Kelly was about to hit her back I said no let me and I punched her in the face and she got a couple of good hits but Kelly got her off of me and she elbowed her and that's when I did this. (Pointing at Babe.)

Bianca: Why would you do that?

Maggie: Because she hit little Adam. And you know how I feel about that. (Holding her side.)

Babe: He deserved it. (Coughing up blood.)

Kelly: Shut up no on was talking to you. Maggie go ahead and get yourself checked out.

Maggie: I'm fine she the one that needs help.

Bianca: Baby come she's right if not for yourself, for me and the babies I don't want to worry about you. (Taking her hand.)

Maggie: Always with the guilt trip. Alright come. (Still holding her hand.)

They walked in the hospital and the doctor told them to wait in cubicle two. They waited in silence still hand in hand. With Maggie on the bed and Bianca in the chair next to her.

Maggie: Bianca.

Bianca: Maggie.

They both laugh it was funny that they could always tell what the other was thinking.

Bianca: You first.

Maggie: I'm sorry I knew how you felt about your mother and (Cut of by Bianca)

Bianca: No I'm sorry.

Maggie: What are you sorry for?

Bianca: I shouldn't have gotten mad at you have the right to whatever to want.

Maggie: (Smiles) You know what I want to do right now?

Bianca: What why are you smiling?

Maggie: Well you know what I want to do right now?

Bianca: No. (Confused)

Maggie: Well if really don't no I wont tell you.

Bianca: Maggie tell me. (Now standing up between her legs.) I really don't

Before Bianca could finish Maggie had pulled her face to her and kissed her passionately.

Bianca: Umm yeah that'll work. (Shaking her head) I'm really sorry honey.

Maggie: It's ok I just have to know how to be serious. (Taking Bianca's hands.)

Bianca: But that's what I love about you. How you can make me laugh at the drop of a dime. (Placing her hand on her cheek) And I don't you to ever stop. I love you and your bad timing with your jokes. (Kisses her.)

Maggie: I love you too. (Pulling back from the kiss.) But if I get out of hand tell me cause you knew when I get nervous I start telling joke and then I start rambling and it seems that you are the only one that can truly understand me when. (Cut off Bianca lips on hers)

Anita: (Clears throat) Hey guys.

Bianca: Sorry Anita she's all yours. (Blushing) I'll be right back sweetie.

Maggie: Ok (Pulling her in for a kiss.) I'll miss you.

Bianca: I'll miss you too. (Letting go of her hands and walking out.)

Maggie: Bye (Watching her walk away.) iDamn, Damn, Damn/i

Anita: Hello earth to Maggie. (Smiles)

Maggie: Oh what sorry. What did you say?

Anita: I said you must really love her don't you?

Maggie: Yeah I do. (Smiles)

Derrick: Babe I like to asks you some question.

Babe: What for? (Still drunk)

Derrick: We got a call from social service and they said that your son was brought in here with a burse on his face.

Babe: I don't know what you are talking about.

Derrick: You can either come willingly or I'll have to place you under arrest.

Bianca: I think you should just arrest her she needs to go to jail for something.

Babe: Not you too. You want to get your shots in too Your wife all ready did enough damage.

Bianca: I don't blame her I would have done the same thing.

Babe: I would press charges on you just like I'm going to on her.

Jamie: Like hell you are.

Babe: What the hell do you want?

Jamie: Derrick can I speak to you?

Derrick: About?

Jamie: About little Adam.

Derrick: Ok I'm listening.

Jamie: I was there when she hit him and I brought him here.

Babe: Your a damn lie. (Yelling) I didn't touch him.

Derrick: Jamie can you come down and give your statement.

Jamie: I would but I to watch little Jamie tonight.

Babe: Like hell you are my son is coming home with me.

Derrick: Sorry Babe you won't be going home tonight.

Babe: Why the hell not?

Derrick: Because I'm taken you in. You have the right to remain silent you have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you be the court. Do you understand these right as I have giving to you.

Babe: This is total bull I can't believe this. (Walking out of the hospital in hand cuffs.)

Maggie: What was that about? (Coming up behind them)

Bianca: She was just arrested for hitting little Adam. (Turning towards her.) Your done what did the doctor say.

Maggie: She said I'm free to go anytime. Just have to put some ice on this and not to much pressure on this. (Pointing to her ribs and jaw.)

Bianca: Good lets go. I just have to say that I ready to get you home?

Maggie: For what Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Playing coy and pulling her out to the car.)

Bianca: You know what for. (Pushing her against the car and kissing her.)

Maggie: (Moans) I think you'll have to enlighten me. (Kissing her neck.)

Bianca: I think you better stop before I take you right here. I almost did when I saw you fighting Babe.

Maggie: So me fighting really does turn you on. (Smiles)

Bianca: You have no idea. (Kissing her.)

Maggie: Well let me get you home then Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Opening the door. And running over to the drivers side.)

TBC...Coming up

Do want to no the sex.

Looks like you finally got what you deserved.

LA Kane Wedding


	68. Can Miranda Have a Cat

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Derrick: Because I'm taken you in. You have the right to remain silent you have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you be the court. Do you understand these right as I have giving to you.

Babe: This is total bull I can't believe this. (Walking out of the hospital in hand cuffs.)

Maggie: What was that about? (Coming up behind them)

Bianca: She was just arrested for hitting little Adam. (Turning towards her.) Your done what did the doctor say.

Maggie: She said I'm free to go anytime. Just have to put some ice on this and not to much pressure on this. (Pointing to her ribs and jaw.)

Bianca: Good lets go. I just have to say that I ready to get you home?

Maggie: For what Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Playing coy and pulling her out to the car.)

Bianca: You know what for. (Pushing her against the car and kissing her.)

Maggie: (Moans) I think you'll have to enlighten me. (Kissing her neck.)

Bianca: I think you better stop before I take you right here. I almost did when I saw you fighting Babe.

Maggie: So me fighting really does turn you on. (Smiles)

Bianca: You have no idea. (Kissing her.)

Maggie: Well let me get you home then Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Opening the door. And running over to the drivers side.)

bChapter 68/b iCan Miranda have a Cat./i

It had been four months since Babe was arrested her hitting little Adam. Since she was in jail and JR was dead the next of kin went to Adam. Turns out he didn't want him, because he didn't Jamie stepped up to adopted him. And now he was his legal guardian. There were only three months till Bianca was due to give birth to the triplets. They were getting ready to go to the hospital to have the next sonogram done. Bianca was trying on her brides maid dress and Maggie was studying on their bed.

Bianca: Maggie do I look fat? (Standing and looking in the mirror)

With Maggie having to take one of her final test in med school she really wasn't paying attention to Bianca which would prove to be like walking on a mind field since Bianca hormones were raging.

Maggie: Yeah sure honey. (Looking down at her notes for her test.)

Bianca: What! How can you say that. (Now standing in front of her.) I'm caring your children. I can't believe that you think that I'm fat.

Maggie: (Now looking up to see what her wife was talking about.) What are you talking about? (Confused)

Bianca: You just said that I was fat. (Angry)

Maggie: What no I didn't say that. You asked me if we could get Miranda a cat. Didn't you? (Running her hand though her hair.)

Bianca: No! (Getting angry.) I said do you think I'm fat. (Now walking out of the room.)

Maggie: (Following her out of the room.) No, baby come here I didn't hear what you said I was studying. I don't think you're fat at all. Like I told you before when you were pregnant with Miranda I think you look beautiful. (Getting in front of her.) You're the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. (Bending down) Will you guys tell your mommy that she is gorgeous and her being in that dress reminds me of our wedding.

Bianca: Really Maggie? (Looking down at her wife running her hands through her blond hair.)

Maggie: Yes really. (Standing up and giving her a kiss.) Now go get changed we're going to be late. And yes I still find you incredibly sexy. (Smiles)

Miranda: Hi Adam. (Smiles)

Adam: Hi.

Miranda: I saved you a cookie. (Hands him a cookie)

Adam: My uncle Jamie is going to take me to a movie tonight would you like to come with us?

Miranda: I have to ask my mommies. Cause they are getting ready for my grandmas wedding. I get to be a flower girl.

Adam: That's great. Miranda do you miss not seeing you daddy.

Miranda: Not really never knew him. My mama has always been my daddy. Do you miss yours?

Adam: Kinda I don't know. Sometimes I feel like he is still around though. Hey I'll push you on the swings.

Miranda: Ok.

Kendall: Mother calm down you have three weeks till your wedding.

Erica: I know but I can't understand how the caters cant even the order right.

Kendall: It will be fine.

Erica: Are you girls dress fitting ok?

Kendall: Yeah me and Maggie's and Lily's fit but the tailor might have to refit Binks because of her pregnancy.

Erica: I so happy for them. (Smiles)

Kendall: Me too.

Erica: So how things going with you and Robert?

Kendall: Fine he is the sweet guy I've ever known. I think I've fallen in love with him. (Smiles)

Erica: That's wonderful sweetheart. (Hugs her.) Now lets go double check the church.

Bianca: So you really think I still sexy.

Maggie: (Getting out of the car to help and going to the other side to help Bianca out of the car.) Sweetie how many times do I have to tell you, your pregnant and you are the most beautiful, sexy woman I have ever seen. Ok I love you, I would never lie to you. (Kissing her.) Now come. (Pulling her in the hospital.)

When they walked into the hospital and the nurses told put them in a room and told them that doctor Lewis would be in a moment.

Bianca: Maggie?

Maggie: Yeah baby? (Holding her hand.)

Bianca: Umm I don't. (Sighing)

Maggie: What is it sweetie. (Getting up from her chair.)

Bianca: I was thinking about one of the baby names.

Maggie: Yes?

Bianca: Well I was thinking that umm. (Playing with Maggie's fingers)

Maggie: Yes just tell me baby.

Bianca: I thought we could name one of then after their Auntie Frankie.

Maggie: (Tears in her eyes) Oh honey I would love that. (Pulling her into a hug) And I know Frankie would too. You're the best. (Kisses her.)

Amy: Ahem.

Maggie: Sorry. (Pulling back her the kiss)

Amy: No need to apologize. So are we ready to see you're babies.

Maggie and Bianca: Yes. (Smiles)

Amy: Ok let's get to it. (Pulling the ultra sound out.) Their they are your beautiful babies.

Bianca: Oh Maggie look at them they are beautiful. (Smiles with tears in her eyes.)

Maggie: Only second to their mommy. (Tears in her eyes too.)

Amy: So ladies they are in perfect health nothing seems to wrong with them. Now I have the information would you like to know the sex of your babies?

Maggie and Bianca look at each other for the answer.

Maggie: Well me and my wife would

(Pager goes off.)

Amy: I'm sorry ladies would you excuse me I have an emergency to get to. (Walking out the room.)

Bianca: Ok. I guess we weren't supposed to know.

Maggie: I guess not lets go get our little girl.

Bianca: Do you think this is a sign telling us to wait? (Getting in the car.)

Maggie: Maybe. (Smiles) Are you alright are the triplets given you trouble?

Bianca: No. But (Smiles)

Maggie: But what. I know that look what to do you want?

Bianca: Nachos and umm… (Biting her lower lip.)

Maggie: And what? (Glance at her.)

Bianca: Tuna. (Smiles)

Maggie: Ugh! Baby that's gross.

Bianca: Maggie (Whining) It's not me it the babies. You wouldn't want to deprive your children of their needs would you.

Maggie: You and your guilt trip. All you had to do is one thing I would do it. Well two things. (Parking the car at Miranda school.)

Bianca: And would that be Mrs. Montgomery-Stone? (Smiles)

Maggie: Well the first one is hard. And that would be give me a kiss.

Bianca: Man that is tough.

Maggie: The next one. This might be a little tougher for you and that is to love me forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and (Cut off by Bianca lips.)

Bianca: Done, and Done (Pulling away from the kiss.) How that for fulfilling your stipulations. (Winks)

Maggie: Umm. Wow. (Smiles.) You never cease to amazing me.

Bianca: Neither do you my dear. Now I do believe that you owe me nachos with tuna. (Smiles)

Maggie: Yes I do. (Shakes her head, and kisses her.) I be right back. (Going to get Miranda)

Warden: Chandler you have a visitor.

Babe: Who is it?

Warden: They didn't say. Now come on. Sit down they will be in a minute.

Guy: Well, well, well aren't you a site for sore eyes. (Smiles)

Babe: (Gasps) What!

TBC...Coming up

Would you like to Know. Tell you the truth so would I.


	69. Silly Rabbit

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Bianca: And would that be Mrs. Montgomery-Stone? (Smiles)

Maggie: Well the first one is hard. And that would be give me a kiss.

Bianca: Man that is tough.

Maggie: The next one. This might be a little tougher for you and that is to love me forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and (Cut off by Bianca lips.)

Bianca: Done, and Done (Pulling away from the kiss.) How that for fulfilling your stipulations. (Winks)

Maggie: Umm. Wow. (Smiles.) You never cease to amazing me.

Bianca: Neither do you my dear. Now I do believe that you owe me nachos with tuna. (Smiles)

Maggie: Yes I do. (Shakes her head, and kisses her.) I be right back. (Going to get Miranda)

Warden: Chandler you have a visitor.

Babe: Who is it?

Warden: They didn't say. Now come on. Sit down they will be in a minute.

Guy: Well, well, well aren't you a site for sore eyes. (Smiles)

Babe: (Gasps) What!

bChapter 69/b ISilly Rabbit./I

The girls had their dinner. Bianca with her tuna and nacho and Maggie and Miranda had pizza and of course Bianca had to have some of the pizza too. But Maggie didn't complain because she was pregnant with her children. Jamie came to pick Miranda up and they went to the movies. Maggie was down stairs in the office studying while Bianca was taking a bath. Maggie while studying had dosed off because she worked the third shift the following night and she hadn't gotten much sleep. She was going to become a doctor before her kids were born even if it killed her. Bianca had gotten out of the tub and went to see what Maggie was doing.

Bianca: Maggie honey were are you? (Walking in her office.) There you. (Smiles) Maggie? (Gently shaking her) Baby why don't go to bed.

Maggie: (Moans and pulls her down on top of her.) Do you have to go to work today. No don't go stay with me. (Talking in her sleep.)

Bianca: (Smiles) Maggie I'm not going to work.

Maggie: Good cause I'd miss you to much. I love you Bianca Christine Montgomery-Stone. (Still sleep.)

Bianca: I love you too. (Smiles) Maggie are you awake?

Maggie: Uh Huh? (Kissing her neck.) Marshmallow tree underwear in the sea.

Bianca: (Smiles and realizes her wife is still sleep.) Maggie wake up. (Starts to nibble on her ear.)

Maggie: (Moans) Hey. (Smiles)

Bianca: You're awake now? (Smiles)

Maggie: And what a way to wake up. Now just how did you get on top of me? (Looking up at her.)

Bianca: Well my dear you did that. (Kisses her.) I was waking you up to tell you to go to bed and you pulled me on top of you.

Maggie: Likely story. (Winks) Well I have to say you smell very good. That's probably why I did it awake.

Bianca: Well now that you are up. (Grins)

Maggie: You woke me up on purpose what do you want? (Sitting up now with Bianca on her lap.)

Bianca: I swear I didn't. (Playing in Maggie's hair.) Umm could you get me some ice cream.

Maggie: I just bought you some two days ago. (Hand on her growing belly.)

Bianca: I ate it all. (Still playing in her hair.)

Maggie: (Sighs) Do really want ice cream?

Bianca: Yes please. I love you forever.

Maggie: You're supposed to do that anyway.

Bianca: Yeah so are you. (Kissing her neck.)

Maggie: (Smiles) You know if you actually want me to get it then you're going to have to let me leave.

Bianca: (Laughs) Sorry.

Maggie: Never apologize. (Smiles and passionately kisses her.) Now what kind do you want. (Pulling away from the kiss.) Never mind I know what kind you want. (Getting up) Come on. (Grabbing her hand.) Now are you gonna to be ok while I'm gone.

Bianca: Not really cause you'll be gone.

Maggie: Well other then missing me will you be ok?

Bianca: Yes. (Kisses her.) I love you.

Maggie: I love you too. (Kisser her.) Call my phone if you need me. (Walks out to the car.)

Bianca: I'll always need you. (Yelling after her.)

Babe: How the hell? You're dead. There is no way that anyone could have survived that explosion JR.

JR: Silly rabbit. Tricks are for kids. Oh you are a trick. (Laughs) What was it that Maggie said "prostitution is a lucrative business." That girl cracks me up. (Laughs) Do you think I was stupid enough to actually put my hands on something as sloppy as that. I'm a Chandler for God sakes. I leave no fingerprints.

Babe: So how did you did out?

JR: I was never even there. (Laughs) Just so happens the idiot that was supposed to be me went and killed them all. Opps. (Gasping and putting his hand over his mouth.)

Babe: Why didn't you come back sooner?

JR: I just wanted to see how much of a screw up you would be with my son. And you proved me right. You'll never see him again. That's a promise.

Baba: If Jamie will let you see him.

JR: That's were you're wrong again. I was never declared dead un like those to other misfits. I pulled the body out before the police did. Power of a Chandler I love it. So as far as the states concerned I'm still alive. (Laughs) Adios you whore have fun being someone's prison Bitch. Guards!

Kelly: Maggie what are you doing here?

Maggie: Just making sure I'm not on the schedule for tomorrow. Taking a big test that will make or break me as a doctor. Plus I was just out getting the wife some ice cream. (Smiles)

Kelly: Just think three more months and you'll never know the meaning of the word sleep again. (Laughs)

Maggie: Yeah but it will be worth it. The Montgomery-Stone six. And we'll have a real family I'm not going anywhere and Bianca she sure going to be a drunk.

Kelly: Do have names pick out yet?

Maggie: Well I was going to pick the boys names and Bianca was going to pick the girls and then we shares with each other and we pick the best ones.

Kelly: That's cool. Do you know if they are girls or boys?

Maggie: We we're going find out at our last appointment when the doctor got a page.

Kelly: That's sucks. Hey Maggie I was wonder well Abbie was since I think Robert going to purpose to Kendall soon and we all are going to be family. I was wonder if we could bury the hatchet.

Maggie: Sure why not. (Extending her hand.) Just so you know you two are now on the official baby-sitters list. That's four Montgomery-Stone rug rats. You think you can handle it.

Kelly: Yeah two against four why not. Oh you more thing Abbie wanted me to ask you guys if you would like to join us for dinner some night, she wants to get to know you guys a little better.

Maggie: Hmmm. I think that tomorrow will be perfect. It will be a pre-celebration of a celebration. That's if I pass the exam.

Kelly: You'll do fine. (Cut off by Maggie's cell phone.)

Maggie: Well that's the wife call me about tomorrow. (Walking away.)

Kelly: Alright.

Maggie: Hello sweetheart. (Smiles) What did you forget?

Bianca: Umm. (Smiles) The peanut butter and cookies.

Maggie: Well you're in luck cause I'm on my way home now.

Bianca: How did you know?

Maggie: Let's just say I had a feeling. (Smiles and gets in the car.) I'll see you in ten minutes. I love you .

Maggie: I love you too.

Miranda: Mommies I'm home.

Bianca: Up here sweetheart.

Miranda: Where mama? (Giving her a hug.)

Bianca: She'll be home in few. Time for your bath miss then it time for bed.

Miranda: Awe mommy but I wanted to help mama read a story to the babies.

Bianca: Not tonight. But I'll tell you what you can do you can get a book for mama to read to them and I sure she will be happy to read it.

Miranda: Ok.

Bianca: Now hurry up and get go pick it and come back for your bath.

Miranda went to go pick out the book and once she did she hopped in the tub.

Bianca: So how was the movie?

Miranda: It was great we saw Ice Princess. The boys didn't like it but that was the only one we could see.

iDown stairs/i

Maggie: Honey I'm home. (Smiles) iThat never gets old./i

Bianca: In the bathroom sweetheart.

Miranda: Mamas home?

Bianca: Yup. Now put on your night clothes. (Drying her off.)

Miranda: Ok. (Putting on her night gown.) Mama! (Smiles and runs to Maggie.)

Maggie: Hey Munchkin. (Picks her up and they walk towards her room.)

Miranda: I don't get to help you read the babies a story tonight but mommy let me pick a book for you to read to them.

Maggie: I'll do just that. (Smiles) And their will be plenty of times when me and mommy will be to tired to read and we know you'll to the job. (Smiles and puts in her bed.)

Miranda: I will (Smiles) I'll be the best big sissy ever.

Maggie: We know. (Smiles) Good night we love you. (Kisses her on the forehead and Bianca does the same.)

Miranda: I love you to mommies, your the best mommies in the world. (Smiles and turns over.)

Bianca: Goodnight. (Walking out of her room and cracking the door.) You ready for bed.

Maggie: More than ready just let me run down stairs and lock the doors and set the alarm I'll meet you in our room. (Kisses her.)

Bianca: Ok. (Walking to their room.)

Maggie ran down stairs to get the flowers and the ice cream, cookie ands peanut butter, she had already done the things she said she was going to do. She finished by turning off the lights and made her way back upstairs.

Maggie: Miss me? (Coming into their room.)

Bianca: Always. (Smiles as she changes into one of Maggie's t-shirts.) Maggie what did you do?

Maggie: I brought you your ice cream, cookies and peanut butter.

Bianca: Thank you. (Kisses her.)

Maggie: Oh and these. (Pulling out a beautiful bouquet of flowers from behind her.)

Bianca: Oh Maggie they're beautiful I love them I love you. (Kisses her.)

Maggie: No thank you for marrying me and giving us and me a chance. Now sit and eat so I can read the kiddies a story.

Bianca sat on the bed with Maggie close behind her with her ice cream. Maggie began to read the story and about half way though Bianca finished the ice cream. After she put the bowl down she began to run her fingers through Maggie's hair which caused her to dose off before she finished the story.

Bianca: My poor baby, you must be really tired. You'll do great tomorrow. (Kisses her forehead and turns of to set the alarm and turn off the light.) I love you and I believe in you.

Maggie: (Barely audible.) Thank you. (And wraps her arm protectively around her.)

Bianca just smiles at this and drifts of to sleep in her wife's arms.

TBC……Coming up.

The Big Test.

Sisterly Bonding

And more


	70. Good Luck

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Maggie ran down stairs to get the flowers and the ice cream, cookie ands peanut butter, she had already done the things she said she was going to do. She finished by turning off the lights and made her way back upstairs.

Maggie: Miss me? (Coming into their room.)

Bianca: Always. (Smiles as she changes into one of Maggie's t-shirts.) Maggie what did you do?

Maggie: I brought you your ice cream, cookies and peanut butter.

Bianca: Thank you. (Kisses her.)

Maggie: Oh and these. (Pulling out a beautiful bouquet of flowers from behind her.)

Bianca: Oh Maggie they're beautiful I love them I love you. (Kisses her.)

Maggie: No thank you for marrying me and giving us and me a chance. Now sit and eat so I can read the kiddies a story.

Bianca sat on the bed with Maggie close behind her with her ice cream. Maggie began to read the story and about half way though Bianca finished the ice cream. After she put the bowl down she began to run her fingers through Maggie's hair which caused her to dose off before she finished the story.

Bianca: My poor baby, you must be really tired. You'll do great tomorrow. (Kisses her forehead and turns of to set the alarm and turn off the light.) I love you and I believe in you.

Maggie: (Barely audible.) Thank you. (And wraps her arm protectively around her.)

Bianca just smiles at this and drifts of to sleep in her wife's arms.

bChapter 70/b iGood Luck/i

With her arms around Bianca Maggie woke up before the alarm went off. She turned it off and gently got out of bed and put her running clothes on she had to relive some stress before she went to take her test, she checked on Miranda and kiss her on the forehead before she did the same to Bianca then she was out the door. Bianca slowly started to wake up when she felt the warmth leave her body.

Bianca: Maggie? (Yawning) I guess she went on her morning run. (Getting up and went to order breakfast from BJ and then went to wake up Miranda for school.) Miranda honey time to get up.

Miranda: Ok (Sitting up.) Did mama read the babies the book?

Bianca: Did she say she would?

Miranda: Yes.

Bianca: Then she did. Now I want you to go brush you teeth and wash your face.

Miranda: Ok. (Going to the bath room.)

bDing, Dong/b

Bianca: Good morning. (Smiles)

Delivery guy: Mornin' I've got a delivery for Bianca Montgomery-Stone.

Bianca: That's me. (Smiles)

Delivery Guy: OK that will be 40 dollars.

Bianca: Thank you keep the change. (Smiles) Miranda come down and eat.

Miranda: Here I come mommy. (Going into the dinning room.)

Jess: Blonde what's your name?

Babe: No of you damn business.

Jess: Well no of your damn business why don't you bring your sweet ass over here.

Babe: No I don't swing that way.

Jess: Either do I but a girl gots to get some kind of ass.

Babe: You're sick.

Jess: That's what they say. Now are you going to do this the hard way or the easy way. I myself like it rough. (Smiles)

iDoor Shutting/i

Bianca: I think mama is home. (Smiles)

Miranda: Me too. (Smiles)

Maggie: Morning guys. (Smiles) Smell good in here.

Miranda: Mama! (Runs to Maggie.)

Maggie: Hey sweetie. (Kisses her on the cheek.) How are this wonderful morning?

Miranda: Good. I heard you had you big test today.

Maggie: Yup.

Miranda: Good luck mama. (Smiles)

Maggie: Thank you. Now go finish your breakfast. Hey sexy. (Wrapping her arms Bianca.)

Bianca: Hey yourself. (Turning in her arms.) Maggie honey I love you and all but you really stink.

Maggie: Yeah. Just one kiss and all go take a shower.

Bianca: I can't deny my suga mama any suga now can I?

Maggie: Nope. (Leans in for a kiss.) I love you. (Pulling away from the kiss.) I'll be right back.

Bianca: Love you too.

JR: Yes I want tell him myself but he keet my son away from that whore.

Lawyer: Sure thing Mr. Chadndler. Little Adam is at school right now.

JR: Fine.

Maggie: Miranda honey give mommy a kiss goodbye it's time to go. (Coming down the stairs.)

Miranda: Bye mommy I love you. (Giving her a hug in kiss.)

Bianca: Bye sweetie I love you too. Maggie honey you don't want anything to eat?

Maggie: Nah. To nerves, I'll have some coffee though.

Bianca: Honey don't worry you'll do fine. (Handing her the coffee.)

Maggie: Thanks. Well gotta get going I love you.

Bianca: I love you too. (Giving her a kiss which turned into one filled with passion.)

Miranda: Mama we have to go. (Pulling on her shirt.)

Maggie: (Moans pulling away from the kiss) Ok can't I kiss your mommy. Is that what you are telling me?

Miranda: Not when we're running late.

Maggie: Such a Kane she is. (Giving her one more quick kiss.) I'll call you when I'm done. I love you. (Walking out the door.)

Bianca: Love too. (Sigh.)

bKnock, Knock/b

Bianca: Coming! (Getting up from the couch.) Pregnant lady might take a while. Kendall hey sis. (Opening the door.) How are you?

Kendall: Great. (Giving her a hug.)

Bianca: I was beginning to think someone was trying to replace you like on that soap that Maggie watches.

Kendall: Never no one can play Kendall Hart like me. (Smiles) So enough about me sis how are you and the Fam. I saw the little ones on my way in. (Laughs.)

Bianca: Kendall that's not funny. (Slaps her sisters arm.)

Kendall: Yes it is sweet pea is almost as tall as her. (Laughs)

Bianca: Well we're doing great. Maggie is dropping Miranda off at school and then going to take a exam. Her last one. If she passes she'll be a doctor.

Kendall: That's great Binks. How are the babies?

Bianca: Just as feisty as their mama, and they're not even born but I love them already.

Kendall: That's great I can't wait to spoil three more nieces or nephews.

Bianca: And we'll send all of them to you if they don't listen. (Laughs.)

Professor: Ok ladies and gentleman you will have three hours to complete this exam. Once you are finish hand your exam to the TA.

Maggie: Ok Maggie you can do this. iI love you I believe in you, you'll do great./i

A smiles took hold of Maggie's face as she remembered the words that her wife had said to her. She was the only who ever really truly cared about her no question asked.

Kendall: Yeah and I'll send then to their Auntie Greenlee. (Laughs) So when is the Magster getting back?

Bianca: I don't know she said she would call when she was done. Knowing my girl she'll do just fine. She really wants to become a doctor now that we are having the three amigos coming.

Kendall: Yeah she is a determined little one. (Smiles)

Bianca: That's one of things that I love about her. (Smiles) She got me hook line and sinker.

Kendall: Are you sure it wasn't the fact that she was probably an animal in bed. (Teasing.)

Bianca: Kendall! (Blushing) I loved her before we every made love. (Smiles)

Kendall: Sure you did. (Smiles)

Lawyer: Are you sure you want to do this?

JR: How many times do I have to say yes. (Knocking on the door.)

Jamie: Yeah! (Opening the door.) Oh my God JR!

Jess: That wasn't so hard was it?

Babe: That was disgusting.

Jess: Listen bitch you do what I say if you want to make it out of here alive. You don't do anything til I say it's so.

Babe: Whatever. (Putting her shirt back on and walking.)

Jess: Listen I'm not going to tell you again you belong to me got that. (Pushing hard against the walk.)

Babe: Yes. (Tearing up.)

Jess: That's a good little girl. (Patting her cheek.)

bRing, Ring/b

Kendall: I'll get it you take all day to get up. (Going to the phone.) Hello?

Maggie: Hello? Umm Kendall?

Kendall: Nice to hear from you to Maggie.

Maggie: Sorry um can I speak to Bianca?

Kendall: Yeah sure hold on. Binks it's your little animal. (Laughs)

Bianca: Kendall shut up. (Taking the phone from her sister.) Hey sweetie how did you test go? (Smiles)

Maggie: Hey I think it went ok. But you got me through it. What you said to me last night. About you believing in me. (Smiles)

Bianca: Well I do honey. (Smiles) Are you on your way home?

Maggie: Yeah I was going to stop a SOS do you want anything?

Bianca: Yup.

Maggie: Ok I know what to get. What about Kendall?

Bianca: I don't know let me ask. (Puling the phone away from her mouth.) Hey Kendall do you want anything from SOS.

Kendall: Yeah sure whatever is fine, Ask her can she grab something for Robert too he is supposed to meet me here if that's ok.

Bianca: Yeah that's fine. (Back on the phone.) OK sweetheart. She said get whatever, and get something for Robert too.

Maggie: Ok I'll be home soon baby. I love you. (Smiles)

Bianca: I love you too. Bye-bye. (Smiles and hangs up.)

Jamie: What are you doing here I thought you were dead.

JR: Well that's a very interesting story. (Steeping in and shut the door.)

TBC...Coming up.

Maggie comes home

and More.


	71. I'll Win

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Bianca: Well I do honey. (Smiles) Are you on your way home?

Maggie: Yeah I was going to stop a SOS do you want anything?

Bianca: Yup.

Maggie: Ok I know what to get. What about Kendall?

Bianca: I don't know let me ask. (Puling the phone away from her mouth.) Hey Kendall do you want anything from SOS.

Kendall: Yeah sure whatever is fine, Ask her can she grab something for Robert too he is supposed to meet me here if that's ok.

Bianca: Yeah that's fine. (Back on the phone.) OK sweetheart. She said get whatever, and get something for Robert too.

Maggie: Ok I'll be home soon baby. I love you. (Smiles)

Bianca: I love you too. Bye-bye. (Smiles and hangs up.)

Jamie: What are you doing here I thought you were dead.

JR: Well that's a very interesting story. (Stepping in and shut the door.)

Chapter 71

Maggie came into the house soaked because in a matter of seconds form the time she walked out of SOS till she got in their car a big thunder storm came out of nowhere.

Maggie: Bianca baby where are you? (Putting the food in the dinning room.)

Bianca: I'm in here.

Maggie: Hey are you ok? (Motioning outside.)

Bianca: (Smiles) Yes I haven't gotten scared in a while. Not that it's has left me completely. That was a major time in my life. Even though it was horrible experiences for me. It brought us closer together. (Kiss her.) Now that I have you as not only my best friend I get scared much less.

Maggie: (Putting her arms around her waist.) Just think if it wasn't for that sick son of a bitch. We might not be happily married right now. I'm sure I would have gotten here eventually but I think it might have been to late.

Bianca: Never. I would waited for you forever. I love you, you know that right?

Maggie: Yes I know. (Kisses her.) And I love you so very much. (In between kisses the last on long and slow.)

Kendall: (Clears her throat.) Sister-in-law that doesn't want to see her sister making out.

Maggie: Then get out of our house. (Arms still around Bianca waist.) What makes you think that we want you to watch. Unless you are into that kinda thing. (Laughs)

Kendall: Eww! You're little wifey is gross.

Bianca: (Laughing) She is right. It's our house and if I want to kiss my beautiful wife I will. (Kisses her.)

Maggie: Yeah Kendall. (Smiles)

Kendall: (Rolling her eyes.) Anyway were is the food?

Maggie: On the dinning room table. (Taking Bianca hand in hers.)

Bianca: Hey Maggie?

Maggie: Yeah honey? What is it?

Bianca: Well since we we're talking about my rape. Ummm.

Maggie: (Turns to look at her wife.) Oh Baby did I bring up bad memories? I'm sorry. (Taking both of her hands.) I didn't mean to.

Bianca: No sweetheart you didn't. (Giving her a smile that said it was ok.)

Maggie: Ok then what is it?

Bianca: Well I was wondering if well maybe.

Maggie: Come baby you can ask me or tell me anything.

Bianca: I know. (Smiling and placing her hand on Maggie's cheek who kisses her palm.) I was wonder if you would want to work as one of the doctors and the Miranda center clinic and it would be for no pay since it's a free clinic and I know that Joe would hire you at PVH and I (Cut off by Maggie kissing her.)

Maggie: (Smiles) I would be honored.

Bianca: You will? You would?

Maggie: Was their ever any doubt. I can never say no to you. Since you seem to have picked up my habit of rambling. Which by the way is totally adorable. (Smiles) Now come on I'm sure the babies are hungry. (Kisses her.)

Bianca: That's good to know. (Smiles)

Maggie: What is?

Bianca: Oh nothing. (Smiles)

Jamie: Yeah come on in. (Confused.) So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? You're supposed to be dead.

JR: Yeah that. (Laughs) Well you see James I was never declared dead.

Jamie: No the police said that you we're supposed to be in that building and no one survived expect Bianca because Maggie had called her right before the bomb went of and apparently she had bad reception and was half way across the street when the bomb went off.

JR: _So that's how she got out. She will pay for turning her back on me. Taking that Bitches side over me._ James did they find a body?

Jamie: No.

JR: If they didn't find a body then how am I dead.

Jamie: I...I How did you do it?

JR: Well that's simple James. I was never ever there. (Laughs) Power of Chandler. To put it in lemans terms I'm did it to see how much Babe would screw up with my son. I got to hand it to her she did that and more.

Jamie: You're right about that. So why the hell are you here.

JR: Why do you think James? (Looking at him.) I'm here to take back my son. He is mine and I always get what I want.

Jamie: He's not some piece of property that you can pick up anytime you want he is a human being. (In his face.)

JR: Yeah he is also MY SON! (Not backing down.) If you want to fight me on this I will win believe me. Take is as your warning I want my son back. (Walking out and slamming the door.)

Jamie: Danmit!

Kendall: So MAGGIE! (Yelling to get attention from Bianca)

Maggie: What? Why the hell are you yelling. (Shaking her head.)

Kendall: Maybe because their is more people in this room besides you and my sister.

Maggie: No offense Kendall but in my eyes their is not. (Smiles at Bianca who is now Blushing) So what did you want?

Kendall: I wanted to know when you will know if you passed the test or not?

Maggie: Well since their are I don't know how many students it will take about two weeks. So about time Erica gets married for the hundredth time.

Bianca: Maggie! Slapping her on the arm. You my be my wife and all and she loves you like a daughter but if she hears you say that I will be a widow. (Laughs)

Maggie: (Laughs) You're right. Hey are you going to be all right it's time for Miranda to get out of school.

Bianca: Yeah I'll be fine Kendall is here and Robert should be here any minute. Right?

Kendall: Right. No worries Mags Binks is safe with me. (Smiles)

Maggie: All right I'll be back in a bit. (Leans down to kiss her.) You want anything while I'm out?

Bianca: Not that I can think of. But I'll call you If I do. I love you. (Pulling her shirt and pulling her down into a kiss.)

Kendall: (Clears Throat) Very grossed out sister-in-law sitting over here.

Maggie: I love you too. (Pulling away from the kiss) Then don't look. (Poking her tongue out at Kendall.)

Kendall: I don't wanna even think about where that thing has been.

Maggie: Well for starters. It's be in Bianca's (Cut off by Bianca.)

Bianca: Maggie! (Beet red.)

Maggie: What I was going to say in you mouth. (Winks.)

Kendall: Eww! I'm not listening. (Fingers in her ears.) Just get out of here.

Maggie: I love you. (Leaning down for one more kiss.) Be back soon.

Bianca: Love you too be safe.

As Maggie walks out the door Robert comes up.

Robert: Hey Maggie we're you off to? (Smiles)

Maggie: Going to pick up our little girl. Go on in I'll see you later they are in the den. (Running out to the car cause it was still storming out.)

Robert: Thanks. Kendall? Bianca?

Kendall: In here sweetie. (Smiles and gets up to greet him.)

Robert: Hey (Giving him a kiss.)

Bianca: Eww gross Kendall. (Laughs)

Kendall: The way that you were playing tonsils hockey with Maggie you have no nerve.

Bianca: Just because I prefer the fairer sex. Doesn't mean I want to see you make out in my house no less. (Smiles) Hey you guys what do you say to movie and pizza?

Kendall: That's fine.

Bianca: Ok I'll call Maggie to tell her to pick up a movie.

The five spent the night chatting and watching a movie then it was time for Miranda to go to bed and everyone said their goodnight to her with her picking out a book for Maggie to read to the babies. The adults stayed up for a little while and Bianca said she was getting tired so they decided to call it a night. She said her good byes then headed up stairs while Maggie stayed down and made sure all the doors were locked lights out ,and alarms set. When she finally made it up stairs she saw Bianca reading a book already ready for bed. She quickly got ready and hopped into bed with the book Miranda wanted her to read.

Maggie: Hey. (Giving her a kiss.) Are the kids ready for bed? (Kissing her belly.)

Bianca: I think so. (Smiles) Can you believe how far we've come?

Maggie: Not really. (Smiles) If you hadn't noticed I'm kinda slow on the uptake.

Bianca: Yeah I noticed. (Laughs)

Maggie: Hey! (Slapping her are playfully.)

Bianca: I can't believe that you would actually hit your pregnant wife. (Pouting)

Maggie: Well when my wife is a smart-aleck I can. (Laughs) Now come here.

Bianca: I'm so happy Maggie. (Climbing into her arms.)

Maggie: Me too baby. (Kisses her on the head.)

Maggie began to read to the babies and before see was finished Bianca had fallen asleep in her arms just like she wanted it for the rest of their lives.

TBC….. Coming up

LA Kane wedding is finally here.

The Score

The fight.

Authors note: This may be my last update for awhile Finals Week is upon me then it's back home were the it might take me a while to get one line. crosses fingers But I will try to get an update for you before I leave though.


	72. Best Mommies in the World

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Maggie: Hey. (Giving her a kiss.) Are the kids ready for bed? (Kissing her belly.)

Bianca: I think so. (Smiles) Can you believe how far we've come?

Maggie: Not really. (Smiles) If you hadn't noticed I'm kinda slow on the uptake.

Bianca: Yeah I noticed. (Laughs)

Maggie: Hey! (Slapping her are playfully.)

Bianca: I can't believe that you would actually hit your pregnant wife. (Pouting)

Maggie: Well when my wife is a smart-aleck I can. (Laughs) Now come here.

Bianca: I'm so happy Maggie. (Climbing into her arms.)

Maggie: Me too baby. (Kisses her on the head.)

Maggie began to read to the babies and before see was finished Bianca had fallen asleep in her arms just like she wanted it for the rest of their lives.

**Chapter 72**

Weeks had gone by and Erica wedding was close. Who would have thought that La Kane would want a Fall wedding but that's what she was having. Jamie was not giving up little Adam without a fight he felt that little Adam deserved better they were going to court today. Bianca was now 7 months pregnant. Maggie and Bianca were in their room while Bianca was getting ready for her mothers wedding and Maggie was just hopping out the shower and now she was getting dressed when Bianca called out to Maggie.

Bianca: Maggie. (Whining.)

Maggie: What is it baby? (Coming out of the bathroom.)

Bianca: Can you help me?

Maggie: Sure no problem. (Going behind her to zip pen up her dress.) All most got it. There. (Smiles) You look beautiful. (Kisses her neck.) Crap I most forgot. (Running out of the room.)

Bianca: Maggie what is it?

Maggie ran outside to the mailbox to get her test result they were coming today.

Bianca: Maggie?

Maggie: Yeah. (Coming back in the house.)

Bianca: Were did you go?

Maggie: Mailbox this is going to tell me whether or not I'm gong to be a doctor or not. (Showing her the envelope.)

Bianca: Well are you going to open it?

Maggie: I don't know.

Bianca: Honey you did fine just open it. (Smiles and takes her hand.)

Adam: Son this judge wont budge something about ethics.

JR: I can't lose my son their will be hell to pay if I do.

Adam: We'll get him back if it's the last thing I would do.

JR: I will not have my son raised as a Martin.

Jess: Babe get your ass over here now.

Babe: Yes.

Jess: So you're getting out tomorrow are you?

Babe: Yes.

Jess: You know what that means don't you. (Smiles)

Babe: Yes.

Jess: Good Girl. Now go I'll be their in 5 minutes.

Bianca: Sweetheart do you want me to open it?

Maggie didn't have to say a word she just looked in her wife's eyes and know that she wanted her to. She took the envelope from her, and opened it. She reads the contains and then looked up at Maggie.

Maggie: Well. (Waiting)

Bianca: (Smiles) I told you do fine 97 percent.

Maggie: What? (In disbelief.) You're pulling my leg.

Bianca: Nope see for yourself Dr. Montgomery-Stone. (Smiles)

Maggie: (Taking the paper from her.) AHH! I can't believe it.

Bianca just laughed at her wife jumping up and down like a little kid another one her dreams had come true. She was now a doctor. Maggie them ran over to Bianca and took her in her arms and began to spin her around.

Maggie: Can you believe it?

Bianca: Yes I always believed in you honey. (Smiles)

Maggie: (Smiles) So how does it feel to be Mrs. Dr. Montgomery-Stone.

Bianca: Wonderful. Now put me down. You have to get dressed or we're going to be late for my mothers wedding.

Maggie: Yes Mama.

Kendall: Mother are you ready for this?

Erica: More then ready. (Smiles) Have you seen Bianca and Maggie yet?

Kendall: No but I think that they will be on their way soon. Miranda's down stairs with Greenlee and Ryan right now she couldn't wait to get here. She is so excited that she gets to be a flower girl again.

Erica: Yeah she is so precious. (Smiles)

Kendall: I can't wait till they have the triplets they are going to be so cute.

Erica: I feel for anyone that crosses them when they're older. Their will be hell to pay. Stone and Kane furry heaven help us all. (Laughs)

Miranda: Uncle Ryan when are my mommies getting here.

Ryan: I don't know why don't you ask them yourself. (Smiling and looking up to see Maggie and Bianca come in.)

Miranda: Mommies! (Smiles and runs to hug them.)

Maggie: Hey Munchkin. (Picking her up and kissing her on the check and then leaning her towards Bianca so she can do the same.)

Bianca: Hi sweetheart. (Smiles)

Miranda: Hi (Smiles) Have the babies played today?

Bianca: (Smiles) No I think they were waiting her their big sissy to talk to them.

Miranda: Mama put me down I want talk to them. (Smiles)

Maggie: Ok here you go. (Putting her down next to Bianca stomach.)

Miranda: Hey babies it's me Miranda your big sissy. I can't wait for you guys to get here . (Smiles) We have the best mommies in the world I going to teach you guys so much. I'll even teach you mamas special pout. It will get you out of any trouble you get in with mommy.

Bianca looks at Maggie and elbows her which just caused Maggie to give her famous smiles and leaned over to kiss her.

Miranda: Oh yeah our mommies they kiss a lot I mean like every time I see them. (Laughs) When I say something to mama about she goes around and chases me trying to tickle me. You'll love grandma too she can get you out of trouble too. (Now whispering to the belly.) I'll try to get us a puppy before you guys are born. I'll have to talk to mama about that. Ok guys it's time for grandmas wedding to papa Jackson love you guys mommies love you too. (Then Kisses her belly three times.)

Maggie: Now what was all that whispering about? (Looking down at her.)

Miranda: Oh nothing. (Smiles and runs but bumps right into her Auntie Kendall.)

Kendall: Where the fire sweet pea.

Miranda: No where. Is it time for the wedding?

Kendall: That's Why I came to get you guys. Time for the ceremony and we can't it with out the flower girl. (Grabbing Miranda's hand.)

Miranda: Come on mommies stop kissing for two seconds.

Bianca: You heard your daughter. (Smiles and takes her hand.)

Babe was wait for Jess to meet her she had, had enough she wasn't going to let her get away with do what she was doing again. While working kitchen duty she managed to steel a knife from their. She was now sitting on the bed waiting when Jess waked in.

Jess: This is so sad your leaving and you really know how to eat a girl out. Now come over here.

Before Jess knew what was coming she was on the floor bleeding.

Jess: What the hell did you do? (Holing the wound.)

Babe: Oh it called payback and it can be a real Bitch I mean Babe. (Laughs)

Jess: You do realize you won't get out of her tomorrow right?

Babe: Yeah but you will in a body bag. (Laughs) You think they would get rid of rusty knifes with mold on it. It's an out rage I tell you. (Walking out.)

Bianca and Maggie were standing side by side holding hands just as Jack and Erica were finishing there vows. The Minster pronounced them husband and wife as they left the church off to the Valley Inn for the reception.

Maggie: Have I told you how much I love you. (Smiles still holding her hand.)

Bianca: No not in the last twenty minutes.

Maggie: Well I love you very much Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Smiles and kisses her.)

Bianca: I love you too. And that's Mrs. Dr. Montgomery-Stone.

Maggie: Right. (Smiles)

Miranda: Mommies come on we're going to miss the cake. (Grabbing their hands)

TBC…Coming up

Job Hunting

And More.

Ok This is the last one for a while I just could stay away from you guys. You are so sweet. Thanks fro wishing me luck on finals. Once again I'll try to get you another update soon.


	73. That's Perfect

To all the faithful readers and to the new ones here is the next update. Hope you continue to reader, I'm glad that my story has caught your eye.. Like I said in my last post. It's time for me to shake thing a bit. And so it begins.

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

**Chapter 73**

Erica's and Jackson's wedding went off without a hitch the girls were now at home with Miranda at school Maggie was getting ready her graduation which would be in a few days. She was also filling out job application. When she was done she was looking at the boys names she had come up with for the babies when Bianca came up from behind her, and kissed her on the neck.

Bianca: Hey sweetie. (Smiles) What are you doing?

Maggie: Oh nothing. (Pulling her into her lap.) Just looking at the list I have been coming up with for the names for the babies.

Bianca: Oh can I see. (Smiles and leans down to kiss her.)

Maggie: If that is your mode of persuasion then I might just let you. (Handing her the paper.)

Bianca: Hmm Adam. I think we have to many Adams in this town.

Maggie: Right. That's off the list. So I guess we can mark David of the list. (Still hold Bianca in her lap.)

Bianca: Oh Maggie these two are perfect. (Smiles)

Maggie: Really?

Bianca: Just one more and it will be the perfect set Fr (Cut off by the doorbell.)

Maggie: Who could that be? Why don't you go get it while I go fix us some lunch. (Smiles and kisses her.) I love you.

Bianca: I love you to sweetie. (Getting up to answer the door.)

Maggie: (Trying act nonchalant and walking it to the kitchen.) Do you want leftovers baby?

Bianca: Yeah sure. (Opening the door.) Yes my I help you?

Delivery guy: I have a delivery for a Bianca Montgomery-Stone?

Bianca: That's me. (Confused)

Maggie: Honey who is it. (Already knowing.)

Delivery Guy: Her you go miss.

Bianca: Thanks you, hold on a second.

Delivery guy: No need the tip has already been paid. So have a nice day. (Smiles)

Bianca: Thank you. (Smiles but is still confused.)

Maggie: Who was it? (Coming out of the kitchen with their food.)

Bianca: Umm… some delivery guy.

Maggie: Oh what you got there. (Putting the food down and point to the package.)

Bianca: I have no idea but I have a felling you have something to do with it. (Smiles and sits down on the couch.)

Maggie: Me? Why me? I wouldn't do such a thing I would just give whatever it is to you. (Looking in her eyes but then looking away because she could tell when she was lying.)

Bianca: Because I know you to well Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Leaning of to give her a kiss.)

Maggie: So I was talking to Munchkin while I was dropping her off at school and she seems to think that we need to have a pet for our Montgomery-Stone clan.

Bianca: She does huh?

Maggie: Yeah. (Smiles) I think she might be on to something.

Bianca: I bet you do. (Smiles) Sometimes I think I'm going to be raising five kids instead of four.

Maggie: You love it and you know it. I mean who else do you know that can tickle you and turn you on all at once?

Bianca: You and only you. (Smiles and kisses her.)

Maggie: (Moans and pulls out of the kiss) I better be. (Gives he the Stone smile of hers.)

Adam: So was it fun being in you grandmas and papa wedding?

Miranda: Yeah. I got to hang out with my Uncle Ryan. He told me about stories about my mommy. And about she and your daddy use to be friends I hope we always stay friends.

Adam: Me too. (Smiles)

JR: See that's the thing I never had a chance with your mommy. (Smiles)

Adam: Daddy?

JR: That's me little buddy. (Smiles) iPerfect Miranda just what I need to cause her mommies a little pain./i Come give me a hug.

Adam: I missed you. (Smiles and give him a hug.)

JR: I missed you too. (Smiles) Miranda wow you've gotten really big.

Miranda: Umm... How do you know you me?

JR: Let's just say that I use to change your dippers. Hey what did you say that we take a little trip to the mall?

Miranda: I don't know my mommies said I'm not supposed to go anywhere with strangers.

Adam: Oh come Miranda I'm your boyfriend I would let anything bad happen to you. You're my bestest friend to. And sides he is my dad.

JR: Yeah and your mommies know me. It will be fine. (Smiles)

Miranda: Ok. (Smiles) Lets go. (Taking little Adam's hand.)

They were still sitting on the couch and Maggie had already finishing eating and Bianca still hadn't opened up the package.

Maggie: What are you waiting for?

Bianca: Why so anxious? It's not if you gave it to me right. (Smirking at her wife.)

Maggie: Right. (Taking her plate into the kitchen.)

Bianca decided to open the package as much fun it was to tease Maggie she wanted to know just a bad, as Maggie wanted see her reaction. When she did the tears had began to flow freely. It was a photo album that contained a picture of her a Maggie at their wedding that said best friends forever. Their was also another one that had her, Maggie and Miranda what made her smiles that most was the fact that it had the "three amigos" with them in their first picture. All of them together and it was inscribed BAMily forever. She looked down in the box and found one more thing. _Maggie words: Bianca my beautiful wife we started off as friend not the best but we soon became that this book is the first of many family albums that we will have not just filled with our children but one day many, many, many years from now our grandchildren. Like the picture says we will be best friends forever and a BAMily forever and_

Maggie: Always. Love your Mary Margaret Montgomery-Stone. (Smiles as she coming out of the kitchen.)

Bianca: So it wasn't you huh? (Getting up to hug her.) I love so much honey. (Smiles and kisses her.)

Maggie: I love you too baby. (Kisses her back.) As much as I'd love to do this honey it's time for me to go get Miranda.

Bianca: Ok hurry back. My suga is running low and their is one person that can cure that.

Maggie: Oh who would that be? (Playing coy.)

Bianca: You silly. (Kissing her.) Now go be before I deicide to keep you here.

Miranda: Can I go home now my mama supposed to be picking me up now.

Jess: I talked to your mommies and they said you came stay the night.

Miranda: I don't want to I just to see my little brothers or sisters. Please. (Starting to cry.)

Jess: Will you shut up you whine just like that stupid whore of a mother of yours. You better stop crying before I give to something to crying about.

Miranda: I want my mommies. (Crying.)

Jess: Shut up!

**Slap**

Maggie: Have you seen my daughter?

Principal: She was picked up a little awhile ago.

Maggie: By who? (Worried)

Principal: I don't know.

Maggie: What the hell? How the hell do you not know? I swear to God if something happened to my little girl I will have you fired an sue you for everything you've got. Do you have any idea who my mother-in-law is. (Furious and walking off without when waiting for the response.)

Maggie called everyone in their family that might have picked up Miranda and everyone said that they didn't. She even broke down a and called David, he said he did see her either. She finally called Derrick and told him that Miranda was missing. Then she went to do the one thing that she didn't want to do and that was tell her wife that their baby girl was missing.

Jess: Are you going to stop crying now?

Miranda: I want my mommies. (Still crying.)

Jess: I'm not going to tell you anymore you little brat. You don't get your mommies till I get what I want and till my boss says that I can let you go. Now shut up.

Bianca: Hey sweetie. (Looking for Miranda.) Where's Miranda?

Maggie: Baby sit down. I want you to stay calm I have to tell you something. (Taking them to sit on the couch.)

Bianca: (Looking at Maggie in the eyes and could tell that something was wrong.) Honey what is it you're scaring me.

Maggie: Baby. (Taking her hands in her own.) I went to pick up Miranda and when I got there the principal said that she left a while ago and I asked who did she go with he said that he didn't know so I thought that she might have gone with someone in our family. No such luck. (Eyes tearing up.) Baby Miranda's missing.

TBC...Coming up

the drama continues.


	74. Stay Calm

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Maggie called everyone in their family that might have picked up Miranda and everyone said that they didn't. She even broke down a and called David, he said he did see her either. She finally called Derrick and told him that Miranda was missing. Then she went to do the one thing that she didn't want to do and that was tell her wife that their baby girl was missing.

Jess: Are you going to stop crying now?

Miranda: I want my mommies. (Still crying.)

Jess: I'm not going to tell you anymore you little brat. You don't get your mommies till I get what I want and till my boss says that I can let you go. Now shut up.

Bianca: Hey sweetie. (Looking for Miranda.) Where's Miranda?

Maggie: Baby sit down. I want you to stay calm I have to tell you something. (Taking them to sit on the couch.)

Bianca: (Looking at Maggie in the eyes and could tell that something was wrong.) Honey what is it you're scaring me.

Maggie: Baby. (Taking her hands in her own.) I went to pick up Miranda and when I got there the principal said that she left a while ago and I asked who did she go with he said that he didn't know so I thought that she might have gone with someone in our family. No such luck. (Eyes tearing up.) Baby Miranda's missing.

**Chapter 74 **

Flash

_Jess: Psssttt hey you._

_JR: What do you want?_

_Jess: I see you don't like that Blonde bimbo either. (Smiles)_

_JR: What's it to ya?_

_Jess: Well I can get rid of her for you._

_JR: What's in it for you?_

_Jess: Well that's simple. (Looking to see if any guards are around.) My freedom and if I get it I'll do any job for you once I get out._

_JR: I'm listening what's your idea?_

_Jess: Well, she getting out of here in a few days. She would have to basically have to hurt me and when they transport me to PVH I need you to get me out of there._

_JR: But how does that get rid of her?_

_Jess: It's called a little poison in her food. (Smiles)_

_JR: Hmm I like the sound of that. (Smiles) But if you, cross me their will be hell to pay._

FLASH

Bianca: What..What did you say? (Tears staring to come to her eyes also.)

Maggie: Baby I know this might be a lot to ask but I'm going need you to stay calm. (Wiping her tears)

Bianca: Stay calm. Stay calm! HOW CAN I STAY CALM WHEN OUR DAUGTHER IS MISSING? (Getting up.)

Maggie: I know but you have to think about our babies in here. (Rubbing her stomach.) Let me worry about our baby out here for the both of us. You don't want the babies to be premature do you?

Bianca: No. (Sitting down tears full blown.) Maggie who could have done this to us.

Maggie: I don't know baby. (Taking her in her arms.) We'll find her.

Bianca: We were so happy and then it's like someone decided that their was going to be no more happiness for Bianca and Maggie. They must of thought, So what can we do to screw there lives up. Haven't we been though even. (In between sobs.) Maggie I can't lose her again.

Maggie: We won't baby. I swear to you on my love for you and our family that I will bring our daughter back home. (Kiss the top of her head.) I love you.

Bianca: I love you too.

Maggie: Now why don't you let me take you up stairs so you can relax. I'll run you a warm bath.

Bianca: Maggie I can't. (Cut off by Maggie.)

Maggie: I don't want to here it. What did I tell you. You take care of our babies in here and take her of our baby out here. Now come on. (Taking her hand.)

Maggie lead Bianca up to their room where she told her to sit while she ran her bath. While it was running Maggie came back and held her hand.

Maggie: What are you thinking sweetie?

Bianca: If who ever has our little girl if they are hurting her. (Beginning to cry again.)

Maggie: I will do everything in my power to get our little girl back. (Taking her hand and kisses it.) Now come on you bath is ready. (Leading her to the bathroom.)

Bianca: Thank you. (Beginning to take off her clothes.)

Maggie: For what? And don't you dare say for taking care of you. Because I promised to that till the day I die when I married you. (Winks) And what were you thanking me for?

Bianca: Umm for the bath. (Smiles and getting in the tub.)

Maggie: Liar. (Smiles) Now don't come out till I come and get you. (Leaning down to give her a kiss.)

Jess: Here eat this. (Throwing the plate of at her.)

Miranda: What is it? (Still crying.) My mommies said I can't eat some things cause I'm lergic to them.

Jess: It's chicken and mashed potatoes can broccoli.

Miranda: I can't eat that broccoli

Jess: Fine don't get it then.

Miranda: When can I go home?

Jess: When I say you can. (Phones rings.) Hello? (Answering the phone.)

JR: Time to go to the next level.

Jess: Got it. (Looking back at Miranda)

Maggie: Thanks Aiden.

Aiden: Don't worry Maggie I'll find her.

Bianca: Maggie! (Whining from in the bathroom) Maggie can I get out I'm pruning.

Maggie: Thanks again Aiden the wife's calling.

Aiden: I'll let you know as soon as I find something out. (Hangs up.)

Bianca: Maggie! (Still whining.)

Maggie: I'm coming hold your horse woman. (Running up the stairs.) Geez I didn't think I'd hear you scream my name like that for at least another eight months. (Smiles and come into the bathroom with a towel.)

Bianca: Ha, Ha very funny now help me out.

Maggie: Not so fast. Did you relax? (Hands on her hip.) Don't lie I can tell when you are lying.

Bianca: (Looking down.) No.

Maggie: Bianca.

Bianca: Sweetie how can you expect me to do that when my daughter is out there somewhere. (Looking at her now instantly regretting saying my daughter.)

Maggie: Here's your towel. (Throwing it at her.)

Bianca: Maggie honey wait! I didn't mean it like that. (Getting out of the tub.)

Maggie: No! You meant every word your daughter. So what do I care. Huh? She not my right that's what you just said.

Bianca: Maggie come on don't be like that. (Wrapping the towel around her.)

Maggie: Like what! Like what Bianca! Not worried about my wife and our babies. Not Care about YOUR DAGTHETR! (Yelling and tears steaming down her face.)

Bianca: Maggie I.. (Starting to cry now too.)

Maggie: No really tell me what you think tell me you don't want me to care about you and our children tell me you don't want me to love you and YOUR DAUGHTER! Just tell me and I'll walk out of this house and this marriage right now. (Still crying.)

Bianca: Maggie sweetie. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. (Reaching out to hug her but she pulls away.) Maggie Oh God. (Holding her stomach.)

Maggie: What? (Facing away from her.)

Bianca: I think something wrong with the babies. (Bending over.)

Maggie: What! (Now worried) What is it?

Bianca: Labor maybe. (Groans)

Maggie: It's to soon. Come on we have to get you to the hospital.

Maggie lead her down to the car and then she called Dr. Lewis on the drive there saying that Bianca was in labor and said that she would meet them there. They drove in silence expect the occasional groan from Bianca. Maggie glanced over a few time till she pulled up to PVH and got a wheelchair Dr. Lewis meet them at the door.

Amy: Bianca how are you feeling?

Bianca: Labor pains here and there. (As she was being wheeled into the hospital room.)

Amy: I'm going to do and ultrasound. But from the looks of it you may be suffering from Braxton Hicks.

Bianca: I just can't be having them now, it's to soon.

(Cell phones rings)

Maggie looks and Bianca and she nods her head even though they had a fight and they had yet to make-up they still knew this could be important.

Maggie: I'll be back. (Leaving the room and walking out hospital.) Hello?

Miranda: Mama, I wanna come home. (Crying)

Maggie: I know munchkin tell mama where you are so we can come and get you. (Tears in her eyes.) We want you home too.

Jess: Not so fast.

Maggie: Who the hell are you and why do you have my baby girl?

Jess: I in do time but if you want to see your munchkin again you will tell the police that you found you daughter and they came stop looking. If you don't she'll really be dead this time.

BLine going dead/b

Maggie was stunned she dropped to her knees and began to cry her cell phone falling out of her hand. What we're they going to do she had to find their baby girl even if it killed her.

TBC... Coming up.

DUN, DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNN

Had to do it. If I gets lots of feedback you might get the next chapter soon instead of having to wait maybe I don't know a week. Because finals week is a upon me. Then school out for summer.


	75. I was A Jerk

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Maggie: I'll be back. (Leaving the room and walking out hospital.) Hello?

Miranda: Mama, I wanna come home. (Crying)

Maggie: I know munchkin tell mama where you are so we can come and get you. (Tears in her eyes.) We want you home too.

Jess: Not so fast.

Maggie: Who the hell are you and why do you have my baby girl?

Jess: I in do time but if you want to see your munchkin again you will tell the police that you found you daughter and they came stop looking. If you don't she'll really be dead this time.

**Line going dead**

Maggie was stunned she dropped to her knees and began to cry her cell phone falling out of her hand. What we're they going to do she had to find their baby girl even if it killed her.

**Chapter 75**

Maggie was still on the ground crying when she felt a hand on her shoulder

Kelly: Maggie what's wrong? (Kneeling down beside her.)

Maggie: (Sniffles) Oh.. Umm nothing. (Wiping her tears away.)

Kelly: I know we may not be the best of friends but when someone is in the middle of a hospitals emergency room door crying I wouldn't say that was nothing. Now come lets go inside. Maybe you can tell what really wrong. Is the old ball and chain given you a hard time.

Maggie: (Laughs.) I wish. It's a lot worst.

Kelly: How so? (Taking her into the waiting room.)

Maggie: Well It started of this morning when I was feeling out job applications and then long story short I went to pick Miranda up from school see wasn't there and no one in our family picked her up either.

Kelly: Oh my goodness Maggie if there is anything I can do to help let me know. (Rubbing her back.)

Maggie: Thank you.

Kelly: So why are you here?

Maggie: Well (Shaking her head.) Me and Bianca got in a fight and she started to have labor pains.

Kelly: Then what are you doing out here. Your wife is having your babies.

Maggie: (Smiles) No not yet the Doctor says that she is probably suffering from Braxton Hicks.

Kelly: Oh, Well you still better get in there.

Maggie: Yeah. (Getting up and walking toward Bianca's room.)

Kelly: And Maggie.

Maggie: Yeah. (Turning to look at her.)

Kelly: Whatever you guys fought about you'll get though it. I mean you got though me didn't you?

Maggie: Thanks.

Jess: It's done.

JR: Good.

Aiden: So JR you're alive but what are you up to. (Listen on a phone tap.)

JR: I want them to know how it feels for someone to rip there child away form them. Once the police back off them we give the demands for Miranda.

Aiden: Jackpot. The police may back off but I won't till I get that little girl back to her mommies. (Still listening.)

Jess: Will do.

Walking back into the room the doctor was still checking on the babies.

Maggie: So doc. How are my little rug rats? (Looking at the doctor then Bianca)

Amy: She's not in labor just a case of Braxton Hicks.

Maggie: Thank God. (Walking over to Bianca and taking her hand Bianca just looked down at this action and smiled.)

Amy: Yes even though they could probably survive now out of the womb you don't want to take in chances. That said I want to keep you over night.

Bianca: What I can't! (Maggie squeeze her hand.)

Amy: Bianca I'm not taking no for an answer.

Bianca: Ok.

Amy: I'll be back with you're room number. And a nurse to take you there. (Walking out of the room.)

Maggie: Dr. Lewis can I speak with you for a moment outside?

Amy: Sure. (Walking out with Maggie behind her.) Ok what can I do for you.?

Maggie: Well first no need for the nurse I'll help my wife to the room and second could you maybe get and extra bed for me cause I'm not leaving her right now.

Amy: It's just going to be a night.

Maggie: I know but the reason she had Braxton is because we got in a fight.

Amy: What? You know it's not good to stress her.

Maggie: I know but it's kinda hard when our daughter was kidnapped.

Amy: What? I'm so sorry.

Maggie: Now do you see why I can't leave?

Amy: Yes. No problem I'll have an extra bed sent to the room. I'll be back with the room number.

Maggie: Thank you.

Miranda: I want to talk to my mama again.

Jess: Listen brat you have one more time to say something about your mommies.

Miranda: But I miss them. (Crying.)

Jess: That's it.

**SLAP**

Jess: I told you how many times I don't give a damn about your mommies. (Taking tape and putting over her mouth.) That should shut you up.

Maggie: Walked back into the room and just looked at the floor. Then she decided to say something still not looking at her wife.

Maggie: So the Dr. Lewis is going to come back with the room number and I'll take you up there.

Bianca: I was a jerk. (Tears in her eyes.)

Maggie: You? I was the jerk. (Finally looking up and walking over to her.) I shouldn't have yelled at you. I would never walk out on our marriage or our family you've got to believe that. (Taking her hand.)

Bianca: I know that and honey it's not your fault I shouldn't said that Miranda was just my daughter, she hasn't been just my daughter in a very long time. (Tearing up.) I'm so sorry. I know that you just want to take care of me and the babies that's how you've always been. Please forgive me.

Maggie: There is nothing to forgive. (Wiping her tears and placing a soft kiss on her lips.) We were both on edge with Miranda being gone but I have to control my temper plus with you and your hormones who knows when you next mood swing will be. (Smiles)

Bianca: Yeah I know. Hey! That's not funny. (Smiles)

Maggie: (Laughs) There she is.

Bianca: Who? (Looking around.)

Maggie: My lovely wife. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Where? I don't see anyone. But you and me. What does she look like? (Playing along.)

Maggie: Well she is about 5'5" she has long black hair (Running her hand though her hair.) big brown eyes, the softest lips I have ever tasted. (Kissing her.)

Bianca: Oh really? (Smiles into the kiss.)

Maggie: Yeah and oh my God that body of hers. She may be pregnant but she is still the most beautiful woman I've seen. She got legs for days and, her ass I have no word for it. (Smiles) I'm just glad that I snatched her up before anyone else did.

Bianca: Well she sounds like a nice young lady.

Maggie: Nice she sexy as hell, there is nothing nice about her, especially in bed. (Winks)

Bianca: Well I haven't seen her.

Maggie: That's to bad I guess I have to go look for her somewhere else. (Leaving and letting go of her hand)

Bianca: Maggie! (Smiles) I'm right here.

Maggie: What? Are you sure? (Giving her the Stone grin.)

Bianca: Yes. (Smiles)

Maggie: If you say so. (Tilting her head.) Wait now I recognize you. You're Erica Kane's daughter and you're married to that hot new Doctor. What's her name? Oh right Maggie Montgomery-Stone.

Bianca: The one and only. (Giving her a come hither look.)

Maggie: Are you sure your wife wouldn't be upset with you kissing another women?

Bianca: I'm sure she would but I'm not kissing another woman. (Pulling her shirt and pulling her down into a kiss.)

Amy: (Clearing her throat.) Sorry to interrupt but I have your wheelchair and your room number.

Bianca: Ok. (With Maggie burying her head into her shoulder.) Maggie?

Maggie: Huh? (Blushing and looking up at her.)

Bianca: The wheelchair your supposed to be taken me to the room. (Smiles)

Maggie: Right. (Goes to get the chair.) Thanks.

Amy: Room 215. And you're welcome. (Leaving.)

Bianca: Was it my imagination or were you blushing. (Smiles)

Maggie: Your imagination. (Helping her off the bed.)

Bianca: I think you were embarrassed. (Smiles and sitting in the chair.) I think it adorable. (Takes her hand and kisses it.)

Maggie: Yeah, yeah. (Kissing the top of her head.) Here we are 215.

Bianca: Why the extra bed. I thought this was a private room.

Maggie: That my beautiful wife would be my bed. You didn't think that I was going to leave you here did you? (Helping her on the bed.) I don't want to hear it that's why they we got in our little fight in the first place.

Bianca: I know, I just thought that you would be sharing my bed. (Pouting.)

Maggie: Are you sure?

Bianca: Yes we haven't slept in separate beds since the day before our wedding. Even then we weren't together we did it every now and then.

Maggie: Well when you put up and argue meant like that who am I to fight you. (Leaning down to kiss her.) I tell you one thing you need to eat I know this hospital food is not appealing to me so must not be to you. So I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll call BJs and get some food them I'll go get it and come right back.

Bianca: Sound like the be idea you ever had. (Smiling.)

Maggie: Thank you. Hey!

Bianca: You're not the only one that can make fun Stone.

(Cell phones rings.)

Maggie: Hello?

Aiden: Maggie I know who has her.

Maggie: Who?

Aiden: JR and he has someone helping him.

Maggie: JR he is supposed to be dead. (Running her had though her hair.)

Aiden: I guess not.

Maggie: Where is he? I'll kill him with my bare hands.

Aiden: That's just it I don't know yet but I'll find out.

Maggie: Thanks. (Hangs up.)

Bianca: Who was that?

Maggie: It was Aiden he said that JR has Miranda.

Bianca: What?

Maggie: I know (Walking over to her.) Look I'm going to go to the bathroom. (Putting her phone on the bed.) I love you. We'll find her I promise. (Kissing her.)

Bianca: I love you too.

Bianca sits and waits for Maggie to come back and explain. When Maggie's phone rings.

Maggie: Baby can you answer that?

Bianca: Ok. (Picking up the phone.) Hello?

Miranda: Mommy. (Crying)

Bianca: (Tearing up) Yes sweetie. It's mommy.

Miranda: Can I come home now the lady that has me is being mean. (Crying)

Bianca: It's ok sweetie me and mama and uncle Aiden are looking for you just hold on. (Crying too.) We love you sweetie.

Miranda: I love you too. (Sniffling.)

Jess: That's enough.

Maggie: Here give me the phone. (Taking the phone from Bianca.)

Jess: I told you if you want to see your daughter again make the police back off.

Maggie: I will but I swear if you hurt a hair on her head I'll hunt you down an kill you.

Miranda: (Screaming.) Stop let go of me. I want my mommies.

Jess: What was that about hurting a hair on her head. No more demands just do it. (Hangs up.)

Maggie: Son of a Bitch! (Picking up a chair and throwing it.) I'll be back. Call me if you need me. (Kissing her.)

Bianca: Where are you going..

Maggie: To find the Son of a Bitch that took our daughter. (Walking out.)

Coming up

The search pick up.


	76. Seal It With A Kiss

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Miranda: I love you too. (Sniffling.)

Jess: That's enough.

Maggie: Here give me the phone. (Taking the phone from Bianca.)

Jess: I told you if you want to see your daughter again make the police back off.

Maggie: I will but I swear if you hurt a hair on her head I'll hunt you down an kill you.

Miranda: (Screaming.) Stop let go of me. I want my mommies.

Jess: What was that about hurting a hair on her head. No more demands just do it. (Hangs up.)

Maggie: Son of a Bitch! (Picking up a chair and throwing it.) I'll be back. Call me if you need me. (Kissing her.)

Bianca: Where are you going?

Maggie: To find the Son of a Bitch that took our daughter. (Walking out.)

**Chapter 76**

Flash

_Maggie: Aiden did you find anything?_

_Aiden: Yes I traced the number that was use to call you._

_Maggie: Well?_

_Aiden: They're still in Pine Valley._

_Maggie: Did you find JR?_

_Aiden: Yeah._

_Maggie: Ok first I want to get my daughter back. Then I want to nail JR's ass to the Wall. And the bitch that is got my girl._

_Aiden: Let me call my crew we can't go at this alone._

FLASH

Maggie, Aiden and his five men were now outside of the warehouse checking to see if Miranda and her Kidnapper were in there.

Maggie: What's the verdict? (Looking at him.)

Aiden: They're in there. Doesn't look like she is armed.

Maggie: Lets go get this bitch.

Aiden: Maggie wait! Let my men go first. (Holing her back.) Hybrid to Raider. Over

Raider: Raider here. Over.

Aiden: Time for swoop in and grab our dinner. On my signal.

Raider: Roger that Hybrid.

Aiden: Maggie we're going to throw some tear gas in there. It wont hurt her just sting her yes. Once that's done we're going to go grab her.

Maggie: Ok don't hurt her.

Aiden: Wouldn't dare. Hybrid to Raider. Over.

Raider: Go ahead Hybrid. Over.

Aiden: Go, Go, Go!

Adam: Great Uncle Stewart.

Stewart: Yes. Little Adam?

Adam: Can you take me to see Miranda's mommy?

Stewart: What for?

Adam: I have something important to tell her. It's about Miranda.

Stewart: Ok.

After Maggie had left the hospital she called Kendall to see if she would go wait with Bianca and she happily agreed since she hadn't seen her sister in a while. She was now sitting now on the extra bed talking to her.

Kendall: So tell me again how you got here.

Bianca: (Sighs) Kendall like I told you before. Me and Maggie got in a fight and it caused me to have Braxton Hicks.

Kendall: Why? What did you say?

Bianca: It's like I was possessed by you or something. (Laughs) I was in the heat of the moment and I said something without thinking. I said that Miranda was just my daughter.

Kendall: OH! B-URNNNNNN! That was just stupid Binks. (Smiles)

Bianca: I know, I regretted as soon as I said it. She went off and that was pretty much the jest of it.

Kendall: Way to go Binks. So I take it shorty forgave you?

Bianca: Yeah thank God. (Smiles)

Stewart: Knock, Knock can we come in?

Bianca: Yeah come on. (Sitting up) So what can I do for you Stewart?

Stewart: It's not me it's Little Adam he wants to tell you something. Go ahead little Adam. (Looking down at him.)

Adam: Mrs. Montgomery-Stone... umm

Bianca: Yes it's alright. (Smiles and looks down at him.)

Adam: My daddy took Miranda. (Looking up at her and is crying.)

Bianca: Awe come here little guy. (Stewart putting him on the bed.) It's alright. (Hugging him.) You really miss her don't you?

Adam: She is my bestest friend. (Still crying.)

Bianca: Do you know where your daddy is?

Adam: He is at our house in the old nursery.

Bianca: OK. (Looks at Kendall to tell her to call the polices and Kendall nods.) You're really brave for telling me this. Why did you do it.

Adam: (Smiles) Cause it's the right thing to do and I told Miranda that I would never let anything bad happened to her.

Bianca: And were did you learn that from.

Adam: My Uncle Jamie.

Aiden: Is this the precious cargo that you were looking for? (Coming out holding Miranda in his arms.)

Miranda: Mama!

Maggie: Yes munchkin it's me. (Taking her out of Aiden arms.) I missed you so much. (Crying.)

Miranda: I missed you too. I was so scared. (Crying.)

Maggie: I know baby. You're safe now. Aiden I don't know how to thank you.

Aiden: No need. You're pretty much family. (Over the walkie talkie.) iRaider to Hybrid./i Go Ahead Raider.

Raider: She is subdued. Over.

Aiden: Roger that. Over.

Maggie: Aiden can you hold Miranda for a minute I want to see the coward that took my daughter.

Miranda: Mama don't leave me. (Holding on to her for dear life.)

Maggie: I'll be right back. Do you remember how to count to twenty in French.

Miranda: Yeah?

Maggie: Do that 3 times and I'll be back before you get to twenty the third time. And Uncle Aiden will help you count how many time. OK?

Miranda: Ok.

Maggie: And if I don't get back in time I owe you one pet.

Miranda: OK. (Smiles)

Maggie: Ok. Seal it with a kiss. (Pointing to her cheek.) Right on. You can't start counting till I get in there. (Walking in the building.)

Miranda: Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze, treize, quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt.

Aiden: That's one time two to go.

**Inside**

Jess: Who the hell are you. (Looking up at Maggie.)

Maggie: I Became you're worst nightmare the moment you took my daughter.

With out giving it a second thought Maggie punched her in the face and then she began to kick the holly hell out of her till one of Aiden's men came and held her back.

Maggie: Ok you can let go of me. I'm walking away. (Turns and walks away.)

Maggie is just about to head out when she hears Aiden say that she has to one more time and she gets a pet. Maggie could've made it but she decided that after the ordeal that she has just been through that she deserved it and she was sure that Bianca would agree.

Miranda: Vingt. (Smiles) Mama you didn't make it I'm done.

Maggie: Are you sure I think you cheated. (Taking her from Aiden.)

Aiden: I'm sorry Maggie she counted three times. (Smiles)

Maggie: Awe man. (Smiles) What do you say that we go see mommy.

Miranda: Yay! (Smiles)

JR: What the hell is going on here?

Derrick: JR Chandler you are under arrest for the Kidnapping of Miranda Montgomery-Stone.

TBC...Coming Up

MOMMY!


	77. It Fits No One

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Jess: Who the hell are you. (Looking up at Maggie.)

Maggie: I Became you're worst nightmare the moment you took my daughter.

With out giving it a second thought Maggie punched her in the face and then she began to kick the holly hell out of her till one of Aiden's men came and held her back.

Maggie: Ok you can let go of me. I'm walking away. (Turns and walks away.)

Maggie is just about to head out when she hears Aiden say that she has to one more time and she gets a pet. Maggie could've made it but she decided that after the ordeal that she has just been through that she deserved it and she was sure that Bianca would agree.

Miranda: Vingt. (Smiles) Mama you didn't make it I'm done.

Maggie: Are you sure I think you cheated. (Taking her from Aiden.)

Aiden: I'm sorry Maggie she counted three times. (Smiles)

Maggie: Awe man. (Smiles) What do you say that we go see mommy.

Miranda: Yay! (Smiles)

JR: What the hell is going on here?

Derrick: JR Chandler you are under arrest for the Kidnapping of Miranda Montgomery-Stone.

**Chapter 77**

Maggie: So munchkin do you want to surprise mommy?

Miranda: Yeah! (Smiles)

Maggie: Ok I want you to wait right here.

Miranda: OK. (Smiles)

Maggie: When you hear me say we'll get her back that's when I want you to come in ok? You have to stay quite though.

Miranda just nods her head and puts her finger over her lips and Maggie smiles.

Kendall: So I asked him to move in me. (Smiles)

Bianca: That's great Kendall I'm so (Stops talking when she sees Maggie come in.) Maggie! Did you get her back?

Maggie: Not yet. (Trying to put on her best Oscar winning performance, tears and all she was putting on a show.) But we'll get her back.

Just then the door opened but from Bianca's point of view she couldn't see anyone. Because Miranda decided to crawl in to the room and then under the second bed. Without coming out completely and with Bianca still looking at Maggie saying what's going on. Then Bianca heard a sound she hadn't heard in days.

Miranda: Hi mommy. (Looking from her hiding spot waving and smiling at Bianca.)

Maggie: Miranda! (Pretending to be shocked.) How did you get her. (Picking her up.)

Bianca: (Tears in her eyes.) You got her back. (Smiling)

Maggie: Did you have any doubt. (Putting Miranda on the bed.)

Bianca: None. (Smiling though her tears.)

Miranda: Mommy I missed you. (Hugging her.)

Bianca: I missed you too honey. (Still crying.)

Kendall: I'll go get a doctor so she can check her out. (Getting up to leave.)

Maggie: Thanks Kendall. (Smiles)

Bianca: So how did you it.

Maggie: (Hoping up on the bed with her family putting Bianca's legs in her lap.) Long story short Aiden found out were they had her and then. As they say we came, we sought, and we conquered. (Smiles) Oh and in the process this one got herself a pet.

Bianca: How did you do that? (Looking down at Miranda.)

Miranda: Well mama went back in for some reason and she told me to count to twenty three times in French and if she wasn't back before I got done I could get a pet. (Smiles)

Bianca: (Looking at Maggie.) Oh did she?

Miranda: Yup! (Smiles) I want a puppy mommies.

Maggie: We'll go looking as soon as mommy gets out of here.

Miranda: Yay! (Smiles)

Abbie: So I hear I have a little patient in here. (Smiles)

Maggie: Yup right here. (Pointing to Miranda.)

Abbie: I take to get checked on I'll bring her back to her mommies. Come on you want a lollipop?

Miranda: Mommies can I have one?

Bianca and Maggie: Sure. (Smiles)

Maggie: Kendall can you go with her?

Kendall: Yeah. (Smiles) Great job Mags. (Walking out the door.)

When they left Bianca pulled Maggie in to a hug.

Maggie: What was that for? (Pulling away from the hug.)

Bianca: For bringing our baby back. (Smiles and leans in to a kiss.) And if I know you which I do. I have a feeling that you could have made out in time.

Maggie: You know me to well. Are you mad? (Kisses her.) And if I knew that I was going to get it kind of attention from you I would do more heroic stuff more often. (Smiles)

Bianca: No I'm not mad she deserves it she was so brave. (Smiles and kisses her.) Hey question were is that food you promised. (Pulling away from the kiss.)

Maggie: Dammit knew I forgot something. (Getting upset.)

Bianca: (Laughs) Honey it's ok. You brought back something much better. (Smiles and kisses her.)

Maggie: (Smiles) Ok, but you do need to eat and I'm starving. I'll call BJ and then go pick it up. But before I do I have to do this. (Getting up.)

Bianca: What? (Confused)

Maggie: Now that we got our little girl back I'm not letting her out of my site for a while. (Pushing the second bed next to Bianca's.)

Bianca: I agree. (Smiles) How did I get so lucky to have you in my life, I love you so much don't you ever forget that.

Maggie: Forget I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world I might as well start digging my grave cause I'd be dead without you. (Crawling towards her and giving her a kiss full of love.) And yeah I love you too more than you'll ever know. I'm the lucky one if you hadn't kept me from running that one day and so many others I wouldn't been so happy. I love you Bianca Christine Montgomery. (In between kisses.)

Miranda: Mommies I got a lollipop for you too. (Busting in to the room.)

Maggie: Ok were did Auntie Kendall go?

Miranda: She said she was going home to give us family time. But she would be back in the morning.

Bianca: All right. (Smiles) So miss what kind of puppy do you want?

Judge: Bail is begin being denied.

Lawyer: Your Honor, that's absurd. My client is not a flight risk.

Judge: Counselor who are you trying convince. Your client is a member of one of the most predominate families is in Pine Valley. He well stay in jail until trail. Court is adjourned. (Hit his gavel down.)

Maggie: I heard that somebody was hungry (Coming back from BJs.)

Miranda: Mama you're back we missed you. Didn't we mommy? (Looking at Bianca.)

Bianca: We sure did. (Smiles)

Miranda: Mama, mommy told me the names you guys picked for my baby brothers or sisters.

Maggie: Oh really I don't even know the names you're mommy picked. (Smiles putting the food on the tray)

Bianca: Not picked just narrowed down.

Maggie: Ok so can I hear the narrowed down names. (Getting on the bed now.)

Bianca: Well I first I was thinking about a combination of both of our names. Christine Margaret, or Margaret Christine.

Maggie: Well no offense baby your name is beautiful and it fits you. My name on the other hand fits no one. I don't know what my mother (Using airs quotes.) was thinking . (Shaking her head.)

Bianca: Well I think it fits you Mary Margaret. (Smiles and leans over to kiss her.)

Maggie: Again you're the only that can get a way with that. (Say it the kiss.)

Bianca: I know and you love it when I call you that.

Maggie: (Roiling her eyes) Whatever.

Miranda: (Laughs.) Yeah Mary Margaret you love it.

Maggie: See what you started. (Looking at Bianca.)

Bianca: Don't look at me she got that mouth from you. (Smiles)

Maggie: Sure whatever you say. I'll let you win this time I'm just so happy to have my girls back. (Taking Bianca hand and putting Miranda in her lap.)

Bianca: Sure you're letting me win. (Smiles and squeezes her hand.)

The girls spent the night like the doctor said. And Dr. Lewis told Bianca to stay off her feet. Maggie was going to make sure that was going to happen. It had been several weeks after the kidnapping and JR been charged with the kidnapping but Jess on the other hand was gone and never to be heard of again. Jamie retained custody of Little Adam, and after Maggie had found out that it was little Adam who told them where JR was, and that Jamie was teaching him right and wrong after what he did to them they decided that the would slowly build their friendship again since it seemed that Little Adam and Miranda were truly best friends Maggie had finally graduated and at the top of her class none the less. They were happy and they were about to get even happier with the birth of the "Three Amigos" Less than two weeks away. Their excitement was building.

TBC...Coming Up

Christmas Shopping

The Birth of the "Three Amigos"

Authors note: I'm thinking one of two more Updates and the End of this Chapter of BAM in "This Love". Good News though their will be a Sequel with the BAM, Mimo, and the Three Amigos will be much older. Only if you guys want it that is? Until then Adios.


	78. Three Amigos

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Bianca: I know and you love it when I call you that.

Maggie: (Roiling her eyes) Whatever.

Miranda: (Laughs.) Yeah Mary Margaret you love it.

Maggie: See what you started. (Looking at Bianca.)

Bianca: Don't look at me she got that mouth from you. (Smiles)

Maggie: Sure whatever you say. I'll let you win this time I'm just so happy to have my girls back. (Taking Bianca hand and putting Miranda in her lap.)

Bianca: Sure you're letting me win. (Smiles and squeezes her hand.)

The girls spent the night like the doctor said. And Dr. Lewis told Bianca to stay off her feet. Maggie was going to make sure that was going to happen. It had been several weeks after the kidnapping and JR been charged with the kidnapping but Jess on the other hand was gone and never to be heard of again. Jamie retained custody of Little Adam, and after Maggie had found out that it was little Adam who told them where JR was, and that Jamie was teaching him right and wrong after what he did to them they decided that the would slowly build their friendship again since it seemed that Little Adam and Miranda were truly best friends Maggie had finally graduated and at the top of her class none the less. They were happy and they were about to get even happier with the birth of the "Three Amigos" Less than two weeks away. Their excitement was building.

**Chapter 78**

It was Christmas time in Pine Valley Miranda was off on break and was a home helping around the house while Maggie was at work. And just as Bianca had predicted Maggie was hired at PVH She was getting ready to go in and Bianca said that she and Kendall be doing the Christmas shopping today since she still had some to do for Maggie and Maggie couldn't be their when she did it. Just as promised Bianca and Maggie got Miranda a puppy. It was a golden retriever and Miranda loved him, they all loved him.

Miranda: Mommy can I get a present for the babies.

Bianca: Sure sweet heart. (Smiles) Did Mama leave for work yet?

Miranda: No I think she was taking butterscotch out his a walk.

Bianca: How did you ever talk us in to naming him that.

Maggie: I think she gave us the Stone puppy dog eyes. You would think that I would be able to resist my own move. (Giving her a kiss.) Good morning baby. (Kissing her again.)

Bianca: (Pulling away the kiss.) Good morning to you too. I guess you're getting a taste of your own medicine. (Laughs at her own joke.)

Maggie: You do realize that wasn't funny right? (Looking at her.)

Bianca: I thought it was funny. (Smiles)

Maggie: Of course you did. (Smiles) So what are you're plans for today?

Miranda: We're going to go shopping for the babies and you mama. (Smiles)

Maggie: For me huh? (Wrapping her arm around Bianca's waist.)

Bianca: Don't even try it Stone I'm not saying a word.

Maggie: Awe man. Well don't stay on your feet to long. You're just about ready to pop. (Smiles and rubs her belly.) I love I gotta go. Call me if you need anything. Mama loves you too babies can't wait till you to get here. (Talking to her stomach and then kisses it.) Let's see did I forget anyone. Said I love you to my beautiful wife, my little babies. Who did I forget?

Miranda: (Clears her throat.)

Maggie: Oh right butterscotch. I love you too.

Miranda: Mama! (Crossing her arms over her chest.)

Maggie: (Smiles) What?

Miranda: What about me?

Maggie: What about you? (Smiles)

Miranda: Mommy. (Upset.)

Bianca: Maggie. (Crossing her arms over her chest.)

Maggie: I'm just playing munchkin. (Smiles) I could never forget you. (Picking her up and placing kisses all over her face.) I Love you too.

Miranda: (Giggling) I love you to mama now put me down.

Maggie: As you wish my princess. (Smiles and gives her one more kiss.) Now I really have to go. (Kissing Bianca one more time.) Love you have a good day. (Running out the door.)

Bianca: Love you too.

As Maggie was running out the door Kendall came up the walk way.

Maggie: Hi Kendall, bye Kendall take care of her. (Hopping in the car.)

Kendall: What was that about?

Miranda: Auntie Kendall! (Running to hug her.)

Kendall: Hey sweet pea. (Smiles) Hey Binks. (Hugging her now) You ready to go?

Bianca: Yeah let me get my purse. Miranda go get you coat, hat and gloves.

Miranda: Ok mommy. (Running up stairs.)

Kendall: How are you Binks?

Bianca: Wonderful. How are you and Robert doing after the move.

Kendall: Great. His is Great. (Smiles)

Bianca: That's great.

Miranda: Ready mommy.

Bianca: Ok let's go.

Kelly: So Maggie how's the family.

Maggie: Great (Smiles) Bianca is do any day now. I can't wait they're going to a handful but I love from the second they are in this world. I refuse to let them have the life that I had when I was growing up. Even though my bad childhood brought me to their mommy. (Smiles.)

Kelly: That's great Maggie. So Married like is nothing like they say huh?

Maggie: Well If you mean the whole ball and chain crap then no. It's the best thing that ever happened to me. Why do you ask?

Kelly: Well don't tell her but I'm going to propose to Abbie at Christmas.

Maggie: That's great. I'm sure she'll say yes. You guys are about as bad as me and Bianca. You can't keep you hands off each other. (Laughs)

Kendall: So Binks do you and Mags have name pick out yet?

Bianca: Yeah but we're not telling. Only me little one here and (Cut off by Kendall)

Kendall: And little one at the hospital. (Laughs)

Bianca: Kendall she is not that short. (Hitting her sisters arm.)

Kendall: You'll be lucky if she is taller then any of your kids.

Bianca: Whatever. OHH I saw something in here that I want to get Maggie. Come on Miranda.

Miranda: Ok mommy. Mommy what should I get the babies?

Bianca: Whatever you want just as long and they can't hurt themselves on it.

Miranda: Can I get them stuffed animals.

Bianca: That's perfect. Kendall can you take her while I go in here.

Kendall: Sure. Come on sweet pea.

Bianca went into the jewelry store while Kendall went the toy store with Miranda.

Clerk: May I help you?

Bianca: Yeah I wanted to by that tennis bracelet there.

Clerk: Ok. (Smiles)

Bianca: I want it inscribed too.

Clerk: Ok what would you like it to say. (Smiles and pulls out a pad and pen.)

Bianca: "Yes I will." Love forever and always Bianca Christine Montgomery-Stone.

Clerk: Is that all?

Bianca: Yes. (Smiles) And could that be done by Christmas.

Clerk: Sure thing Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Smiles)

Bianca: Thank you.

Clerk: Cash or charge?

Bianca: Charge. (Hands the card to him.)

Clerk: Sign here. Thank you. Have a nice day.

Bianca: You too. (Walking out.)

Miranda: Mommy look what I got.

Bianca: Aww they'll love it. (Smiles)

Kendall: So Binks what did you get Mags?

Bianca: Well I got her a (Stops in her tracks.)

Kendall: Binks? What's wrong?

Bianca: Well either someone spilled a drink. Or I'm just throwing this out their. My water just broke. (Looking down.) Yup my water broke.

Kendall: Wow Maggie's scene of humor is really rubbing of on you. Come on Binks we got to get you to the hospital. (Walking out of the mall.)

Nurse: There is a pregnant woman on her way here. And she gone into labor get a room ready in the maturity ward ready. Some one page Dr. Montgomery-Stone. up

The Three Amigos!

What are their names.

Yes I will is there wedding song for those who were wondering.


	79. They're Here

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least Jess Smith.

Feedback Yes.

Enjoy

Clerk: Sign here. Thank you. Have a nice day.

Bianca: You too. (Walking out.)

Miranda: Mommy look what I got.

Bianca: Aww they'll love it. (Smiles)

Kendall: So Binks what did you get Mags?

Bianca: Well I got her a (Stops in her tracks.)

Kendall: Binks? What's wrong?

Bianca: Well either someone spilled a drink. Or I'm just throwing this out their. My water just broke. (Looking down.) Yup my water broke.

Kendall: Wow Maggie's scene of humor is really rubbing of on you. Come on Binks we got to get you to the hospital. (Walking out of the mall.)

Nurse: There is a pregnant woman on her way here. And she gone into labor get a room ready in the maturity ward ready. Some one page Dr. Montgomery-Stone.

**Chapter 79**

Maggie: You know there is on thing that I will never get use to this hospital food.

Kelly: Well you're lucky that Bianca makes you lunch.

Maggie: Yeah no kidding.

PA: IPaging Dr. Montgomery-Stone Paging Dr. Montgomery-Stone./I

Kelly: What's that about?

Maggie: Must be Bianca I told her to call if she needed me. (Getting up.) Let me go see what she wants.

PA: _Paging Dr. Montgomery-Stone._

Maggie: I coming give me a minute.

PA:_ Dr. Montgomery-Stone._

Maggie: I'll see you later Kelly.

Kelly: Alright.

Miranda: Mommy what's happening?

Bianca: It looks like the babies are ready to come in to the world. (Smiles holding her belly)

Miranda: YAY! (Smiles)

Kendall: Hold on Binks were almost there.

Maggie: Yeah I'm here.

Nurse: Dr. Montgomery-Stone, your just wife called.

Maggie: I figured that. What did she want?

Nurse: Well it seems that her water broke. (Smiles)

Maggie: What! Are you serious? How long ago did she call?

Nurse: About fifteen minutes ago.

Bianca: Maggie! (Coming in with Kendall helping her.)

Maggie: Baby! (Going to get a wheelchair.) Here sit. Kendall can you watch Miranda?

Kendall: Yeah.

Bianca: Maggie stop chit chatting your babies want out. And I mean NOW!

Maggie: Oh sorry. (Smiles)

Nurse: This way we have a room ready for you.

Maggie: Can you call Dr. Lewis for us.

Nurse: Ok right this way. (Showing them to their room.)

Erica: Erica Kane.

Kendall: Mother you need to get to the hospital now.

Erica: Why?

Kendall: Bianca is having the babies.

Erica: Oh my goodness. Ok I'll be their. Me and Jack are on our way.

Kendall: Came you call everyone else too.

Erica: Ok. Bye Kendall.

Kendall: Bye Mother. (Hangs up.) Come on sweet pea let's go wait for your sisters or brothers to be born.

Maggie: Are you ok baby? Do you need anything? I want you to be comfortable when. (Cut off by Bianca.)

Bianca: Maggie sweetheart breath. (Smiles) I'm fine. OH Here comes another one.

Maggie: Take my hand. (Giving her, her hand.)

Amy: Hello ladies. How far apart are the contractions.

Maggie: They're are about three minutes apart. Ouch!

Amy: Sympatric contractions Maggie?

Maggie: No. Hand being crushed.

Bianca: Sorry honey.

Maggie: It's ok. (Wiping the sweat from her forehead.) I say this is nothing compared to what you are going through.

Amy: Let me take a look. (Looking under Bianca gown.) Looks to me that theses babies are ready to be born.

Maggie: How many centimeters is she.

Amy: It's amazing she is almost full dilated. Just a few more centimeters.

Bianca: Oh my God. (Holing Maggie's hand.)

Maggie: Breath baby he, he wo he, he wo.

Bianca: (In pain.) Maggie I just want to say that if I say anything mean to you it's because of the pain.

Maggie: Ok. He, he wo.

Bianca: Maggie?

Maggie: Yeah honey.

Bianca: Shut UP! (Yelling as another contraction hit.)

Maggie didn't say anything she just smiled and wiped the sweat off of her face and moved a strained of hair out of her face.

Amy: Ok Bianca it look like the first one is ready to come. I want you to push. One two three push.

As the doctor told her she pushed the first babies head was just about out.

Amy: Ok ready. Push Bianca.

Bianca: OHHHHHHH!

Amy: That's It. (Smiles) Here she is a beautiful baby girl. (As a nurse came to clean the baby up.)

Maggie: She's beautiful. (Tears in her eyes) Just like you. (Kisses her forehead.)

Amy: Come on Bianca you're not done yet. Two more to go.

Bianca: I don't think I can do it.

Maggie: Come on sweetie. (Smiles) You can do it.

Amy: Ready her we go. Push Bianca.

Bianca: Oh my God. (Pushing.) I can't, I can't push any more.

Maggie: Baby you can I know you can.

Amy: Come on Bianca Push! (Looking up at her.)

Bianca: OHHHHHH! (Screaming.)

Amy: That's It!

Maggie: What is it?

Amy: It's a baby boy. (Handing him to the nurse as well.)

Maggie: Baby we have a little boy. (Kissing her forehead.) Your doing so well. (Smiles)

Bianca: Maggie you are so doing this next time.

Maggie: Next time. (Swallowing hard.) You want more than four.

Bianca: Oh yeah I'm not going to be the only one to go though this. We are going to be happy FAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIILLLLLLLYYYYY! (Screamed as the final baby was coming.)

Amy: All right Bianca last time this one is ready. Push Bianca push!

Maggie: Come baby you can do it.

Bianca: Maggie baby please stop talking. (Holding her hand.)

Amy: Ok one more push.

Bianca: Can't I so tired.

Maggie: If you can stand up to La Kane you can push our baby out. Come on Montgomery push!

Bianca: OHHHHH! (Pushing.)

Amy: Here he is you last baby.

The last baby was taking and cleaned off when the Doctor handed Maggie the scissor.

Amy: Would you like to do the honors.

Maggie kept hold of Bianca hand and then she took the scissors and cut the umbilical cords.

Nurse: Now ladies do we have a names for theses angles. (Smiles)

Bianca and Maggie: Yes. (Smiles)

Nurse: Are you guys the family?

Erica: Yes.

Nurse: You can come in now.

The family followed the nurse in with Kendall holding Miranda.

Maggie: Hey guys. (Smiles) Miranda you want to meet you little sister.

Miranda: Yeah! (Walking to Maggie.) What's her name?

Maggie: Miranda I would like you to meet you little sister. Stephanie Eliza Montgomery-Stone.

Kendall: That's a beautiful name guys. (Smiles looking at her niece.)

Maggie: Yeah it is. (Smiles) Hey Miranda go to mommy so you can meet you little brothers. (Smiles)

Miranda: Ok. Papa Jack can you help me up.

Jackson: Ok sweetheart. (Smiles and pick her up and puts her on the bed.)

Miranda: Mommy what's their names?

Bianca: Well his names is (Nodding to the one in her right arm.) Francis Matthew Montgomery-Stone. And his name is (Nodding to the other one.) Jeffery Randall Travis Montgomery-Stone.

Jackson: Sweetheart did you?

Bianca: (Nodding her head.) Yes. (Smiles) Mom would you like to?

Erica: (Tears in her eyes.) They're so beautiful. Just like they're mommies.

Maggie: Lets just hope they don't get my height. (Laughs)

All: Maggie!

Maggie: What?

Bianca: You sure know how to ruin the moment.

Maggie: Hey it's my part time job. (Smiles)

Bianca: Yeah, but your full time job is finally having the family that you deserve. And the happiness to go with it.

Maggie: Yes the happiness we both deserve. (Smiles and kisses her.)

THE END!

Of this chapter of their lives a sequel soon to come.


End file.
